Matrimonio Forzado
by lolyross
Summary: Terrencce Grandchester, joven Duque, se verá obligado a casarse por la familia de la muchacha que había secuestrado por equivocación, pensando que era su querida. Si no acepta tendrá que enfrentarse en duelo con Anthony Andley, uno de los tíos de la damisela Candicce Andley. Adaptacion.
1. Chapter 1

**holaaa! chicas, hace tiempo rescate un libro " una novela romántica" digo lo rescate por que así fue, de las manitos traviesas del hijo (cuatro añitos) de una gran amiga mía, todo rayado, la misma no posee, ni la pasta, ni la primera hojas, y algúnas estan a medias y del final no queda nada, pero igual me la leí, me llamó la atención, en una ojeada la conversa de los dos personajes al principio de la novela, yo rapidamente visualice a mi queridísimo Terry Grandchester, aunque debo decir que nunca supe su final de la novela.**

**Yo estoy perdida en eso de adaptación, siempre lo he oído, de algúnas chicas que lo hacen, tengo dudas ¿copian lo del libro a cómo está escrito ó cambian algúnas cosas no? yo estoy haciendo lo segundo.. estoy escribiendo esto y a la final no se si me animé a seguir mmmm... pero si lo hago estas líneas quedarán así. Y eso que ya tengo como tres capítulo listo para subirlos, pero no me animo del todo...  
Otra cosa, si alguien sabe el título de esta novela y el nombre de la autora me gustaría mucho saberlo.**

_Terrencce Grand Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester,un rebelde, arrogante de una belleza única, e inrresistible para las féminas, pero las que se habían atrevido a soñar que lo atraparian estaba muy equivocadas, jamás, eso no estaba en sus planes, la palabra matrimonio no constaba en su vocabulario, a sus espaldas llevaba un gran secreto, con el que no estaba dispuesto a marcar a ningúna mujer y muchos menos a los hijos que en un matrimonio normal se suelen tener._

_Asi que sólo se dedicaba a vivir la vida, a parte de sus obligaciones, en su gran lista de conquistas contaban, sus amiguitas las cuales gozaban un corto tiempo en su lecho, no le gustaba las relaciones que se prolongará más del tiempo debido, las mujeres casadas insatisfechas lo asediaban, alguna viuda joven y si alguna jovencita liberal y atrevida, se cruzaba en su camino, dispuestas a llegar con él tan lejos como querían, las dejaba bien servida, de esto no estaba muy orgulloso de haberse a apoderado de las virginidades de las muchachas, las cuáles algúnas estaban ya comprometidas, algun duelo tuvo que enfrentar con un novio ofendido, o con algún otro familiar, las chicas eran casadas rápidamente antes de que se regara como pólvora la deshonra._

_Candicce White Andley, de una belleza única, de carácter fuerte y decidido como todos los Andley, huérfana de padres, pero con una numerosa familia materna que la querían y protegían, contaba con una educación muy sofisticada, con los mejores profesores, le gustaba las grandes ciudades pero en definitiva con los últimos acontecimientos, sabía que el campo era su lugar, tenía muy bellos recuerdos, al cuál pretendía regresar con o sin el objetivo de sus familiares._

**capítulo 1**

Susana, lo miraba con disimulo, él con los los párpados cerrados y con algunos mechones en su rostro se encontraba tumbado en un elegante sofa, sabiendo en que estaría pensando, segura estaba que en ella no, ella se colocó de pies a su lado con el fuego de la chimenea, Susana dejaba ver claramente su figura cubierta con la delicada seda, ni el colgante de rubi que llevaba, lograba atrapar la atención a su bien provocativo escote, incluso un empedernido calavera como Terrencce Grandchesterse, no sería incapaz de dejar de apreciar sus bien servido tributos.

Susana, tomó con delicadeza su vino, en su mano izquierda conservaba la gema de su anillo de bodas, aún lo exhibía con orgullo, a pesar de tener ya dos años viuda

- ¿Terry me escucha?.- Susana trató de llamar su atención, sabía que lo estaba perdiendo, Terrence tenía aquella irritante expresión pensativa, ausente que cada vez se hacía más frecuente.

- ¿Qué pasa Susi?.- la manera tan fría,de él, a Susana le brillaron sus azules ojos, de rabia contenida, si hubiera podido le hubiese armado tremendo alborto, pero un lujo que no podía, estaba dispuesta a luchar por él ¡él era tan provocativo, tan indiferente, tan... imposible, pero era un partido muy bueno que no dejaría escapar.

- el baile, Terry, te estoy hablando del baile, ¿vendrás mañana a buscarme para ir juntos?

-¿de que baile? Susana.. de que hablas.

Susana reviro los ojos, de indignación, se notaba que Terry no estaba fingiendo, no tenía ni idea de lo que ella hablaba.

- ¡Por Dios, Terry...! ¡al baile de los Corliss! sabes muy bien cuánto deseo ir.

- ah, sí.- lo dijo en un tono seco.- Susana a penas empieza la temporada, seguro vendrás muchos más que ese, al cuál seguro serás invitada.- quiso quitar importancia.

- tú sabes muy bien cuánto he esperado la invitación de la Duquesa de Corliss, se dice que será uno de los más importante que ha dado en años, sólo la gente que se dice importantes estarán allí.

- ¿y qué?

- ¡que sencillamente moriré si me pierdo un sólo segundo!.

El le sonrio con burla.- Susi, querida te sientes morir con frecuencia, ¿ no crees? .- dijo secamente.- no deberías tomarte tan en serío el mundanal ruido.

Susana trató de calmarse, pero estalló.- acaso debería ser como tú...! .- inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho, sabía muy bien que él detestaba todo exceso de emoción en cualquiera, aunque él mismo demostraba con frecuencia su muy mal humor, en lo cual podia llegar ha comportarse de una manera muy desagradable.

Terry, la miro y alzandose de hombros le contestó, sin emoción alguna en sus palabras.- puedes pensar lo que te de la gana, mi querida Susi, podrás decir que soy un excéntrico, de esas personas que le importa un bledo los demás, y en eso no te equivocas cariño.- la miro con burla.

Está era una gran verdad, no se sometía ante nadie, ignoraba, incluso insultaba a quién se lo merecía, no le importaba de quién fuese. Se hacía amigos de quién le caía en gracias, incluso de tremendos canallas, despreciados por la sociedad. Y nunca, jamás se sometía ante nadie. Era tan creído y arrogante como decían la gente. Aunque solía ser extraordinariamente cautivador... encantador...cuando quería serlo y con quien le apetecía.

Susana, con la rabia que tenía, lo desafió, actuaría con la indiferencia ante él, jugaría a su mismo juego haber si con eso lo hacía reaccionar, logrando con ello su objetivo, segura estaba que él al pensar perderla, trataría de arreglar la situación entre los dos, consiente estaba que con ella había durado más tiempo que sus antiguas amantes, pero lo qué no tenía ni idea que ese precisamente era el problema, Terry quería acabar con los encuentros que tenían, sólo estaba buscando quién sería la que ocupará el título de su querida, después de mandar de paseo a Susana, él sabía claramente las intenciones de ella para con él.

- Esta bien Terry, ya veo tu poco interés en acompañarme, y como es tan importante para mí, buscaré otra escolta.- diciendo esto lo miró con altaneria.- pero espero que vallas al baile querido.

- en tan poco tiempo crees encontrar, acompañante para el dicho baile.- Terry se le sonrío.

- lo pones en dudas querido.- le sostuvo la mirada. - ¡ya lo verás tu mismo! .- dando por echó que él iría, talvez sólo para comprobar si era verdad.

Candicce Andley de diecinueve años, en compañía de su primas Sara, April y Alicia, está era un año mayor que Candy, cada una con su respectiva doncella y nana, y con Lady Patty la madre de las tres primas, regresaban a Londres de un viaje tan pesado semanas en Altamar, desde Chicago, un mes en total habían pasado allí, visitando una familia lejana en el nuevo continente, esto para las muchachas habían sido unas cortísimas vacaciones, si hubiera sido por Candy jamás hubiera vuelto, quedó encantada con los hermosos paisajes y el gran Lago Michigan.

-como quisiera que terminará todo de una buena vez.- resoplo con fastidio

- Candy no te quejes, este año a sido maravilloso, no habido baile en la que no hayamos acudido, y pretendientes no te ha faltado. - la reprendió su dulce prima April, todas las primas eran tan hermosas, que con su sola presencia robaban las miradas, rubias cómo todos los Andley, con grandes ojos, algúnos los poseían un verde esmeralda y otros azul cielo, pero el sello familiar eran las diminutas pecas, que a la edad adulta casi llegaban ser invisibles ante los demás.

Sólo Alicia había compartido el año pasado temporada con Candy, las otras dos sólo habían acudido a todos los bailes, pero no les era permitido fijarse en chico alguno, esté año se estrenaría una de ella como debutante.

- magnífico, a hora no solo tendré que competir con Candy, si no que a hora estará mi querida hermana Sara - Alicia estaba muy afectada, esta era la segunda vez que compartiría temporada con Candy, y, entre las dos, la belleza de su prima le quitaba luz, le ganaba en belleza y el próximo año entraría su hermana menor April que igualaba en belleza a la prima, este año tenía que casarse a cómo diera lugar.

Mientras que Candy se encontraba tan fastidiada, pero todo lo contrario que Alicia, ella no quería asistir ha ni un baile más, y menos en busca de marido, ahí sentada en el carruaje en compañía de las demás, miraba el paisaje camino a la Mansión del tío Stear Andley, esposo de Patty, sólo de pensar en el inicio de la nueva temporada la ponía de los nervios, a pesar que en la anterior había tenido enfenidad de pretendientes para elegir, que realmente era perturbado.

Acudió a numerosos bailes por toda Europa, tuvo en sinfín de pretendientes de varias nacionalidades, Austríaco, Franceses, Italianos, Hondaleses,de los cuáles estaba segura que con dos docenas había podido ser feliz, una docena de la que creyó empezar a tener sentimientos, y otras tantas que por un motivo u otro no le habían convenido, y cuando Candy creía haber encontrado el candidato perfecto, sus tíos no compartían para nada sus ideas, cada uno encontraba algun defecto por lo que no se merecía a su adorada sobrina.

Esta bien decir, que era una desventaja tener a cuatros tíos que la querían como hija propia y los cuales ella adoraba, pero era perturbador satisfacer sus exigencias cuando se trataba de encontrar un marido para Candy.

El Marqués Albert Andley, era el mayor, de los cuatros tenía cuarenta y seis años, desde los 17 años se había convertido en el patriarca de la familia, haciendose cargo de sus tres hermanos varones y de Rosamary su única hermana, madre de Candy. Albert se tomaba muy en serío su responsabilidades, era un hombre muy severo y estricto.

Stear Andley, dos años menor que Albert era todo lo contrario que su hermano Albert, alegre, de buen humor, un pan de Dios, Stear se había casado con la tía Patty, cuando tenía veintiún años, unos años antes que el tío Albert, tenía cinco hijos tres mujeres y dos varones, el primo Alexander de veintidos años, tres años mayor que Candy, por lo cual había sido su compañero de juegos, igual que el único hijo del tío Albert, Tom pero este era seis años mayor.

La madre de Candy, Rosamary, era ocho años menor que sus dos hermanos mayores, tres años después había nacido Archie.

Archie, era de los tres, el hermano más loco, mandaba todo al mismísimo infierno para hacer lo que le salía de sus santos cogones, tenía treinta y cuatro años, su nombre era innombrable en lo que respeta a sus dos hermanos mayores, en definitiva, Archie no existía, pero Candy seguía queriendole, lo echaba tanto de menos,en los últimos séis años lo había visitado unas tres veces en secreto, y la última hace ya dos años.

Pero al decir la verdad, Anthony era su tío favorito, por ser tan libre, divertido, tan inhibido como ella misma, Anthony era el menor de los hermanos, tenía treinta y tres, más que un tío Candy lo consideraba como un hermano

Anthony, era el calavera de la familia, desde que Archie se había marchado de Londres del seno familiar, mientras que Archie podía ser tan agresivo y bestia como Albert; Anthony podía ser más encantador como Stear, era de una personalidad amigable, con sus refinados modales y salamero se llevaba a su terreno a las personas que le interesaba, un don Juan, un seductor nato, le importaba un carajo lo que pensarán de él.

Segura estaba que si el tío Albert se enteraba, de que en la estadía de ella en la casa de su tío favorito, algúnas cabezas rodaban, Stear algúnas veces lo sospecho, pero él no era tan estricto que el hermano mayor, Anthony era el hipócrita más adorable, cuando ella estaba en su casa, tenía en algúnas ocasiones reuniones con sus amigos calaveras, pero no permitía que ninguno se atreviera a mirarla ni de reojo, y que alguno se atreviera, ardía Troya, era retado una pelea de boxeo, así que tenían que tragarse el deseo que les provocaba aquella rubia y conformarse con unas inofensivas charlas.

Los cuatros tíos, la querían como hija propia, desde el triste fallecimiento de los padres de Candy, se había criado y educado con ellos, Albert se hizo cargo de la pequeña desde los dos añitos, no fue hasta que cumplió los seis, que aceptó en compartirla con sus otros tíos, los tres tuvieron un fuerte altercado con el mayor, él insistía en tenerla en el campo, así que seis meses lo pasaba con él, y los otros seis meses del año, con su tío Stear, donde podía ver con frecuencia a sus otros dos tíos.

Cuando Candy cumplió doce años, Anthony pidió que ella también pasará tiempo en su casa, a la insistencia de él se le concedió los dos últimos meses del verano, los cuáles eran de estricta diversión para ambos, no le importó transformar todos los años su casa de soltero, el ambiente cambiaba radicalmente por que Candy siempre se movía con su Doncella, niñera y su nana, a pesar del candor de hogar de los meses de la estadía de Candy, Anthony se negaba en casarse, él disfrutaba inmensamente su vida de calavera, pero esto se les acabó con el pesar de ambos, cuando ella fue presentada en sociedad, no sería bien visto, ni adecuado que pasará parte del año con aquel tío, así que sólo se veían de vez de cuando, esta decisión la entristecio, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para no dar de que hablar a las víboras de la sociedad.

Aunque Candy pensó en un principio que terminaría pronto, ya que probablemente no tardaría mucho tiempo en casarse, como era el deseo de sus tíos, no el suyo, ella encantada hubiera preferido pasar un par de años en el seno familiar, al contrario de otras muchachas no era su deseo casarse en esos momentos, por más que trató de convencer a sus testarudos tíos que cambiarán de idea no lo consiguió, pero las buenas intenciones de ellos prevaleció y terminaron convenciendola que era lo mejor.

Desde aquél día hizo todo lo posible para no decepcionar a sus tíos, ella los adoraba, les presentó pretendiente tras pretendiente pero ninguno les llegó a convencer, ya que un tío u otro encontraban algún defecto en los jóvenes, Candy siguió con la caza de un marido por todo el continente, pero ya estaba hasta el gorro de mirar con ojos críticos a cada joven que se le acercaba, cada uno debía ser disecado y analizado...¿ acaso el marido que buscaba lo estaba materializando? ó ¿ acaso, ese hombre que iban aprobar sus tíos era mágico? ¿existía? Estas eran una de las interrogativas que se hacía con frecuencia.

Candy, estaba desesperada, deseaba con todo su ser que terminará esta búsqueda obsesiva, sospechaba que ese hombre perfecto para sus tíos no existía. Necesitaba hablar con su tío Anthony, era él único que podía interceder por ella y hablará con el tío Albert, ella ya lo había ido a buscar pero para su suerte, no había podido hablar con él, le dejó una carta, segura estaba que para esa hora, ya la había leído, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando a sus oídos llegó la llegada de un carruaje, se puso feliz, río como una niña que le hubieran dado un montón de golosina.

-¡Al fin!

-¿como? aún no he terminado, ya te digo deberíamos cortarlo, no es tarea nada facil peinar estos pelos! lo tienes muy largo, así tu y yo ganaríamos tiempo.- dijo Dorothy

- ¡eso.. a hora es lo de menos! ¡el tío Anthony a llegado.- se levantó y con una alocada carrera se dirigió hacia la puerta de su alcoba.

-ni se te ocurra, Candicce Andley, atravesar esa puerta.- Dorothy, estaba enfadada, con las acostumbradas locuras de su patrona.- ¡ aún no estás totalmente vestida!

Candy corrió hacías las escaleras que daban a la planta baja, pero al percatarse de su escasa ropa, se escondió hasta estar segura que el recien llegado era su tío Anthony, pero su decepción fue tan grande cuando el lacayo, le dio paso a una mujer que con la distancia que estaba no oyó del todo su apellido, pero la reconoció era la mujer que unos días atrás había conocido, ¿ pero donde demonios se encontraba el tío Anthony?

Dorothy, la arrastró por el pasillo, la confianza que se tomaba, no era de extrañar, ella había estado junto a Candy desde que practicamente era un bebé, junto Noa, la nana de la rubia.

- pero Candy, que te pasa, deberíamos enseñarte mejores modales, donde sea visto, una señorita vestida con ropa interior corriendo por ahí.- la reprendió, la llevo a la habitación.

- estaba segura que sería el tío Anthony.

- ¡no es excusa, Candy!

-ah... ya Dorothy... lo único que quiero es verlo esta noche, necesito hablar con él, él podría ayudarme, le escribirá al tío Albert, para yo finalmente descansar de esta cacería absurda.

- Candy, Candy, crees que él, podría decirle algo al Marqués que te pueda ayudar.- sonrío con tristeza.- es más dudo mucho que Lord Anthony este de acuerdo, en tú brillante idea.

- lo único que les pediré, es que ellos encuentre y eligan el marido para mí.

- Piénsalo bien... Candy, te aseguró que no te gustará, el hombre que ellos te puedan elegir.

Candy hizo una mueca.- talvez tengas razón, pero tú más que nadie sabes que él que yo eliga, no estarían de acuerdo ellos y yo ya me cansé, un año, de fiestas, bailes y reuniones.- resoplo.- no entiendes, que estoy astiada de todo esto, odio todos esos malditos bailes.- sonrío sin ganas.- me acuerdo que los primeros que acudí, se me hicieron cortos, los disfruté e iba con ilusión, pero esto ya no es nada divertido.

- se que estarás cansada, pero la preocupación de tus tíos es comprensible, ellos quieren lo mejor para ti.- trató persuadirla.

- lo único que quiero es que el tío Anthony, me entienda y quiera ayudarme, quiero volver a mi vida tranquila, irme al campo vivir allí con o sin marido, sólo si pudiera encontrar esta noche, ese hombre que sea al gusto de mis tíos y poner fin, a esta alocada vida social, y conociendolos les llevará años en encontrar al ejemplar, nunca se ponen de acuerdo, mientras tanto me iré yo a la casa de Padditong

- Yo no veo el problema, que puede decir tu tío Anthonya a tu favor .- la miró ceñuda.- que tu misma no le puedas decir.¿acaso a hora vas a salir que temes al Marqués? .- la miro con los ojos semi cerrados.- si tú con el haces lo que se te da la gana, sólo dile lo desdichada que eres.

- ¡no...! jamás, nunca se lo perdonaría, al saberme desgraciada, se sentiría culpable.

-muy honorable por parte tuya, hija mía.- Dorothy, sintio ternura por ella.- pero mientras tanto piensas seguir siendo desdichada y llorando por los rincones.

-No! por lo mismo, quiero que el tío Anthony le escriba al tío Albert, y si a pesar de eso, el insistiera mi permanencia aquí, tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

-Seguro que en el baile de esta noche se encontrará con Lord Anthony .

- parece mentira Dorothy, que no conocieras al tío Anthony.- resoplo.- él odia los bailes, ni muerto acudiría a uno, estoy segura que ni por mí lo haría, no me queda de otra que esperar.- Dorothy murmuró algo, le desvió la mirada.

-mmm... Dorothy! ¿sabes algo de que yo no esté enterada?

-ahhh... no sé... .- Candy la miro con cara de pocos amigos, para que confesara.- esta bien, según escuche a lord Stear, decirle a su esposa, que el Marqués lo había mandado a llamar, lo ha citado nuevamente, por algun problema nuevo que seguramente estará metido.

-estupendo, así no hace falta que el tío Anthony le escriba, se lo dirá personalmente.- Candy casi daba brinco de alegría, pero se contrajo al momento de ver a Dorothy con el ceño fruncido.- ¿y a hora que pasa?

-El problema es que lord Anthony viaje mañana a primera hora a Padditong

-¡No! maldita sea mi suerte,¿ no creerás que ya halla partido?

-niña ese vocabulario... .- la reprendió.- y no creo que sea el caso, conociendo a ese sinvergüenza, estará retrasando el viaje, para no enfrentar al Marqués.

- Entonces, no me queda de otra, que verlo esta noche.

-pero Candy...nono... de ninguna manera... tú no puedes hacer eso, ya es casi la hora que tendrás que partir hacia el baile con tus primos.

-Dorothy, tengo que hacerlo, el tío Anthony vive, a unas cuantas calles de aquí.- empezó a caminar nerviosa.- ayúdame a terminar de vestir, me iré en el carruaje y regresaré antes que mis primas estén listas.

Pero el caso es que ya las chicas estaban lista, solo estaban esperándola a ella, cuando paso por lado de ellas, como un huracán, corriendo escalera abajo, sabía muy bien, que convencerlos a todos ellos sería difícil, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

**+956+3**

-Alexander, necesito el carruaje por un momento, regresaré enseguida, para ir juntos al baile.

-¿Como? ¿Que estas diciendo, acaso as perdido del todo la cordura?

Candy, le había hablado casi en el oído, pero la exclamación de él, llamó la atención de todos los presentes, ella suspiró, al garete a hora tenia que convencer al grupo.

- Por Dios, Alexander, te comportas como si te hubiera pedido la luna.

Alexander, trató de recobrar toda la dignidad que pudo, consiente estaba que eran observados, después de que él los pusiera en evidencia.

- De verdad, como es posible que pidas esto, si llevamos quince minutos esperándote, y a hora, pretendes que esperemos más.

Tres suspiros ultrajados de sus primas, le llegó al oído, pero Candy ni siquiera se digno a mirarlas.

- escuchame, Alexander, si no fuera importante, no te lo pediría, tardaré a mucho media hora, me urge ir a la casa del tío Anthony.

- pero Candy, si ya es hora de partir, no puedes pretender que esperemos tanto.- exclamó Sara.

-¡No, no no... tonterías, acaso quieren ser de las primeras en llegar.

- No! Candy, Sara tiene razón, tampoco queremos ser las últimas en llegar.- hablo Alicia.- ¿ y se puede saber que te urge ir a estas horas donde el tío.

Candy, le entró ganas de darles un par de bofetadas a sus primas, resoplo con desgano.- es un asunto privado, el tío, marcha por la mañana a Paddington, y necesito hablarle antes que se marche.

- lo siento Candy tendrás que esperar a que regrese.- intervino Alexander.

Al ver, que todos sus primos estaban en su contra, a excepción de April, y la mujer que antes llegará, ¿Lady no se qué? no lo recordaba, caminaba de un lado a otro, poniendola más de los nervios, tomo otra decisión, pero lo último que haría era rendirse.

- Bueno, está bien, entiendo vuestra postura, aceptaré un coche alquilado, yo hago lo que me urge, y luego los alcanzare en el baile.

- lo que me pides es imposible, a estas horas, en un coche alquilado, has perdido por completo la razón.

Alexander, no estaba dispuesto a cargar con semejante responsabilidad, él como el mayor de todos, estaba al cargo esa noche de todos ellos y no permitiría que Candy lo envolviera, como estaba acostumbrada, él siempre terminaba pagando las consecuencias, por Dios, que está vez, no se dejaría convencer.

- Alexander, si eso te preocupa, Taylor, puede acompañarme.

- No no ... yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde al baile.- protestó el escolta en cuestión.- y no Candy por más que me hagas carita de niña buena.

- pero por favor Taylor.

-No, querida, no quiero tener problemas.

- vale, gracias por vuestro apoyo, me quedaré en casa, vallan ustedes al baile, no tengo ganas de ir.

Alexander, río sin ganas.- imposible, te conozco Candicce, ni bien salgamos por esa puerta, estarías dispuesta ir andando hasta donde el tío, ¿y quien estaría en problemas? yo...!

- pierde cuidado, Alexander,sería incapaz de hacer algo parecido, mandaré con un sirviente mi recado para que el mismo tío venga a verme.

- ¿y sí no viene? es posible que ni siquiera esté en su casa. Y no Candy, vendrás con nosotros, y no está en discusión.

-No iré.

- vendrás, aunque tenga que atarte al coche.

Lady Marlong, cansada de tantas tonterías hablo, haciendo que todas las miradas se fijarán en ella . - puede ir en mi coche, mi cochero y el lacayo, han venido conmigo, ellos son de mi más entera confianza, la llevarán dónde quiere ir y luego al baile.

- gracias lady...

- Susana Marlong, nos han presentado la semana pasada.

- Sí, lo recuerdo, en la feria ¿no?lo cierto es que este año he conocido demasiada gente y los nombres no los llevo muy bien.- se disculpó.- estoy eternamente agradecida, de esto no me olvidaré, es mi salvadora.

- pierda cuidado, lo hago con gusto.

Susana, gustosa ja..! En esos momentos haría cualquier cosa, para no seguir de testigo de la revuelta familiar, por los caprichos de esa descarada jovencita, ya era suficiente llegar acompañada al baile del inicio de temporada con Alexander Andley, era algúnos años más joven que ella, pero no le quedó de otra, de todas las invitaciones que había echo ese último día, nadie había aceptado acompañarla, con una u otra excusa la habían rechazado y terminó aceptando ir con el joven Andley.

- y a hora, Alexander, me imagino, que no te opondrás.

- No me queda de otra, pero recuerda Candicce que en media hora tendrás que estar en la mansión de los Corliss, por qué no quiero ni imaginar los problemas que tendría si mi padre se diera cuenta que no has llegado junto a nosotros.

Alexander, vio hasta el último momento, como su prima se alejaba en el otro coche mientras todas las demas iban con él, por un instante tuvo un mal presentimiento, llegando arrepentirse de haber accedido a las tonterías de su prima.

Candy, le había tocado esperar, a que despertaran al tío, todo el santo día lo había pasado en su club, bebiendo y jugando con los demas calaveras, colegas suyos, había llegado directamente a la cama, para todo esto,veinticinco minutos en total habían pasado, para que él tío la recibiera, impacientada de ver correr el reloj. Bendito Alexander la iba a colgar.

- pero tío, escuchame, es muy serio, solo pido un tiempo, no pienso pasar todo la temporada en Paddington, necesito recuperar fuerzas, necesito el campo, la playa Tony.- ese sitio donde pasaba la mitad del año era su paraíso, tenía el campo y unos cuantos kilómetros de la villa del tío la playa.

- pero eso es facil, gatita, con solo decir a Stear que te encuentras indispuesta, pasa unas dos semanas en tú habitacion aislada, y estarás recuperada.- Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su sobrina, continuó.

- créamelo, más tarde me lo agradeceras, de no haber accedido a tu petición, extrañarás la vieja ciudad de Londres, cuando lleves un par de semana encerrada en el campo.

-ahhhh... no... créeme Tony, yo estoy harta de todo esto, de ir en busca del hombre perfecto, he pasado todo este año por lo largo del continente de baile en baile, y yo... ya no puedo más... esta casaría de marido acabará conmigo.

- pero gatita, no puedes contraer nupcias con el primer hombre que se te crucé por el camino.- trató de ser razonable.

Candy río, como se atrevía a decir el primero, acaso no se daba cuenta que ese era el problema, Anthony la miro con cara divertida, por sus risas.

- ¿Con el primero dices? habido centenares...sabes como me apodan? ¡el pescado frío? .- Anthony, ahogo una risotada, al ver el enfado de ella.

- pero por qué, ¿ quién a osado semejante estupidez? Dios Santo.

- tranquilo tío, ese mote me lo he ganado muy bien, me he demostrado fría con los hombres que no tenían ni una esperanza conmigo o con vosotros.

- ¿pero de que demonios, estás hablando? .- Anthony se mostraba enfadado.

- he contratado, los servicios de sir George Gastón, muchos antes de que terminará la temporada pasada.

- ¿ se puede saber para que lo contratantes, a ese viejo ?

- ha ese viejo, como le dices tú, me ha servido de consejero, él conoce a todo el mundo, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, cuando se me acercado un hombre soltero, me ha ahorrado mucho tiempo, evitar ilusionarme y desilusiones a otros, después del décimo pretendiente que les presenté, que ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos lo aprobarán, contraté a sir George, le pase una lista de todos los pormenores que todos ustedes, desaprobarian de mi futuro marido, por eso te digo, el mote lo tengo bien ganado.- Candy se sentó con desgano en el sillón que tenía a su lado

- pero gatita que cosas estás diciendo.- se mostró ofendido.- si yo conozco una docena de pretendientes, que podrían casarse contigo.

- ¿estás seguro?.- lo dijo de una manera dulce.

- mmm... no, creó que no.

- ves a lo que me refiero, así es imposible.- suspiro con pesadez.- podría encontrar unos cuantos que le agraden al tío Albert, pero no a ti, y los que te agraden a ti, no al tío Stear, créeme esto es muy complicado, querer agradar a ti y a tus hermanos y eso que tengo suerte, que el tío Archie no está para darme su opinión. A hora tito comprenderás en la situación en que me encuentro, ¿me ayudarás?

-¿ pero gatita, acaso no quieres casarte?.- se lo dijo de una forma tierna.

- claro, que si quiero, yo estoy completamente segura que el marido que elijas para mi me hará completamente feliz.

- ni se te ocurra, querer pretender semejante responsabilidad a mis hombros.

- que lo escoga el tío Albert.

- gatita has perdido, completamente la cordura, Albert, te casara con un hombre tirano y exigente como él.

- sabes muy bien que no es verdad.- sonrío.- el me quiere mucho y sabra escoger bien.

Anthony, camino por lo largo del salón, buscando la manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, la miraba de reojo, cuando le vio las intenciones de hablar.- ahí va otra vez.- pensó, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, la comprendia pero no sabía como ayudarla.

- yo sólo quiero divertirme de nuevo, de este modo, no tendré que examinar a cada hombre que se me acerqué, no preguntarme, que si con él que este bailando, sea un marido en potencia, ¿sabes, que me hago un sin fin de preguntas?¿ me casare con él? ¿ podré amarlo? ¿ me amara, será cariñoso y bueno conmigo?

- gatita mía... esas dudas tuyas son normales, no te rindas, pronto verás que aparecerá el hombre perfecto para ti, talvez lo conozcas esta misma noche.

- no lo creó... yo comparó a cada hombre, contigo y tus hermanos, quisiera encontrar una mutación de todos vosotros, a veces desearía, que no me hubieran querido tanto, me han consentido y mimado de una manera desvergonzada.

- ¿ pero, que te hemos hecho mi dulce gatita?.- estuvo a punto de reír, y ella se enfadó.

- te diviertes ¿no? .- lo miro con furia.- quiero un descanso, porque juro que de lo contrario, buscaré la manera de ponerme en contacto con el tío Archie y le pediré qué me lleve muy lejos de aquí.

La sonrisa, se le borro instantáneamente de la cara, aunque él era el que más se le acercaba a Archie, se mostraba furioso con su hermano, aún no le perdonaba lo que hace unos años atrás había hecho el muy desgraciado con su sobrina.

- ni de bromas lo digas, al involucrar a Archie, no arreglarías nada, terminarías empeorandolo más.

- Entonces, convenceras al tío Albert, que yo regresaré a casa, mientras ustedes tres, se ponen de acuerdo y eligen un marido para mí.

- Candy, gatita, tu muy bien lo sabes que Albert, se opondrá tanto como yo, tienes que hacerlo por ti misma, encontrar alguien y enamorarte, como nosotros confiamos que suceda.

-tú crees, que no lo e intentado.- dijo con una dulce voz.

Anthony frunció el ceño. - ¡lord Robinson,era muy pomposo!.- Candy asintió con una sonrisa.

- podrías haber aceptado a Neil Legan, sí a Stear, no se le hubiera ocurrido decir que no sería un buen padre.- Anthony, seguía con el ceño fruncido.

- de algunos de ellos fue una suerte, que no llegará a enamorarme.- se encogió de hombros.

- hay.. gatita, no sabes lo buena que puedes llegar a ser, para deprimir a un hombre, tú sabes muy bien que queremos lo mejor para ti.

- de eso no tengo la menor duda, es por eso, que no tengo temor alguno, que el hombre que eligan los tres será perfecto para mí.

- ¿ de verdad? supongamos que Albert acepta tu petición, buscará a un hombre, que no se le parezca en nada a mí.

- eso no es problema, siempre podrás convertir a mi marido a tu gusto.- ambos rieron, si había alguien que no aprobaría a un marido como Anthony, era el mismo.

Si a Anthony le dolía la cabeza, a hora con las nuevas de su querida sobrina estaba mucho peor, si eso era posible, le dolía verla así y a hora saber

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡me debes cincuenta libras Terry! .- grito Charly al frenar su caballo, al llegar al extremo de Greenpeace Park.

- los dos podríamos habernos roto la nuca, recuerdame en otra ocasión no hacer semejante estupidez en este estado.- la carrera debería haberle despejado, pero al contrario se sintio más mareado.

Charly, rio con ganas.- como si fuera tan facil, impedirte ó decirte que tienes que hacer cuando estás tan borracho como a hora.

Empezaron, a andar despacio por el parque, recien habían salido del club, que acostumbraban a ir a jugar, fue en el momento que salieron, que Terry al ver el nuevo potro de su amigo, cuando consertaron la apuesta.

-Charly cuánto quieres por ese caballo.

-Terry que no quiero venderlo sacaré, más dinero en apuesta.

Después de discutir un rato, terminó vendiendolo a quinientas libras con trescientas, sabía donde conseguír al hermano.

- debería haber pedido mil, no quise aprovecharme de ti.- Charly sonrio.

-estas perdiendo tú talento, deberías conseguír un puesto en el mercado y vender carne de caballo, querido amigo.- Terry se le río.

- no quiero darle más motivos a mi pobre madre, para dejarme sin herencia, prefiero seguir como hasta hora, es más divertido, aprovecharme de las personas que hacen muy buenas ofertas como tú.

Los amigos siguieron montados en sus caballos por lo largo del parque.  
-maldición, he olvidado el baile, de los Corliss.- recordó Terry con desgano.

- ¿has quedado con Susana?.- preguntó a su amigo, ya que tenía entendido que él quería terminarla.

- no! ¿creerás que quiere ponerme celoso?

- ¿te alboroto las plumas, eh? pero tú celoso, no te conoce del todo, veré un burro volar antes.- rio a carcajadas.

- hay... -resoplo.- si no fuera por que tengo que cortarle las alas, a la palomita, no me acercaría a ese lugar,¿ me acompañaras haber mi actuación del día?

- no no... no quiero estar presenté, me supongo que no querrás invitar a dar un paseo al pobre diablo que le esté sirviendo de acompañante.

- no digas tonterías, batirse por una mujer, Dios me libre, pero ella se lo creerá, pero al contrario le daré al tipejo mi bendición para que se quede con ella, será la última vez que me vea y ella lamentará su locura, querer darme celos, sólo en su cabecita se le puede ocurrir.

-buena estrategia, lo recordaré para emitarte, cuando quiera sacudirme de un problemilla, una cosa ¿por que no me das la bendición a mi? yo la recibiría gustosa es bastante bonita, oye hablando del Rey de Roma ¿ no ese su carruaje? .- Charly miro al otro lado de la calle.

- eso es imposible, Susana moría antes de llegar tarde al famoso baile.- miro a donde miraba su amigo.

- ¿estás seguro? yo no conozco a nadie más con ese color de carruaje.

Terry, se quedó con la vista fija en el coche que muy bien conocia, de un color rosa y celeste chillón.- ¿conocemos a alguien interesante que viva en esta calle?

- no que yo sepa... hay sí...Esa casa pertenece a la familia Andley, aquí vive, ¿como es que se llama? él rubio, ya sé, todos son rubios... .- aclaró, al ver la cara ceñuda de su amigo, para que sea más claro.- pero no es el loco que se largo de aquí hace ya unos años, si no el otro, el que tiene muy buena puntería, hay amigo, no me digas que pretenderas ponerte celoso con él, Dios bendito, ni siquiera tú podrías con él.

Terry, cruzó la calle sin decir ni una palabra,se quedó a unos cuantos metros de distancia, se preguntaba si Susana estaría en el coche sentada esperando que él pasará, y arrastrarlo al baile como diera lugar, ella sabía que ese ere el camino que él tomaba todas las noches para ir al club, se negaba que ella se hubiera fijado en aquel Andley, él pertenecía a otro círculo de amigos, a los calaveras, pero si Terry tenía su reputación manchada, no se comparaba para nada con esos desechos.

Aunque de cualquier modo halla conocido al Andley, no pasaría precisamente esa noche en aquella casa, si no en el baile de los Corliss, sí no hizo otra cosa que hablar de ello las últimas semanas.

- Terry no es una apuesta, lo que he hecho, no pensarás hacer alguna tontería.- Charly, estaba muy preocupado.

- ¡mi querido amigo, Susana tendrá que salir, ese baile no se lo perderá aunque llegue tarde, eso te lo aseguró!

- Terrencce Grandchester, no pensarás hacer una locura ¿verdad?

Terry, no le dio tiempo de contestar a su preocupado amigo, de la posición de donde se encontraba vieron con claridad, cuando la puerta principal se abría. Una sonrisa ladina, se le dibujo en su rostro cuándo vio a la mujer que esperaba ver, llevaba puesto un antifaz, que cubría casi todo su rostro, el cabello muy bien recogido, pero lo que le impresionó es verla con ese vestido de color rosa, siempre le había oído decir que ese color era para las jovencitas inocentes, motivo por lo que no tenía en su armario ni una prenda de ese color.

Los dos amigos vieron como se abrazó al Andley, y le dio un rápido beso, pero a la distancia que estaban, dieron por echo que fue en los labios, Terry al ver la escena se sonrió, los nervios en su amigo iba en aumento, conocia a Terry, y las tonterías que podía llegar hacer.

- ¿que piensas hacer? .- preguntó Charly, temiendose lo peor.

- llevarmela a casa.- pero al ver la expresión en Charly.- no pensarás que Andley irá atrás de mí así en bata, y con esa vestimenta dudo que lleve un arma encima.

Terry no daba crédito de lo estúpida y bruta que podía ser esa mujer, como se le podía ocurrir que Anthony Andley caería en sus redes, consiente estaba que Susana lo podría encontrar guapo, él era tan alto y rubio, no lo dudaba la palomita tenía buen gusto, pero que equivocada estaba, ese calavera no estaba echo para el matrimonio como eran los deseos de ella.

Cuando, la joven estaba por subir al carruaje, ni ella ni nadie se percató cuando un jinete salido de la nada a todo galope la tomo por los aires, colocandola en sus piernas, lo que sí ella estaba segura, en lo fuerte que debería ser su ractor, los gritos que dejó tras de ellos, no lo detuvieron se alejó a todo galope, cuándo la rubia empezó a gritar la amordazo con su pañuelo y con su corbata le ató sus muñecas y con su capa le cubrió la cabeza a manera de saco.

llevaban varias calles, se percató que nadie los seguía.  
- seguramente, tu cochero me habrá reconocido y sabe que estas en buena mano, deja de chillar, ya se que estas enfadada Susana.- río a carcajadas por su hazaña.- mañana estarás muy rabiosa cuando te dejé partir por la mañana.

Terry, antes de llegar a la mansión, su amigo le dio alcance.- por muy increíble que parezca nadie te siguió.

- lo que suponía, seguro el lacayo, le habrá dicho al Andley que Susana y yo somos muy amigos.- al llegar tomo su presa a los hombros, la cuál no se dejaba de mover.

- tranquilizate, querida no querrás caerte.- le dio unas nalgadas.

Su mayordomo y su lacayo, ya lo esperaba en el recibidor, dejando atónitos al par de hombres al ver a su señoría con semejante carga. Terry subió las escaleras a la planta de las habitaciones mientras daba órdenes a sus empleados.

-Arthur, en quince minutos saldré, preparame un traje de etiqueta para mi y otro para Charly.- este último lo miró atónito.

Entró en la habitación de huésped y antes de depositarla en la cama, ordenó de quitar todo lo valioso del lugar, sabía muy bien lo que la ira de Susana podría ocasionar.

- muy bien Susana, no te portes mal y no hagas escándalo, si no Arthur te atara a la cama y será muy incómodo para ti.- le desató las muñecas y con rapidez salió de la habitacion la cuál cerró con llave tras de sí.

Candy corrió a la puerta y pudo oír la conversación del par de granujas.

- ¿no pensarás ir al baile, que sentido tiene ir si Susana no está ahí?

- de que me serviría tener a la palomita retenida.- miró a su amigo.- iré y bailare toda la noche, no perderé ni una pieza, y las amigas de Susana encantadas se lo dirán.

- eso es muy cruel Terry.

- es lo que se merece, por atreverse a engañarme con el Andley ese.- esto ya no llegó a los oídos de Candy.

- pero si a ti, te importa un bledo Susana¿ entonces por que lo haces?.- lo interrogó.

- bueno me imagino que es la reacción de un hombre al verse cambiado por otro ó prefieres que me haya batido en duelo con Anthony Andley.

- ¡Cielo Santo nooo...!

- ya veo, que crees que no tengo posibilidades con él. - río.- pero supongo que tengas de razón, al fin de cuentas, él tiene batidos más duelo.

Candy no estaba para nada asustada, la situación la divertía, era prácticamente la clase de travesura que ella hubiera echo en su niñez. Por lo poco que había oído sabía que el secuestrador era un Noble, y que no le haría daño. ¿Pero la había confundido con Susana?

Candy río, de la equivocación atroz de aquel hombre, llegó a la conclusión que él al ver el coche de Lady Marlong, se supuso que era ella. ¿ soy yo? le había dicho, como si para ella le hubiera sido sencillo reconocer su voz.

Empezó a imaginar cuando él llegará al baile y...voilá...! viera con sus ojos la equivocación que había cometido, Susana estaría juntó a sus primos disfrutando del baile .- ¡oh... Santo como me gustaría ver su cara! .- Candy reí divertida, lo visualizo corriendo a su casa, a liberarla y pidiendole perdón por el error cometido y a ella no le quedaría de otra que aceptar sus disculpas, sabía que no podía hacer escándalo alguno, estaba en juego su reputación, iría al baile con sus primos inventaría alguna excusa por la tardanza.

Candy, se tendió en la cama disfrutando de la aventura, en sus diecinueve años había vivido más aventuras que muchos hombres, a sus cinco años, se escapó a patinar muy cerca de la casa del tío Stear, cuando se percataron de su ausencia a los lejos el tío la vio patinando sobre el hielo corrió temiendose lo peor, cuando la vio caer, una semana estuvieron en cama, los dos enfermos de una leve pulmonía, a los siete, estando con el tío Albert, se perdió en una feria del pueblo, un día enteró, incluyendo gran parte de la noche, paso con los habitantes y trabajadores de un circo, si el tigre no hubiera sido adiestrado la hubiera agradido, esto fue motivo de castigo, a sus doce años viajó de polizonte en un barco hacía un país desconocido, en busca de su tío Archie y fue devuelta apenas se le hizo posible al capitán, todos lo tripulantes del naviero de carga se encariñaron con la pequeña, por esta hazaña estuvo castigada por un largo año.

Pero, recordó qué su gran aventura fue cuando estuvo por un mes en altamar y fue parte de una batalla pirata, junto a su tío Archie. Esta era la segunda vez que en galope había sido secuestrada, el sueño de toda muchacha ser secuestrada por un guapo jinete, y ella lo estaba viendo por segunda vez, a sus quince años, fue secuestrada por un bandolero que en compañía de sus compinches habían asaltado el carruaje, por la rapidez y coraje de su primo Tom y la ayuda del cochero la rescataron de lo que pudieron hacerle.

De un salto se incorporó y empezó a dar vueltas descalza por el dormitorio, "tío Anthony" estaría echo una furia, y si probablemente reconoció al secuestrador, no tardaría en presentarse y tumbar la puerta, "Dios mío eso sería un escándalo" su reputación quedaría dañada terriblemente, y con certeza retaria en duelo al pobre desgraciado que se había confundido de damisela.

**Continuará...**

**Si ustedes quieren, me acabó de animar en subir los tres capítulos, si veo que les gusta y me dicen que les parece esta adaptación, continuaré... A mi me gustó la novela aunque no se el final,y lo más importante el título, y el final ya me lo imaginé yo :) no me quedó de otra. Muchos saludos  
**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Candy, se preguntaba si en verdad Arthur la ataria si empezaba a gritar que la sacarán de ahí, descartó la idea. se asomó por una ventana que daba a la parte lateral de la casa, ¿ por que demonios, tardaba tanto aquel hombre en darse cuenta de su error y venía a liberarla de inmediato.

Cuando Terry llegó al baile, fue asediado por algúnas mujeres, las saludo con galenteria, se lo veía imponente con su traje, se dispuso hacer lo que tenía planeado, él junto a Charly se dirigían al gran salón de baile de la mano de dos simpáticas señoritas, cuando una pareja en particular llamó su atención.

- ¡Demonios...! .- Terry se quedó paralizado, la poca embriaguez que llevaba en su cuerpo desaparecido por arte de magia, se percató que Susana bailaba en compañía de un conocido de él, otro Andley, pero esto era lo de menos, no le importó su pensamiento estaba en la mujer que tenía encerrada en du casa.

Charly, fijo su vista donde miraba su amigo.- Santo Cielos... Terry, has cometido el error de tu vida ¿a quien tienes retenida en tu casa? Anthony Andley te matará, has secuestrado a su querida.

Para todo esto se habían disculpado con las señoritas con las cuales se disponían a bailar.

- no seas tonto amigo, Andley no me retara a duelo por una de sus querida, lo único que tendré es a una mujer enfurecida encerrada, lo que me preguntó que relación podría tener con Susana.- al ver que su amigo insistía en que estaba metido en problemas, se alzó de hombros.- ¿ que dañó le he podido a ver hecho después de todo?

- ¡la reputación Terry!.- Charly era más consiente en esos momentos de los dos.- la reputación de la muchacha que tienes encerrada quedaría manchada para siempre si se llegase a saber.

- ¡ya quieres callarte...! Terry bufo, le dio ganas de matar a su amigo, por insistir que estaba en problemas.- y es más ¿de que reputación hablas? acaso no...¿estamos hablando de la querida de Andley?.-

- yo no lo veo tan sencillo, a ya tú..!.- Charly se alzó de hombros.

- bueno me voy, a liberar al pajarito ¿me acompañaras?.- lo invito aunque de antemano sabía cual sería su repuesta.

- viejo, yo te consideró, pero no me apetece recibir algún objeto volador en la cabeza... te agradezco la invitación, ya me contarás la reacción de la palomita.

Terry salió a todo galope hacia su casa, en esos momentos estaba completamente sobrio, se arrepentía de todo lo sucedido de esa noche, confiaba que la damisela en cuestión tuviera buen humor, y no armarse un escándalo, aunque se temía lo peor.

Arthur, lo recibió, mientras le entregaba la capa, el sombrero y los guantes, le preguntó lo que quería saber.  
- ¿como está todo? .- señaló hacía la planta de arriba.

- sin novedad, milord.

- ¿no ha roto nada, no hizo ni un ruido?

- ninguno milord, al parecer está dormida.

- Arthur, que tengan listo el carruaje.- ordenó subiendo las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.

Terry se temió que su retenida guardará toda su furia para él, seguro estaba que ella lo estaría esperando, suspiro largamente, quedó unos minutos tras la puerta y de echo no se oía nada de nada, muy despacio abrió la cerradura y abrió la puerta lentamente, temiendo volar un florero hacía él, pero lo que vio lo sobresalto, al verla por primera vez lo impacto.

Candy estaba, junto al marco de la ventana lo miraba directamente, en su expresión no había ni timidez ni miedo, su rostro era exquisito delicado, su cejas muy bien delineadas, con un tupido de pestañas que enmarcaba esos extraordinarios ojos de un color exóticos de un verde esmeraldas, tan limpios, eran como unas gemas preciosas, su pequeña nariz era recta y delgada, y sus labios en forma de corazón, tan carnosos que invitaban ser besados.

Aquella mujer cortaba el aliento a cualquiera, era de estatura pequeña, pero su cuerpo no tenía nada infantil, la muselania del vestido rosa dejaba ver claramente la formas de sus pechos, su escote se detenía justo en el momento de ser atrevido, a Terry le dio ganas de acercarse y liberarla de aquel vestido, rápidamente desvió la mirada de aquella visión, su virilidad se erguía en contra de su voluntad, desesperado por no poder controlar la situación le dijo lo primero que le vino.

- Hola... .- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella.

Para su sorpresa no se sintio asustada al estar a solas con él, este hombre le recordaba a su tío Tony, no sólo por su estatura y aspecto, si no por las agallas que tenía, este hombre era un sinvergüenza, había raptado a su querida de la puerta de la casa de otro hombre, actuando como un hombre celoso. oh, Santo Cielos... la situación era muy divertida... para los ojos de Candy.

- hola... señor, si que ha tardado tanto al darse cuenta de su error.

- yo, eso de error me lo estoy estudiando, no te considero ningún error, me vendrias muy bien para un cambio.

Candy sonrio, este hombre era extraordinariamente hermoso, por un momento se sintio intimidada por la forma tan descarada que la miraba, el poseía un magnetismo sexual que la pertubaba, se preguntó que si sería algo terrible perder la virginidad con aquel hombre. ¡oh... de pronto se le ocurría cosas extremadamente peligrosas! en su vida se había sentido tan pertubaba por la compañía de un hombre.

Hecho un vistazo a la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada y su raptor obstaculizando la única salida.

- señor, espero no quiera comprometerme más de lo que ha echo.- lo miró directamente a los ojos, sintio sus piernas flaquear, ese hombre tenía los ojos más hermosos que había visto, tan peculiar tan azules como el mismo mar.

- claro que lo haré si me dejas ¿ me dejarías? Piénsalo bien antes de darme alguna repuesta, está en juego mi corazón. - se lo dijo acercándose a ella con movimientos peligrosos, y con una sonrisa, que la dejó sin aire.

Candy, sonrío tratando de no mostrarse pertubada por su cercanía, se fijó en sus rasgos, ese hombre le imponía de sobremanera, la estatura de él tan grande y fuerte, sus cabellos largo y castaño que le llegaba al hombro, le daba una apariencia de un hombre muy peligroso, para cualquier jovencita, su nariz tan larga y recta, y esos labios, Dios... desvío su mirada escrutinia hacía otro lado, y, contestó con viveza - vamos, señor es bien sabido que los calaveras como usted no tienen corazón.

Terry estaba divertido y siguió con el juego.- me lástima mi bella dama, si compara mi corazón con el de Anthony Andley.

- créame que eso es lo último que aría, soy consiente, que cualquier corazón, hasta el suyo mismo, es más constante que el de Tony.

Terry la miró incrédulo, como era posible que la amante de un hombre aceptará sin tapujos que no le sería fiel, esto al parecer se le haría más facil si trataba de convencerla de que cambiará de amante, su cuerpo ruguía de la sola idea, ella era un manjar que estaba dispuesto a saborear y más al percatarse que él no le era indiferente, se percató muy bien como lo había mirado.

Trató de cambiar de tema, por que dudaba mantener por más tiempo su cordura. - ¿no tiene curiosidad por que la he traído aquí?

- oh, no... que va! me supongo que ha pasado.- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿ y que es lo que supone? .- cada vez estaba más intrigado.

- creyó que era Lady Marlong, la trajo aquí, por que no quería que ella fuera al baile de lo Corliss, mientras usted no se perdía ni una pieza de baile ¿ me equivoco?

Terry no entendía como lo había armado muy bien lo que había pasado a lo largo de la noche.

- ¿ como lo supo?

- y dígame ¿ bailo como tenía pensado?

- ni una pieza.

- me lo suponía, debe haberse encontrado con Lady Marlong.- Candy río.- oh... como hubiera querido ver su cara cuando la vio, debió ser muy divertido.

- me temo que estoy en desventaja, se ve que en mi estado he hablado más de lo que hubiera querido.

- ¿ de verdad, no recuerda nada?

- se lo aseguró, estaba muy borracho.

- pero déjeme decirle que no dijo mucho, pero, al tratarme con tanta familiaridad. - recordó la nalgada que le había dado.- supuse que me había confundido con Lady Marlong.

- ¿ de donde conoce a Susana? ¿ que relación tiene con ella?

- ningúna, a penas y la conozco, se me presento una urgencia y muy amablemente me prestó su carruaje y temo, que este ha sido el motivo por lo que usted dio por echo que era ella ¿ no?

No le contestó, se acercó a ella acortando más la distancia, Terry estaba encantado de cerca está mujer era mucho más hermosa, pero lo que le intrigaba era la manera de ella tan tranquila que demostraba, al contrario al parecer mostraba estar segura con él.

- ¿quién eres? .- trataba que su voz sonará normal.

- Candicce white. - Candy sólo dijo el apellido de su padre.

- ¿White ? .- Terry estaba pensativo.- ¿ no es ese el apellido del Conde de Wessex?

- sí señor ¿ lo conoce?

- no personalmente, pero ese viejo leproso, es dueño de unas tierras continúas a las mías, que quisiera comprar, pero es incapaz de contestar a una de las tantas masivas que le he enviado.- Terry frunció el ceño.- ¿ espero no se ha pariente suyo?

-lamentablemente, me temo que sí, aunque muy lejano.- dijo sin importancia.

Terry la miro sorprendido, no conocía mujer alguna que se lamentará ser pariente de un Noble.

- Candicce, ¿quienes son vuestros padres?

-soy huérfana.

- lo lamento.- Terry al ver el semblante entristecido de ella le dio unas profundas ganas de abrazarla.

- yo también lo lamento, pero tengo por parte de mi madre, una familia maravillosa que me quieren como hija propia y se han encargado de educarme.- dijo esto con una sonrisa.- Es su turno, es justo que me diga a hora su nombre.

- ¡Terrencce Grandchester!

- Duque de Grandchester.- he oído hablar de usted.

- le aseguró, que son escandalosas mentiras.

Candy sonrío.- lo dudo, pero no tema que piense mal de usted, le aseguro que Tony e incluso su hermano Archie son mucho más malos, pero y así yo amo a los dos.

Terry la miro atónito, se negaba a creer. - ¿a los dos? no me salga que también es la querida de Archie Andley.

Candy le dio la espalda, mordiendose el labio inferior, para ahogar la risa, pero por más que lo intentó se rio a carcajadas.

- no veo la gracia.- Terry la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- nono... esto es muy bueno, muero por conversarselo a Tony, oh... esto es muy gracioso créamelo.- después de reírse y tratando de serenarse.- Bueno se lo diré Anthony Andley es mi tío.

- si usted es feliz llamarlo así.- se alzó de hombros.- Candy, volvio a reír, al parecer él no le creía.

- señor, no me creé ¿ verdad?

- querida señorita Candicce White...

- Lady Candicce White Andley.- lo corrigió.

- Bien, Lady Candicce, usted debe saber, que Tom Andley, hijo del Marqués Albert Andley es íntimo amigo mío.

- y, usted creé que yo no lo sé, de echo sé que usted es su mejor amigo, que fueron al mismo colegio, aunque usted terminó dos años antes que él, ¿como cree que se de usted? Lord Grandchester, el primo Tom no hacía otra cosa que hablar de usted cuando iba de vacaciones, incluso yo lo quise, aunque no lo conocía sólo por el hecho de haberse echo amigo de él, no como los otros.

- y usted Candicce, me puede explicar, el hecho del porqué él no la ha nombrado nunca.

- me supongo que habrán tenido conversas más interesantes que hablar de los niños de la família, no veo el caso por que tendría que hablarle de mí..!

- ¿Que edad tiene Lady Candicce?

- diecinueve... Si tanto le interesa,  
pero eso no debería preguntarlo usted.

Terry respiro aliviado, relajado, en definitiva ella era completamente encantadora, demonios en verdad muy bella.

- ¿ya no está enfadado?

- acaso te lo parezco.

-oh... sí, santo Cielo, pero aún no comprendo el porqué, en tal caso sería yo la que tendría que estar enfadada.- Terry sonrío, cada vez tenía más ganas de tomarla en sus brazos.

- Candicce ¿ esta es su primera temporada?

- entonces creé quién digo ser.

- supongo que debo creerlo.

-Candy, lo miro detenidamente.- al parecer esto lo ha desilusionado.

Terry, se movió muy rápido, y le pasó sus dedos por la sonrojada mejilla, pero con delicadeza no quería asustarla.- si le interesa saberlo, no quisiera que sea la muchacha inocente, quiero que entienda cuándo le digo, que quisiera hacer el amor con usted Candicce.

Candy abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió palabra alguna, Candy sintio su corazón galopar, respiró con toda la calma que pudo.- ¿ de veras? me pareció a verlo visto reflejado en su ojos.- tratando de bromear

- ¿es capaz de reconocer eso con sólo la mirada? .- Terry sonrío con tristeza.

- vamos, Lord Grandchester era una broma.- Candy suspiró.- está otra vez enfadado.

- demonios, no puede hablar en serío..!

- Lord Grandchester, si me pongo sería, le aseguró que los dos tendríamos dificultades.

Candy, dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la alcoba, alejándose de él, y contestó a la pregunta que le había hecho con anterioridad.- ¡esta es mi segunda temporada! y he conocido tantos hombres tan incorrectos, como usted..!

- lo dudo, Lady Candicce.

- Que exista hombres tan irrespetuoso como usted.

- no, que está se ha su segunda temporada.- la miro a los ojos.- ¿ esta usted casada?

- usted cree que debo estarlo, por haber sido presentada en sociedad el año pasado.- Terry asintio.- al parecer para mi familia, no hay candidato alguno que este bueno para mí, y creeame que es una situacion muy odiosa para mí.

Terry sonrio . - es una lastima, si no hubiera viajado el año pasado a America Central la hubiera conocido antes.

- ¿ Acaso hubiera pedido mi mano?

-¡ hubiera pedido otra parte suya... Lady Candicce .- Candy al oir sus palabras, la hizo ruborizar de pies a cabeza.

- Oh... que sirvenguenza, este hombre era muy peligroso para estar a solas con él, el sentido comun le decia "peligro" pero por muy extraña la situacion no sentia ninguna clase de temor, él en verdad era encantador, hermoso, perverso, despertaba en ella, oscuros pensamientos.

Lo observo una vez mas acortar la distancia entre los dos, su corazon latia con desenfreno, su respiracion era agitada, él observo en su cuello de porcelana una venita latir, sintio unas ganas arrolladoras de pasar su lengua y sentir el latido, saboreando su aroma.

Terry queriendo aferrarse a la poca cordura que le quedaba , le hablo con voz ronca.- me pregunto Candicce White Andley, es ueted tan inocente como afirma serlo.

Continuará...

Hola...chicas prometí dos capítulos, pero para eso tendría que hacerlas esperar más, como se los comenté mañana es el cumpleaños de mis gemelos, y estoy toda loca haciendo los preparativos, tengo que hacer cuatro tortas dos para el cole. y las otras dos más elaboradas para la fiestita :) y más todos los bocadillos.. mucho trabajo.

Pero les prometo que a partir del jueves subiré un capítulo diario, mucho saludos …...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Candy, estaba escandalizada, no podía ceder ante él, por más que su magia la hipnotizara.

-Lord Grandchester, no creó que usted ponga en duda mi palabra, aún sabiendo quién es mi família.

Terry, le hablo mirando detenidamente sus fracciones.- Candicce, usted no se ha escandalizado para nada que la haya traído aquí y me pregunto ¿por qué?.- esto era algo que no entendía.

- fácil, porqué he visto el lado divertido de la situación, pero he de confesarlo por un momento al ver su tardanza, he estado muy preocupada, temía que Tony lo haya reconocido y viniera a tumbar su puerta antes que usted llegará y me dejará ir.- respiro con alivio.- imagínese hubiera sido todo un escándalo, y tal vez hubiera terminado casándose conmigo, y eso sería horroroso, nos no entenderíamos para nada.

- ¿porqué dice que no nos entenderíamos?.- la miro divertido

-sencillo, por qué, yo terminaría enamorandome de usted y usted sería igual de sinvergüenza, y yo acabaría con mi pobre corazón destrozado.

- en eso tiene toda la razón.- dijo él siguiendole el juego.- y una cosa Lady Candicce, es muy difícil que me llegasen a obligar a casar.

Candy, le examinó minuciosamente la cara.- ¿ni en el caso de haber arruinado mi reputación?

Con su semblante serío, le contestó secamente.- Ni siquiera en ese caso.

Ha Candy, no le gustó para nada la contestación de él, él se percató y se odio asimismo por ser tan estúpidamente sincero, sus ojos azules brillaron por la rabia del momento.

Terry al verla frotarse los brazos, le pregunto.- ¿Tienes frío? .- Candy temió que se atreviera abrazarla, enseguida se colocó su capa ,cubriendo sus delicados hombros.

- ¡he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, es hora de irme! . -

-¿ le he asustado Candicce? créeme no ha sido mi intención.- se lo dijo amablemente.

- pierda cuidado... ya he podido darme cuenta perfectamente sus intenciones, Lord Grandchester.- sé lo dijo arqueando su ceja derecha graciosamente, enseguida se agachó para colocarse sus zapatos.

Candy no fue consciente, que fue lo que pasó en unos segundos se vio atrapada en sus brazos, él la besó con tanta pasión,oh... ella se estremeció, sabía muy bien que sus besos serían así, era como estar en el mismísimo paraiso.

Jamás, la habían besado con tanto sentimiento y osadía, había adaptado muy bien su pequeña figura al de él, haciendola que sintiera por primera vez el estado de un hombre excitado. Quedando sorprendida y a la vez excitada, sus senos cosquillearon a su contacto, era una sensación extraña, algo que le surgía desde el fondo de su ser.

Los carnosos labios de él, recorrían sus mejillas hasta llegar, a la venita palpitante, absorbiendo, chupandole aquella sensible piel, Candy sintio eferveser todo su cuerpo, de sus labios se escapó un profundo gemido, haciéndola reacionar y escandalizarse, por la atrevida situación.

- Terrencce, déjeme..! no lo haga, Tom lo odiara.

- no mi importar.- su voz era más ronca.

Terry, estaba poseído por la pasión, todo en ella era exquisito, su olor y sabor era tan delicado, olía a rocío, a rosas, estaba en la cumbre de la excitación total, la tomo entre sus brazos apretandola más a su cuerpo, la beso con toda la pasión, saboreando su dulce sabor, Candy se sintio pérdida, su sangre ruguía, nunca jamás se había sentido desmayar por un beso, este hombre era un experto, Candy sabía que no podía dejarse arrastrar por la pasión, que él le despertaba.

- Tony lo matará... .- se separó de su boca.

- habrá valido la pena.- recorrió su cuello hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, los cuales también los chupo.

- esto no lo dirá..! cuando vea su arma en el campo del honor. - bajeme Terrencce, no siga, se arrepentirá.

Terry, la depósito en el suelo, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se deslizara a lo largo del suyo de una manera muy provocativa.

- ¿ entonces, mi vida.. le importa?

El ningun momento dejó el agarré, la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, el olor a lavanda que desprendía de él era perturbador era terriblemente perturbador.

- claro que si Lord Grandchester, no quisiera que por una escapada inofensiva, pierda usted la vida.

Terry río complacido.- es así como considera usted la idea de que yo le haga el amor.

- señor no me refería eso..! .- le dijo alarmada.- sino al echo de traerme aquí por una equivocación, y créame a cómo está la situación me costará tiempo en convercer a Tony, que olvide el asunto.

Terry la miro fijamente, pregunto con voz suave.- ¿entonces Candy, esta dispuesta a defenderme?

Candy suspiro, se apartó de él, a su lado no podía pensar con claridad, ya estando a una distancia prudente le hablo.

- Lord Grandchester, si mi tío no sabe que es usted, yo no lo nombrare, y de lo contrario, supongo tendré un duro trabajo para salvarle la vida. - Candy resoplo. - pero para esto usted tiene que dejarme marchar ya, antes que cometa algún disparate, y avise a los demás de que yo he desaparecido.

- al menos Candicce me deja la esperanza.- le sonrio con picardía.- no seré un buen marido, pero puedo ser un excelente amante, me lo dicen con frecuencia ¿ me tomará en cuenta?

- pero que se ha creído usted...! Yo no quiero un amante.- lo miro con desaprobación.

- mmm... tendré que seguirla en toda la temporada hasta que cambie de opinión, la deseo Candicce. - ella se alejó más de él, Terry recogió su capa y abrió la puerta, a pesar de lo que él hubiera querido tenía que regresarla.

Cuando ya estaban en el carruaje Candy pensaba, que su acompañante era un incorregible y tentador... muy tentador, más le valía convercer a Tony, que hablará con su tío Albert. Sabía muy bien que Terrencce Grandchester podía ser la perdición de la inocencia de una muchacha.

- Candicce lamentó que no haya podido acudir al baile.- Terry, ordenó detener el coche unos metros antes de llegar a la mansion del Andley, la contempló por unos instante, Candy le resultaba muy tentadora, sabía que no era como las otras muchachas, ella era especial.

Candy río de sus palabras.- apostaría que más lamenta, que Lady Marlong haya acudido al baile.

- mi querida señorita, terminaría perdiendo la apuesta.- Terry resoplo.- la verdad que no se por que llegue hacerlo, la bebida creó, pero le aseguró que me importa un comino lo que haga ella.

- no mienta, lord Granchester, estaba celoso, cuando creyó que ella estaba con tío Tony.

- otro error..! jamás en mi vida estado celoso de nada, ni de nadie.

- no veo el caso de encerrar a su querida, mientras usted se iba a divertir para hacerla enfadar.

- ¿no me creé verdad?

Candy, negó con un movimiento.- bueno, en todo caso, no se lamente, por qué no haya ido al baile.. porque yo no lo lamento.

- ¿ por haberme conocido amor? .- la provocó.- mi dulce Candicce me da más esperanzas.

- no se equivoque, el caso es que no quería ir al baile, eso es todo... quería quedarme en casa.

- y yo mi querida niña... si usted está conmigo, ¿sabe? que aún estamos a tiempo de dar la vuelta ¿ que dice?

- usted es incorregible.- sonrío.- tengo que irme.

- Candicce, quiero besarla antes de que se vaya.

-¡ No!

- solo un beso de despedida.- la cogio de la mano, al sólo simple contacto la llama de la pasión, se encendio en los dos.

- ¡No!

Candy, ya esperaba con impaciencia, que él robara el beso, tenía que admitir, que los besos de él eran muy adictivos, tan cálidos y dominantes, Terry tomo sus mejillas y la beso, se apoderó de los labios de ella, hasta que Candy estuvo apunto de estallar.

- bajemos antes, que pierda la poca cordura.- dijo bruscamente, la pasión volvía ronca su voz.

Terry, la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, caminaron hasta ya estar muy cerca de la casa, Candy al ver lo alumbrado que estaba el portal, temió que su tío saliera en cualquier momento.  
-Es mejor que no me acompañe hasta la puerta, aquí está bien.

- podrán decir cualquier otra cosa, menos de no ser caballeroso.

- tonterías, es usted caballero cuando le interesa.- Candy se estaba impacientando, de verdad, temía que Anthony saliera con pistola en mano, enfrentando a su acompañante. - no sea terco, no quisiera que Tony lo viera antes de que le explicara que no ha pasado nada.

- admito todas sus razones, y me halaga que se preocupe por mi seguridad, pero créame hay un motivo por lo cuál tengo que hacerlo.

Candy, quiso protestar, pero guardo silencio, casi ya estaban en el umbral de la casa, y temía hacer ruido y se percataran de su llegada y abrieran la puerta, se dirigió a Terry y le pregunto.  
- ¿Que motivos podría tener usted... .- no pudo decir más, Terry en un movimiento se había apoderado de su boca, él cada vez despertaba una pasión abrasadora, que la derretia más a él, no pudo pensar en nada más en esos momentos.

Terry la soltó, a regañadientes seguro estaba que si seguía no podría parar, con sus largos dedos le apretó sus brazos, la mantuvo allí con la distancia de los brazos extendido.- vio, que si tenía un motivo para acompañarla, así le daba el beso de despedida.

Candy aún estaba anonadada, con ese último beso.

-Candicce te deseo, sólo espero que no tarde mucho en darse cuenta que también me desea.- la soltó, cuando Candy, quiso contestar, él se alejaba de ella, le dio unas ganas terribles de ir tras él, su corazón galopaba, y aún sus piernas no respondía.

-controlate tonta... .- se dijo así misma.- antes te han besado...¡ pero no así! ,demonios este hombre es terriblemente tentador.

Candy espero, que Terry subiera a su coche, se aseguró de tener su vestimenta y su cabello implacable, giro la perilla y entró, todo la planta baja estaba iluminada, se percató que la biblioteca estaba abierta y se acercó con la esperanza de ver a su tío y no estuviera buscándola por todo Londres, lo vio con alivio, pero enseguida le embargo la culpabilidad.

Anthony, estaba con la cabeza a apoyada en sus manos, como queriendo arrancarse mechones de pelos, Candy se sintio terriblemente mal, por que la persona que más quería estaba ahí sufriendo, mientras ella había disfrutado cada segundo con el sinvergüenza que se la había llevado.

- ¡hola... Tony!

-Candy, por Dios estás bien.- corrió a su encuentro, después de ver que su vestimenta no estuviera desgarrada, y que cada rizo estuviera en su lugar, la sangre volvio a correr por su cuerpo, habían pasado tres malditas horas, que él se imaginaba lo que podía haberle echo.- no te ha echo nada ese desgraciado, te juro que lo mataré, en cuanto sepa donde demonios vive.

Candy, comprendió que ese fue el motivo por lo que no se había presentado a tumbar la puerta.- Tony, no temas, estoy bien, de verdad, todo se ha debido a un error, una equivocación...

- sí ya lo sé, el cochero me dijo que era Grandchester, que él y su ama son am... bueno ya me entiendes, y eso no es excusa.

- sí te entiendo Tony.- candy sonrío al ver la incomodidad de él.- el pobre hombre creyó que tu y Lady Marlong eran...

- No lo digas... de todos modo no es excusa para lo que a hecho.

Candy río.- pero no puedes imaginar su cara, cuando se percató, que se había confundido de dama, como me hubiera gustado habérsela visto.

- ¿como es posible que no se la vieras? .- Anthony, la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- por qué no estuve presente, me dejó encerrada en su casa, mientras él se fue al baile, y donde se encontró con Lady Marlong, imagínate cuando la vio y la reacción que tendría sabiendo que tenía otra mujer en su casa.- Candy volvio a reír al imaginar la reacción del duque.

- ¡así que te tuvo encerrada!.- Anthony empezó a dar vueltas.

- pero estuve muy cómoda, como comprenderás no estuve mucho tiempo con él, no me hizo nada, él mismo me ha traído sana y salva, muy arrepentido de su error.-

-No puedo creer que lo defiendas gatita, después de lo que ha echo, te lo juro que a hora estaría muerto, si no fuera porqué el cochero no sabía la nueva dirección de Granchester, he enviado aún hombre de confianza a ser averiguaciones, pero los clubes por donde se mueve, estaban cerrados y algúnos desierto por el famoso baile, estuve a punto de ir a buscar información a la mansión de los Corliss.

- menos mal que no lo hiciste... el tío Stear si hubiera dado cuenta que no estaba contigo y se hubiera armado un escándalo.- Candy suspiro con alivio.- a hora sólo tenemos que decidir que hacer ¿ me quedo contigo ó regreso a casa del tío Stear? que sugieres.- lo dijo dulcemente.

- ah... no gatita.- él se percató de las claras intenciones de ella.- no pretenderas que olvide lo que ha pasado.

- si no lo haces, armaras un escándalo, y arruinarias mi vida.- no querrás esto para tu sobrina.- nadie creerá que estado tres horas en la mansión Granchester, y tenga la virtud intacta, por qué eso te lo aseguró estoy intacta..! .- Anthony la miro con fuego en sus ojos, que por un momento la atemorizo.

Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, reflexionando, las palabras de ella, llegando a la conclusión de que tenía razón.- en todo caso no lo mataré, pero le daré una lección que no olvidará en su vida, con una Andley no se mete.

- pero so no habido daño alguno, y es más yo no quiero que le hagas daño.

¿ que estas diciendo? ¿ tienes que decirme por que rayos no quieres? .- la miro ceñudo.

Candy, lo miro y contestó con simpleza.- por qué me gusta, me recuerda a ti.

-oh.. lo mataré..!

- Anthony Andley, dime ¿tú jamás hubieras forzado a una doncella encontra de su voluntad? él tampoco lo ha echo.

- ¿Te ha besado?

- Bueno... yo yo...

- claro que lo hizo, sólo un tonto no lo hubiera hecho.- Anthony bufaba. - lo mataré...

- no, claro que no lo harás, no le tocaras un pelo, fingirás no haberle reconocido y cuando llegases a coincidir con él lo ignoras.- Candy respiro profundo.- hazlo por mí tío, por favor, no se si podré perdonarte si le haces algun daño a Terrencce Grandchester, te juró que está noche me he divertido como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo...

Anthony, respiró pesadamente, y apretando los dientes, se sirvió una copa, y le hablo con ternura.

-gatita, sabes muy bien que ese hombre no es para ti ¿verdad?

- claro que lo sé, sólo si él tuviera una mejor reputación, trataría de cazarlo.- le dijo divertida.- la verdad es muy buen moso.

- sobre mi cadáver.

Candy, se rio a carcajadas de la reacción de sus palabras en su tío.- ya sabía que me dirías algo parecido.

Anthony, terminó accediendo a los ruegos de su sobrina, envió a un criado al baile de los Corliss, con una nota dirigida a su hermano Stear, diciendo que Candy no iría al baile y que la había llevado para la casa. Sin dar más explicación.

Lo que sobrina y tío, habían acordado que ella al llegar a la casa no lo había encontrado, que espero casi tres horas a que llegará y que después de hablar lo que ella le quería decir la llevo de regreso a la casa, ya que era demasiado tarde para que fuera al baile.

Candy se levantó más tarde de lo normal, tenía la esperanza que sus primos ya no estuvieran en la casa, sabía que tenía que darles explicación de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, antes de tocar la campana llamando a Dorothy, para que la ayudará arreglarse se quedó paralizada mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño, por la marca roja de su cuello.

-oh... Dios mío, ha sido una suerte, que anoche no me quitará la capa, cuándo estuve con Tony.- suspiro aliviada.- hubiera sido el fín.

Candy se apresuró, a tomar un rápido baño, se vistió por si sola, uso una de las prendas que había adquirido en una tienda en París, era muy práctica para su gusto, así no usaría el incómodo corsé y no necesitaría la ayuda de Dorothy, esa marca no debería ser vista ni siquiera por ella, usaría un pañuelo a juego con el vestido.

Cuando Dorothy, llegó se sorprendió  
- Candy, por qué no me llamaste antes, para ayudarte a vestir.- después de hablar cosas sin importancia, y de samparse el desayuno que habían ordenado que le llevarán, decidió salir de la habitacion.

Cuando estuvo en la planta de abajo, escucho voces en el salón de té, se acercó, a parte de la tía Patty y sus primas se encontraban seis damas más, cuando la vieron llegar guardaron silencio, mirándola fijamente, se odio asimisma por tener que mentir, debía decir lo que habían quedado de acuerdo con su tío Anthony.

-Candy, querida .- le hablo Florencia, una de las damas, en un tono extrañamente comprensivo.- estás estupenda... sobre todo después de...

Candy, sintio que el suelo se habría a sus pies, con un nudo en su garganta impidiendola respirar, muy en el fondo tuvo un mal presentimiento.  
- nono... no puede ser posible, es mi mala conciencia... no pueden estar enterada de mi gran aventura de anoche...

Mientras que Terry, se encontraba tumbado en su cama, pensando en la rubia que había conocido la noche anterior, no salió a su acostumbrada cabalgata, ese día no tenía pendientes urgentes por atender. Escribirle al Conde de Wessex, para que ni siquiera tuviera el detalle de contestarle, también tenía que ir al puerto de Southamptom, para ponerse en contacto con el gerente de su firma naviera, para cancelar la orden de la construcción de un nuevo barco, tenía pensado viajar a las tierras que tenía en América Central, pero después de lo vivido la noche anterior, sería lo último del mundo que haría.

Candicce, dulce Candicce white Andley, Hermosa Candicce, con el cabello del sol, y ojos de esmeraldas, sólo bastaba con cerrar los suyos para verlos con claridad, sonriendo, con vida, tan brillantes.

Charly se le burlaria, diciendo que se había enamorado de los pies a la cabeza, ¿ sería posible? Pues no... claro que no... Aunque no recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer como a Candicce.

Su tía Eleonor, le hubiera dicho que se casará con ella, su tía era la única que lo quería, bueno también estaba su abuela Elroy, esta era una anciana cascarrabia, con la cuál tenían una relación rara, ambos se querían pero no se lo demostraban.

Y de su madre, Margaret, de ella no sabía nada, después de la muerte de su padre, se había quedado a vivir en su casa de campo que tanto extrañaba, y solo iba cuando su madre no estaba, y como ella era consiente pasaba en esa casa prácticamente todo el año, ella era la culpable de que no pudiera casarse ni con Candicce, ni con ninguna mujer de buena familia, al menos hasta que la que era su madre ante el mundo viviera, y con ella se muriera el gran secreto.

El recuerdo, de la duquesa viuda, lo puso de mal humor de un salto se levantó, antes de meterse al baño, tocó la campanilla llamando a su lacayo, al llegar este, le informó que tenía visita, sus amigos Charly y Tom acaban de llegar y lo estaban esperando en la biblioteca.

Cuando se reunió con sus amigos, los dos estaban ya en el comedor, después de saludarlos, Charly lo alejo un momento, fuera del alcance del oído del Andley el cual estaba entretenido con la nueva y bonita doncella.

- ya se quien era la palomita que tenías encerrada anoche.- señaló a su otro amigo.- él no lo sabe aún, pero tenlo por seguro que lo sabra antes que acabe el día.

Terry, se sintio aturdido, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza.- ¿dime Charly como te ha llegado esa información a ti?

- viejo no es un secreto.- Charly sonrío.- estoy seguro que antes que llegue la noche, todo Londres lo sabra, yo me enteré hoy en el club, dos lindas muchachas me contaron con mucho interés el último chisme.

- ¿Como ha sido posible? .- Terry no daba crédito la información que oía.

- Susana mi querido amigo, su lacayo le conversó tu fallida hazaña, y al parecer le ha echo ilusión, lo que has echo por ella, que habías actuado como un hombre celoso, y se lo ha contado a sus amigas y las no tanto.- Charly suspiro.- te lo aseguró hoy ha tenido una entretenida mañana.

- ¡maldita Zorra..!

- Viejo mi consejo es que te vallas inmediatamente de Londres, y no vuelvas por un buen tiempo.

- ¡como crees, no puedo dejarla a ella que enfrente todo esto sola! .- suspiro con pesadez.

- hermano, esto era algo que antes nunca te importó.- al decir esto Terry lo fulmino con la mirada.- Terry esto es muy serío, ella lo tolera mejor que tú, seguro la casarán de inmediato, como a sucedido con tus otras doncellas, pero esta chica tiene una familia que pedirán tu cabeza, no olvides que Anthony Andley es su tío y no olvides del padre de Tom, te mataran, si en algo consideras tu vida huye.

- maldición, pero si no la he tocado.

- yo te creó, pero nadie más lo hará.- Charly se notaba muy preocupado.- es mejor que te marches antes que uno de sus tío te rete aún duelo.

Charly, no terminaba de hablar, cuando el lacayo, entró.

- milord, el criado de Lord Andley, quiere darle un recado.

Tom, al ver al criado.- no, Terry debe haber un error, ese criado no está a mi servicio.

Terry murmuró. - eso ya lo sé.

**Continuará...**

**Hola chicas... me alegro que le guste esta historia, para las chicas que aún no lo saben, el título verdadero de la novela es " AMAR UNA SOLA VEZ" de Johanna Lindsey.**

**Ya me dicen ustedes si debería cambiar el título de la historia, ya que yo le había puesto uno que no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero título :)**

**Para las que enviaron felicitaciones a mis gemelos, les agradezco de corazón, se la pasaron de maravilla con sus amiguitos, complacer a uno con el spidermam y el otro con el Cars es cosa sería... un día estresante pero ya pasó jejeje...**

**Mil abrazos... bye.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

¡Nooo... Tony!

Anthony Andley, miró a Candy con impaciencia, antes de volver la vista sobre el arma que estaba examinando sobre el escritorio.

- Candy, ya es demasiado tarde.

- lo has matado.- Candy sintio correr las lágrimas por su mejilla, pero como Anthony no la miraba, no vio el dolor en su cara.

- aún no.. he enviado a un criado a su casa, está mañana no tuve problemas para saber donde vive, estará por llegar, discutiremos la hora y el lugar.

- no, no...recuerdas, anoche hicimos un pacto.

- pero eso fue antes que la hazaña de Grandchester fuera la comidilla de Londres.- Anthony respiro con pesadez, miro la cara de sufrimiento de su sobrina.- Vamos Candy ¿ a caso no sabes que hoy, estás en la boca de todos?

- Ya lo sé, acabó de abandonar una sala, de simpáticas damas, donde no tardaron en expresarme su compresión y decirme todo lo que sabían.- Candy se sonrojo de sólo recordar el bochornoso momento.

- ¿y que les dijiste?.- Anthony arqueo su ceja derecha, de la misma graciosa manera que su sobrina

-Bueno, yo les dije lo que había pasado, por qué el cochero de Lady Marlong lo había presenciado, pero mentí diciendo que el Duque se dio cuenta enseguida de su error y me trajo enseguida de vuelta.

- No te creyeron ¿verdad?

- Pues no... .- Candy lo reconoció de mala gana.

- ¿sabes porqué? el desgraciado del cochero espero más de una hora tú regreso.- Anthony bufo.- Y todo el mundo sabe que no se necesita todo ese tiempo para hacer, lo que dicen que ha pasado... y del solo hecho que hayas mentido en eso, quiere decir que estas ocultando algo.

- ¡Pero Tony eso... no es verdad.!

- y se puede saber, desde cuando los entretenidos del chisme, se asesoran de lo que cuentan sea realmente la verdad.

-¿ Que voy hacer Tony?.- Candy por un momento se sintio pérdida.

- tu gatita no harás nada.- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.- ya estoy yo, él pagará por haber manchado tu buen nombre.- diciendo esto, se acercó con decisión a su arma

- no... por favor no lo hagas... él es otra víctima.- Anthony le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación.- tiene que haber otra solución.

- gatita, si no lo hago yo, lo hará Albert y se dejará matar, Grandchester es muy bueno, tengo que hacerlo.

- es una suerte, que me haya enterado antes de partir de la ciudad, no quiero ni imaginar como lo hubiera arreglado Stear.

- pero al menos el tío Stear, no hubiera cogido un pistola para solucionarlo.

- no lo dudo, Stear es un cobarde ¿ya lo sabe?

- no llevaba encerrado en la biblioteca toda la mañana, la tía Patty, me aseguró que tratará de entretenerlo, lo que más pueda.

- por Stear no te preocupes, es Albert, él es el que estallara como una granada.

Candy suspiro.- menos mal que tardará en enterarse.

- yo no estoy seguro de éso, ha más tardar antes del anochecer lo sabra, para que lo sepas él nos tiene vigilados, como crees que se entera con rapidez, de todo lo que hago.

- yo no creo eso.- Candy se mostró incrédula.

- Pues lo hace gatita, Albert tiene ojos en todas partes, se entera de todo, sabía hasta lo que hacías en Chicago.

Candy, se estremeció sabía muy bien lo agresivo que era Albert, cuando se trataba de su familia y más cuando era cuestión de honor, para él solo existía dos posibilidades, y si no funcionaba la primera, de seguro estaría limpiado su arma como en esos momentos lo hacía Tony, y conociendo a Terrencce, él antes de querer casarse con ella, seguro primero estaba dispuesto a verse con sus tío en el campo del honor.

Candy, empezó a caminar de un lado para otro. - Tony de seguro, debe haber algo que podamos hacer ¿ podemos inventar una historia?

- ah... gatita que inocente eres, claro que lo podríamos hacer, las que queramos, pero lamentablemente no lo creerán, lamentablemente tú no eres la primera muchacha inocente que él ha deshonrado, y, aunque no hayas sido la mujer que él quería llevarse, el se podría haber aprovechado de la situación, es un demonio tan apuesto, que se supone que tú no pudiste resistirle. Esto gatita es lo que dirán.

Candy se sonrojo, desvío la mirada incómoda.

- mi dulce niña, no se por qué estoy discutido esto contigo, él tiene que pagar y me corresponde a mi en cobrarle.

Candy, miro atraves del gran ventanal, después de un largo suspiro.- tienes razón Tony, no se porqué me opuesto tanto.

Anthony la miro desconfiado.- Nada de trampas Candy.

- Nooo... lo que tienes que hacer es obligarlo a que se casé conmigo, Es la solución.

- maldición, Candy ese hombre no es digno de ti.- Anthony dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio.

- Tío pero...

- ¡no.. y mil veces no! Y no creas que soy un tonto, se que así quedaría solucionado tu otro problema, y, que ya no tendrías que buscar un marido.

- ya que lo dices, no lo había pensado, es perfecto... él se te parece, te aseguró que no me incomoda tenerlo de marido.

- que crees que no lo sé, se me parece demasiado, es por eso que no te conviene, me opongo.- dio una patada en el suelo.

-Pero no sólo tiene de ti, me recuerda al tío Albert, y al tío Stear, es perfecto, es lo que andaba buscando.- Candy sonrio por primera vez desde que llegó.- me gustaría intentar reformarlo.

- gatita, no sabes lo que dices, ese hombre no cambiará, créemelo.

- Anthony Andley, eso lo podemos afirmar de ti, pero tengo la esperanza que con él haría un buen cambio.- Candy río, pero al ver la expresión incrédula del tío.- al menos le gustó, es un gran paso ¿ no?

- eso no garantiza nada, no lo dudo que le gustes, pero le gustará otras mujeres, y créemelo cuando te digo que te será infiel.

- talvez tengas razón. - pero Candy no podía ceder era la única manera que podia salvarlo del arma de Tony.

- ¿ así, sigues pensando en casarte con él?

- ah... Tony, él me metió en este lío y es justo que él me libre de todo este escándalo, es una solución pacífica, y estoy segura que el tío Albert no se opondrá.

- pero yo no lo veo así, no es justo, él te tendría a ti, no te merece, Granchester saldría ganando, y, mientras tú serías una desdichada, te hará sufrir.

- pero yo no lo veo como un triunfo para él, estoy segura que él se opondrá.

- perfecto, Anthony sonrio complacido, volviendo a limpiar su pistola.

-oh, no Tony, debes prometerme que tratarás de convencerle.

-Esta bien, Candy.- pero la sonrisa que tenía Tony, ha Candy le dio ganas de pegarle.

- Tony, quiero que el tío Stear este presente, cuando te entrevistes con él.- Candy no se fiaba ni un pelo, sabía muy bien cuáles eran las intenciones de su tío.

- Pero gatita, tú querido Duque estará por llegar, y a Stear no le dará tiempo, y a demas tendríamos que explicarle todo con lujo de detalles.

-sencillo Tony, a hora me acompañaras a la mansión y juntos hablaremos con el tío Stear, y, envía una nota a Lord Granchester para que vuelva por la noche, no mejor, que valla directamente donde el tío Stear.

Al ver el mutismo de Anthony.- vamos Tony, creo que el tío Stear tiene que ver esto, para que entienda lo importante que es para mí, convencer al Duque.- se soltó el pañuelo, dejando en evidencia la marca.

- ¿pero que es eso? Candicce White.- Anthony estaba rojo del coraje.- no me dijiste que sólo te había besado.

- pero Tony, te he dicho la verdad, esto es la marca de un beso.- lo dijo en un tono inocente.- dijo esto colocándose el pañuelo.

- ¡lo mataré, como se la ha ocurrido marcarte!

Candy, ignoró sus últimas palabras.- Tony, tú crees que si el tío Stear al ver esto, se imaginará lo peor, y le hablaría enseguida con el tío Albert y desde luego quisieran adelantar la boda, y eso yo no quiero, pienso esperar unos meses para que mi primer hijo nazca en un tiempo razonable de todo este escándalo.

- ¿Esto señorita se llama chantaje?

Ella abrió desmesuradamente sus verdes ojos.- como crees Tony, yo sería incapaz.

Después de beberse de un sorbo su copa.- Albert debería haberte dado de nalgadas, cuándo por primera vez mostraste ese talento tuyo de manejar a la gente.

- eso que me dices es terrible.- dijo con una exagerada inocencia.

Anthony río al ver la comedia de su sobrina y moviendo la cabeza y alzando los hombros.- ya deja tu drama gatita, haré que tu Duque se casé contigo de una u otra manera.

Candy brinco de alegría.- gracias Tony, no volverás a decir la palabra " lo mataré" .- ella río imitando su voz.

- no hagas que me arrepienta Candicce.- ella lo abrazó.- bueno, bueno... Como Stear es el más lógico de nosotros y el más capaz en los negocios, será él el que trate directamente con el sinvergüenza ese, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia.

-Candy, dices que Granchester no estará de acuerdo en casarse contigo, y para tratar de convercerle se necesitará persuasion para que cambie de idea, pero mientras tú también puedes cambiar de idea.- la miro con seriedad.

- No, no cambiaré de idea, se que le soy atractiva, intentó seducirme.."sólo lo intento" .- Aclaró al ver la cara de du tío.- yo lo quiero como marido, ya les puedes decir a tus hermanos, que no me casare con ningún otro que no sea él.

- debes saber, que podría terminar odiandote por esto.- la miro intensamente.

- lo sé, es un riesgo que tomaré, pero le gustó Tony, si no... no pensaría en el matrimonio, mientras más lo pienso, más me convenzo que es lo mejor...

-Está bien gatita, te apoyaré, pero has un favor no te quites para nada ese pañuelo, no quiero que tus otros tíos piensen lo peor de su futuro sobrino, más de lo que ya lo harán.- la miro, con sus ojos penetrante.- ¿entendido?.- Candy asintió.

El tío Stear, le hablo claramente lo que le esperaba con Lord Terrencce, si se casaba con él, el tío tenía muy buena relación con la familia Granchester, incluso había sido muy amigo del padre, le conversó los pormenores de la vida de Terrencce incluidas las historias de las chicas que las había involucrado escandalosamente, las cuales se habían dejado seducir por sus encantos, Terrencce era un hombre irresponsable, arrogante, sin conciencia, en ocasiones frío, de muy mal carácter. Dejándole claro que en el encanto que desprendía no era la única virtud en él, Candy escucho paciente cada palabra ni ella, ni el tío Tony, no cambiaron de opinión, a pesar del disgusto.

Terry, llevaba veinte minutos de retraso a la cita, que tenía en la casa de Stear Andley, se encontraba en su carruaje sin animarse a bajar, eran las ocho y veinte minutos, se preguntaba para que lo habían citado allí, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Anthony Andley había anulado su cita, tenía muy en claro para que era, pero a hora estaba confundido, el otro Andley, el tío correcto de su amigo, era el menos indicado para un duelo.

-¿ pero que puede ser? maldita sea, claro que se temía lo peor, por los mil demonios, que ni se les ocurra.

Candy, miraba desde el ventanal de una de las habitaciones de la última planta en completa oscuridad.- pero por qué tarda tanto, seguro que se imaginará para que lo han hecho venir hasta acá, sí no.. no dudará tanto en entrar, se opondrá, estoy segurísima.- estaba muerta de los nervios.

Candy, estaba sola en la parte de arriba, la tía Patty junto a todos sus hijos se fueron a la casa de una prima suya, a las afueras de Londres, sólo a Candy se le permitió quedarse, al fin de cuentas para que hacerla esperar hasta mañana, para saber cual sería su destino, pero por nada del mundo podía intervenir aunque a sus oídos llegará una batalla campal, tenía prohibido bajar, hacía la primera planta.

Cuando, Terry, se presentó ante la puerta de la mansión, fue el lacayo de la familia quien lo recibió, en sus fracciones, Terry vio un poco de incomodidad, se supuso que era por el retraso en total media hora, y esto era una grosería, como todo un buen ingles, lo disfruto, se le supuso que él anfitrión también debería estar molesto, de algún modo esto lo puso de buen humor, que al momento de hacerlo pasar hacia el estudio y el lacayo cerrará la puerta tras de sí, se le esfumó, en un gran sofa se encontraba su tía Eleonor Baker, y su abuela Elroy de Granchester, con un semblante que estaba dispuesta a llamar a gritos la ira de todos los dioses, sobre la cabeza de su nieto.

Estaba hecho que lo pondrían en el asador¿ verdad? seguro iba a recibir una tremenda reprimenda de su família junto a la de Candicce White Andley, pero lo más sorprendente del caso era que no habían hecho venir a su madre, Margaret, seguro estaba que lo hubiera disfrutado, y divertido de lo lindo de todo lo que le dirían.

- hasta que al fin reuniste el valor suficiente para entrar, sinvergüenza.- Elroy, lo miro con desaprobacion.

- ¡Elroy! .- la tía la reprendió.

Terry, sonrío sabía muy bien que su abuela no desconfiaba de su valor, simplemente quería provocarle,voltio a mirar a su tía, ella como era su costumbre siempre salía a su defensa.

La tía Eleonor vivía con la anciana desde hace veinte años atrás, como su acompañante, desde que dejó la casa de campo en la que vivía su hermana Margaret y Richard Grandchester antes del nacimiento de Terry, pero se regresó a vivir con sus padres, por los constantes problemas entre las dos hermanas, en una ocasión que fue de visita a casa de Elroy, se quedó con ella, aunque con frecuencia visitaba Weybridge, pero desde que su sobrino ya no vivía ahí no volvio a pisar aquella casa. Terry admiraba a su tía, por la entereza de ella, por aguantar a la tirana de su abuela, ella era una mujer cruel, acostumbrada a dominar a los que la rodeaban, era de una fortaleza de hierro.

- ¿como está, usted señora mía? .- le pregunto a su abuela.

- ¡como si te importará..! sabes que todos los años por esta temporada estoy en Londres, pero ni siquiera has ido a verme.

- la visite hace menos de un mes en Byfleet.- le recordó.

- bueno ya déjate de tonterías.- lo miro, estudiando sus gestos.- ¿esta vez has echo una buena, eh...?

- así parece.. se voltio a mirar a los dos hermanos Andley.

Stear, el hermano mayor, dio un paso hacia él, saludando con cordialidad, el era alto, rubio de ojos verdes, muy distinto al otro, Anthony era igual que Albert, esté se encontraba sentado junto a la chimenea, sus ojos azules lod tenía clavado en Terry.

- Aún, no hemos sido presentados, Terrencce.- hablo Stear.- conocía muy bien a Richard, vuestro padre, y hace algúnos años atrás a su abuela Elroy.

- Stear, hace tiempo se encarga de invertir mi dinero.- dijo Elroy.- pero esto no lo sabías majadero.

Terry, supo la razón que su abuela por lo que su abuela se había presentado ahí tan rapidamente, se empezó a sentirse incómodo por la proximidad entre las dos familias.

- A mi hermano menor Anthony creo que lo conoce.- Terry asintió.

Anthony, no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, sabía por Tom, que desde los dieciséis años era un tremendo demonio, Terry estaba seguro, que el susodicho había hecho peores escándalos, que la tonta escapada con Candy¿ y por qué demonios tenía esa actitud tan reprobatorio?

- ¡ese, quiero tu cabeza, sinvergüenza! .- se oyó la voz de la abuela, a pesar de los intentos de la tía para que guardará silencio.

- eso ya lo sé, señora.- dijo esto enfrentando a Anthony.- ¿quiere que fijemos, el lugar y la hora? Lord Andley.- Anthony río con notoria pena.

- Dios es testigo que ese es mi deseo, pero he prometido, dejar que ellos se preocupen por el asunto.

Terry, miro a los otros, la tía lo miro con simpatía, en los ojos de la abuela picardía, y en los del otro Andley resignación, el nerviosismo de Terry aumentó, y volvio a clavar sus ojos en Anthony.

- Lord Anthony.- se dirigió a él, muy altivo.- prefiero arreglar el asunto con usted.

-mi sobrina, quiere que lo arreglamos de otro modo.

- ¿ella quiere...? Terry no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- De todos modos... creó que no...

- tonterías... - Elroy intervino.- no tientes a tú suerte, Yo no estado presente en tus anteriores duelos, pero impidire este, prefiero verte en la cárcel.

Terry trató de serenarse y fingir una sonrisa.- estos caballeros quieren una satisfacción, señora... Y yo no creo poder dar otra.

-Los hermanos Andley, estan dispuesto aceptar otra cosa que un duelo, por que quieren a su sobrina... deberíamos estar agradecidos a los cielos por ello.

- yo no estoy agradecido... prefiero..

- basta Terrencce, ya estás bastante grandecito para empezar tener un heredero, eres el último de los Granchester.- Terry se estremeció, esto no pintaba nada bien.

- y quién le asegura, que no tengo ya un heredero?

- ja.. te conozco bastante bien, para estar segura que no tienes bastardos, aunque a veces parece que quisieras poblar la tierra. - Elroy suspiro con fastidio.- y además sabes que yo no te aceptaría ni uno.

Terry ya no le replicó, le gustaba tener esos duelos verbales con su abuela, pero, no en público, ella era consiente y lo provocaba, le gustaba mostrarse dura.

-oh.. puedes hacer el favor de tomar asiento, ya estoy harta de mirar hacía arriba para mirarte, me duele el cuello.

- De manera que vamos a tardar.- Terry sonrio con irritación, tomó asiento.

- Por favor Terry, no te portes difícil.- el se quedó atónito, la miro ceñudo.

- ¿te lo han contado todo tia?

- creo que sí.

-¿ te han dicho que todo fue un error?

-¡sí!

-¿ y que he devuelto a la muchacha intacta?

-Sí.

- ¿ que haces aquí entonces?.- Elroy lo miro con desaprobacion.

- serás sinvergüenza, ¿acaso ella es la culpable de que te hayas metido en esto.

- sabemos muy bien de quién es la culpa.- intervino Anthony.

Se giró, quedando de enfrente con el locutor.- ¿ quieren explicar que pretenden?

-Tú, ya sabes Terry lo que hay que hacer... en estos casos.- lo miro con ternura.- es lamentable lo que ha pasado, sabemos que no ha sido tú intención ocasionar daño a la muchacha, pero la reputación de ella está irreparablemente dañada, y no es justo que la chica sufra la humillación de las malignas habladurías. ¿ te das cuenta,lo terrible de la situación?.- respiro con resignación.- Lo menos que puedes hacer es hacerte cargo de lo que has ocasionado... Tienes que casarte con ella..

**Continuará...**

**Hola... hermosas lectoras, creo no poder cumplir con lo que les prometí, subir un capítulo diario lo veo difícil, yo trató de no copiar tal como esta escrito lo del libro, pero si me meto prisa lo terminaré haciendo...Las que ya me han leído, con las otras historia ya saben que no tengo tanto tiempo disponible, y lamento haber ofrecido algo que no podré cumplir, les pido disculpas... trataré subir seguido, este fin de semana me voy a una casa de campo y no se si tenga cobertura..**

**Muchos saludos... buen fin de semana... Dios bendiga sus hogares...Bye... **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- ¡ No lo soporto, Dorothy, la verdad ya no puedo.- Candy estaba impaciente

Dorothy, ignoro esa queja, como todas las últimas  
- ¿Candy piensas dormir con esa bufanda?

- por su puesto.- dijo llevándose las manos a la prenda.- por qué si es el tío Stear que viniera a decirme que ha pasado, no quiero que nadie más vea la marca.

Dorothy, frunció el ceño, estaba muy enfadada, volvio a concentrarse en la labor de costura que tenía en su regazo. Ella había visto la "marca del amor" como le decía Candy. por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con Anthony Malory, no apoyaba para nada a la muchacha que caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación, de una forma angustiada, que pondría de los nervios a cualquier.

El Duque de Grandchester debería morir en duelo, no recibir de premio a ese tesoro de mujer. Dorothy jamás había oído algo tan terriblemente estúpido, ¿ ha caso aún ladrón, se le agradece y se le da de buena gana la mercancía? ¡ pues no! Entonces por que demonios estaban aprobando esa injusticia.¿ Como podían pensar en entregar a la hermosa Candy, al hombre culpable de su vergüenza?

- ¿Dorothy, podrías ir haber si oyes algo?

-¡ No, no... no lo haré, y tampoco lo harás tú..! .- sabía que sería la siguiente sugerencia.

- pero tengo que hacerlo, la incertidumbre me matará..!

- tranquilizate... mi niña, pronto lo sabrás... ¡te dirán que él no aceptado!

- Eso sería muy malo.- Candy resoplo con pesadez.- Él va a decir que no acepta.

- Candy, no me convenceras, de que te has enamorado de ese hombre.- Dorothy la miro fijamente.- y es mejor que dejes de intentarlo.

- Pero es la verdad, el Duque me gusta y mucho..

- No... Candicce white.. te conozco muy bien, solo estás fingiendo, por vuestros tíos, sabes que esta es la única solución que hay.

- Que va.. lo que pasa es que no quieres reconocer, que soy perversa, una sinvergüenza, que quiero aún hombre que solo e visto una sola vez.

Dorothy, la miro con una mirada acusadora.- ya sé, a hora entiendo... como no lo vi antes... Es la manera de terminar con la caza de marido, y la solución es casándote con el Duque. - Candy río a sus palabras.- ¡ Reconocelo...! Es la única razón por que te quieres casar con ese hombre.

- No te lo voy a negar, estoy feliz por ese asunto... pero no pensarás lo mismo cuando lo hayas visto... Deverdad, Dorothy, estoy enamorada...

-¡No te creo...! Si fuera así, bajaría a hora mismo y le besaría los pies... Pero eres demasiado inteligente, para suponer que te hayas enamorado de una persona que acabas de conocer.

- Sin embargo es así, estoy enamorada.- sus ojos brillaban.- y si no lo estoy, lo estaré y muy pronto, tu esperas y verás.

- yo espero no tener que verlo, espero no verte casada con él, por qué serás una mujer desdichada.

- eso son puras tonterías.- Candy, reviro sus ojos.- ¡ese hombre me amara..!

- Recordar mis palabras...

- No me casare con ella.

- de acuerdo, yo me he opuesto desde un principio.- Anthony sonrío con una sonrisa perversa.

- Anthony, tranquilo.- intervino Stear.- aún no hemos arreglado nada.

-No me casare con ella.- Terry volvio a repetir,tratando de mantener la calma.

- ¿ podías tener la amabilidad de decirme el por qué?.- la voz de Stear, era demasiado serena para el gusto del castaño.

-¡ella merece algo mejor!

- en eso estamos de acuerdo.- Anthony hablo por lo bajó.- en otras circunstancias, jamás se te hubiera tomado en cuenta.

Stear, lo fulmino con la mirada, le hizo un gesto para que se callara, y volvio a dirigirse a Terry  
- sí se refiere a su reputación, estamos al tanto, y soy el primero en reconocer que no es facil de en estos momentos pienso que estas cosas hay que dejarlas de lado.

- Yo la haría desdichada.

- tonterías... .- replicó Elroy.- No hay una razón de peso, para que no quieras casarte con esa muchacha... Ya es hora que te cases..

- ¿ para poder darle un heredero? - replicó Terry.

- Terrencce, no puede negar que ha metido a mi sobrina en un escándalo.- intervino Stear.

- ¿Vuestra sobrina?

- ¿ Pero quién demonios, creías que era esa chica, insensato.- Elroy estaba exasperada.

Anthony, soltó una carcajada  
- Terrencce, que pensabas ¿ que Candy era una ilegítima? ó ¿ una pariente pobre, que queríamos echarsela encima? ¿ verdad?

- Terrencce, reconozco que talvez no conocía a mi sobrina, ella es hija de mi hermana Rosamary, la cuál murió hace tiempo.

-¿ Rosamary?

- sí, nuestra única hermana, ella era menor que mi persona, la tercera de cinco hermanos, de una belleza única, la única mujer, y Candy es su única hija.

- Es lo único que les queda de Rosamary.- dijo Elroy.- ¿ empiezas a darte cuenta, hasta qué punto es importante Candicce, para los hermanos Andley?.-Terry empezó sentirse aterrado.

- debo aclararle, que mi sobrina es totalmente legítima, Rosamary estaba felizmente casada con el Conde Wessex.

¿Wessex?.- Terry casi empezó a toser, al decir ese nombre que tantas veces había maldecido.

- el último Conde Robert White.- aclaró Stear.- a hora un primo desagradable lleva el título, pero Candicce no tiene ningun vínculo con él, ella está bajo nuestros cuidados desde sus dos años, desde que Rosamary y Robert, perdieron la vida en un terrible accidente.

Terry, estaba aturdido, Candicce en verdad era prima hermana de su gran amigo Tom, hija de un Conde y sobrina de un Marqués, no se sorprendería para nada, que fuera una heredera, consiente esta que podría haber conseguido un marido con un buen título, " hubiera podido" por que a hora su nombre estaba vinculado al suyo, y a hora ya no era un premio por conquista al menos por las familias que no aceptarían a una señorita con un gran escándalo a sus espaldas. Todos los que estaban ahí reunido lo sabían incluido él, pero siempre había hombres de principios menos rígidos que la aceptarían.

Terry se dirigió a Anthony.  
- Al parecer, veo que no piensa, que ella podría haber perdido la posibilidad de hacer un buen casamiento...- Terry suspiro con pesadez.- ¿ Entonces por que insiste en casarla conmigo?

-No, no te equivoques, yo no quiero que se casé, es ella quién quiere casarse contigo.

-Y como sobrina mimada, siempre consigue todo lo que quiere ¿ no?. - miro a los dos hombres.

- pero bien sabe, que el pobre tipo que se casé con ella, siempre tendría que llevar a sus espaldas, este escándalo por toda su vida, siempre habrá un malintencionado que lo comenté, y un matrimonio así no sería felíz, estaría destinado al fracaso.- hablo Stear, de una manera sutil.- aunque claro está que ella siempre dirá la verdad, Cuando será la mentira lo que todos creerán.

- Debo, entonces pagar por la incredulidad de otros.- Terry frunció el ceño.

Elroy, no entendía la estupidez de su nieto.- me puedes explicar que diablos te pasa, he visto a la muchacha, y es la criatura más hermosa que he visto hace tiempo, sabes muy bien, so pedazo de tonto, que no conseguiras un mejor partido. - se levantó y le alzó el mentón para que la mirará.- ¿ por qué te niegas a este casamiento?

- Yo no quiero casarme, con nadie... .- dijo con dureza.

-Lo que tu quieras no importa, has comprometido a la muchacha y tendrás que responder como es debido, tienes mucha suerte que la quieran casar contigo.- Elroy replicó

- Terry Piénsalo.- intervino Eleonor.- la muchacha es encantadora, y muy hermosa, será una esposa maravillosa.- lo miro con ternura.- cariño no puedes seguir llevando la vida que llevas.

- No para mí, yo no quiero casarme.- el silencio que siguió, empezó a concebir esperanzas, pero su abuela las borro de tajo.

- Jamás serás como tu padre, huiste al mar por tres largos años, luego volviste a vivir la de un calavera, todas tus responsabilidades se las delegastes a tus administradores, me avergüenza que seas mi nieto.- Elroy,le dedicó una mirada fulminante.- Escuchame bien, si no te sometes y te casas con esa chica, olvídate que existo.- luego se dirigió a Eleonor.- vámonos. Eli, ya he dicho todo a este sinvergüenza, lo que le quería decir.

El semblante de la anciana seguía siendo frío e impenetrable, cuando salieron de la casa después de despedirse de los demás, pero cuando el inmenso portón se cerró tras ellas, la anciana le dedicó una sonrisa conspirativa a Eleonor.

- ¿ que opinas Eli? ¿ crees que lo hemos logrado?

- creo que has exagerado al decir que te avergüenzas de él, y cuando sabes muy bien que no es verdad... sí te diviertes más que él con sus escapadas.

- lo sé querida, pero esto, que le ha pasado, ha sido un envío del cielo.- la anciana sonrío.- pero no creí que fuera a poner tanta resistencia.

-¿ no lo creías? sabes muy bien porqué no quiere casarse. Terry se niega hacer caer el estigma de su nacimiento en una futura esposa, siente que no es un buen candidato para una muchacha de una familia decente, pero tampoco puede casarse con ningúna mujer que este fuera de su estatus social, y ha sido esta la razón por la cuál a decidido no casarse jamás. Y tu lo sabes Elroy.

La anciana asintió.- por lo mismo, este es un regalo de Dios, y, a hora tiene que casarse, con esa muchacha, ya se que no le agrada la idea, pero con el tiempo se alegrará. Y te digo algo, a esa niña le importará un rábano sí alguna vez se entera de la verdad.

-ah.. Elroy, de veras lo crees..?

-Si no lo creyera, diría que esa muchacha no es para él.- afirmó la anciana, con una sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres, sabían muy bien cuáles eran las razones por lo que Terry se negaba en casarse, él ignoraba que ellas dos estaban enterada del gran secreto, Margaret, era su madre ante los ojos del mundo, hasta que ella lo decidiera y divulgará la verdad, como tantas veces lo había amenazado a él hacerlo con frecuencia, ese era el motivo por su comportamiento, quería que la gente lo viera malvado, así se hiba acostumbrando al tratamiento que le esperaba si la verdad salía a la luz.

- Terrencce, vuestra actitud es desconcertante, si no supiera con certeza que le encanta las faldas, tendría mis dudas.- le hablo Stear.

- mis inclinaciones van decididamente al sexo femenino.- replicó Terry.

- pero sin embargo, rehúsa casarse con mi sobrina.- Anthony, le hablo con sequedad.- mirame a los ojos al contestar, Terrencce, porque he visto la marca que le hiciste.

-¿ de que hablas? .- pregunto Stear.

-Trenquilo hermano, esto es entre el Duque y yo. ¿Cuál es su repuesta, Terrencce.?

Terry, se ruborizo, su semblante se ensombreció, se sentía acorralado y eso no le gustaba ¿En verdad había marcado a la muchacha? Y sí era así ¿Por qué demonios, le había conversado al tío? Dios.. decían que ella quería casarse con él ¿ Era posible que hiciera creer al tío, que el encuentro entre ellos no había sido del todo inocente? ¿ Ese ere el motivo por lo que el menor de sus tíos, estaba decidido ha derramar su sangre?

- señores, no tengo nada. que decir encontra de su sobrina.- dijo Terry con voz firme, sus ojos azules relámpaguearon de furia.- Vosotros más que nadie conocen todos los méritos que posee.

- Sí, se puede decir que Candy es deseable en todos los embargo, no podemos resolver este asunto. Stear suspiro.- A Albert, esto no le va a gustar nada. ¿Sabe,Terrencce? Él es su tutor legal.

Albert, le partirá las piernas si no están ya comprometidos cuando llegue.- contestó Anthony, din expresión alguna.- Stear, es mejor que abandones el asunto, y déjalo en mis manos, sí Albert se apodera de él, ya no me quedará nada que hacer.

Terry, se sentó, oculto su cara entre sus manos, mientras los dos hermanos Andley seguían discutíendo entre sí. simpatizaba y respetaba al padre de Tom. Con él había casado, y habían pasado largas horas charlando junto ante un buen brandy. Admiraba la forma como Albert administraba la hacienda, y en formas como trataba a sus peones. Lo que menos deseaba era que Albert se enfadara con él. Pero no podía casarse con la chica y no podía decirles el por qué.

Nunca como en esos momentos había sentido con tan dolorosa amargura su linaje. La verdad es que era un bastardo, Y, cualquier mujer que se casé com él iba a sufrir el estigma de su bastardia. ¿Acaso no había visto lo que pasaba con Tom Andley, el cual era un bastardo conocido por la sociedad? Este el motivo por lo cuál sentía una afinidad por Tom que no experimentaba hacía ninguno de sus otros amigos.

- Terrencce, dudo que la situación económica de mi sobrina le impresione.- Stear, hablo trayendole de sus pensamientos.- porque a sabiendas estoy que es un joven rico, su padre y usted han echo muy buenas e inteligentes inversiones. Basta en decirle que mi sobrina tiene lo suyo. Aunque... pueda que esto le interese.. .- Stear le entregó una elegante bolsa con un montón de cartas... sus cartas al Conde de Wessex.

¿ Pero que es esto? ¿ como es que han llegado a du poder?.- pregunto incrédulo.

- Me las han echo llegar recientemente, el Conde es famoso por ignorar las cosas que no le interesa, y esas tierras que quiere poseer no le interesan. La tierra pertenece a un trust que yo manejo, son unas hermosas tierras, con una docena de arrendatarios, que pagan regularmente.

Es una propiedad muy grande, y ni siquiera produce, ni la mitad que debería.- replicó Terry.

-ignoraba que fuera tan amante de las tierras, después de todo, no administra Weybridge.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Terry ¡ los de mil demonios! hubiera preferido enfrentarse a su antiguo enemigo al Capitán Harlock, que a estos Andley.

-¿ acaso estás sugiriendo que nunca podré echarle manos a esas tierras, al menos que me casé con Candicce?

- Podría decirlo de una manera más delicada.- Stear suspiro.- pero en realidad ese es el punto.

-Rehúsa, Granchester.- le tento Anthony por lo bajó, Stear lo miro con reprobación.- Encontraos conmigo bajo el alba. No lo mataré, apuntare bajo su ombligo, para que la próxima muchacha que secuestre en medio de la noche, nadie dude, cuando diga que no la habéis tocado.

Terry, rio a las palabras de Anthony, de manera que a hora lo amenazaban de castrarle ¿ esas eran las posibilidades? no dudaba que su abuela lo metería a la cárcel, se vería asi alejado de ella, din duda alguna, y lo cierto que queria a la vieja bruja.  
Si, Anthony se salía con la suya, tenía que enfrentarse a la muerte o ser gravemente herido.

Estas eran las posibilidades.

O podía casarse con la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y probablemente adquirir la tierra que deseaba. Su tia Eleonor y su abuela estaban de acuerdo.

Terry cerró los ojos un momento, aparentemente sumidos en profundos pensamientos. Después los abrió y se puso de pie.

- Señores. - dijo tranquilamente.- ¿cuando tendrá lugar la boda?

**Continuará... **

**Gracias chicas por los mensajes, disculpen la tardanza... ya se que el capitulo es corto, el proximo lo hare mes extenso. Decirme si alguien sabe como va lo de las adaptaciones, ¿puedo escribir tal como esta en el libro o no ?  
Dios las bendiga... **

**Saludos... **


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, el título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey y los personajes corresponden al animé " Candy Candy"

Capítulo. 8

Tom Andley, no se acaba de creer que su amigo estuviera allí .- De manera que has venido a acompañar a tu novia para ir aún concierto, y durante el día.- Tom reía divertido de la cara de fastidio de Terry. Estaban en la sala de la casa de Stear Andley el mismo lugar donde le habían echado la soga al cuello, la noches pasada.

- Al parecer no hay otra manera de verla, anoche no permitieron que la viera.- dijo con cara de disgusto.

- Bueno, no hubiera sido correcto, era muy tarde, ya la habían enviado a la cama.

- ¿Quieres decir que ella recibe órdenes? .- dijo con un tono incrédulo.- Creí que todos hacían lo que ella quería.

Tom se rio de las palabras de su amigo.- vamos hermano, veo que te lo has tomado tan en serío, y la verdad que no veo el por qué ¿ sabes? ella es divina, no deberías tomarte el asunto como un sacrificio. - Tom estaba muy divertido. - la verdad que no me creía nada de todo esto, en especial cuando me dijieron que habías aceptado, sé que no te gusta que te digan lo que debes hacer.- .

- Ya déjate de tonterías, se puede saber ¿ que haces aquí? .- pregunto el castaño.

- Me han echo venir seré el acompañante de mi prima Alicia, son órdenes del tío Stear, no pensarás que ibas a salir sólo con ella.- lo miro con fingidad seriedad.- Asi que nada de manoseos antes de la boda.

Terry, hizo una mueca. - ¿ me puedes decir que diferencia habría? si se supone que ya me he comido el pastel.

-Nadie cree eso, Terry, al menos ninguno de la familia.

- Excepto tu tío Anthony.

-No sé lo que el piense, pero te aconsejo que no lo pierdas de vista, él y tu futura esposa son íntimos.

- ¿Es su favorita?

- Es más que eso viejo.- Tom suspiro.- verás el tío Tony, era solo cuatro años menor que la tia Rosamary, y eran inseparables, cuando la tia murió, él sólo tenía quince años. Y la hija de Rosamary reemplazo en su cariño. Todos mis tío han sentido lo mismo incluso mi padre. Pero el tío Tony ha sido más bien como su hermano. No tienes ni idea como se puso mi viejo, cuando todos sus hermanos pidieron que mi prima viniera todos los años a Londres, tuvieron una gran pelea, pero mi papá cedió por que ella lo quería, y cuando ella quiere algo, él se lo da.

Terry, gruño Candicce estaba terriblemente mimada.- Me puedes explicar ¿ por que nunca la vi en Paddington?

-Sencillo, las veces que ibas de visita, ella estaba aquí en Londres con tío Anthony o con el tío Stear, mi prima pasaba seis meses aquí cuando empezaste a visitarme.- Tom volvio a reír.- pero si la vistes antes, la primera vez que fuiste a mi casa, ella era una muñequita de porcelana, que derramó un plato de tarta en tus piernas, cuando empezaste a hacerle bromas.

Terry hizo memoria en sus viejos recuerdos.  
- pero si mal no recuerdo llamabas Candy a esa criatura.

- Es que para nosotros Candicce, siempre ha sido la dulce Candy, y a ahora es toda una mujer. ¿ la recuerdas no? .- Tom se rio de la cara de su amigo.

Terry gruño.- ¿Como voy a olvidarla ? A esa niña de dos coletas que me sacó la lengua cuando la regañe.

-Sí, claro, después de eso ya no le gustastes, creo que estaba en otra ocasión cuando viniste a visitarnos, pero ella no quiso verte.

- sabes lo que me ha dicho,que ella me quería cuando le hablabas de mí.

- de eso no tengas duda, de que te amaba entonces, incluso desde antes de conocerte.- Tom sonrío. - ella me tiene un cariño especial, y quiere a cualquiera que sea amigo mío.

-Maldición, a hora solo falta que me digas que era tu compañera de juegos.

- No debes sorprenderte, yo sólo tenía seis años cuando ella llegó a Paddington, le enseñe travesuras, la arrastraba en todas las fechorías, me ganaba en trepar árboles, mi padre casi le da un soponcio, cuando se entero que ella pasaba conmigo pescando en vez de sus clases de costuras, y así un montón de locuras que hicimos, que quieres no había otros niños conmigo.- se encogió de hombros al ver la cara acusadora de su amigo.- sabes que mi padre se casó sólo para darnos una madre, pero no eligió bien, se enamoró de esa mujer pero ella odiaba el campo y nunca paraba en Paddington.

- ¿Quieres decir que me voy a casar con una marimacho?

-Por Dios no...! recuerda que ha pasado gran parte del año aquí con el tío Stear, desde que tenía seis años y él tiene tres hijas mujeres más o menos de la misma edad y cuando estaba aquí con ellas, Candy era brillante en sus estudios, un ángel del decoro y todo lo demás, y naturalmente cuando ella volvía a Paddington volvíamos a divertirnos. Hasta que cumplió los catorces años, ya no parecía una salvaje. Incluso dirigía la casa, como toda una señora, ya que "nuestra madre" nunca estaba allí.

- De manera que dirigía una casa, estudiaba en otra, me pregunto qué hacía en la tercera.

- Lo cierto que con el tío Anthony, eran vacaciones para mi prima, y él hacía todo lo posible para que ella se divirtiera, y es muy posible que le enseñará a tratar con tipos como nosotros.- Tom suspiro.- Lo cierto Terry, es que todos la queremos, pase lo que pase.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que tendré que cargar el resto de mi vida, con la intervenciones de mis parientes políticos.- Terry lo dijo fríamente.

- No creó que deba importarte, si después de la boda te trasladadas a Weybridge.

Era una idea en la que podía deleitarse, pero nunca iba a realizarla. Terry había cedido ante las provocaciones, pero lo cierto es que no pensaba casarse con Candicce White Andley, de alguna manera tenía que lograr que ella rompiera el compromiso. Bien podia ella tener un primo bastardo, pero no iba a tener también un manido.

Tom, tenía más suerte que Terry, por el simple echo del que había vivido sabiendo quién era desde siempre, sin dejar que eso lo molestara.  
Pero Terry se había enterado del secreto de su nacimiento cuando tenía diez años, fue cuando entendió el comportamiento de la mujer que creía su madre, ella siempre lo había tratado de una forma miserable, nunca había entendido por qué lo odiaba, lo trataba peor qué un sirviente, lo desvarolizaba, le humillaba, nunca había fingido simpatía por él, ni siquiera en presencia de su padre. Su infancia fue realmente dura.

Un dia, inocentemente la llamó "madre" cosa que hacía rara veces, ella súbitamente le gritó " Yo no soy tu madre, tu madre es una puta... que quiso ocupar mi lugar"  
Richard estuvo presente ese día, él sabía muy bien que nada más podía ser feliz a su hijo, al enterarse que esa mujer no era su madre, sólo fue más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que el mundo es cruel para los bastardos.  
El padre tuvo que confesarle la verdad el mismo día. Margaret tuvo varios abortos en los primeros años de su matrimonio. Y cuando el médico les dijo que esto siempre iba a producirse. Richard no se lo dijo directamente, pero entendió que Margaret le había tomado aversión al hecho marital, y que su padre busco consuelo en otra parte.

Torpemente, Richard le confesó que su madre era una dama, una mujer buena y de gran corazón, que ella lo amaba, y que él había sido concebido en la única noche que habían pasado juntos, y que no hubo posibilidad alguna que su madre se quedará con él, era una mujer soltera, y como Richard queria al niño, amaba a ese hijo desde el mismo momento que supo de su existencia. Margaret consintió en salir de viaje con la mujer hasta que naciera el bebé. Cuando regresó todos creyeron que el niño era de ella.

Terry entendió la amargura de Margaret, aunque entenderlo no hizo que le fuera más facil la convivencia con ella, tuvo que soportar doce años más aquella vida, hasta la muerte de su padre.

Entonces desde los veintidós años se fue de Inglaterra, pensaba nunca más regresar, su abuela jamás le perdonaría esos tres años de ausencia, pero a él le gustaba recorrer los mares en sus propios barcos, vivir una aventura tras otra, incluso pelear en algunas batallas marinas. Finalmente cuando regresó a Inglaterra, no volvio a poner ni un sólo pies en Weybridge, no podía soportar la presencia de Margaret, su odio y las continuas amenazas de gritar al mundo entero el gran secreto.

No era que Terry no pudiera tolerar la burla o el desdén si la verdad salía la luz, se había preparado para ello, pero su padre se había tomado mucho trabajo para guardar el secreto, para mantener intacto el nombre de la familia, y él no quería dañar la reputación de su padre.

El no podía casarse con Candicce, ella no era para él. Él daría cualquier cosa por poseerla, pero también daría cualquier cosa para no casarse con ella, no quería arriesgarse a que atravesara el horror que la esperaba, si el secreto era revelado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de eludir la boda.

-lamento haberle hecho esperar milord.- Terry se voltio al oír la vos de Candy, un estremecimiento le recorrió, había olvidado hasta que punto era hermosa esa mujer. Estaba vacilante en la puerta, un poco asustada, su prima Alicia estaba detrás de ella, alta rubia, como casi todos los Andley, era bastante guapa, pero se apagaba ante la exótica belleza de Candicce.

Una vez más se sobresalto, cuando su cuerpo reacciono ante la vista de Candy. Maldición, tenía que romper cuánto antes el compromiso o acostarse con ella.

- pase adelante, no voy a morderla, amor... .- Candicce se ruborizo ante la tierna palabra.

-Le presentó a mi prima Alicia.- dijo avanzando lentamente.

Después de saludar con galenteria a las dos chicas, se dirigió a Candy.- Tom me ha refrescado la memoria ¿ por qué no me dijo Candicce que ya la conocía?

-No creía que lo recordará.- Candy estaba un poco turbada.

-¿ Como iba a olvidar? derramastes el postre sobre mis piernas.- dijo esto con los ojos bien abiertos fingiendo sorpresa.

-No puedo decir que lo lamento..! lo merecía.- sonrío a pesar de sentirse nerviosa.

Al ver el brillo de esas esmeraldas, se pregunto como iba hacerle creer que no la deseaba. Le deleitaba en todos los sentidos. Bastaba mirarla para que le hirviera la sangre. Sentía un deseo incontrolable de besarla, probar de nuevo la dulzura de sus labios ¡Maldita muchacha, era demasiado seductora..!

- Vamos niños, es una preciosa tarde para ir aún concierto diurno.- lo dijo con burla, saliendo de la habitacion los otros lo siguieron, Terry deseaba conversar con Candy, pero la prima Alicia, no se apartaba de ellos, Terry suspiro confiaba que su amigo pudiera solucionar aquello.

Candy, parecía especialmente animada durante el trayecto, charlaba tontamente con los primos ¿ serían los nervios, o de verdad se sentía muy felíz? A Terry le gustaba obserbarla. Se preguntaba ¿ sí realmente estaría contenta ante la idea de aquel matrimonio? ¿ por qué le había dicho a sus tíos que quería casarse con él? y ¿por qué con él?

Candy, estaba muy sorprendida ante la actitud cordial de él, cuando le dijieron que se había negado repetidas veces en casarse con ella, hasta acceder al fin, había esperado de él enfado. Anthony le había dicho que lo habían comprado, que se casaba con ella por las tierras. No era muy halagador que se habían necesitado unos terrenos para que cambiará de idea. Pero Tony no había visto la manera como él la miraba. Entonces ¿ Por qué luchó tanto contra el matrimonio, para luego ceder finalmente?

En verdad él la miraba de una manera desvergonzada , y lo hacía incluso delante de sus primos. Podía ver la expresión incomoda de Alicia y la divertida de Tom. Pero ¿ Terry lo hacía deliberadamente para turbarla?¿Acaso su amabilidad era forzada?Pero el deseo que sentía por ella no era fingido, de eso estaba segura.

Dejaron el carruaje y marcharon por un sendero florido, la música se volvía más fuerte a media que se acercaban a la gran zona donde se encontraba la orquesta. Terry miraba intensamente a su amigo, que Tom finalmente comprendió el mensaje, llevándose a Alicia entre el público, Candy rió cuando Tom se llevó a su prima, pese a las protestas de ésta.

En cuanto pudo, Terry la saco del camino, y la llevo a una colina saliendo del sendero, detrás de un gran árbol, aunque no estaban del todo apartados, se veía el pasar de la gente, pero tenían un poco de privacidad. Ella estaba recostada contra el árbol y los brazos de él se apoyaban a cada lado de ella, dejándola expectante, y él pensó. " odiame, despreciame, no te cases conmigo" Era lo único que queria decirle, pero no pudo, la mirada de ella lo desarmaba.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, inclino la cabeza y rozó su boca, sintio la suavidad de sus tibios labios, la dulzura de su aliento, un fuego lo recorrió y se apoyó en contra ella, apretandola contra el árbol. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba estar más cerca...

- Lord Granchester, por favor pueden vernos.- Candy se sintió desmayar, sus piernas temblorosas, tuvo un fuerte deseo de ser besada por él, pero muy bien sabía que podían verlos.

No seas tan formal amor.. Después de todo estamos prometidos.

¿ Acaso había amargura en la voz de el?.- Usted no quie... ¿ por qué accediste a casarte conmigo?

-¿ por que quisiste que lo hiciera?. - pregunto él, sin contestar a su pregunta.

-Era la única solución.

-Podías haberlo eludido.

-¿ Eludido? ¿ Para qué? Te dije lo que iba a pasar si nos descubrían.

-Estabas bromeando. - recordó el duramente.

- Bueno, si, pero no pensaba que íbamos a ser descubiertos, oh.. no quiero discutir.- Candy resoplo.- Lo hecho, hecho esta.

-No, no es asi, puedes romper el compromiso.- le dijo Terry con voz firme.

-¿ y por qué voy hacerlo?

-Porque realmente no... quieres casarte conmigo Candy.- la llamó cómo lo hacían sus primos, ella se estremeció no supo si fue por lo que dijo o el oír su nombre en los labios de él.- No quieres .- le sonrio tiernamente.- lo que quieres es ser mi amante te amaré hasta la locura.

- Por un tiempo ¿ verdad?.- pregunto ella tajante, este hombre era un libertino.

- y después seguiremos por caminos separados.- le acarició la cara con sus labios.

- Eso no me convence.- miro al cielo.

- Serás mía, eso lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Naturalmente, cuando nos hayamos casado.

- No, nos casaremos amor, recobrarás el buen sentido mucho antes que llegue el día de la boda. Pero sabes que serás mía de todos modos, es inevitable mi querida Candy, te deseo con locura.

- Eso es lo que pareces creer.- Candy se refería a que al parecer el creía que ella rompería el compromiso.

El río, ella era encantadora, pero su risa se petrifico al oír una profunda voz detrás de él, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

- No puedo decir que lamente esta interrupción, Granchester, porque me parece que esto necesita una interrupción.

Terry se puso erguido. Candy espio por encima del hombro de Terry y vio al tío Anthony con una dama que se apretaba con fuerza a su brazo.

- ¡oh, no... ella no! .- Terry estaba a punto de estallar de furia, porqué estaba seguro de que, había traído deliberadamente a Susana Marlong.

-¿Tu aquí Tony? no puedo creerlo. - Candy procuraba sonar incrédula.

-Ahorra las burlas gatita. He oído maravillas acerca de esta orquesta y no quise perderme este concierto.

Candy, contuvo el aliento cuando la mirada de Terry se fijó en su querida, la cual parecía confundida y enfadada. Candy casi sintio pena por ella, pero recordó que después de todo a Susana no le importó lanzar su nombre al escándalo.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo, Lady Marlong.- dijo Candy con falsa dulzura. - Ahora puedo agradecerle de haberme prestado su coche la otra noche.

Anthony se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y Terry rió incómodo.  
- yo también debo agradecerte Susana, no hubiera conocido a mi futura esposa de no haber sido por ti.

Mil emociones cruzaron por la cara de Susana, y ningúna era agradable. Pensaba que era mil y mil veces tonta. Al enterarse de lo que había pasado, se había sentido tan dichosa que Terry quisiera secuestrarla, que contó a todas sus amigas hasta que punto él era un amante romántico y cuán desdichado había sido al robar una mujer equivocada. Pero su jactancia se había convertido en un desastre para ella.

Anthony dijo con firmeza.- Candy, espero que vengas conmigo, es posible que a hora tenga que hacerte de acompañante.- les dedico una mirada acusadora.- tendré que hablar con Tom, no debería haberlos dejado solos. Recordar, que estar comprometidos no autoriza a portarse mal.

Se alejó murmurando algo en el oído de Susana, mientras la apartaba, probablemente alentandola que no hiciera un escándalo. La boca de Terry se puso dura al ver como se alejaban.

-¿ Acaso tu querido tío no se fiaba de mí, para informar a Susana de mi compromiso? Lo habría echo con mucho...placer. De no ser por ella y su incontrolable jactancia...

- No estarías a punto de casarte conmigo.- término Candy la frase.

La furia le abandonó. Su expresión se volvio inescrutable.- Y serias mi amante, en lugar de mi esposa. Un arreglo mucho mejor.

-No para mí.

-¿quieres decir que no vas a sucumbir, amor?

- No, no estoy segura, no estoy segura en modo alguno de todo esto.- contestó con sinceridad, se pregunto si estaba cometiendo el error de su vida. Había tristeza al reconocer esto y el sintió un remordimiento instantáneo.

-Lo siento, no debería provocarte. Simplemente debería decirte que no quiero casarme contigo.- le dijo en voz suave.

Candy sintio sus mejillas arder, que se creía... era un completo imbécil ese hombre.- Tienes mucho que ver conmigo, has unido mi nombre al tuyo, te guste o no, lo hiciste tú, no yo. También has aceptado casarte conmigo, te vistes forzado a ello, es verdad, pero si no tienes intenciones de cumplir con el acuerdo, no deberías mostrarte hoy en público conmigo.  
Aparecer en público me liga más a ti, temo que estoy atada a ti, me guste o no. Y esto en verdad empieza a no gustarme.- Al decir esto, sin esperar que le dijiese nada, se alejó con un nudo en la garganta.

Terry no se movió, estuvo tentado en ir tras ella, pero no lo hizo. Se había sentido ridículamente satisfecho cuando Candy mencionó que estaban unidos y ridículamente herido cuando ella le había dicho, que la situación no le gustaba. No debería sentir esas cosas hacía ella, No estaban en verdad ligados, y eso era lo que debía recordar.

…

- ¡Tío Albert..!. - Candy se precipitó a los brazos de su tío.

- Te he echado de menos mi pequeña, Paddington no es lo mismo cuando tú no estás.

-Lo dices cada vez que vienes.- le sonrió.- lo cierto es que yo queria ir a casa por un tiempo antes que pasará todo esto. Y todavía quiero ir. - miró a su tío Stear y al tío Anthony.

-¿ Y dejarías abandonado a tu novio aquí en Londres?

-No creo que eso le moleste.- contestó ella suavemente.

Albert la condujo al sofa, donde estaba sentado Anthony, Stear como siempre de pies ante la chimenea. Era más probable que hubiera habido una discusión antes de la llegada de ella, ya sé imaginaba con seguridad cual había sido el tema en disputa, en el fondo se sintió mal por aquello. Nadie le había avisado que tío Albert estaba allí.

-Temi no poder hablar contigo antes de mi partida, me alegro que hayas bajado temprano.- Albert se sentó con aire solemne.- No me gusta que el asunto se haya arreglado antes de mi llegada. Mis hermanos han cargado con una responsabilidad muy grande.

-Ya sabes que no teníamos elección Albert.- dijo Stear a la defensiva.

-No habría habido diferencia si hubiesen esperado unos días.- replicó Albert.

-¿ quieres decir que vas a retirar tu consentimiento cuando ya se ha decidido el compromiso?.- exclamó Candy.

Anthony río.- Cuidado Albert, Candy ha entregado su corazón a ese sinvergüenza y no puedes hacer absolutamente nada para cambiar eso.

-¿ Eso es cierto Candy?

Era verdad, se había enamorado, pero desde ayer tenía sus dudas, él la deseaba y ella también, eso no podia negarselo ¿Pero casarse...? Ella ya no lo veía tan claro.

- Es verdad, me gusta mucho tío Albert, pero... tengo la sensación que no quiere casarse conmigo.-Bueno estaba dicho ¿Entonces, por qué se sentía tan desolada después de decirlo?

- Me han dicho que se negaba tercamente, aunque al fin accedido.- Albert le hablo con suavidad.- Pero eso es natural, a ningun hombre le gusta que le obliguen a hacer las cosas.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de esperanza ¿sería ese el único motivo?

-Olvidaba que tú lo conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.- dijo Candy sonriente.

-Si, y el chico siempre me ha gustado, hay en el mucho más de lo que se digna a mostrar al mundo.

-Por favor Albert.- dijo Anthony con un dejó de burla.

-Será un buen marido para Candy, Tony, a pesar de lo que pienses de él.

-¿ de verdad lo crees, tío Albert? .- pregunto Candy llena de esperanza.

- Estoy seguro mi pequeña, Terrencce es un buen hombre.

- Entonces apruebas mi matrimonio con él.- Candy casi daba saltos de alegría.

-Hubiera preferido que te casaras en circunstancias normales, pero ya que nos ha caído encima esta infortunada situación, debo decir que no lamento que sea Terrencce Granchester el que se convierta en tu esposo pequeña mía.

Candy sonrio dichosa, pero antes de poder decir más, todos sus primos empezaron a entrar. Todos iban con ella a la mansión de los Harris, April iría con ella y Terry, Alexander con los demás hermanos. Mediante el alegre parloteo, mientras Albert era saludado por todos los sobrinos, llegó Terry, y se detuvo en la puerta sin ser visto. El pánico se apoderó de él al ver aquella numerosa familia. Que Dios lo ayudará.

**Continuará... **

**Gracias chicas por los mensajes...  
Saludos.. **

**Luz Rico .- como veras te he echo caso, a partir de este capitulo espesificare en el encabezado de quien pertenece la historia, y he empezado a leer otra adaptacion y me he fijado que lo escriben tal como esta, yo modificare algunas palabras o lo adornare con alguna cosita pero sin importancia, pero en si escribire tal como esta y no me como el ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"**

**Capítulo. 9**

Candy, fue la primera en acercarse, Terry le sonrio, estaba decidido esta vez controlar sus emociones. Ella estaba deslumbrante con un vestido de color salmón suave, que armonizaba con su cutis transparente. El estilo era un poco inusual, por qué las mujeres en Londres se complacian en exhibir todo lo que podían de sus atributos delanteros, ella cubría el suyo con una gasa que le subía hasta el cuello y terminaba en un tupido encaje en la garganta. Terry la miro divertido, se pregunto si él la había marcado ahí, y esta era la hábil manera de ella de ocultarlo.

- Terrencce... .- lo llamó intrigada, por lo que él podía estar pensando.

- temí que estuvieras aún enfadada.- dijo con voz suave.- temí que no quisieras dirigirme la palabra.

-¿ vamos discutir de nuevo? .- le dijo en tono molesto.

-Ni se te ocurra amor.- Candy se ruborizo, no lo entendía, por que insistía en llamarla así, sabía muy bien que no era lo correcto.

El Marqués, saludo muy cordialmente a Terry, sin mencionar realmente la loca hazaña, que dieron origen al compromiso

- Terry, has llegado en el momento preciso, estaba ya por salir.

- Marqués, un gusto verlo.

- Me alegro... Lo que quería aclararte, es que mi pequeña Candy es mi tesoro, y como un buen hombre que eres, se que estará en buenas manos.- se acercó lo que más pudo y lo miro fijamente .- No te sobrepases con mi pequeña.- le dio unas fuertes palmadas y se despidió, sin darle tiempo a decirle nada.

Terry, se sintió amenazado con esas sutiles palabras, pero es que el Marqués consiente estaba que su sobrina era una criatura muy tentadora, y conocía lo calavera que era el amigo de su hijo, era muy capaz, de querer comerse el pastel antes de la boda, Todos los demas estaban muy entretenidos con las charlas que tenían, sólo Candy y los otros dos tíos con disimulo no perdieron detalles de los gestos de los dos hombres, el Marqués se despidió enseguida de todos los demás.

El viaje a la Mansion de los Harris, transcurría con normalidad, la prima April no paró de hablar de todas sus desdichas, el por qué no la dejaban esto y lo otro, diciendo que ella ya era bastante mayor, Terry se le supuso, que está niña no tendría ningúna clase de problemas, ya que era muy posible que en su propio baile de presentación conseguiría marido, que con un par de años más, tendría una belleza muy parecida a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Al llegar a la Mansion, sabía que serían el centro de atención, el compromiso de los dos, era la comidilla de sobremesa, sobre todo el primer encuentro de la pareja, estaban sobrepasando en la chismografia de la sociedad londinense. Algunos presentes lanzaron miradas furiosas de ver juntos a la pareja del momento, algúnos corazones rotos, normal ambos eran muy cotizados, pero la mayoría se atrevían hacer audaces comentarios de los dos.

*Siempre se supo que iban a casarse.*  
*Susana, sólo fue el entretenimiento del Duque, hasta que llegará Candy a Londres.*  
*Que ellos se habían conocido en América*  
*No ellos se conocían desde años, en Paddington, el duque era amigo íntimo del hijo del Marqués.*  
Esos y más eran las conjeturas que hacían de los dos, Terry ya había oído algúnos, en una cena que había acudido la noche anterior.

En la gran casa de campo, sólo habían como un centenar de invitados, de modo que había mucho espacio libre, tranquilamente se podia salir de caza, unas grandes mesas con exquisitos manjares, situado diagonal a los laterales de la gran salón de baile.

Terry, la invito a bailar su primer vals entre los dos.  
- ¿ has oído amor? ¡dicen que estamos prometidos desde que usabas pañales!

Dios... tenerlo a su lado, respirar su aroma, era demasiado tentador para los dos, sus cuerpos gritaban el deseo que se tenían, Candy trató de concentrarse en la conversación.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.- dijo riendo, ella ya había oído algúnos de los descabellados comentarios.- mis otros admiradores quedarían completamente destrozados si supieran que no han tenido ningúna posibilidad.

-¿ otros admiradores?

-Las docenas y docenas que han pedido mi mano.- Candy con unas cuantas copas de champagne sacó el diablillo que llevaba dentro.

- Candicce, espero que estes exagerando ¿verdad?

- Ojalá.- dijo suspirando, inconsciente del cambio de humor de él.- de verdad era muy aburrido y abrumador tener que elegir entre tantos, ya estaba resuelta abandonar la caza...cuando apareciste.

- Ha sido una suerte para mí.- Terry estaba furioso. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que estaba realmente celoso, no espero que terminará la pieza, la cogio de la mano, y la llevo junto a dos primos que estaban cerca, y sin decir más, con una leve reverencia se despidió, se alejó dirigiéndose a la sala dónde jugaban los caballeros y a tomarse un trago más fuerte que el champagne.

Candy frunció el ceño, no entendía nada todo fue tan rápido, le hablo de los chismes, de los cuales hicieron bromas, le hablaba y le sonreía con ternura, sintió claramente el loco palpitar de su pecho, cuando estaban muy juntos bailando y a hora la dejaba ahí totalmente furioso ¿ que demonios le pasaba a ese hombre?

Candy respiro profundo, sonrió decidida a no sentirse desdichada, y dispuesta a divertirse, bailó y bailó una y otra vez, volvio a encontrar algúnos jovenes que la habían pretendido la temporada pasada, Neil Legan y Maxi Andreu, dos persistentes admiradores, expresaron dramáticamente que nunca la olvidarían y que envidiaban la suerte del Duque, Candy estaba muy divertida y halagada, por qué ambos chicos eran tremendamente guapos y populares entre las jovencitas y las atenciones de ellos dos para con ella compensaba la indiferencia y rudeza de Terry.

Pasaron dos horas antes que Terry se le acercará, ella en ese tiempo no lo había visto para nada, pero Terry si la había visto a ella, una y otra vez se había acercado a la puerta de la sala de juego y la había visto reír con su compañero de baile o rodeada de ardientes admiradores. Al verla había tomado copa tras copa, cuando se le acercó estaba agradablemente mareado.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo amor?

-¿ terminaremos este baile? .- le dijo Candy con indiferencia.

El no contesto y no espero que ella aceptará, si no que le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la saco a la pista de baile. Era otro vals y en esta ocasión la mantuvo más apretada contra él.

- ¿Te he dicho esta noche que te deseo amor...?

Candy era consiente que había algo distinto en él, pero no lo supo hasta que estuvo muy cerca cuando le llegó el olor a brandy, pero sabía que no estaba ebrio, por que nadie que bailará de esa forma podría estarlo.

- Me gustaría... que no me dijiera esas cosas Terrencce.

-¿ Que cosas? .- la interrumpió.- prefiero que me llames "Terry" ó "amor mío" " querido" se escucha mejor que "Terrencce a secas "no me gusta de tus labios.- suspiro en su oído, inhalando el fresco olor de ella.- debes amarme, ya que te quieres casar conmigo, yo no me quiero casar, pero te deseo amor, eso no lo dudes.

- Terrencce...

- Es verdad amor, es en lo único que puedo pensar, me han declarado culpable, y no se me ha permitido disfrutar de mi crimen. No es justo ¿no te parece?

-Terrencce...

-" amor mío".- la corrigió, pero enseguida cambió de tema.- vamos a ver los jardines de los Harris.- antes que ella pudiera decir algo, ya la había sacado de la casa.

Los jardines formaban un paisaje brillante, con hermosas praderas, árboles bien podados, estanques artificiales, macizos de flores, a una distancia prudente se veía un hermoso laberinto de arbustos de tamaño considerable y bien recortados, y un pabellón tan recubierto por viñas floridas que se asemejaba la forma de un gran árbol.

Ninguno de los dos se pararon a ver tanta belleza, el la encaminó y sin darse cuenta Terry la dentro al pabellón, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la beso con tanta pasión, hasta casi perder el conocimiento.

La luz de la luna penetraba por entre las viñas, bañándolos en su suave resplandor plateado. Asientos acolchados bordeaban las paredes, el suelo era de madera, liso y pulido. Había enormes macetas entre los asientos.

En el fondo, Candy estaba muy consiente que Terry no se conformaría con sólo besarla, dependía de ella detenerlo, pero el problema es que ella no deseaba detenerle.¿Acaso no iba ser su marido? ¿ para que negarle algo.. especialmente cuando ella no quería negarle nada?¿ y no sería posible que la actitud de él cambiará respecto al matrimonio, si...? Con seguridad sería así.

Candy, ya no pudo resistirle más, su cuerpo y su mente conspiraban en contra de ella, pronto calló rendida echando los brazos al cuello de Terry.

El la levantó, y la llevo a los asientos sentándola en sus rodillas.- no te arrepentirás amor.- y su ardiente boca reclamo la de ella.

¿arrepentirse? ¿como podia arrepentirse cuando estaba tan excitada y era tan feliz?

El sostuvo con un brazo su espalda y con la otra recorrió lentamente su cuello, después bajo, haciendo que ella contuviera el aliento cuando pasó sobre sus pechos, luego paso por su vientre y los muslos, la tanteaba vacilante como si no podía creer que ella iba a entregársele. Pero cuando su mano empezó ascender por el camino recorrido, sus movimientos se hicieron más audaces y posesivos.

Consiente estaban los dos que el vestido de ella era un estorbo, desabrocho los dos botones traceros a la altura de la garganta, le soltó el lazo del vestido a la altura de sus pechos, un momento después estaban de pie y él había retirado totalmente el vestido.

Terry contuvo el aliento al verla en topa interior la seda se pegaba a su figura, ella lo miro directamente sin vergüenza alguna, lo que alentó las llamas que lo consumía, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto.

El cardenal en la base de la garganta atrajo su atención y sonrió. - De manera que te he puesto mi marca, supongo que debería pedirte perdón.

- Me lo pedirías si supieras lo difícil que se me ha echo ocultarlo, no volverás hacerlo ¿ verdad?

-No hago promesas. - dijo con voz ronca, la miro audazmente y le pregunto.- ¿no estás asustada amor?

-No, al menos no lo creó...

-Entonces dejarás que te vea toda.- ella asintió. Dejándole que le terminará de sacarle el resto de la ropa, hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. Sus ojos la examinaron lenta y avidamente, acercándose a ella, y pegando su boca en sus voluptuosos senos. La boca de Terry, sus labios, su dientes, todo empezó actuar haciendola contener el aliento y gritar una y otra vez. Envolvió en sus brazos la cabeza de él, lo apretó más a su cuerpo. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a besarle el vientre. Dios mío, ya casi no podía aguantar más...

-¿ No deberías...? Terry... tú ropa Terry.- logró articular finalmente.

En unos segundos él se había desnudado su dorso, Candy lo quedó mirando, deleitandose en lo que ocultaba su ropa, sabía que el pecho de él era amplio, pero a hora le parecía enorme. Estaba dorado en todo el cuerpo, la mata de vello era castaño con reflejos dorados, ella recorrió con sus manos aquella piel. al contacto de ella, lo abrasó haciendole gemir.

- El resto a hora.- dijo Candy, ella lo quería ver, como él la había visto a ella. Se apartó y se sentó para ver como él se desnudaba. No se sentía para nada turbada, a pesar de estar completamente desnuda, se complacio en observarlo, un hombre en toda su gloria.

Cuando al fin quedó desnudo, ella se le acercó, para acariciar sus caderas, sus muslos, él le apartó la mano, deteniendola.

- No, amor.- su voz era ronca .- estoy apunto de estallar, debo andar lento... Entonces vio lo que estaba a punto de estallar. Increíble. Hermoso. Extraordinario.

- ¿Como puedo saber lo que te gusta si no te tocó? .- levantó su mirada hasta la de él.

Él le tomo su cara con sus manos.- Después amor. Está vez seré yo quien quiere darte placer, pero primero tendré que lastimarte.

- Lo sé, la tia Patty me lo dijo.-dijo Candy con un poco de timidez.

-Pero si confías en mí, Candy, si te relajas y confías en mi... te prepararé. Sólo sentirás un poco de dolor y te prometo que disfrutarás de lo que viene después.

-Ya me ha gustado lo que viene antes.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh, mi dulce amor, a mi también.

Volvió a besarla, sus labios separaron los de ella para sumergirse en su boca. Él estaba apunto de perder el control. La pasión de ella lo anerdecía, hacía que luchará un tiempo precioso.  
Le acaricio el vientre, y descendió hacia los muslos separados. Ella gimio cuando él tocó la caliente esencia de ella. Y después retrocedió sorprendida cuando él le metió profundamente un dedo. Su espalda se dobló, los senos se apretaron contra su pecho, ella separó sus labios de los de él

- Ya Terry.. hazlo...

-Aún no, amor...

- Por favor... Terry... .

Aquello le venció. Miro alrededor, frustrado. No quería desvigarla en el suelo, pero nunca debió haberla traído a este lugar, no para la primera vez.

- Terrry...- suplicó, su voz sono tan distinta a la suya.

Él se acomodó y penetró en ella con toda la suavidad que pudo, la oyó contener el aliento cuando su calidez le rodeó. Ella se adelantó, hasta que él alcanzó su virginidad. La presión la contuvo, pero en la postura que estaban, no podía atravesarla con suficiente rapidez como para atenuar el dolor. Era inevitable sin previo aviso la levantó y empujó con fuerza, hasta penetrarla del todo, con su boca ahogo el grito de ella. la mantuvo así hasta que sintio que ella se relajó.

-Terry... .- Su nombre jamás había sido pronunciado con más dulzura. Sonrio con alivio y le contestó sin palabras, tomándola de las nalgas para levantarla, y después la hizo deslizar lentamente en él. Ella rapidamente aceleró el ritmo, aferrada con fuerza a él, mil fuegos se habían encendido en ella, uniéndose en una sola llama que pronto no podría ser contenida. Y la recorrió totalmente, ahogandola en el más dulce y placentero de los fuegos.

Terry no recordaba haber quedado nunca tan saciado, ni haber sentido una ternura semejante después de hacer el amor. Quería abrazarla para siempre, no soltarla nunca jamás.

- ¿Eso ha sido... normal? .- pregunto ella aún flotando, en el intenso clímax que había experimentado, nadie jamás le había dicho, lo placentero que era hacer el amor.

- Después de lo que hemos experimentado... ¿ quieres una mera normalidad? Esto ha sido la gloria...

Candy sonrió.-Creo que deberíamos volver a la casa.- dijo esto levantándo la cabeza de su pecho, suspirando.

-Maldición.- gruño.- yo también lo creo. Ella lo miro, el amor y el anhelo brillaron en su bello rostro.

-Terry...

-Sí, mi amor..

-No adivinaran nada ¿ verdad?.- Terry le sonrio

-Nadie se atreverá a sugerir que hemos hecho el amor al aire libre. No es costumbre amor.

Al vestirse, bromearon, robandose besos pasaron otros quince minutos antes que dieran la vuelta al estanque de regreso a la casa. Terry pasaba su brazo por su hombro apretandola contra él, cuando April surgió ante ellos desde unos frondosos arbustos.

-oh, Candy me alegro que seas tú.- dijo casi sin aliento, totalmente pálida.

-¿ Me han echado de menos? .- pregunto Candy, para tantear el terreno que la esperaba.

-¿ Echado de menos? oh... no lo sé, yo he salido a tomar el aire y no me he dado cuenta del tiempo.- April empezó a toser, realmente nerviosa, la interpretación era realmente mala, y sobretodo cuando el arbusto empezó a moverse.- Alexander se enojara, ¿te importaría decir que he estado contigo?

- Claro que no April, sólo si prometes no volver a perder más el tiempo. ¿ Terry?

-oh...sin cuidado, se perfectamente como hasta que punto se nos puede pasar el tiempo.

Los tres lograron mostrar sus semblantes serios y despreocupados, cuando volvieron a la casa y se unieron con los demás.

**Continuará...**

**Hola... chicas gracias por los mensajes, veo que les interesa la historia.**

**Les confieso, que no me gusta mucho, hacer esto"adaptar", me da la impresión que estoy copiando, bueno es la verdad muchos párrafos de estos dos últimos capítulos he modificado muy pocas palabras.**

**Necesito que me animen :(  
No tiene nada que ver cuando escribes lo que tu quieres, aunque tenga muchos errores, pero ahí lo disfruto, cosa que en adaptar una historia no..! No me arrepiento del todo por que veo que algúnas se han enganchado.**

**Si no tengo ni un problema, ya saben por eso del plagio, seguiré subiendo los capítulos, porqué se lo mal que la pasamos cuando se queda a medias las historias.**

**P.D.T. ... Chicas, si ven que está Candy es muy tremenda, y en esa época, que buena pareja hacen estos dos, aunque les adelantó más tardes nos darán ganas de ahorcar a nuestro amorcito.. grgrgr...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptacion, su titulo original es " AMAR UNA SO LA VEZ" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime "CANDY CANDY"**

Capítulo. 10

La fiesta de compromiso dada por Stear y Petty fue un éxito arrollador. Habían tardado dos semanas en preparar la fiesta, y todo estaba meticulosamente perfecto, hasta el mínimo detalle. Toda la familia y los amigos más cercanos estuvieron presentes, incluso la Marquesa de Paddington acompaño a su marido al acontecimiento. La abuela y la tía Eleonor se divirtieron a lo grande, Candy adivino que esas dos mujeres habían temido que Terry no se casaría nunca. La única que faltó fue la madre de Terry, la cual, él jamás la nombraba. Pero Terry estaba de muy buen humor y todo marchó maravillosamente.

Pero como lo bueno no dura, habían pasado dos meses de la fiesta de compromiso y Candy estaba en el más profundo pozo de la desesperación. Todo había sido para nada. Y esto para ella era increíble, segura estaba que después de haber hecho el amor con él, Terry se mostraría feliz al casarse con ella, pero era todo lo contrario, él parecía que se había olvidado, o no lo recordará, Candy era consiente que él estaba con unas copas de más ¿ pero no era para que él olvidará aquella noche?

Cuando iba a salír de Londres, el siempre le avisaba, se iba por semanas enteras a Southamptom, siempre por negocios, o al menos eso decía, los últimos dos meses sólo lo había visto cinco veces, las cuales habían sido terribles una tras otra.

Él siempre había sido puntual, cuando iba por ella para acompañarla a una reunión, pero solo tres veces la había traído de vuelta, las otras dos el mar humor se había apoderado de ella y había partido sola con su acompañante, Terry cada vez era más insoportable, con frecuencia se pasaba en compañía de Susana o cuando se hacía el tonto siguiendo a esa mujer por todos lados, esto ya era el límite.

Ella estaba consiente que él estaba haciendo una campaña despiadada para que ella lo dejará, si hubiera estado segura que ese era su comportamiento real, con gusto hubiera dejado que se enfrentará con Tony, como numerosas veces su mismo tío se lo había sugerido. Y lo peor de todo, que por más que él la hiriese, era imposible ella ya no podía dejarlo, es que ni podía ni pensárselo.

Esa noche, por insistencia de Candy, había convencido que el tío Stear la dejará ir sola con su prometido, a una fiesta, que habían sido invitados. Desde la fiesta de compromiso no había compartido con Terry un intercambio amable y mucho menos amoroso, pero todo había sido en vano, él en todo el trayecto a pesar de estar solos ni siquiera la había mirado y mucho peor tocado, se sintió desilusionada, herida por su frío comportamiento.

Candy, llevaba un elegante vestido blanco, que le caía armoniosamente a su figura, pero ella se sentía incómoda por que llevaba un escote amplio, como se usaban, que a penas cubría sus pechos, los cuales se veían más grande, ella y Dorothy ya se habían percatado del detalle, y a parte el color de su vestido también la incomodidaba, el blanco era para las muchachas puras, vírgenes.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Hardman, los dos iban uno a lado del otro, Candy lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, esa noche Terry estaba impresionante, su cabello Castaño lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, ella conocía la suavidad de sus cabellos, como la suavidad de sus carnosos labios, y no esa línea dura y rígida que mostraba últimamente. Llevaba un frac marrón oscuro y un chaleco crema, la corbata era amplia y suelta, y los pantalones eran largos, en lugar de los calzones hasta la rodilla como sabían llevar algunos caballeros. La tela del pantalón se pegaba a sus largas piernas, moldeando los poderosos muslos y las pantorrillas. Sólo de mirar aquel cuerpo largo y flexible bastaba para turbarla.

-Oh... ¿por qué se niega hablarme? ¿ ya no te gustó? .- Candy meditaba, estaba totalmente destrozada, lo amaba tanto, como jamás pensó que se podría amar a alguien.

Antes de subir los amplios escalones de mármol de aquella mansión, Candy tropezó torpemente, Terry en su rapidez la agarró por debajo de los brazos, pero a pesar de eso, perdió el equilibrio y Candy callo encima de él, sus pecho quedaron apretados muy cerca de su cara, él jadeo como si le hubieran golpeado, el calor de la pasión contenida, lo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, sus azules ojos abrasaban se cruzaron por unos segundos con las esmeraldas de ella, su aliento acanelado lo embriago.

- Gracias Terry.- Candy se incorporó enseguida, consiente estaba que desde el portal algunos recién llegados habían visto aquel espectáculo.

Candy, empezó a caminar como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras Terry se quedó por un momento tras ella, con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, procurando recobrar el control.

- ah... acaso no es bastante, tener tu cercanía, verte, oirte, oler tu aroma, si no que a hora tienes que tocarme, el tacto de tu cuerpo es mi perdición.- Terry respiro profundo tratando de calmar el galopar de su corazón. Muy consiente estaba que el contacto... era el arma que había destruido enteramente sus defensas, el freno que lo contenían.

-¡oh, mira Terry, el tío Tony está allí! .- Candy le sonrió al tío Tony, pero su sonrisa era más por lo que acaba de suceder, estaba feliz, la esperanza le había vuelto a su alma, como lo sospechaba él la seguía deseando, era un mentiroso, lo había visto en sus ojos, había escuchado el jadeo de él, y, lo había sentido temblar y el palpitar alocado de su corazón.

- ¡Maldición, pero que hace aquí ese hombre!.- Terry, fijo su mirada para donde había señalado ella, y vio la cabellera rubia de Anthony, que en ese momento estaba inclinado hacia la dama que estaba sentada a su lado.

- No lo sé... los dueños de la casa son tus amigos, no míos...!

Los ojos de él se clavaron intensamente en ella. - Lo sé pero él no sabe acudir a estas reuniones, aunque lo inviten, ha venido para vigilarte...

- Terry no seas injusto, es la primera vez que tropezamos con Tony.

- acaso olvidas el concierto.

-Bueno... esa vez sólo fue casualidad, no creo que tuviera intenciones de vigilarme...

- Pues claro que no.. ambos sabemos cuáles eran sus intenciones aquel día..

Candy sonrió, dando por terminada esa conversación, claro que ella si sabía el motivo de que Anthony estuviera allí, había oído que Terry andaba con otras mujeres, y estaba furioso, pensaba que con su presencia podía servir de algo.

Candy, echo un vistazo al gran salón, conocía a la mayoría de los invitados, allí estaba el amigo de Terry, Charly que en su fiesta de compromiso se lo había presentado, incluso conocía a la nueva querida de su tío, también estaba Neil Legan, con su hermana y su hermano menor, y para su profunda irritación se encontraba Susana Marlong acompañada por un antiguo compinche de Tony.

-Terry.- se prendió en su brazo.- tienes que presentarme a los hermanos, dueños de la casa.- antes que la hermana de Neil, empiece a tocar el piano.

Candy, sintió como su brazo se ponía rígido a su contacto, sonrió y lo condujo hasta la señora Hardman, vamos... tenía que tocarlo con más frecuencia, pensó gustosa por su descubrimiento.

A la hora de la comida, Terry se sentó del otro extremo de la mesa, a lado de la señora de la casa, mientras ella junto a Neil y otro conocido de ella, que también había su pretendiente pero el cual no tuvo oportunidad alguna, el chico era guapo, encantador pero no lo veía sincero, no había esa chispa que ella buscaba en una relación y más siendo para un futuro marido, al frente de ella estaba Charly.

La comida servida no era de su agrado, un guisado de lengua de ternera, era uno de los platos principales, nunca había sido de su agrado, pero esta vez tuvo que hacer acopló de toda su voluntad por no devolver encima de la mesa, pidió disculpas y se levantó tenía que refrescarse la cara, Neil vio la angustia en su cara, al ver que no regresaba, y que su prometido no hizo intención alguna por ir tras ella. Al ver su tardanza, se levantó y fue en su encuentro, la vio en la terraza.

-Candy, te sientes bien.- Neil estaba muy preocupado.

- oh, Neil, siento mucho haberte preocupado.- respiro profundo.- es sólo que no me gusta, el plato que sirvieron, desde pequeña le tengo repulsión, preferí salir antes de dar un espectáculo.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, Neil se animo hacerle una pregunta que le quemaba por dentro. -Dime... Candy.. .- Neil dudo, ella lo miro y con una sonrisa le indicó que siguiera.- ¿Candy Estás segura en querer casarte con el Duque?

- Sí.- suspiro.- ya sabes cuáles fueron los motivos, que casi nos hemos visto obligados a comprometernos...

Neil la interrumpió, no dejándola terminar. - pero a mi no me importaría... yo estaría dispuesto a cargar con las habladurías, yo te amo Candy, y te creó cuando dices que él no te tocó.

- ya, es muy tarde en dos meses es la boda, y a mi pesar creó que he terminado enamorandome de él.- Candy lo miro, con ternura, ella en su día también había sentido atracción por él.- lo siento Neil, yo también te tengo cariño, en mi siempre tendrás una amiga.

- No esperaba menos de ti, no te preocupes, pero si llegas a cambiar de opinión y vez que él no es tu felicidad, aquí estaré yo, recuérdalo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- a hora regresemos, seguro habrán retirado los horrendos platos.- los dos rieron a carcajadas por las muecas de él.

Al regresar a la mesa, ya estaban sirviendo el postre, en total ella había estado a fuera unos cuarenta minutos, y junto a Neil quince, sintió la mirada penetrante y furiosa del otro extremo de donde se encontraba Terry, ella no se dignó a mirarlo, se percató que Charly estaba muy divertido, al tío Tony le dedicó una mirada, indicándole que no le pasaba nada y que no se preocupara por ella. Pasado un rato, después de repetir la porción de tarta de chocolate, que tanto le gustaba. Miro a Terry el cual se mostraba muy encantador con la señora Hardman, había decido mostrarse encantador no sólo con ella, si no con todas las damas de su alrededor, parecía un hombre en celo.

Poco a poco, el logro que había obtenido cuando recién habían llegado, la ilusión renacida, se había borrado por completo, según avanzaba la noche, él se mostraba indiferente con ella, ni una sola pieza habían bailado, más parecía que Neil era su acompañante, con el persistente San también bailó, Cuando llegó Maxi Andreu, no se le apartó ni un segundo, este chico a ella también le había gustado y mucho, si no fuera por el tío Stear que le vio no se que... qué ni siquiera recordaba, seguramente se hubiera casado con él.

En un intercambio, de parejas, que Candy al primer momento no se percató, que él que extrechaba su cintura con fuerza era su futuro marido.- te diviertas amor.

- acaso te importa.- lo miro con indiferencia.

-estas enfadada amor.- Terry la sujetaba con más fuerza.

- No amor mío... estoy disfrutando la velada, con mis amigos... igual que tú.- ja... ella también sabía ser mala, sabía que esto lo molestaba, tonta como no se había dado cuenta antes, las ocasiones pasadas las había desperdiciado, pudiendo darle del mismo jarabe.

Al cambiar de pareja, Maxi se había asegurado de ser él quien la recibiera, Terry le dedicó una mirada fulminante, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa más irónica que tenía, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo, lo había visto bailar de una forma muy provocativa con Susana, agradecía que el tío Tony estaba en el salón de juego y no se percatara de su desdicha. Por qué estaba segura, que no aguantaría sus comentarios socarrones, habría estallado en lágrimas.

A medida que seguía la noche, se percató, que Terry había decidido ignorarla del todo, su orgullo herido, no le permitía estar por mucho tiempo más ahí, espero el momento prudente y antes que Anthony se acercara, le pidió a Maxi que la acompañará.

Los ojos verdes de él se abrieron deleitados.- ¿y vuestro tío?

-Estoy un poco enfadada con él.- mintió.- y es más él tambien ha venido escoltando a otra dama.

- Por mi no hay problema, yo soy completamente feliz en acompañarte ¿ Y el Duque, no se molestara?.- Maxi se puso serio.- Si tu fueras mi prometida, jamás te dejaría sola, y peor que otro te acompañara.

- oh... a él, no le importará, es muy temprano para que se quiera retirar, le haría un feo a los anfitriones, verás, ellos son muy amigos.- Candy resoplo.- y yo la verdad que estoy muy cansada.

- Vamos, yo lo aré con mucho gusto, no permitiría que te fueras sola.- él le sonrió con simpatía.

- Bueno al menos sé, que le gustó a otros.- pensó Candy, en un suspiro, solo se despidió de Neil y sus hermanos.

- Me pregunto, por qué percibis enseguida que ella sale del brazo de otro.

Terry, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Anthony Andley.- acaso me está siguiendo, milord.

- No... que va.- lo miro irónico.- ¿ya no tiene sentido quedarse en la fiesta, milord? Aún va para largo.- replicó Anthony amablemente.- se ve muy mal que sólo haya pasado diez minuto que se marchará ella y ahora marcha usted también. Eso produce mal efecto.

Terry, le lanzó una mirada furiosa.- Me sorprende que no la hayas seguido para asegurarse que Andreu la llave directamente a su casa, no es eso lo que le corresponde a buen perro guardián.

Anthony río.- ¿Para qué? Ella hará lo que le da la gana, haga yo lo que haga. Y estoy más tranquilo si va acompañada de Andreu que si la acompaña usted.- Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta.- Aunque era uno de los pretendientes que más posibilidades tuvo con ella la temporada pasada, si no la lleva directamente a casa,no creó que puedas echárselo a él en cara ¿verdad? Estas haciendo todo lo posible para mostrar a estos jóvenes potrillos que ella está todavía disponible.- Espero un momento.-¿ No es así?

Los ojos de Terry llamearon.- Si les incomoda mi comportamiento ya saben lo que deben hacer.

-Es verdad.- dijo Anthony, y todo el buen humor desapareció en un instante.- Si no creyera que Candy iba armar un escándalo, nos encontraríamos lo antes posible en el terreno del honor. Cuando ella deje de defenderlo,acudiremos a esa cita...Puede estar seguro de ello.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita Andley.- Anthony se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo soy cuando uno de los míos está involucrado. ¿Sabes Grandchester? Albert podrá tener una gran opinión acerca de usted, pero Albert sólo conoce los aspectos más positivo de su carácter. No tiene ni idea de lo que estas tratando de hacer, pero yo lo sé.

Dejaron de hablar al ver acercarse a Charly. Anthony se alejó del enojado Terry y su amigo se acercó, comprensivo.

- De manera que has vuelto a tener otro choque con tu futuro tío.

-Algo parecido.- dijo de mala gana, fulminando a su amigo, se lo llevaban los demonios.

Terry, aspiro profundamente el aire nocturno, tratando de calmarse.- cruzó la calle, ha esperar su coche.

-Espera Terry.- Charly le dio alcance.- tal vez te convenga hablar con un amigo.

- Está noche no, Charly, Estoy a punto de estallar.

- ¿A causa de Andley?.- gruño Charly.- ¿O acaso porque ella se fue con Maxi?

Terry detuvo su andar.- Candy puede irse con quién demonios le de la gana ¿ a mi que me importa?

- Vamos no enloquezcas.- Charly trató de tranquilizar a su amigo.- Maxi es... bueno, no enteramente inofensivo, pero... bueno, caramba, ella está comprometida ... .- se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sólo habían servido para empeorar la situación.- No lo creó... ¿Acaso el insensible, Terrencce Granchester es capaz, por una vez, de mostrarse celoso?

- Claro que no estoy celoso.- exclamó.- Simplemente esperaba que está noche terminará todo.

Pero lo cierto era, que se había puesto rojo de la rabia, cuando el maldito de Maxi con su mano tomó el codo de Candy. Maxi era joven y apuesto, y el desgraciado de Anthony Andley, le había dicho que Andreu había sido pretendiente de Candy la temporada pasada.

-¿ poner fin a qué? ¿ de que estas hablando?

-La farsa de este compromiso, supongo que no habrás creído que voy a casarme con esa muchacha, por qué me hayan forzado a aceptarla.

- A hora entiendo tus actitudes, Lady Hardman no es de tu gusto, pensé que querías poner celosa a tu novia.- Charly silbo.

- Quería enfurecerla para que me dejara. No es la primera vez que voy detrás de una falda, he tenido que fingir interés en Susana, ha pesar de estar harto de ella.

- Quizás, ella te ama. - resoplo.- Pero no te entiendo viejo.. Por qué no quieres casarte con Lady Andley, si es hermosa.

-No quiero que me ame, quiero que me odie.- suspiro con desgano, al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo.- Y por qué simplemente no tengo intenciones de cansarme ni con ella...ni con nadie.- las palabras de Terry le salieron con profundo y amargo dolor.

- Hermano, si tú no la quieres, ten por seguro, que hay algunos que estarían dichosos de ocupar tu lugar.- le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.- Y casi estoy seguro que no les importará el escándalo en el que la has éemelo la muchacha vale la pena.

- ¡Charly, quieres callarte...! ¿sabes lo que te digo? .- Terry resoplo con furia.- Si es así no me importa, es lo que quiero, que rompa el compromiso. Y se case con otro, me alegraría por ella.

-¿ Que vas hacer si ella no rompe el compromiso?¿piensas dejarla?.- Terry miró al cielo.

-He dado mi palabra de casarme con ella.

-Entonces terminas haciéndolo.

- Espero que no llegue ese día.- Él suponía que aquello seria el cielo, pero eso no se lo diría a Charly. Su coche llegó a la curva en aquel momento y pregunto.

-¿ Quieres hacerme un favor, Charly? Vuelve a dentro y da un mensaje a mi futuro pariente político. Dile que conviene que tenga una charla con su sobrina acerca del sujeto que la ha acompañado a casa está noche. - Río.- Si cree que mi importa, es probable que redoble mis esfuerzos para hacer que ella me abandone. Si no es así, el mensaje le irritará. Y eso me hará feliz.- Y en verdad, ya parecía sentirse mejor.

-Gracias, viejo. Él es capaz de cortarme la cabeza si le doy ese mensaje.

-No lo dudes.- dijo Terry sonriendo.- Pero me harás ese favor de todos modos ¿ verdad? Tu eres un buen amigo... .- Terry sonrió al ver la expresión de la cara de Charly, y le saludó con la mano mientras su coche se alejaba por el camino.

Charly se quedó perplejo de la actitud de él, ellos eran amigos desde muchos años, y estaba seguro que Terry si tenía sentimientos por Candy, aunque el se negara en aceptarlo.

El buen humor tardo un instante en desaparecer. Esa noche había quedado demostrado que no podía tolerar mucho tiempo la presencia de Candy. Terry, estaba completamente furioso, claro que la quería, sabía muy bien que si se casaba con ella sería el hombre más feliz, pero se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo...Ella terminaría odiandolo por haberla marcado con el linaje de su nacimiento. Haberla tenido entre sus brazos, haberla hecho su mujer, seguro estaba que ese día no lo olvidaría en toda su miserable vida.

Esta convencido, como se lo había dicho Charly, ella a la final terminaría casándose con un hombre que la mereciera. Aunque en el camino se le destruyera su propio corazón. Sabía muy bien que tenía que doblar esfuerzo para que ella terminará rompiendo ese compromiso.

Terry, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató, que el chofer, no estaba yendo por el camino que llevaba a su Mansión.

-El fin del camino compañero.- dijo una voz en medio de su ensueño.

¿Compañero?¿Era posible que su cochero le dijiera esto? Terry miró por la ventana, y sólo vio árboles, una gran espesura oscura. Como era posible que estuviera tan metido en sus pensamientos, hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que le llevaban al campo, que habían salido de Londres.

¿Que diablos había hecho Andley? Acaso había contratado un matón para que lo liquidara y poder decir después a su sobrina que él no había sido. Casi podía ver a Anthony riéndose con sus amigotes de la aventura. Terry río, era una manera de dejar escapar la tensión ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a él?

Horas antes cuando Terry llegó junto a Candy a la mansión de los Hardman, estaba siendo observado por un par de hombres, llevaban varios días siguiendole, habían sido contratado por un hombre de barba roja llamado Bart Gates.

-Señor, está noche lo haremos, están en un baile, acudido con la misma chica de la otra noche.

-Está seguro que es la misma. - preguntó, George, el joven que siempre estaba con Gates.

- Sin lugar a duda, es de una belleza única.- respondió el maleante.

- Será su querida, mi padre siempre ha dicho, que no es tipo de perder el tiempo con una mujer que no se acuesta.

- muchacho, habla como es debido, a tu padre no le haría ninguna gracia.

El joven guardo silencio se sintió humillado, que le llamarán la atención delante de unos desconocidos, después de darles toda la iinformación quedaron de acuerdo que si Terry salía sólo para su casa, llevarían adelante el plan.

- Bart, yo podré ir con vosotros, si lo atrapan esta noche.

- Lo siento chico. Es un asunto que tú padre no querrá involucrarte.

-Tengo quince años, he estado en una batalla marina.- replicó Georg. - Él sólo le va a dar una lección, Bart.

-Si, pero como tu fuiste herido la lección va a ser dura, y también está su orgullo metido en el asunto. No has oído los desdenes y las provocaciones que el joven Duque metió en la herida.

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Terry despertó, se percató que tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, a penas había querido bajar del coche lo habían atacado con una cachiporra, la cual lo había dejado inconsciente una larga hora.

- ¿todavía hay alguien ahí?

-¡ donde voy a ir Camarada..!

-De vuelta a vuestra cueva de ladrones supongo.- Dijo Terry, él delincuente se rió de sus palabras.

- ¿ Que quieres? ¡robar lo que tengo y terminar con esto de una buena vez!

- Camarada, eso lo hice enseguida, yo a hora sólo estoy de guardia.

Terry, iba replicar, cuando oyó llegar un coche, pero al ver que su raptor ni se inmutó supuso que lo esperaba, del coche vio bajar a tres hombres.

-Lindo cuadro ¿eh, Bart? .- les oyó decir.

-En verdad que sí. Todo listo y a vuestras órdenes.

Los oyó reírse, no reconoció las voces, pero el acento era culto,¿Que enemigos se había hecho últimamente entre el grupo elegante? ¡Docenas! ¡Todos los antiguos pretendientes de su actual novia!

- Un trabajo estupendo amigos.- les arrojó dos bolsas a cada uno.

Terry al fin pudo verles, cuando quitaron la lámpara de su cara, los dos hombres eran fuertes y altos, bien vestidos, uno era pelirrojo y con una gran barba del mismo color, y el que aparentaba menos edad, era rubio con mechas doradas, de ojos azules, su largo cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, su barba era castaña, por más que quiso hacer memoria donde los había visto, no logró recordar.

- ¿verdad Steven, que el pájaro parece estar confundido, supongo que no querra desilusionarme.

-Tal vez tenga que refrescarle la memoria.

- Quizás... .- con la punta de su bota lo golpeó en la mandíbula.- Terry se retorcio, y antes que pudiera decir algo, sintió un agudo golpe en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire.

- vamos amigo, no me desilusiones, di que me reconoces.

Cuando, el rubio giro su cabeza de un lado para mirar a Terry, un relámpago de oro brilló en su oreja ¿Un pendiente? eso era imposible. El único hombre que usaba pendiente era... la inquietud empezó a reemplazar al enfado.

-Capitán Harlock.

-Muy bien amigo no podía acepta la idea de que me hubieras olvidado.- dijo Harlock con una risita. -¿ves lo que se logra cuando se golpea bien Sam.

-Te vio bastante bien en Mainden Anne.

-¿Pero es que acaso parezco el mismo a bordo de un barco? No. Me a reconocido porque es inteligente. Es cuestión de deducir ¿entiendes? ¡Dudo que tengas otro enemigo como yo!

-Lamento mucho en desilusionarlo.- dijo pausadamente.- no es el único que tiene ese privilegio en eso de odiarme.

-¿No? estupendo. No me gustaría que estuvieras demasiado bien cuando yo no esté aquí.

¿De manera que viviré para ver otro día?. - preguntó Terry.

Bart río. - Es tan arrogante como tú, Harlock, vaya si lo es. No creo que le hayas asustado lo más mínimo. En cualquier momento te escupirá en los ojos.

-No lo creo. - dijo fríamente. -En ese caso le arrancaria un ojo ¿como quedaría con un parche como el viejo San.

-¿Con esa cara bonita?. -replicó Bart. -Sólo serviría para poner más de relieve sus soberbias facciones. A las damas le encantaría.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendré que ocuparme de su cara. -Terry ni siquiera vio venir el golpe, sus ojos brillaron con luz asesina al encontrar la mirada fija del pirata.

¿Estas ya lo bastante enfadado para querer luchar conmigo?

-Bastaba con preguntarlo

-Estoy aquí para que estemos al apar. Quiero una buena exhibición.

-¿ Estar a la par? Olvida quién atacó a quien en mar abierto.

-Recuerda, hijo... ese es mi oficio.

-Entonces como te atreves hablar de venganza, simplemente por qué lo he vencido ¿ o acaso soy el único hombre que ha vuelto con el barco entero tras el encuentro con el Maiden Anne?

-De ningún modo, ya he entrado en otras ocasiones averiado a mismo he tenido numerosas heridas en batalla, hasta que mi hijo saliera herido en esa ocasión, debí de todos modos, de caballero a caballero...

-¿Un caballero pirata? .- Era peligroso pero, no pudo resistirse, tenía que decirlo.

- burlate cuánto quieras...

Terry, ya comprendía por donde venían los tiros, consiente estaba que había hecho mal en provocar al pirata mientras se alejaba, la victoria se le había subido a la cabeza y de esto ya habían pasado varios años.

Después de una ardua lucha, Bart, lo había soltado, para que lucharán cuerpo a cuerpo, y como los dos eran fuertes, la pelea fue muy igualada.

- Ya está bien, Harlock, me parece que ha sido suficiente. - los dos hombres tenían la cara ensangrentada, completamente desfigurada.

Bart, ayudó al pirata a subir al coche de Terry, dejándo al castaño herido en el bosque.

Terry, estaba medio consiente cuando los oyó partir, sólo habían pasado cinco minutos, cuando escucho los cascos de unos caballos y como le habían dejado la lámpara, y haciendo unos leves gritos, los guardianes lo oyeron, se le hizo complicado para convencerlos de que lo dejarán y fuera tras los piratas. No supo más de si, cuando recuperó la consciencia. estaba en su alcoba.

El último oficial y el médico salieron de la habitación, sólo quedó con él su lacayo, Arthur, Terry intentó sonreír pero por el movimiento sólo hizo una mueca al abrirse su labio partido.

-Terminó mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperarse ¿verdad?. -dijo Terry.

- Así es señor, en lugar de tener que presentarse ante el juez con una simple. acusación de asalto, ese hombre tendrá que enfrentarse a la acusación de piratería.

-Supongo que no debo regodearme, pero ese tipo no merece nada mejor.- dijo Terry.

-Desde luego que no, Dice el médico, que es una suerte, que el hueso de la mandíbula este en su sitio. Nunca en mi vida he visto mas cardenales y...

-Eso no importa, ¿no crees que él también sufre a hora? Yo nunca hubiera conocido a ese canalla si no hubiera atacado mi barco. ¡Pero era él quién me guardaba rencor! ¡Aunque no creo que disfruté a hora estando en la cárcel!

-Ha sido una suerte que los guardianes lo hayan encontrado señor.

Los guardias habían dado alcance al coche, solo el asaltante herido estaba preso, el otro había logrado escapar, por los guardias sabían que Harlock era un bandolero buscado por la corona.

-También ha sido una suerte que Lady Candicce,no estuviera con usted.

Terry, no contesto cuando pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado... no, no soportaba pensar en eso. Candy estaba a salvo por qué Maxi Andreu la había acompañado a su casa.

Nada menos que Andreu, Una ira irracional,maligna y febril se apoderó de él.

-Señor...

-¿Que? .- gruño Terry

-El médico quiere que descanse tres semanas, una semana antes de su boda.

- Eso es lo que él dice, en tres días me levantare, no me quedaré mas tiempo.

-Como guste, señor.

-lo afirmó.

-Está bien señor.

Como nunca antes lo habían castigado de esa manera, Terry ignoraba que al día siguiente iba sentirse diez veces peor. Maldijo con vigor al capitán Harlock, hubiera deseado que el pirata fuera ahorcado.

Tardó unada semana en poder moverse, aunque pudo moverse y caminar a las tres como se lo habían pronosticado, a pesar de tener aún varios cardenales, tenía que ver a Candy, no podía perder mas tiempo.

Sólo faltaba una semana para la boda. Y el tenia que verla. Pese a su aspecto físico se presentó en la Mansión de los Andley. Le dijieron que Candy había salido hacer compras para su ajuar. Esta información acrecento su pánico. Espero una hora. Y cuando ella llegó, separó rudamente a su novia de los primos en el momento de entrar.

La condujo al jardín lo mas alejado de la casa, con paso largo y rápidos su expresión era sombría y pensativa, la suavidad de la voz de ella lo detuvo.

- ¿ya estás recuperado?.- Candy tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos verdes chispeaban, era demasiado, condenadamentente bella, rebosante de salud y vitalidad. Seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que él había visto.

-¿Recuperado? .- repitió Terry.- preguntándose como se había enterado del asalto, había procurado por todos los medios que ella no se enterara.

-Tom, nos hablo de tu enfermedad, y que habías tenido una caída, quise ir a verte, pero Tom, dijo que no querías que te viera en ese estado, la verdad que me pareció una tontería, yo te hubiera cuidado.

-¡Maldición! a hora tenía la compasión de ella, gracias a Tom, que a demás habia retocado la verdad, hubiera preferido verla enoJada.

-Lo cierto, que fui atacado por unos rufianes, cuando salía de una de mis tabernas favoritas cerca de los muelles, siento placer visitar lugares de mala fama.

Candy sonrió tolerante.-Tony estaba seguro que ibas a utilizar tu enfermedad para postergar la boda. Le he dicho que eso no estaba dentro de tu estilo.

-Me conoces tan bién amor? .- pregunto Terry con ironía.

-Es probable que tengas muchos defectos,pero no de la cobardía.

-¿ Tu crees?

-oh, tonterías.- lo interrumpió.- No lo creería aunque intentaras hacerme creer lo contrario.. No lo intentes.

Continuará...

Notas...

Este capítulo tiene varios retoques en si de la historia original, como me pidió Nandumbu que fraseara, he querido complaserla un poquito. Y en los capitulos siguientes tratare de hacerlo, pero siempre siguiendo en si la misma linea.

La pelea del pirata con Terry era muy larga, en si no se por qué fue la pelea, y el motivo de la venganza del Capitán, dos hojas completas que me imagino que lo explica bien están completamente rotas indescifrable. Yo entendí que Cuando Terry ganó la batalla se burló del Capitán y a demás que George había sido herido.

Gracias chicas por todos sus mensajes, y por animarme a seguir con la historia. Voy a terminar el siguiente capítulo para subir dos. ;)

Bye...


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptacion, su titulo original es " AMAR UNA SO LA VEZ" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime "CANDY CANDY"**

**Capítulo. 11**

Terry rechino los dientes y ella le lanzó una mirada divertida. Ver la belleza de ella le afectaba profundamente como siempre, y sus pensamientos vagaban sin poder concentrarse.-Supongo que debo preguntar como has estado.-Si, deberías hacerlo.- asintió.- pero ambos sabemos que no te interesa lo que yo pueda hacer con mi tiempo. Por ejemplo ¿no te sentirás herido,verdad, si supieras que estado demasiado ocupada para echarte de menos? Y tampoco te importaría saber que otros hombres me han acompañado a las fiestas a las que mis primos insistieron en llevarme.

- ¿Maxi Andreu...?

- Maxi, Basil, Marc, William...

-Ten cuidado, porque puedo llegar a sospechar que quieres provocar mis celos para vengarte.

- ¿vengarme? ah, veo que me juzgas de acuerdo a tu comportamiento. Es divertido, Terrencce. Por el mero hecho que otras mujeres te parezcan fascinantes...

- ¡ Basta, Candy!.- exclamó Terry perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿ Por qué ocultas tu enojo tras una cortina de tonterías corteses? ¡insultarme!

-No me tientes.

- Ajá. -exclamó él triunfante.- Empezaba a creer que no tenías carácter.

-ah, Terrencce.- dijo Candy riendo bajito.- ¿supones que debo decirte que eres una criatura sucia y despreciable, y que jure en medio de lágrimas que nunca me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último varón sobre la tierra y cosas por el estilo?

Terry la miró enfurecido.  
- ¿Te estás burlando?

- ¿Porqué piensas eso?

Lo dijo con expresión tan inocente, que él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, dispuesto a sacudirla. Pero los magníficos ojos verdes se agrandaron sorprendidos, las manos de ella se apoyaron en el pecho de él para aportarle, y Terry se puso Colorado hasta las orejas.

Se apartó de ella, casi temblando.  
-El poco tiempo que nos queda me obliga a ser brutal, Candy.- dijo con frialdad.-Te he pedido que terminemos con la farsa del compromiso. Te lo vuelvo a pedir, más, te lo suplico. No quiero casarme contigo.

Candy bajo la mirada y la clavó fijamente en las lustradas botas de él.

- ¿No me quieres entonces...de ninguna manera? ¿Ni siquiera como amante?

Los azules ojos de Terry se encendieron ante el torbellino que le provocaba aquella pregunta, pero dijo solamente:

- No dudo de que puedes ser una amante estupeda.

-Pero no te intereso...

-Ya no.

Ella le volvió la espalda, sus hombros fueron cayendo, parecía una figurita desdichada, abandonada. Terry tuvo que contenerse con cada partícula de su voluntad para no tender los brazos y estrecharla en ellos. Hubiera querido retirar lo dicho, mostrarle que todo era mentira. Pero era mejor que ella estuviese desilusionada un tiempo y que le olvidara después. No podía permitir que aquella preciosa mujer se casará con un bastardo.

- De verdad creí poder hacerte felíz, Terry.- Lo dijo en un susurro, tratando que su voz no se quebrara, respiro profundo, tratando de mantener la calma al menos ante él.

- Ninguna mujer puede, amor, al menos por mucho tiempo.

-Lo lamento entonces.

- ¿ Me dejarás entonces?

-No.

- ¿No?.- Él se enderezo, incrédulo. - ¿ Que quieres decir?

-No me grité, Señor.

-¿ Así que volvemos a ponernos formales?.- exclamó él y su rabia crecía.

-Dada la circunstancia, así es. -contesto tajante.- Bastará que se valla de Londres la semana próxima, le aseguró Lord Grandchester, que soy lo bastante fuerte para tolerar la humillación de ser abandonada, Y ¿sabe algo? ¡casi, se lo agradecería!.- Esto último era mentira pero su orgullo herido, la obligó a decirlo.

- Pero si ya no quiere casarse conmigo, ¿por qué no rompe el compromiso? Yo no puedo hacerlo he dado mi palabra.

-ah, sí... La palabra de un caballero que es caballero sólo cuando le conviene.

-Estoy comprometido por mi palabra.

-Entonces. cumpla con su palabra, Lord Grandchester. - Empezó a alejarse pero él la aferró del brazo, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza.

-No lo hagas Candicce.- La previno sombrío. -Después lo lamentarás.

-Ya lo lamento... .- La voz era sólo un susurro.

- Pero... ¿ por qué hacerlo?

-Porque... debo.- Simplemente contesto ella.

- Él le soltó el brazo y se aportó, su cara parecía una cara diabólica.

-¡ Que el diablo te lleve entonces! Pero juro que no seré tu marido. Si persiste en esta farsa, lo que tendrás es un matrimonio de comedia. Deseo que seas feliz Candicce.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Terry... .- Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Le doy mi palabra, señora. Y un último aviso no vayas a la Iglesia.

Terry, le dio la espalda alejándose de ella, con los puños apretados de dirigió directo al portal, a pesar de la rabia que tenía en contra de su voluntad se giró a mirarla a lo lejos, y la estampa que vio, se le contrajo el corazón, ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas con sus dos manos en su cara, le dieron ganas de correr a su encuentro y abrazarla.

-Pero Candy, ¿ Que pasó? ¿te hizo algo ese hombre?.- Dorothy, la había visto desde uno de los ventanales de la planta de arriba.

-Hay... Dorothy soy la mujer más desdichada.- Candy se abrazó a ella. - él insiste, en decir que no se quiere casar... . - Candy ya no pudo decir más, el llanto que tenía no la dejaba hablar.

-Llora pequeña, llora... te hará bien .- Se le rompía el corazón verla en ese estado, estuvo tentada en decirle que se lo había advertido, pero la comprendía, realmente el condenado era muy guapo, consiente estaba que cualquier jovencita perdería la cabeza por ese hombre, y que Candy no había sido la excepción.

Los días siguientes, Candy se las arreglo para no salir de casa, la modista tuvo que ir allí a darle los últimos toques al vestido de novia, usaría el mismo que su madre, le habían hecho algunos arreglos pero en si guardando el modelo original, todos sus tíos se habían conmovido, incluso Candy juraría que había visto alguna lágrima en esos grandes hombres.

-hay, no llores más tesoro. - suplicó Dorothy.- vuestras primas llegarán en un momento para ayudarte a vestir. Y sin duda no querrás que te vean en ese estado.

-No puedo evitarlo.- sollozo angustiada.- ¿Acaso no es normal que todas las novias lloren en el día de su boda?

-Pero Candy, has llorado toda la semana, Y dime te ha servido de algo.

-No.- Candy negó con la cabeza.

- Especialmente hoy no conviene que te vean con los ojos hinchados.

-Eso no importa, llevaré el velo sobre la cara.

-Pero esta noche no pensarás llevar un velo.

-¿Habrá acaso noche de bodas?

-No supondrás que él no va a presentarse.- dijo Dorothy conteniendo el aliento, ofendida.

-oh, estará presente.-suspiro.- pero ya te he repetido lo que me dijo.

-Tonterías, algunos hombres le tienen terror al matrimonio, y vuestro Duque parece ser uno de estos.

-Pero juró que no será un marido para mí.

-Lo dijo por qué estaba furioso.- dijo Dorothy, dandole ánimo.- No hay que tomar en serio lo que dice un hombre enojado.

-Pero el puede sentirse atado ¿comprendes? oh.. como pude haberme equivocado con él hasta este punto.-exclamó Candy.-¿como he podido?.- movió la cabeza.- ¡Pensar que alguna vez lo he comparado con Tony! Terrencce Grandchester, no se parece a mi tí tiene ni una partícula de sentimiento...Como no sea entre las piernas.- añadió con amargura.

-¡Candy..!

- Pues fui simplemente un juego para él.- replicó.- otra conquista.

Dorothy, la miraba con las manos a la cadera.- debiste hablarle del bebé.- dijo por centésima vez.- Al menos hubiera entendido por qué tenías que seguir con esta farsa.

-Probableme no lo hubiera creído. Incluso yo misma lo dudo. Mirame... Estoy de cuatro meses y no se nota lo más mínimo.-Candy suspiro.- No me he mareado, ni... Bueno ¿ acaso me voy a atar a ese hombre por nada? ¿Estaré realmente embarazada?

-Desearía que no fuera así, pero sabes muy bien que lo estás. Y repito deberías habérselo dicho.

-Soy tan estúpida que creí que su mal comportamiento era una trampa.- dijo con amargura.- Sabes Dorothy.- suspiro.- Todavía tengo cierto orgullo.

- A veces hay que tragarse todo el orgullo.

-Candy, negó con la cabeza.- sabes, lo que me hubiera dicho, si le decía de mi embarazo, ¡ Que no perdiera el tiempo en una causa perdida...! Y que buscará un padre para mi hijo.

-Tal vez tendrías que haberlo hecho.- dijo Dorothy con suavidad.

Los ojos de Candy llamearon. - ¡Nunca cargare a un hombre con el hijo de otro! Terrencce Grandchester es padre de un hijo en camino y debe pagar su precio, que no puede pagar otro.

-Pero Candy si eres tú la que lo está pagando, con la desdicha y el dolor de vuestro corazón.

-Ya lo sé, pero ha sido porque creí amarlo. Hasta que punto me he equivocado, pero lo superare Dorothy, te juro que lo haré.

-Estás ha tiempo Candy. Podrías partir al continente antes de...

-No.- dijo con tremenda fuerza, que Dorothy dio un respingo. - ¡Se trata de mi hijo..! No me ocultare avergonzada hasta que nazca y luego entregarlo a quien sabe quién... Es mi hijo Dorothy, yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así.. sólo para poder evitar un desagradable matrimonio.- luego añadió pensativa.- No es necesario que viva con ese hombre, sabes, si él se muestra muy difícil, no tengo por qué estar con él para siempre. Pero mi hijo llevará el nombre de su padre. Terrencce Grandchester compartirá su responsabilidad, como corresponde.

-Entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos a ir a la Iglesia.- suspiro Dorothy.

Terry ya estaba en la iglesia, por momentos se mostraba tranquilo y por ratos desesperado, la familia y los amigos estaban llegando, demostrando que la boda iba a realizarse de verdad. Su abuela y su tía estaban ahí, pero Margaret a pesar de haber sido invitada, no se había presentado. Y esto reforzaba su convicción de que había hecho lo que correspondía al prevenir a su novia.

-¡sí no lo viera con mis ojos.. No lo creyera, Terrencce Grandchester en el altar!.- Charly le palmeo a su amigo, has tomado una buena decisión.

-Yo no estoy seguro de eso, ruego que no llegue a presentarse.- Terry resoplo, llevándose sus dos manos a la cabeza.

- viejo no se a que Santo ruegas.. se ven que ni caso te hacen. - dijo esto mirando hacia el portón de la iglesia.

El corazón se le contrajo de dolor cuando vio a Albert Andley entrar a la iglesia, seguido por la novia. Se oyeron exclamaciones entre la multitud, porque ella estaba hermosa hasta cortar el aliento,Candy permaneció por varios minutos a la entrada de la iglesia, enfrentando a Terry en el fondo del corredor. Él no podía verle ni la cara y mucho menos los ojos, por el gran velo blanco, que cubría su rostro hasta el mentón. Terry espero conteniendo el aliento, deseando que ella se diera la vuelta y huyera.

Pero Candy no lo hizo, puso la mano en el brazo de su tío y empezó la andadura por el centro de la iglesia.

Una ira helada y tranquila se apoderó de Terry. Por el capricho de aquella niña mujer se veía obligado a casarse. Bueno, que tuviera su día de triunfo. No iba a durar mucho. Cuando se enterara que se había casado con un bastardo iba a lamentar no haber seguido sus ónicamente Margaret iba ayudar en esto. Disfrutaría del perverso deleite de informar a Candy de todas las faltas de Terry. Y él pensaba, con sombrío humor, que ésta sería la primera buena acción de Margaret hacia él. Naturalmente, ella No sería consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Candy miraba por la ventanilla del coche, pero sólo podía ver su propio reflejo. Se ruborizo cuando su vientre rugió de hambre, pero no miró a Terry para comprobar si él lo había oído. Él estaba sentado frente a ella, en el interior del coche que llevaba su escudo de armas.

Llevaban dos horas de viaje, pero todavía no se habían detenido en ninguna posada para comer. Candy estaba hambrienta pero prefería morir antes de pedirle que se detuvieran.

Los invitados de la boda habían disfrutado de un gran almuerzo en la Mansión de los Andley, pero los novios no habían participado. Terry se llevó a Candy directamente de la iglesia a su casa, le dijo que hiciera una maleta con lo imprescindible y que enviará el resto de sus cosas a Weybridge. Los dos habían partido antes que llegarán los invitados al banquete.

Terry, la había hecho viajar toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pero Candy no tenía ganas de quejarse, especialmente al verlo allí, tan pensativo, sin mirarla siquiera. No había despegado los labios desde que salieron de Londres.

Terry se había tenido que casar y estaba furioso por haberlo hecho. Bueno, al menos esto era lo que Candy suponía. Pero era algo prometedor que la llevará a su propiedad en el campo. Ella no podía haberlo imaginado. En verdad no sabía que esperar de él.

Su estómago rugio de nuevo, y finalmente se decidió a preguntar.

-¿ Nos detendremos pronto para comer?

-La última pasada, hace un cuarto de hora la hemos pasado.- replicó bruscamente.

- ¿Es muy grande Weybridge, Terry?

-Casi del tamaño de tu propiedad que linda con la mía.

Candy se sorprendió a sus palabras.  
- ¡No lo sabía!

-¿Como podrías saberlo?

-¿ Porqué estas enojado? Esto es perfecto. Estas propiedades se unirán a hora.

-Es algo que deseo desde hace años. Sin duda tu tío ya ha informado. - hizo una pausa, y hablo casi saboreando cada palabra.- Utilizó tu propiedad para convencerme de que me casará contigo.

-No lo creo.- Candy se ruborizo furiosa.

-¿ No crees que esa tierra me interese?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.- exclamó.- Sabía que había una tierra involucrada, y Tony me había dicho que eso te había hecho vacilar, pero... No lo crié.- suspiro frustrada.- Nadie me lo había dicho, que tu propiedad limitará con esas tierras que había heredado de mi madre. No había vivido allí desde el fallecimiento de mis padres, yo sólo tenía dos años en ese entonces. Y no he vuelto por allí, El tío Stear administrado siempre la propiedad, y también la herencia que recibí de mi padre.

-Si, una bonita suma, cincuenta mil libras, que el tuvo buen cuidado en señalar que ha triplicado gracias a sus sabias inversiones, dándote una buena renta anual.

- Dios,¿ también estas eenfadado por eso?

-¡ No soy un cazador de dotes!

- Sabes muy bien, nadie que este en su buen juicio puede acusarte de ello, es bien sabido que no eres un desposeído.

-No es un secreto que yo ambicionara tus tierras, y tu tío Stear le pareció muy divertido informarme. cuando salí de la iglesia, de que ya no necesitaba preocuparme acerca de comprar la propiedad. Se le hacía largo el camino para decírmelo. Dijo que quería aligerar mi mente. Maldición. ¿Sabes que aspecto tiene esas tierras, señora?

- tTe das cuenta lo que quieres decir? ¡Me estás insultando!

-No he querido decir.

- Claro que has querido decirlo. Es eso lo que te preocupa, que la gente piense que te has casado conmigo por la , te lo agradezco no sabía que está era la única mmanera de conseguir marido.

El entrecejo de Terry se frunció y dijo con frialdad.- ¿ tenemos que discutir a hora como has conseguido marido?

Los ojos de Candy lanzaron chispas verdes y, por un sólo momento. Candy temió perder el control, logró, apenas guardar silencio, y Terry Sr contuvo también y no la provocó. Ambos se sintieron aliviados cuando el coche se detuvo en aquel momento.

El bajo primero de un salto y tendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar. pero cuando ella estuvo en tierra, Terry volvió a subir al coche. Ella le miró fijamente, sus ojos se agrandados de incredulidad.

-No puedes.- dijo sin aliento.

- No se porque te sorprendes. Después de todo soy un hombre de palabra.- dijo esto con amargura.

-¡No puedes dejarme aquí... al menos está noche! .- su voz era casi un susurro.

- ¿Que más da irme hoy o mañana?

-¡Bien sabes dónde está la diferencia!

-Ah,si la noche de bodas, pero nosotros ya hemos tenido nuestra noche, ¿verdad amor..?

-Si haces esto, Terry, juro que jamás te perdonaré.

- ¿Entonces estaremos en paz, verdad, si ambos cumplimos con nuestros juramentos? Tienes mi apellido. Yo te dejó mi casa, pero no hay papel que diga que tengo que compartirla contigo.

-Terry no lo hagas, yo estoy... .- estuvo a punto de decirle lo del bebé, pero su orgullo pudo más. No iba hacer lo mismo que otras mujeres, ella mo amarraria a un hombre en contra de su voluntad y que él se quedará por obligación.

-¿Estas...?

-Que soy tu mujer, no puedes dejarme aquí y regresar a tú vida de siempre en Londres.

-No amor no voy a Londres, esta demasiado cerca, me iré de Inglaterra, ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes de conocerte!

- Si te vas, te juro Terrencce Grandchester que nunca te lo perdonaré. - lo miró con ojos cristalinos, pero inyectados de irá, e indignación, en ese precisó momento sintió por primera vez un cosquilleo en su vientre, tuvo el autoreflejo de llevarse sus manos hacia la bolita que se movía, pero se detuvo, se quedó quieta, mirando como su reciente esposo la abandonaba.

Terry, golpeó el techo, indicando al cochero que siguiera el viaje.

-Terry... te odio, te odio. - Candy le gritó, a pesar de estar consiente que Terry ya no la oía, amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

**Continuará...**

**Hola... Hermosas, siento tardar en subir capítulos, Es que ya ha venido el buen tiempo... Y patitas para que te tengo jajaja... Me encanta la playita.**

** He tenido problemas con el móvil y no me permite subir capítulos y como no estoy en casa, sin mí portátil me la he visto canuta para poder subir estos dos capítulos.**

** Así que les pido paciencia, gracias por los mensajes...****Cuando leí, el contenido del anterior capítulo en el libro, a mí se me supuso algo, que mucho más adelante me percaté que no me había equivocado, espero que una de vosotras me lo diga ;) haber si aciertan...**

**DIOS LAS BENDIGA... ABRAZOS...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptacion, su titulo original es " AMAR UNA SOLA VEZ" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime "CANDY CANDY"**

**Capítulo. 12**

- ¡Terry, vuelve..! .- esto lo dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Candy, se quedó estupefacta por la hazaña de ese hombre, a pesar que con Dorothy habían hecho miles de conjeturas, jamás de les hubiera ocurrido que le hiciera esto. Se llevó las manos al vientre recordando la sensación del agradable cosquilleo, pero a pesar de decirle palabras tiernas a su bebé, no obtuvo repuesta, pero al menos estaba segura que todo esto no era en vano ella no tendría un marido, pero su hijo tendría un padre al menos en papeles, por qué cariño consiente estaba que a su hijo no le faltaría, todos sus tíos le darían el amor de padre, el mismo que ella había recibido.

- Más vale que te escondas bien Terrencce Grandchester, por qué Tony o el tío Albert, te matarán.- una sonrisita de malicia se reflejó en su cara.

Aún abrumada, se voltio para observar la casa de piedra gris. Parecía un castillo en miniatura, con su torre central y sus torreones en los extremos. Pero en la oscuridad de la noche y la poco iluminación de las farolas del jardín no se percató, como la casa se extendía hacia atrás. Las ventanas ojivales a ambos lados de la puerta estaban oscura.

-Espléndido abandonada en medio de la noche y en una casa vacía.- la piel se le despeluco, de solo imaginarse la vida que llevaría allí, sola.

Bueno, no podía hacer nada. Irguio los hombros, forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, como si fuera muy natural que una recién casada llegará sin su marido. Llamó primero despacio y después con fuerza.

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, Candy vio la cara atónita de una muchacha joven.

-No esperábamos visita milady, si hubiera sido así, Miller, el mayordomo la habría recibido. ¿en que puedo servirle?

Candy sonrió sintiendose algo mejor.- En primer lugar, puedes dejarme entrar.

La muchacha abrió más la puerta.  
-¿ venís a visitar a lady Margaret?

- He venido ha vivir aquí... al menos por un tiempo. - suspiro con desgano.- Pero supongo que puedo empezar por ver a lady Margaret.

- Dios, ¿ usted viene a vivir aquí? ¿ está segura milady? .- esto la chica lo dijo con evidente sorpresa, Candy río.

-¿ Pero que pasa? ¿ Hay aquí fantasmas y dragones?

- Bueno, hay uno del que podría hablar... dos si contamos a la señora Othy.- dijo esto sin aliento, percatandose de su imprudencia, poniéndose colorada hasta las orejas.- no he querido decir... perdóneme, milady.

-No te preocupes. ¿ como te llamas?

- Nelly, señora.

- Entoncese, Nelly, te agradecería que informarás a lady Margaret de que he llegado. Soy la nueva Duquesa de Grandchester.

-Dios mío.. .- Nelly se estremeció.

-Ahora. ¿Quieres decirme donde debo esperar a lady Margaret?

Nelly hizo pasar a Candy.  
-Diré a la señora Othy que usted está aquí, y ella informará a Lady Margaret.

El vestíbulo de entrada tenía el suelo de mármol, con algunos muebles hermosamente tallados. Nelly abrió las dobles puertas que daba aún vestíbulo mucho más grande, del alto de dos pisos con un magnífico techo de cúpula. La escalera principal estaba en el centro de la pared el fondo del salón se abrían unas puertas que llevaban a la antecámara, y Candy vislumbro ventanales con vidrios de colores que casi cubrían la pared exterior. La impresión era que la casa era enormemente grande.

Nelly, la condujo a la biblioteca, Candy quedó impresionada, por lo poco visualizado esa casa imponía.  
- No tardará mucho en recibirla la Duquesa, milady.- guardo por un segundo silencio.- Pero a hora la Duquesa es usted... Oh, Dios a hora Lady Margaret es la Duquesa viuda ¿ verdad? igual que su señoría, la abuela de milord.

Pero estoy segura que lady Margaret se apresurará a darle la bienvenida... .- dijo cortésmente, aunque no sonaba muy convencida.- ¿ le puedo servir algo mientras espera, hay brandy y un licor muy suave de frambuesa, que le gusta mucho a la señora.

-No gracias, simplemente me pondré cómoda. - replicó Candy con una sonrisa.

-Como guste milady, me permite en ser la primera en decirle que me alegro de que haya venido, y más a vivir aquí, espero que esto sea de su agrado.

-Yo también, Nelly.-Candy suspiro.- yo también.

Candy, despertó, el sol matutino se filtraba por las cortinas, se quedó por un momento visualizando aquella habitación, esta pertenencia a Terry y descubrió que estaba totalmente desprovisto de objetos personales.

Tocó una campanilla llamando a una criada, esperando que no sea Othy, la dama de llaves, que tal como la había descrito Nelly era un verdadero dragón, era pretenciosa y fastidiosa, había querido nada menos que llevarla aún cuarto de huéspedes, y además a uno pequeño. Pero Candy la había puesto rápidamente en su lugar. Teniendo encuenta que las habitaciones destinada a la dueña de la casa estaban ocupadas por Margaret, y que no podía mudarse de la noche a la mañana. Señaló que las habitaciones del señor estaban vacías y que las iba a ocupar.

Esto dejó atónita al ama de llaves. Sólo una salita separaba los dos dormitorios. Lady Margaret ocupaba uno de estos.

Candy se salió con la suya tras recordar sutilmente a la señora Othy que ella era la nueva dueña de la casa. Era verdad que Margaret había seguido administrando Weybridge después de la muerte de su marido, pero Weybridge pertenecía a Terry, y dejó claro que ella era la esposa del dueño.

La señora Othy disculpó a Margaret, por qué está no bajó a darle la bienvenida, diciendo que no se sentía bien, y que se había acostado temprano. A decir verdad, Candy se sintió aliviada, se sentía agotada y avergonzada, por la ausencia desde hacía pocas horas de su marido, y tan llena de amargura que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Después que la criada la ayudará a vestirse y a peinarse, bajo a desayunar al comedor, la cual tenía mucha luminosidad, se dirigió a **l**a gran mesa, se percató que solo había un sólo servicio. ¿Un desdén?

-Buenos días señora, espero que haya tenido una buena noche.

- la verdad que si ¿ todavía no ha bajado lady Margaret? .- dijo esto señalando al único único asiento.

- Ha salido a dar su cabalgata matutina, nunca desayuna tan temprano.

-A decir verdad yo tampoco. ¿ Porqué no me muestras entretando el resto de la casa?

-Pero ahí está toda la comida.- dijo esto Nelly, retirando la tapa de la fuente para mostrar: huevos, salchichas, jamón, jaleas, tostadas,y pasteles, incluso dos tartas de aspecto delicioso.

- Cielos, no creerás que me puedo comer todo esto ¿ verdad? .- dijo Candy realmente sorprendida.

Nelly río.- no... la cocinera quiso darle una buena impresión, ya que a noche sólo pudo brindarle platos fríos.

- bueno en ese caso.- tomo en una servilleta una salchicha que la metió en un trozo de pan y en otra una porción de tarta.- s hora si demos esa gira.

Nelly se negó, acompañarla, diciendo que si la señora Othy se llegaba a enterar tendría Problemas, Candy le aseguró que eso no pasaría y si se la llegaban encontrar le diría cualquier excusa, para despistarla, Candy quedó realmente sorprendida y atónita del lugar. El recorrido duró una hora, luego Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca a esperar a Margaret.

La espera fue breve, Margaret sólo tuvo un momento de sorpresa al ver alguien en la habitación, después ignoro a Candy mientras se quitaba el sombrero y los guantes, vistiendo un traje de amazona violeta oscuro.

- ¿ de manera que así iban a ser las cosas?. - Candy pensó, bueno esto explicaba gran parte la tendencia a la rudeza de Terry.

Candy, pudo examinar a Margaret, mientras está la ignoraba. Para ser una mujer de cincuenta años se mantenía notablemente bien, era esbelta y juvenil, guardaba mucho parecido con Eleonor, los ojos de ambas mujeres eran tan azules como los de Terry, pero los de Margaret eran fríos y duros, mientras los de Eleonor eran brillantes, irradiaba calor, amabilidad.

Candy, ponía en duda ¿ si se le iba hacer posible convivir con esa mujer?

- ¿Tengo que llamaros "madre" ?.- preguntó bruscamente, Margaret se sobresalto visiblemente, se voltio mirando fijamente a Candy, sus ojos eran helados, los labios contraídos. Candy pensó, que Probablemente no tenía por costumbre que le dirigieran la palabra antes de que ella se dignara a hablar.

-No soy vuestra madre del mismo modo que...

-Oh, Dios. - interrumpió Candy.- comprendí que había un alejamiento entre los dos, cuando no asistió a nuestra boda, pero yo...

-Mi presencia era necesaria allí. - dijo secamente Margaret.

- ignoraba que negara a su propio hijo.- término Candy.

- ¿Que estas asiendo aquí sin Terrencce? .- Preguntó Margaret.

- Terrencce y yo no nos entendemos, y por lo tanto no podemos vivir juntos.-  
Replicó Candy.

Hubo una pausa provocada por la sorpresa.  
-Entonces por qué se han casado?

Candy se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una deslumbrante sonrisa.  
-No era una mala idea. Al menos para mí. Estaba harta del continuo remolino de las reuniones. Prefiero la vida en el campo.

-Pero eso no explica por qué se caso Terrencce.

Candy levantó una ceja.

-Sin dudas bien que sabe el motivo. Yo no estaba presente cuando Terrencce accedió a casarse conmigo, pero vuestra hermana y suegra si estaban.

Margaret frunció el ceño. Naturalmente no iba a repetir la pregunta. Ni tampoco iba a reconocer que no se había comunicado con Eleonor o con Elroy. No le habían comunicado nada con respecto al matrimonio.

-Estamos aquí un poco aislados.- advirtió Margaret.

Candy río. - oh.. eso me parece maravilloso, solo lamento decirle que tendrá que elegir otra habitación.

Margaret se urgió muy tiesa.  
- Me han dicho que estás ocupando la habitación de Terrencce.

- Pero no las utilizaré por mucho tiempo ¿sabe? Debo estar cerca de la habitación de niños.- Y se palmeo cariñosamente el vientre.

Margaret pareció a punto de sofocarse  
- Tonterías. No puedes estar encinta. Se casaron ayer, aunque se hayan detenido en una posada no puedes haber...

- Olvida la reputación de vuestro hijo, lady Margaret, Terrencce es un experimentado seductor. No pude resistir su encanto y estoy embarazada de cuatro meses

Margaret clavo la vista en el vientre de Candy, y Candy añadió.  
-Por suerte no se nota.

-No veo como puedes suponer una suerte sea como fuere.- dijo Margaret con cierta altanería.- La gente sabe contar. Y es una vergüenza que ni siquiera se ruborice cuando... ¡Es sencillamente vergonzoso!

- No me ruborizo señora, porque no siento vergüenza.- Le replicó fríamente Candy. - Y si no hay vergüenza no hay culpa. Y si mi hijo nace cinco meses después de la boda, bueno, otros niños han nacido antes. Por lo menos tengo un marido aunque no se haga presente con frecuencia. Y mi hijo tiene un nombre. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de su hijo a nadie le sorprenderá que Terry no haya podido contenerse durante los cuatro meses del compromiso.

- ¡Realmente tiene descaro!

-¿ Y usted no lo tiene?

Margaret Grandchester se puso escarlata por la suposición y salió de la habitación. Candy suspiro. Bueno, como quien dice se había hecho su propia cama. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no irritar a aquel pajarraco pero... Candy sonrió. La expresión ultrajada de la cara de su suegra valía cualquier cosa desagradable que pudiera provenir de aquella mujer.

Margaret dejó la habitación principal a regañadientes, después de que Candy se lo recordará un par de ocasiones. las semanas pasaban, estaba totalmente maravillada con la casa, trataba en lo posible no pensar en su desdicha, hizo traer todo su equipaje, y sus instrumentos de pintura, quería plasmar el paisaje de su al rededor, el ocaso reflejado en el pequeño lago era una maravilla.

-Has engordado un poco al parecer, gatita. - dijo Anthony al besar la mejilla de Candy y sentarse junto a ella en el césped.- Sin duda comes más por qué eres desdichada. Y no me sorprende viviendo con ese pescado frío.

Candy dejó a un lado el cuaderno de dibujo y sonrió cariñosamente a su tío.  
- Si te refieres a Margaret, te diré que no es tan mala. Después de dos peleas llegamos aún acuerdo. Simplemente no nos hablamos.

-Supongo que es la manera de entenderse con algunos. - replicó Anthony con su tono más seco.- Candy río con deleite.

- ¡Oh, Tony te he echado de memos este mes! En verdad te esperaba antes, todos los demás han venido.

-No te hubiera gustado mirarme después de enterarme de lo que pasaba. He necesitado este mes para apaciguarme.

Candy suspiro.  
-Supongo que querrás matarle de nuevo.

-Exactamente. Procuré dar con ese canalla pero había desaparecido.

- Te hubiera dado la molestia de buscarle. - le dijo Candy tranquila.- Me dijo que se iba de Inglaterra. Y creo que lo dijo en serio.

Anthony se enojó.  
-Es mejor que hablemos de otra cosa, gatita. Tú marido no es uno de mis temas favoritos. ¿Que es eso que estas dibujando?

Candy le tendió el cuaderno de dibujo. Le mostró varios diseños, de los paisajes, de los empleados que trabajan ahí, caballerizos ejercitando a los caballos, jardineros. Tony pasó las páginas mirando la variedad de dibujos.

-Ese es Stonne, un vecino.- dijo, cuando llegó aun retrato de un dandy en edad madura.- ¿puedes creer que él y Margaret...?

- ¡No!

Bueno no lo sé con certeza, pero ella es otra persona cuando él está cerca. Aunque no lo creas parece una adolecente.

-No puedo creerlo. - dijo el con firmeza.

- Y ese es el señor Etherne como su esposa Flamy, nos hemos hecho amigas y Margaret está furiosa, Una invitación a Weybridge, siempre ha sido considerada un honor, y cuando recibí a Flamy, Margaret se encerró dos dias, mostrando su desagrado.

-¿ Le gusta dominar la nobleza menor, verdad?

-Oh, toma muy en serio eso, Tony.

-Dios ¿ quiénes son esos personajes?.- preguntó al pasar otra hoja.

-Dos jardineros creó, aquí hay tantos empleados, que no conozco a todos. Los dibuje ayer, junto al lago.

-Debiste estar muy deprimida ayer, le has dado un aire siniestro.- Candy se estremeció.

-No fue mi estado fe ánimo. Tenían un aspecto siniestro. Cuando se percataron que los dibujaba se alejaron, de manera que tuve que terminar de dibujalos de memoria.

-Parecen mas a los matones que andan por los muelles y no jardineros.

-Oh, tonterías toda la gente aquí es agradable cuando uno la conoce.

-Excepto el pescado frío.

-No seas malo Tony, no creo que ella haya tenido una vida muy feliz.

-Eso no es excusa para cargar con su desdicha. Y hablando de...

- No. - dijo ella muy seria.-Estoy muy bien Tony, de verdad.

- A mi no me engañas, gatita. Basta con mirarte. No engordarías si hicieras ejercicio, y cuando una mujer se abandona y no cuida su salud es porque eres una mujer desdichada. Recuerda que te conozco. Eres igual que tu madre en cierto sentido. Pero no tienes por qué seguir aquí ¿sabes? Puedes volver a casa.

-Se que he cometido un error, Tony, pero no quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. ¿Entiendes?

-¿ A causa de él?.- preguntó Anthony agudamente.

-No.- replicó, y añadió vacilante. - No he enengordado como crees Tony.- suspiro.- Lo que sucede es que estoy encinta.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio.  
-No puedes saberlo tan pronto. Sólo hace un mes que te has casado.

-Estoy encinta, Tony. Segura, positivamente encinta.

Los ojos azul cielo de él, se agrandaron, y luego se entrecerraron, enfurecidos.  
- ¡No puede haber echo esto..! ¡lo mataré..! .- Candy pego un brinco, Anthony estaba enfurecido, muy pocas veces ante ella mostraba su genio.

-No, no lo harás. - replicó ella, con in tono tranquilizador.- Este será tu primer sobrino ó sobrina nieta. ¿ Acaso podrás explicar alguna vez a la criatura que has matado a su padre?

- Pero al menos se merece una paliza el muy desgraciado. - gruño.

-Quizás. Candy asintió.- Pero no por haberme seducido antes de la boda. Yo participe de buena gana en la fabricación de este niño.

-No te molestes en defenderlo.- Tony estaba escarlata de la rabia. - No olvides que él es como yo. Te sedujo. y te abandonó lo mataré...

-Pero yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.- insistió. - Yo... fue una tremenda tontería a hora lo sé, pero creí que iba a ayudar a que cambiará de actitud. Seguía haciendo de todo para que yo rompiera el compromiso.-resoplo.- Él nunca me engaño diciendo que se casaba conmigo de buena gana.

-Pero se comprometió hacerlo.

-Si, pero creyó que iba a poder lograr que yo le dejará antes de la boda.

-Debiste hacerlo, gatita... No debi dejarme convencer... debí haberlo matado cuando te arrastró en todo esto.

-El pasado, lo que debimos hacer y no hicimos, no cuanta, Tony.

-LO sé, lo sé... Pero maldición Candy, ¿como pudo haberte abandonado sabiendo...?

- Nunca se lo he dicho. Supongo que no imaginarás que soy capaz de retener aún hombre de ese modo ¿verdad?. - lo dijo. media molesta.

Anthony miro al cielo.  
- En verdad gatita, eres como tu madre. Rosamary te dio a luz poco después de la boda.

-¿ De veras? Pero... ¿ por qué ninguno de vosotros me lo ha dicho hasta hora?

Anthony se puso Colorado y apartó la vista.

-Bueno, gracias por habérmelo dicho. Me alegro de saber que no soy la única promiscua de la familia... además del tío Albert, claro está.- bromeó.

-¡promiscua! al menos tu padre no abandonó a Rosamary. La adoraba. Se hubiera casado antes con ella, si el orgullo de no los hubiera separado.

-Nunca he sabido nada de esto.- murmuró Candy.

-Tenían peleas tremendas ella rompio tres veces el compromiso, y en cada una juró que no quería volver a verle.

- Pero todos me han dicho que ellos se adoraban.- protestó.

-Así es, gatita. - le aseguró.- Pero ella tenia un carácter tan tempestuoso como el mío. Ante el mas mínimo contratiempo perdía el control. Gracias a Dios no has heredado eso de ella.

-Ah, no lo sé.- musitó Candy.- Si él vuelve alguna vez, no voy a perdonarle. Hizo que lo amara y después ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio.

Cerró el libro de dibujo de un golpe. - Y tengo orgullo, aunque prácticamente le suplique que se quedará. Mi amor se ha convertido en... Bueno, me enfurece sólo pensar en él.

-Te felicito. piensa en volver en casa¡ ¿ quieres? No hay motivo para que no des a luz en la casa de tu familia. Mantendremos alejados a los curiosos.

-Bueno, cuento con Dorothy y yo...

-Piénsalo.- dijo él con severidad.

Candy le sonrió.- Lo pensaré, tío.- Tony le dio un abrazo fraternal.

Continuará...

HOLA... LINDAS... SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA... GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE SUS MENSAJES... TRATARE MAÑANA SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE...


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptacion, su titulo original es " AMAR UNA SOLA VEZ" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime "CANDY CANDY"**

**Capítulo. 13**

Al día siguiente Anthony, se despidió de Candy, prometiendo de nuevo pensar en la sugerencia de él, de volver a su casa. Iba a pensarlo o al menos volver a Londres, donde estaría más cerca de su familia. Y podría guardar las apariencias trasladándose a la casa de Terry en la ciudad. Esta era una buena idea. E incluso iba a darle algo que hacer, ahora que tenía restringidas las actividades físicas. Podía redecorar la casa de Terry en Londres, gastar algo del dinero de él.

Lo malo era que había venido para disfrutar de la paz de Weybridge. Por lo menos había paz cuando Margaret no estaba cerca. Candy se entendía muy bien con los criados. Incluso la señora Othy se había doblegado sorprendentemente al enterarse de que Candy esperaba un hijo. Al parecer la señora adoraba a los niños ¿Quien lo hubiera sospechado?

Candy vio con tristeza la mansión, podía haber sido verdaderamente feliz allí, imaginaba a sus hijos corriendo por los prados de Weybridge, haciendo navegar barquitos en el lago durante el verano, patinando sobre el hielo en invierno, y así un montón de sueños, de alguna manera intuía que Terry era cariñoso con los niños. Suspiro profundo, un aire helado, hizo que se subiera la caperuza de su capa, ya ha hacía demasiado frío para dibujar al aire libre.

Se voltio guardando sus instrumentos, ya dibujaria el lago en otra ocasión, fue el preciso momento cuando vio a uno de los criados que corría hacia ella, procedente del bosque, no de la casa.

Al acercarse reconoció al criado, era uno de los hombres que había dibujado el día anterior, llevaba un saco, sin duda para recoger las hojas secas, pensó Candy. El hombre tenía un aire extraño como el que ella recordaba. Una vaga sensación de peligro la invadió, no espero que se le acercara del todo y corrió hacia la casa.

Pero se detuvo.- Que tonta soy, ese hombre es mas que un jardinero.- respiro profundo.

El hombre le dio alcance enseguida, se tomo un segundo en normalizar su respiración, después de golpe echó el saco que llevaba sobre la cabeza y los hombros de Candy.  
El primer impulso fue gritar pero la sorpresa la dejó muda hasta que el saco cubrió lo largo de su cuerpo, y su grito fue sólo un leve sonido sofocado.  
El asaltante no perdió tiempo, echo su presa al hombro y corrió de vuelta a los bosques.  
Un coche lujoso esperaba allí oculto, con dos briosos caballos grises ansiosos por partir. En el asiento del cochero había un hombre dispuesto a chaquear el látigo, ante la menor señal de persecución. El hombre que llevaba la gran carga, le echó una mirada furiosa.

-Al menos podrías mover el trasero y abrir esa maldita portezuela. Montty, ella puede ser liviana, pero resulta pesada después de un trecho tan largo.

- ¿Nadie nos persigue entonces?

- No, que yo sepa, vamos dame una mano, que las órdenes del Capitán es tratarla con suavidad.

Depositaron a Candy en un asiento acolchado y rápidamente envolvieron las rodillas con una cuerda para que no se moviera.

- Esto le endulzará el carácter ¿ verdad? Nunca creí que íbamos a pescar tan pronto a nuestro pez.

- el pecesito pescando el pez grande.

-Tienes razón esperemos que ese asunto, no nos lleve demasiado tiempo y sea tan fácil como este.

- Onry ve con ella atrás, no vaya ser que se caiga del asiento.-resoplo.- no me fío que saques el carruaje de los bosques en una sola pieza. Esa es tarea mia.

-Como quieras Camarada.

- Pero no se te ocurra probar algo de la mercancía, al capitán no le gustará para nada.

La mente de Candy volaba.  
-Dios, mío esto es sólo un secuestro, pedirán dinero y me liberarán.- estaba muy asustada.- volveremos a casa mi bebé.- no supo si era por la ansiedad que la embargan, pero era la segunda ocasión que sentía a su pequeño.

Sabía que la llevaban ante un capitán, y que ella era el pecesito que pescaria a otro pez, esto no lo entendió, pero era lo que había oído de esos hombres. El olor característico del mar, le indicó que probablemente estaba en Southamptom, el coche disminuyó la marcha, sabía que no era aún barco que la llevaban, tenía todos sus sentidos alertas, la hicieron subir unos peldaños, los dos hombres venían junto a ella. después sintió que se abría una puerta ante ellos.

- Campanas del infierno Montty ¿ya la has atrapado?

-Bueno esto no es un lastre, déjame pasar ¿donde debo ponerla?

-Arriba hay un cuarto listo para ella. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo la lleve?

- Puedo pegarte sin hacerla caer, chico ¿ Quieres probar?.- George se río

-ven te mostraré el cuarto, pero al menos me dejarás verla.

-¿Donde está el capitan?

- No vendrá hasta la noche, no te esperaba, de manera que tendré que hacerme cargo yo ¿no?

- Ni lo sueñes, ¿ has oído a ese gallito¡Onry?.- Montty río.- por nada del mundo te dejaríamos solos con la muchacha. No creas que por ser hijo del Capitán, puedes librarte de una buena tunda.

-He dicho cuidarla en buen sentido.. en serio... No cuidarla de cierto modo, del que están pensando.- replicó el chico.

- ¿Acaso se ha ruborizado el muchacho, Onry? ¿ Es un rubor verdadero el que veo?

- Bueno al menos me van a dejar verla como es.

-Oh , en es bastante bonita. De verdad creo que, cuando el capitán la vea, olvidará para que ha querido traerla hasta aquí. - sonrió satisfecho.- Tal vez la guarde para él.

La llevaron al cuarto de la planta de arriba, le quitaron el saco, todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, las ventanas selladas, una pequeña chimenea, daba un poco de calidez, vio a los tres hombres, el muchacho la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Un momento por favor, exijo saber por qué me han traído aquí.- les pregunto al ver que se iban.

-El capitán se lo dirá cuando venga milady.

- ¿Y quien es el capitán?

- No es necesario dar nombres.- dijo el más tosco de los dos, con tono suave en repuesta al altanero de ella.

-Pero conozco vuestros nombres, Onry.- y miró al otro con acento francés .- Montty ¿verdad? .- se detuvo antes de decirle que los había dibujados a los dos .- Deseo saber porque estoy aquí.

- Tendrás que esperar que llegue el capitán milady.

Ella se dio media vuelta furiosa, dándoles la espalda, la puerta se cerró haciendo girar la llave. Candy suspiro de donde había sacado tanto coraje para actuar con semejante arrogancia, sonrió, al menos no había mostrado nervios, una Andley no podía mostrar temor.

A pesar de estar cansada no se acostó, pero si comió gran parte de la comida que le habían llevado, consiente estaba que desde su llegada habían pasado varias horas, el chico más joven entró a poner más leña a la chimenea, le sonrió tímidamente, pero ella le devolvió una furiosa y helada mirada. Ignorando totalmente al muchacho.

Después que el muchacho se fuera, acercó la mecedora y acomodo sus pies bajo su larga falda, el cuarto estaba caliente y empezó a tener sueño, casi no oyó cuando la cerradura giraba, pero el ruido hizo que se levantará, pero no se dio la vuelta, desde luego que no pensaba mostrarse temerosa ante sus captores.

- Mi hijo dice que sois de una belleza deslumbrante.- dijo una voz profunda.- dejar que vea lo que tanto lo ha impresionado. Presentaos, Lady Grandchester.

Ella se quedó atónita esa voz... y muy lentamente se volvió para mirar a su locutor. Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa.

- ¡Tío Archie..!

- ¡Candy..! .- grito a su vez.

Candy fue la primera en recobrarse.  
- ¡Oh, tío... No es posible que me hayas capturado para pasar otros tres meses divertidos a bordo del Maiden Anne! ¿ No crees que ya soy algo mayorcita para eso?

El capitán en medio de tremenda confusión, le tendió los brazos.  
- Ven, tesoro abrazame. Dios de verdad te has convertido en una belleza deslumbrante.

Ella lo abrazo dichosa.  
-bueno.. han pasado tres años, y sólo te vi una hora, no es gusto tener que escabullirme para poder ver a mi tío. ¿ no te parece que ya es hora de que te reconcilies con tus hermanos?

- Lo haría con gusto, pero dudo que ellos quieran... gatita, ven pequeña no sabes cuanta falta me ha echo tu cercanía, estas hermosa.- la volvió abrazar.

Su tío el pirata, la había robado cuando tenía trece años, ante las narices de su otros hermanos, cuando le negaron el permiso para verla. Y la había llevado a una fabulosa aventura. en su barco, decidido a pasar con ella el tiempo que le correspondía y aquellos increíbles tres meses estaban vivos en su mente.

Naturalmente ambos habían pagado un alto precio por esto. Archie cuando regresó a Candy, los tres hermanos lo habían golpeado por haberla puesto en peligro, mientras Candy tenía totalmente prohibido ninguna clase de relación con su tío.

Se apartó de los brazos de su tío Archie, le miró de arriba abajo. El no había cambiado mucho en los tres años transcurridos. Seguía siendo alto y de un rubio dorado, tan hermoso como siempre... Pero igualmente raro. ¡Bastaba ver lo que había hecho para llevarla a su lado!

-Ni siquiera debería hablarte. - dijo seriamente.- Me as dado un susto terrible. Por lo menos deberías haber informado a tus hombres de que era el importante capitán Harlock quién me había hecho secuestrar.

- Los haré desollar, puedes contar con eso! ¡ Maldición!.- abrió de golpe la puerta y rugio.- ¡Onry... Montty!

- ¡No, tío por favor..! .- protestó Candy.

Las iras de Archie no eran como las de Tony. A Tony era posible convercerle, incluso a Albert, un toro recio cuando estaba enojado, era susceptible de ser aplacado. Pero Archie Andley era aterrador. Aunque nunca se había enfadado con Candy, ella le temía.

- Tío Archie. -dijo.- Los hombres me han tratado muy amablemente, y se han ocupado fervientemente de mi comodidad. Yo no estaba asustada. - mintió.

- Se ha cometido un error, Candy, y por tanto, no aceptó excusas.

Candy arqueo su ceja derecha y lo miró fijamente.  
-¿ Quiere decir que no deberían traerme aquí?

- Claro que no. Hubiera ido a verte antes de volver a salir de Inglaterra. Y no te hubiera traído aquí a reunirte conmigo... al menos de esta manera.

Los dos inculpados llegaron en aquel momento a la puerta, inquietos ante la mirada helada y furiosa de Archie.

-¿ Nos ha llamado capitán?

- ¿ saben a quien me han traído?.- Preguntó Archie con suavidad. Era su tono más temible.

Onry fue el primero en adivinar "el error"  
- ¿Nos hemos equivocado de dama?

- Caballeros, dejad que os presenté.- y Archie extendió el brazo hacia donde Candy. - ¡Mi sobrina!

- Mierd...

-Ay. - suspiro Montty, la cara de los dos hombre era tan pálida como un papel.

Otro hombre se presentó en la puerta.  
- ¿ Que diablos.. estas gritando, Harlock?

- ¡Bart..! .- grito Candy con placer y corrió a abrazarle.

Era el hombre que le había enseñado ha navegar cuando su tío no vigilaba, esgrima, a trepar árboles hasta la misma copa en la finca que tenía su tío Archie, muy cerca de Southamptom.  
Bart Gates, el amigo más íntimo de Archie en la infancia, era ahora primer piloto del Manden Anne. Nunca había existido un pirata más sinvergüenza y adorable.

-¿Eres tu ardillita? . - rugio Bart. - ¡Que me cuelguen si no es ella!. - Y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Hace años y años que no los veía.- Candy estaba completamente feliz de ver esos dos hombres.

- ¿Verdad que si! .- río Bart. Finalmente vio la cara furiosa de Archie y se aclaró la garganta.- Yo... creó que no deberías estar aquí, Candy.

- Es lo que parece.- Se voltio hacia Archie.- Bueno, tío aquí están los canallas. ¿Los harás azotar por este tremendo error? Si es así, quiero ser espectadora.

- Candy...

-¿No vas hacerlo?. - Miró a sus secuestradores.- Bueno, señores, es una suerte que mi tío se muestre hoy tan caritativo. No duden que yo los hubiera desollado.- se giró haciéndo un guiño a Bart, que ninguno más vio.

- Está bien, Candy, has ganado. - Se sometió Archie, he hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza para que Onry y Montty se fueran.

-Ella no ha cambiado nada ¿ verdad Harlock? .- Gates río cuando la puerta se cerró tras los dos secuestradores.

- Una muchachita muy astuta. - gruño Archie.

-Vamos ¿no se alegran de verme ?.- Candy le sonrió.

- Déjame que lo piense.

-¡ Tío Archie!

-Claro que sí, tesoro. Pero realmente has creado un problema aquí. Yo esperaba a otra persona, y a hora supongo que pondrán vigilancia en Weybridge.

- Por favor, te ruego que me expliques qué es esto. - Pidió Candy.

- No es nada que pueda interesarte, Candy.

-No te escabullas, tío. Ya no soy una niña ¿sabes?

-Ya veo.- sonrió.- Mirala, Bart, es el vivo retrato de mi hermana ¿ verdad?

-¡ Pensar que pudo ser mi hija!. - dijo Gates con tristeza.

-oh... ¿tu también Bart? . - preguntó suavemente Candy.

- Todos amaban a tu madre ardillita, incluido yo.- reconoció Gates de mala gana.

- ¿ Por eso me tomaste bajo tu ala?

- Ni lo sueñes. Tú te ganaste mi corazón por tu propia cuenta.

- Entonces te ruego que me expliques qué es todo esto.

- No ardillita. - Gates movió la cabeza, sonriendo a Archie. - Todo es obra de él, Si quieres saber, vuelve hacia él tus grandes ojos verdes.

- Tío Archie...

- Es un asunto que tengo sin terminar aquí. Nada que deba preocuparte.

-¿ Pero no te parece que Lady Grandchester es un poco vieja para ti?

- No es así, Candy, .- protestó el tío.- ¿ y que quieres decir con eso de " vieja"?

- Bueno, en realidad no es una anciana. - corrigió. - ella se cuida mucho ¿ pero que asunto tienes con ella?

- No es con la Duquesa, es con su marido.

- Ha muerto.- dijo Candy extrañada

- ¡Muerto! ¡muerto!. - Archie miró a Gates. - ¡ Maldición! ¡ No puede haber muerto!

Candy miró a Gates atónita.  
-Tiene una cuenta que cobrarse, ardillita.- explicó.- Pero parece que el destino ha intervenido.

- ¿Cuando murió ese hombre?. - preguntó Archie con dureza. - ¿ Y como?

Candy empezó a preocuparse.  
- Bueno yo no sé como murió. Pero han pasado ya algunos años.

La expresión de furor de Archie se convirtió en sorpresa. Y luego ambos hombres empezaron a reír, confundiendo más a Candy.

- Ah, querida, ahí me has atrapado.- dijo Archie riendo.- Pero creó que no nos referimos al mismo hombre. Es al joven Duque a quien busco.

- ¡ Terrencce Grandchester! .- exclamó Candy subiendo el tono de voz.

- Exacto, tu lo has dicho. ¿Le conoces?

- Muy bien.

- Dios, sabe donde se ha metido este hombre, aunque lo he buscado en todas partes. Juraría que se está escondiendo de mí... Y por buenos motivos.

- Dios mío.- dijo Candy sin aliento.- me secuestraste para que Terrencce llegara hasta ti, ¿verdad?

-Tu no, tesoro.- le aseguró Archie.- Esos idiotas creyeron que eras la mujer de Grandchester.

Candy se acercó a Gates, temerosa, aspiro profundamente y luego dijo, vacilante.  
- Tío Archie, tus hombres no cometieron ningún error.

- Ellos...

- ... No se equivocaron. - término ella. - Soy... yo, la esposa de Terrencce.

El tenso silencio que siguió crispo los nervios de los tres. Archie se puso rígido. Gates pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Candy y juntos esperaron la explosión.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias chicas por vuestros mensajes...**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptacion, su titulo original es " AMAR UNA SOLA VEZ" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime "CANDY CANDY"**

**Capítulo 14**

Antes de que Archie, reaccionará, se abrió la puerta de golpe, el joven George entró muy excitado.-Montty me ha dicho que ella es mi prima. ¿es eso verdad?.- Archie se enfureció.

- ¡Ahora no.. George! .- el muchacho retrocedió al ver la actitud de su padre.

-No, no te vayas George. - dijo esto tomandolo de la mano.- el tío Archie está enojado conmigo no contigo.

- No estoy enojado contigo Cándida.- hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la voz, llamándola como el acostumbraba.

- Estás a punto de gritarme.

- No iba a gritarte.- estalló

- Bueno, es un alivio. - Dijo Candy

Archie abrió la boca, luego la cerró y suspiro exasperado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bart, el mensaje fue claro " Que coño hago a hora"

Bart hizo las presentaciones.  
-George Andley, Lady Candicce White Andl... Grandchester, Duquesa de Grandchester.

-Campanas del infierno. - dijo Geroge riendo.- ¡es por eso que él está enfadado!

- Sí, no creo que le guste...bueno, no importa. - sonrió al hermoso joven. - No pude verte bien antes. Cielo, eres igual a tu tío Tony cuando era más joven...- Se volvió hacia Archie. - ¿ Iba a guardarlo siempre en secreto, tío?

- No hay tal secreto. - dijo Archie de mala gana

-La familia no está enterada.

-Oh, yo lo supe sólo hace cinco años. Y no puede decirse que haya estado en buenas relaciones con mis hermanos desde entonces.

- Podías habérmelo dicho a mi cuando te vi la última vez.

- No tuve tiempo para entrar en explicaciones, Cándida. No podía decirte " sabes tengo un hijo" me hubieras bombardeado de preguntas, y Albert hubiera mandado criados tras de mí, y al fin me hubieran encontrado.

- Lo creo, pero ¿como distes con él ? ¡ dijiste que fue hace cinco años!

-Un poco menos, en verdad. - replicó Archie.- simplemente tropezamos en una taberna donde él estaba trabajando.

-Deberías ver visto la cara de tu tío, ardillita, cuando vio al muchacho.- dijo Bart sonriendo al recordar ese día.- tu tío se dio cuenta que el muchacho tenía un aire familiar, pero no sabía por qué. Y George tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Lo reconocí.- el chico interrumpió.- nunca lo había visto antes, pero mi madre lo describía con tanta frecuencia, que lo hubiera reconocido en cuálquier parte. Finalmente me armé de valor, me le acerqué y le pregunté si era Archibald Andley.

-puedes imaginar la reacción.- dijo Bart alegremente.- todo el mundo en los muelles conocían a tu tío como capitán Harlock, y ahí estaba aquel jovencito diciéndole su verdadero nombre. Y, para colmo le dijo que era su hijo. Pero Harlock no se rió entonces. Observó detenidamente al muchacho, y luego de hacerle varias preguntas, y de pronto se inflo un orgulloso padre.

- De manera que tengo un nuevo primo que es casi un hombre.- dijo Candy sonriendo.- ¡Oh, esto es espléndido! Bienvenido a la familia, George.

George, era tan alto como su padre, por lo que Candy, tuvo que ponerse de puntilla para besarle en la mejilla, y quedó sorprendida por el apretado abrazo que la dejó sin aliento. se negaba a soltarla.

- ¡ Basta ya George, George!.- hasta que al final retrocedió.

-¿ Es posible el matrimonio entre primos?. Bart resoplo, Archie frunció el ceño, y Candy se ruborizo, ahora entendía el motivo que se ocultaba detrás de aquel abrazo.

- Otro calavera en la familia, tío Archie?.- Preguntó Candy, sonriendo.

- Eso parece. - Contesto Archie suspirando.- Y está aprendiendo muy pronto todas las tretas.

- No hace más que seguir tu ejemplo.- intervino Bart.

-Bueno, Bueno... Dime ¿quién es tu madre?.- dijo esto evitando una disputa entre los dos amigos

George sonrió.- Una bella mujer, que se enamoró perdidamente de mi padre ¿ sabes? Son amigos, no pierdo la esperanza... de tener hermanitos.- dio un largo suspiro, y miró a su padre que se puso rojo como una granada.

Archie, se aclaró la garganta, ese par hablaban como si no estaba presente, sabía que a hora su sobrina, no lo dejaría tranquilo, sabia lo casamentera que podria llegar ser.

- Oh, tío no me digas que la madre es ¿esa señora del retrato?.- Candy, guardo silencio tratando de recordar el nombre de la mujer, que tantas veces había oído oír.  
- Es la Americana Anny Bitter. recuerdo muy bien cuando hablabas de ella, y en su honor es el nombre de tu barco.

- Si, ese es el nombre de mi madre, ¿sabes? que ella nunca se casó, se escapó de mis abuelos antes de mi nacimiento.

Anny, había huido de su casa de Chicago, sus padres la tenían oculta en la Mansión que tenían cerca del campo, donde había un orfanato cerca de allí, los planes eran que cuando ella diera a luz, lo darían en adopción. Pero unas semanas antes de dar a luz había conseguido dinero suficiente para huir y nunca más volvió con sus progenitores, tampoco se había casado. Ganandose la vida con trabajos de costura , que en actualidad era una famosa modista. con una generosa cartera de clientes. Saco a delante a su hijo, ante el mundo se cambió el nombre para que en un principio no la reconocieran. Y George en sus vacaciones trabajaba en los puertos con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre.

Después de poner al tanto a la curiosa sobrina, y de ver el entusiasmo que mostraba su hijo hacia ella, supo que tenía que hablar claro con su alocado hijo, sabía muy bien que la belleza de Candy lo había impactado.

- Bueno, George ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

-Campanas del infierno.- protestó el muchacho.

-Hazlo. - ordenó con severidad.- Podrás ver a tu prima mañana, si tienes mejores maneras y recuerdas que es tu prima, no la doncella de una taberna.

Tras lo dicho, era de esperarse que el muchacho se fuera con vergüenza, pero no fue el caso, George sonrió con picardía a Candy y le parpadeó.

- Soñare contigo, Dulce Cándida, está noche y todas las noches a partir de ahora.

Candy, casi soltó una carcajada, le lanzó una mirada aguda y dijo.  
- No seas fastidioso primo, me has abrazado lo suficiente para percatarte que soy una mujer casada y bien casada.

Candy gimió, maldiciendo su arrebatada lengua. George lanzó una mirada a su padre y corrió hasta la puerta. mientras Candy se puso rígida, pensando que Archie había entendido claramente el sentido de sus palabras.

- ¿ Es verdad eso?

-Si

- ¡Que Dios lo maldiga! ¿ Como ha sucedido esto, Candy ? ¿ Como diablo has podido casarte con ese... ese...?

- Estás hablando como Tony.- interrumpió. - Cada uno de vosotros quiere un trozo de Terrencce. ¡ Encontrarle, dividirle entre vosotros, hacerle pedazos, pegarle tiros, matarle! ¿ Que me importa a mi? ¡ No es más que mi marido y el padre de mi hijo!

- Tranquila, ardillita. - dijo Bart con dulzura.- Tu tío abandonado sus planes con respecto a ese hombre a partir del momento en que supo que estaba casado contigo.

- ¿ Que planes? ¿ Que significa todo esto, tío Archie?

- Es una historia larga tesoro, y...

- Por favor, no me sigas tratando como una criatura, tío Archie..

- Bien.- dijo resuelto a decirle una parte de lo que había pasado.- La verdad es que le di una buena paliza por qué me había insultado. Y como resultado de esto termine en la cárcel.

- Y casi lo ahorcan. - añadió Bart.

- No.- dijo Candy conteniendo la respiración.- No puedo creer que Terry...

- El dio el nombre de Harlock a las autoridades, ardillita, fue juzgado por piratería. Pero logró escapar, y no gracias a Grandchester.

- Comprenderás a hora por qué los muchachos se cuidaron muy bien de no mencionar mi nombre delante de ti.- Archie resoplo. - lo siento Cándida, hubiera preferido que ignoraras el tipo de enredos en que anda metido tu marido.

- No te disculpes, tío. - Dijo muy tensa.- Esto me demuestra hasta que punto estaba equivocada con él. Simplemente no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta como para creer que estaba enamorada de él.

- ¿ Y no lo estás? .- Archie estaba realmente sorprendido.

- No. Y no me mires así. De verdad no le amo.

- ¿ No te parece que lo está afirmando demasiado, Harlock? .- Preguntó Bart sonriendo.

- Oh, ¿ crees eso?. - dijo Candy con calor.- Bueno ¿ Podrías tú acaso amar a una esposa que te abandona el mismo dia de la boda? No le perdonaré nunca, nunca.  
Aunque no haya querido casarse conmigo, aunque ya me lo hubiera advertido, es detestable porque ... Bueno, simplemente detestable.

- ¿Él se atrevió a abandonarte, mi dulce niña? .- Candy asintió, Archie apretó los puños.- Lo encontraré y lo mataré, eso... no lo dudes, es un sinvergüenza, ¡como pudo ser capaz de hacerte algo así!

Los dos hombres cambiaron una mirada.  
-¿ Donde está él ahora? .- Preguntó Archie.

- Ha salido de Inglaterra, ni siquiera soportaba estar en el mismo país que yo.

- ¿ Tiene propiedades en otra parte?.- Candy se encogió de hombros, otra vez sumergida en su desdicha.

- Una vez mencionó unas propiedades en las Indias Occidentales, pero ignoro si se fue allí. ¿ Y que importa? No piensa volver. Lo hizo notar claramente...

Se interrumpió, porque en la planta de abajo se escuchó un alboroto Archie hizo una seña a Gates para que averiguara de que se trataba. En el momento en que Bart abrió la puerta fue evidente que la disputa ya estaba cerca. Archie siguió a Bart, y Candy salió tras ellos. ¿ acaso esa voz era Tony? quedó helada al ver al menor de sus tío ahí, la cosa no pintaba tan bien.

Había una lucha en las escaleras, entre Montty y Anthony, Onry ya estaba tendido al pies de la escalera, y Montty estaba a punto de seguirlo.

Candy se abrió paso entre Archie y Bart. - ¡Basta Tony..!

Anthony la vio y soltó a Montty, que se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre los peldaños.  
- De manera que no estaba equivocado!.- Exclamó Anthony, mirando furioso a su hermano.- No aprendiste la lección la última vez que te escapaste con ella, ¿ verdad, Archie?

- ¿ Puedo preguntarte como averiguaste donde estábamos?.- Preguntó Archie sin perder en absoluto su calma.

- ¡ No debes preguntar nada! .- replicó Tony.

- Tony, no entiendes... .- empezó Candy.

- ¡ Candy!

Candy rechinó los dientes, conocía a Tony, trataría de sacarla a las fuerzas de ahí, consiente estaba que está era una buena oportunidad para que los dos hermanos arreglarán las diferencias que los separaba. Se preguntaba ¿ que podría hacer ella para lograrlo?

- Oooh. - Candy se aferró al brazo de Archie con una mano y sé llevo la otra al vientre ¡ ooh.. ha sido demasiado excitante! Una cama tío... ¡ Llévame a una cama...!

Archie la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos. No habló, pero su mirada era desconfiada cuando la miró a los ojos. Candy decidió ignorarlo y gimió de nuevo, bastante convincente.

George llegó corriendo tras ellos, metiéndose la camisa abierta bajo los pantalones, todo muy deprisa.

- ¿ Que pasa? ¿ Que le sucede?  
Nadie le contesto, Archie y Gates corrieron al dormitorio con Candy.

- ¿ Quien eres? .- Preguntó George, cuando Anthony lo hizo aún lado para pasar.

Anthony se detuvo de golpe. Había lanzado sólo una mirada al muchacho, pero bastaba. Era como mirar un espejo del pasado.

- ¿ Quien diablos eres tú?  
Gates, que los había oído, río saliendo del dormitorio.

- No es vuestro, si es lo que está pensando, Lord Anthony. Pero es de la familia, es hijo de Archie.

George tapó el ahogado grito de sorpresa de Anthony con su propio grito.

- ¡Tío Tony! ¡ Campanas del infierno! Creí que nunca iba a conocer a nadie de la familia de mi padre, ¡pero ahí está Cándida y Usted, y todo en una sola noche.- Estrecho a Anthony en un abrazo de oso que casi le cortó el aliento.

Tony, le devolvió el fraternal abrazo al muchacho, sorprendiendo a Bart.

- No te muevas gallito.- le dijo Anthony al nuevo sobrino, antes de entrar al cuarto. Al ver a Candy tendida en la cama y a Archie a lado el furor de Tony volvió.

- ¡Que Dios te confunda, Archie! ¿ En que diablos piensas... para verla secuestrado estando encinta?

-Él no me secuestro. - protestó Candy.

- No mientas en mi nombre querida.- La reprendió Archie dulcemente. Se levantó y se enfrentó a su hermano menor.- Tienes razón, Tony, debería haber averiguado quién era la esposa de Grandchester, antes de secuestrarla para atraerlo a él hasta aquí.

Tony pareció sorprendido, luego exasperado.  
-¿ Cometiste un error?

-Un error colosal.

-Todavía no es excusa.- gruño Tony.

-De acuerdo.

- ¡Te ruego que no sigas poniéndote de acuerdo conmigo..!

Archie río  
-No necesitas excusas para atacarme,sí es eso lo que te molesta, hermano.

- No lo haga, tío Tony.- dijo George entrando al cuarto.- Detestaria tener que pelear con usted cuando acabó apenas de conocerlo.

- Siempre defiende a su padre.- intervino Gates.- Cree que su padre no sabe defenderse solo después del vigoroso ejercicio que le hizo hacer Grandchester.

- Te he mandado a acostar, George. - dijo Archie, pero su mueca de enojo era dirigida a su amigo.

- Creí que eras tú quien había dado una paliza a Terrencce, tío Archie. - dijo Candy sorprendida.

- Oh.. se la dio ardillita. - dijo Gates sonriendo.- salió caminando del encuentro.. es verdad que apenas se mantenía en pie... mientras que tu marido no podía hacerlo, no cabe duda.

- ¿ No cabe duda? .- repitió Candy, como un eco.

- Nos fuimos cuando aún no había recobrado el sentido.

- ¿Quieres decir...que lo abandonaron cuando estaba herido? .- estalló furiosa.

Gates y Archie se estremecieron.  
- Recibió ayuda pronto, Candida, lo bastante como para hacerme meter en la cárcel una hora después.

- ¿Que significa todo esto? .- exclamó desconcertado Anthony.

- Oh, la historia te va a deleitar, Tony.- dijo Candy enojada.- Parece que no eres el único que quiere derramar la sangre de mi marido.

Anthony frunció el ceño.  
- ¡Creí que ya no ibas a defender a ese canalla! .- dijo esto mirándola con curiosidad.

- Es verdad. - dijo con dureza.- pero ese es un asunto mío, no tuyo. No quiero que mis tíos intervengan cuando soy perfectamente capaz de hacer que Terrencce Grandchester lamente haber regresado a Inglaterra... si es que regresa alguna vez.

- Eso suena bastante ominoso.- dijo Tony.

- ¿ verdad que si?.- sonrió Archie.- Casi deseo que él regrese a ella

- Espléndido.- exclamó Candy.- ¡me alegro que los dos tengan otra vez algo en comun!

-No te entregues a la esperanza, gatita.- la previno Tony.- No me gusta asociarme con piratas que se llevan s niños.

-Oh, vamos Tony. - dijo irritada.- Eso sucedió hace años. Olvidalo ya.

-¿ A quién llama pirata? . - preguntó George con tono agresivo.

- Tu padre es un pirata.- dijo Anthony, tranquilamente.

- No lo es. ¡Ya no lo es!

Anthony, miro a Archie, buscando una explicación, pero se negaba tercamente, fue Gates quien se la dio.  
- El Maiden Anne, se retiró poco después de que George se uniese a la tripulación. No podíamos adecuar al muchacho a bordo de un barco. Los únicos viajes que hace ese barco a hora, excepto los regreso a la patria, son para llevar la cosecha al mercado. Nos hemos convertido en plantadores de la isla. Y tenemos otros dos barco de pasajeros, que recorren los continentes.

- ¿ Es Eso verdad, Archie? .- Preguntó una voz tranquila desde la puerta.

- ¡Tío Albert! .- exclamó Candy, al ver al mayor de sus tios. Jason parecía verdaderamente amenazador con una casaca a lo Garrick y su expresión haciendo juego con su atuendo.

- ¡Olvide decir que los mayores me seguían!.- dijo Anthony.

- No lo bastante cerca.- resoplo Stear, al aparecer en la puerta junto a Albert.- Y no tenías que precipitarte para llegar antes que nosotros, Anthony.- resoplo.- Has encontrado aquí un buen alojamiento, Archie. ¿ Cuánto te cuesta?

-Hombre de negocios hasta el final ¿eh, Stear? .- dijo Archie sonriendo, luego añadió.- ¿ podrían informarme, de como diablos habéis dado conmigo? ¿ Y como sabían que estaba en Inglaterra?

- Es obra de Anthony, reconoció a uno de tus hombres, en un dibujo de Candy, nos avisó, a penas lo recordó dónde lo había visto, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se la habian llevado. Y Albert estaba conmigo cuando recibi el telrgrama y juntos emprendimos la búsqueda.

- ¿ Y a hora que? .- dijo Archie, mirando directamente a Albert.- ¿ Tendré que recibir otra vez una reprimenda de cada uno de vosotros?

- Claro que no tío Archie.- contestó rápidamente Candy.- no dudo que ellos están dispuesto a olvidar el pasado si tu quieres olvidarlo. Después de todo, has abandonado la piratería. Te has establecido y tienes un hermoso hijo. No dudo de que mis tío estarán encantados de darte la bienvenida a la familia.

- ¡Un hijo! .- dijieron en unísono los dos hermanos mayores.

- Yo.- dijo George con orgullo, mirando a Stear y a Albert del otro lado de la habitación.

Candy prosiguió, antes que los tíos mayores pudieran recobrarse del todo.

- En verdad creo que por hoy, ha sido demasiado excitación, esto podía ser perjudicial para mi hijo.

- ¡Tu hijo!

- ¿Acaso Tony no se los ha comunicado? .- Preguntó Candy con aire inocente.

- Muy bien dicho, gatita.- dijo Anthony, sonriendole.- Y veo que te has recuperado de tu malestar.

- Me hacía falta descansar unos minutos.- Tony movió la cabeza.

- Bueno ya puedes quedarte tranquila, vete con el nuevo sobrino, a tomar un te, que nosotros necesitamos hablar.

- Tío Albert... .- no necesito especificar.- Él asintió, tenía su semblante tranquilo de manera que las cosas marchaban bien.

- Bienvenido de vuelta a la familia, tío Archie.- dijo Candy dandole un abrazo

- Cándida, tesoro no cambies nunca.

-Como si vosotros cuatro pudieran dejarme cambiar sin vuestra aprobación.

Después que sus dos tios mayores abrazaran a George, salieron de la habitación y Gates los acompañó.

- Siempre tienes que ser diferente ¿verdad, Archie?.- dijo Albert arqueando su ceja derecha.- Ella no se llama Cándida.

- Y tampoco se llama Candy, ni gatita, ya no es una niña para que la llamen así, Cándida es más adecuado para una mujer.

- Parece que no has logrado que se reconcilien. - dijo George a Candy, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Tonterías.- dijo riéndose Candy.- Díselo Bart.

- Ella tiene razón, muchacho, nunca serán felices si no pueden discutir por algo.

- Piensa en cambio, hasta que punto los has hecho feliz.- añadió sabiamente Candy . - Ahora podrán discutir de la manera de educarte.

**Continuará...**

**El próximo capítulo ya aparece nuestro galán... y pobre se va a quedar de piedra, de las nuevas jajaja... **

**Gracias chicas por los mensajes... MUCHOS SALUDOS...**


	15. capítulo 15

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación su título original es "AMAR UNA SOLA VEZ" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey y los personajes al anime "CANDY CANDY"

Hola chicas... Siento mucho la espera, pero es verano... Y más con la verbena de San Juan, no he podido escribir antes a penas llegue escribí este capítulo, estoy en deuda...

Capítulo. 15

Nuevas flores de primavera de especie europea se unían a la hermosa vegetación tropical, todo en conjunto era una mezcla de hermosos coloridos, a menos de un kilómetro rompían las olas de la gran carretera, enormes palmeras habían a lo largo del camino, el brillante sol brillaba sobre las azuladas aguas, hasta donde la vista no alcanzaba la mirada.

Pero Terry no percibía la belleza que lo rodeaba en aquel caliente día de abril. Volvía del pequeño puerto de la isla y del encuentro con el capitán de su barco, quién le confirmó que estarían listo para zarpar con la marea matutina. Terrencce volvía a su patria, a Inglaterra, volvía al hogar junto a su esposa.

Ocho meses no habían bastado para alejarla de su mente. sabía Dios que él lo había intentado. Casi no había un momento que no hubiera trabajado duramente, desde transformar una plantación destartalada, en el modelo de la isla, él había trabajado arduamente como un peón más, pero a pesar de los buenos frutos obtenidos, su estado de ánimos seguía siendo peligrosamente malo. Centenares de veces había pensado en volver, pero enseguida descartaba la idea, consiente estaba que allí la situación no podía ser buena, si Margaret había hecho lo que tantas veces había amenazado.

Pero durante todo este tiempo Terry había aceptado lo que era obvio. Candy probablemente ya lo sabía, Margaret no era capaz de vivir ocho meses con la muchacha sin intentar ponerla contra él. Sí, seguramente Candy ya estaba enterada.

Bueno, ya se había lamentado bastante, era hora de volver a casa y ver que sucedía. Si Candy lo rechazaba, sería el final de todo. La semana pasada se había emborrachado con el capitán Conac y le había abierto el alma, el cual se mostró objetivo en la particular historia, haciéndole entender que tal vez a Candy no le importaba la opinión pública y lo juzgará por sus propios méritos.

Pero era este a hora su gran temor, consciente estaba que él se había portado de una manera abominable y que ella contaba con eso para juzgarlo. Y también era verdad que se había doblegado ante el escándalo, y había querido casarse con él. Él hubiera querido creer que ella se había casado con él por otros motivos, fuera del de temer " al que dirán" pero esto era poco probable.

¿ En entonces donde estaba él situado? En ninguna parte. Hasta volver a Inglaterra, no podía saber la extensión del daño causado.

- Señor, tiene visita, en el estudio.- Le dijo el ama de llaves, cuando a penas había llegado.

Terry le dio las gracias, y atravesó un poco enojado el amplio y abierto vestíbulo, se preguntaba ¿Quien quería verle? Todavía tenía que hacer el equipaje y volver a ver el administrador de la hacienda. No tenía tiempo que perder en charlas vacías.

Entró al estudio oscurecido, donde las persianas bajas aislaban del calor del mediodía. Examinó las sillas ocupadas alrededor del escritorio. Sin creer lo que veía, cerró los ojos aquello era insoportable.

- Decirme, que vuestra presencia es imaginaria, Harlock.

-Me has imaginado.

Terry atravesó la habitación y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

- Entonces no les importará, que no los tome en cuenta.

- ¿ Entiendes lo que he querido decir, George? Dije que escupiría en el ojo del diablo.

- ¿No pueden hacer algo mejor que un tercer encuentro? .- Preguntó Terry secamente, señalando al joven.- No me gusta hacer daño a los niños. ¿No podrías arreglártelas sólo con la ayuda de vuestro pelirrojo acólito?

- No pareces sorprendido de verme, Grandchester.- dijo Archie con calma.- Saliste de Inglaterra antes de que me ahorcaran.

- Ah, el ahorcamiento.- Terry se echó la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo.- ¿ atrajo a mucha gente?

- ¿Le parece divertido? .- Preguntó George.

-Mi querido muchacho, lo único que encuentro divertido es mi propia imbecilidad. Si hubiera sabido que este hombre iba a convertir en perseguirme en la misión de su vida,nunca lo hubiera arreglado para que los guardias le dieran la espalda y él pudiera escapar.

-¡Maldito mentiroso! .- exclamó colerico Gates.- Esos guardias eran insobonables. Les ofrecí lo bastante para saberlo.

- Eres Bart ¿ no?

-¡Para ti soy el señor Gates?

Terry río.

-Deberías saber que el dinero no lo logra todo. También ayuda a conocer a la gente conveniente.

- ¿Como? .- Preguntó Archie suavemente.

-Oh, no dudes que mis motivos eran simplemente egoístas.- replicó Terry.- Como yo no iba estar para presenciar el ahorcamiento, decidí privar al resto del populacho de ese placer. De haber podido arreglar un retraso hasta mi regreso, da por echo que lo habría echó. No tiene que agradecerme nada.

- Deja que arregle esto Harlock.- el furor de Gates era casi incontrolable.- Ella nunca se entenderá.

-Si se refieren a mi ama de llaves, les diré que probablemente está en este momento con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Pero no dejes que eso los perturbe, amigo.

Gates se levantó de su asiento como un bólido, pero Archie le hizo seña para que se detuviera. El capitán miró pensativo a Terry por unos momentos, examinando aquellos ojos azules, y después río.

-Que me cuelguen si no creo lo que dices, ¿Creiste que sacandome del entuerto en el que me metiste, pensarías que yo iba juzgar que estábamos a mano? Yo no lo hubiera echo.- Terry no contesto, Archie río

- Muy divertido.- dijo Terry fríamente.- Pero podríamos prescindir de suposiciones sin sentido. Hacer vuestro juego Harlock, o partir. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- También nosotros. No creerás que me gusta haberte perseguido ¿ verdad? Es algo que nunca volveré hacer. Los últimos seis meses han sido agotadores.

-Comprenderás que no me conmueve con vuestras tribulaciones.

-¿ Cuánto tiempo vas a escucharle, Harlock?.- gruño Gates.- vayamos a lo nuestro.

- Bart tiene razón.- dijo George.- ¿No entiendo que pudo haberle visto? ¡la hermosa dulce!

-¿ No lo ves, muchacho? .- dijo Gates burlón.- Mírale la bonita cara.

Tranquilos ambos. - previno Archie.- Ella es demasiado inteligente para dejarse llevar sólo por una bella cara. Tiene que haber visto algo en él más que eso.

Terry sintió que ya había aguantado bastante.

-Harlock, si tiene algo que decirme, decirlo. Si quiere otra pelea conmigo, adelante. Pero si los tres quieren discutir acerca de una rapaza, pueden hacerlo en otra parte.

- Retirar esas palabras Lord Grandchester.- exclamó George. - ella no es ninguna rapaza.

- ¿ Quien diablos es este muchacho? .- por un momento, se le hizo que lo conocía.

Archie río.

- Es mi hijo. Quise que se quedará en el barco, pero no pude convencerlo. Decidió venir aquí para ver cómo recibías nuestras noticias.

- Dudo que vuestras noticias, puedan interesarme.

- ¿ Vuestra mujer no te interesa?

Terry se puso de pie lentamente, sus ojos clavados en los del capitán.

- ¿Que pasa con mi mujer?

- Ella es preciosa ¿verdad?

-¿ Como se les haya ocurrido...? .- Con un rugido de rabia, Terry se lanzó hacia delante, se echó sobre el escritorio y aferró del cuello a Archie. Fue necesario que George y Bart se unieran para librar al capitán. Sujeraron a Terry agarrándole cada uno de un brazo.

- ¡Si la llegáis a tocar, Harlock, los mataré!

Archie se frotó el cuello que le dolía, pero había una chispa en sus ojos, estaba satisfecho.

- ¿ Que te dije, Bart? ¿Es esa la reacción de un hombre a quien no le importa absolutamente nada una mujer?

- ¡Mi mujer! .- exclamó amenazador Terry, antes que Gates contestara.- ¿Que le han echo a mi mujer?

- Oh, esto es espléndido.- continuo Archie, los otros dos sujetaron con más fuerza a Terry.- Que dulce venganza, muchacho, sería inventar un cuento para atormentarte. Podría decirte que he secuestrado a vuestra amada esposa, lo que es verdad, para ser sincero. Quería usarla para que vinieras a mí, no sabía que habías salido de Inglaterra. Y... desgraciadamente yo ignoraba quien era vuestra esposa.

- No me digas que Harlock, el capitán sin miedo, se sintió intimidado ante la familia de ella!

Esto fue recibido con tales carcajadas de parte de los tres, que Terry se desconcertó, logró soltarse del agarré de George, después dirigió un golpe agudo a Gates.

- Tranquilo muchacho. - Archie lo agarró.- no quiero herirte, especialmente porque tarde semanas en recuperarme de nuestro último encuentro.

- ¿Y cree que eso va a tranquilizarme? Yo tarde el mismo tiempo en recobrarme, y eso fue lo que impidió desalentar a Candicce... Pero ese No es asunto vuestro.

- Depende de como lo veas, muchacho. Se que quisiste hacer que ella rompiera el compromiso. Es una lástima que no lo hayas hecho.- suspiro.- Pero ese No es el asunto.

- ¡Habla de una vez! .- exclamó Terry.- ¿ Que le han hecho a mi esposa?

- Mi querido amigo, Cándida nunca será dañada por mí. Es mi adorada sobrina.

-¿ Cándida? me importa un comino.

-¿ De verás?

Había tanta sugerencia en su voz, que Terry se irguió, y su mente empezó a trabajar. Cándida... Candicce...

Súbitamente lo que no había notado antes se le hizo claro mientras miraba al capitán y ha George, se parecían mucho entre sí y también se parecían a...

-¿ Archibald Andley?

- El mismo.

- ¡Maldito y eterno infierno!

- No lo tomes tan mal... Comprenderás lo que yo sentí al enterarme de que te habías casado con mi querida sobrina... Eso terminó con mis planes...

La verdad que para Terry tenía preparado una sorpresita... que junto a sus otros hermanos habían planteado, pero dos meses atrás había recibido un telegrama de Albert, que tiraron por tierra lo planeado, a hora tenía que saltarse el primer paso.

- ¿Por qué? replicó Terry.- según tengo entendido sus familiares han decidido ignorarlo.

- Mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido reconciliarnos, gracias a Cándida, ella siempre sabe salirse con la suya.

- ¿ verdad que si? .- dijo Terry con la voz cargada de ironía.- ¿Que están haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso han venido a felicitarme?

- No exactamente, muchacho.- Archie sonrió.- he venido a llevarlo a casa.

Los ojos de Terry llamearon.

-No será tarea fácil.

La sonrisa de Archie pareció la de un tiburón.

- vendrás con nosotros de una u otra? manera.

Terry miró a los hombres. Vio que hablaban en serio.

- Vuestra escolta no es necesaria. - Decidió actuar con la verdad. - Mi propio barco ya está listo. Saldré con la marea matutina. He decidido regresar a Inglaterra, de manera que no los necesitaré, señores.

- Si lo dices, querido amigo... .- dijo Archie dudoso.

- digo la verdad.

- Que salgas de este puerto en tu barco no es garantía que vallas a Inglaterra. No, insisto tendrás que venir con nosotros.

Terry empezó a enojarse de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué?

- A mis hermanos no les gusta que hayas abandonado a vuestra mujer. Quieren que vuelvas para tenerlos vigilados.

- ¡vaya absurdo entre los absurdos! No podrán retenerme en Inglaterra sí deseo irme.

- Lo que hagas después de llegar a Inglaterra no es asunto mío.- dijo Archie encogiéndose de hombros.- Me limito a cumplir las órdenes de Albert. Dijo que te lleve a casa, y te llevaré.

Mientras Terry se sirvió una copa de whisky, mirándolos con una sonrisa socarrona, pensando como podía ser tan irónica la vida.

Mientras que George le hablaba en secreto a su padre.

- El tío Albert, nunca dijo que debías llevarlo. Sólo dijo que le informarás acerca del niño si dábamos con él.

- No he cumplido con las órdenes de mi hermano desde que soy mayor de edad, muchacho.- suspiro Archie.- Y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora.

- Pero si se entera es probable que se enoje.- dijo esto refiriéndose a Terry.

Archie río.

- ¿ Dije acaso que quería que él disfrutará de la travesía?

Y claro está, que la vuelta se le hizo eterna, partieron al alba, el barco de Terry llevaba una buena carga, los dos navieros viajaron juntos, Terry dejó todo a cargo del administrador que ya lo esperaba en el puerto Southamptom. Un carruaje con el emblema de los Andley, los recogió¿, Terry en un principio se extrañó, según el camino que cogieron vio que iban directo a su casa, él no había dejado a Candy allí, esto se ponía interesante, según Candy le había dicho que quería vivir en el campo, entonces que diablos hacia en la ciudad. Supuso que talvez la convivencia con su querida "madre" se le hubiera hecho insoportable.

- ¡Tetry! .- Eleonor se puso de pie cuando los tres hombres entraron en la sala de la casa. Candy se levantó muy lentamente, y sus ojos se estrecharon. Unos hombres acompañaban a su marido.

- Tío Archie ¿ es ésta obra vuestra?

- Acabo de tropezar con él, tesoro.

- Bueno, puedes llevarlo de vueltaal al lugar donde lo encontraste.- dijo con voz tensa.- Aquí no es bienvenido.

- Candy.- A Eleonor se le cortó el aliento.

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, negándose tercamente a mirar a la tía de Terry. En los últimos meses se habían hecho muy amigas, incluso había llegado a tenerle cariño. Pero nadie, ni los parientes de él ni de ella iban a obligarle que aceptará un marido que había vuelto a la fuerza. La humillación era tan grande o más dolorosa que el abandono.

Terry, observó a Candy de reojo mientras fingia mirar a su tía. Tuvo ganas de golpear los puños contra cualquier cosa. Y también ganas de desaparecer, no había más que verla. Sin duda ya estaba enterada del secreto de su ascendencia, ella lo despreciaba, vio en la línea dura de sus labios, en su postura tiesa, inconmovible.

De manera que Margaret se lo había dicho. Tanto mejor. Si ella detestaba la idea de estar casada con un bastardo, era lo que se merecía por haberle obligado a casarse.

Terry, al ser traído por el tío de ella y a la fuerza, había olvidado que estaba decidido a volver y que quería reconciliarse. Lo cierto es que había olvidado todo menos su furia.

- ¿No soy bien venido aquí señora?.- dijo con suavidad.- Si no me equivoco, esta casa me pertenece.

Los ojos de Candy se enfrentaron a él por primera vez. Dios, había olvido hasta qué punto eran devastadores aquellos ojos color azul mar. Y estaba magnífico, con la piel bronceada, el pelo con mechas decoloradas por el sol. Pero no iba a dejar que volviera a hechizarla.

- Ha olvidado, señor que negaste compartir una casa conmigo. Para ser clara, me distes vuestra casa.

- Weybridge, no mi casa en la ciudad ¿ Y qué diablos has hecho aquí?.- Preguntó mirando todos los muebles nuevos y el papel floreado de la pared.

Candy sonrió inocente, y le hablo con voz dulce.

- ¿ No te agrada? Claro no estabas aquí conmigo para ayudarme a decorar, pero he sido cuidadosa con tu dinero. Sólo he gastado cuatro mil libras.

Archie se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ocultar su risa. Para BArt el techo se volvió de pronto fascinante. Sólo Eleonor frunció el ceño. Y la pareja se miraban furiosos.

-Terry, ¿es esta la manera de saludar a tu esposa después de siete meses?

- ¿ Tía Eleonor, que hace usted aquí?

- ¿Y esa la manera de saludarme a mí?.- con el semblante molesto, Eleonor suspiro.- Para que sepas, está casa es tan grande que creí que mi compañía le vendría bien a Candy. No era correcto que tu mujer viviera aquí sola.

- ¡Yo la deje en Weybridge! .- rugió Terry.

- ¡ No te atrevas a gritarle a Ellie.- le gritó a su vez Candy.- ¡Vete a vivir a Weybridge con Margaret! A mi me encanta vivir aquí.

- Creo que ambos regresaremos a Weybridge.- dijo él con voz fría.- ahora que ya no tengo motivos para evitar a "mi madre"

- Inaceptable.- Protestó Candy.

- No te he pedido permiso. Un marido no necesita el permiso de su mujer... para nada.- dijo con rudeza.

Candy contuvo el aliento ante el significado de aquello.- Has perdido todos los derechos. - dijo con orgullo.

Terry sonrió.

- No los abandoné. Simplemente postergue el usarlos... hasta ahora. De todos modos tu familia se ha tomado tanto tanto trabajo para volver a reunirnos, que no quiero frustrarlos de nuevo. Desde hoy voy a usar mis derechos.- dijo con crueldad.

- Lady Candicce.- dijo una criada de edad madura desde la puerta.- Es ls hora.

- Gracias Mery.- Candy despidió a la niñera con un movimiento de cabeza, después se volvió a Archie y Bart.- se que vuestra intención ha sido buena, pero entenderán que no les agradezca el trabajo que se han tomado.

- Dijiste que te las podías arreglar muy bien, Cándida.- le recordó Archie.

Candy sonrió por primera vez desde la llegada de ellos. Era su antigua sonrisa de picardía, y dio ambos hombres un abrazo y un beso de despedida.

- Y así lo he hecho. Y lo seguiré haciendo. Y a hora si me disculpan, señores, debo ocuparme de mi hijo.

Archie y Bart soltaron estruendosas carcajadas cuando Candy salió de la habitación. Terry se había quedado como petrificado, clavado en el suelo, con la boca abierta, una expresión estupefacta en la cara.

- ¿ Que te dije Bart? .- rugio Archie.- ¿ verdad que la expresión de la cara de él valía las molestias que hemos pasado?

Terry tragó su tercer brandy en veinte minutos y se sirvió otro. Archibald Andley y Bart Gates, sus sombras durante varias semanas, acababan de salir de su casa, y él sentia aún escozor por lo que se habían divertido a su costa.

- Un hijo...

Continuará...

Karina... Amiga siento muchísimo hacerte esperar, me haces reír cuando dices que un capítulo no es ninguno... Y cuando he subido dos, dices, sólo dos no más...jajaja... Pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo, mis hijos ocupan mucho de el y más a hora que ya no tienen cole. Y a parte de eso también trabajo... Y mi esposo es un poco " egoísta " jajaja...no le gusta que cuando estamos todos en casa, yo, me enfrasque al móvil... Trataré de terminar pronto ok.. Abrazos

Saludos a cada una de vosotras, gracias por su tiempo y por sus mensajes... Ya me dirán que les parece la reacción de Terry, a mi este capítulo me hizo reír sólo de imaginarme las caras de mi amorsote...


	16. Capitulo 16

Capítulo** 16**

**Terry estaba sentado en lo que hasta hacía poco había sido su estudio, convertido a hora en** sala** de música. ¡Una sala de música! Si aquello no era una burla maligna, no sabía que era. El estudio de hombre era sagrado. Y ella no se había limitado a cambiar el estudio, lo había eliminado del todo.**

**¿Acaso había creído que él nunca iba a volver ? ¿O había esoperado que lo hiciera? ¡Maldita mujer! Su dulce y hermosa esposa se había convertido en una mujer vengativa, de mal cacarácter, del mismo estilo que sus dos tíos menores. ¡Malditos todos ellos?**

**Eleonor recorría el cuarto lanzando mirada de desaprobación a Terry cada vez que él se llevaba la copa de brandy a los labios. El ardía de resentimiento.**

**- ¿Que diablos hizo con mis papeles, mi escritorio, mis libros?**

**Eleonor se esforzó en mantener la calma.**

**-Acabas de eenterarte que tienes un hijo. ¿Es esto lo único que se te ocurre preguntar?**

**- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde puso mis cosas?**

**Eleonor suspiro.**

**- En la buhardilla, Terry. Todo está en la buhardilla.**

**- ¿Estabas presente cuando dio la vuelta a mi casa?.- acusó él.**

**- Si estaba aquí.**

**- ¿Y no procuraste impedirlo? .- Preguntó incrédulo.**

**- Por el amor de Dios Terry, te has casado. No podías seguir con una casa de soltero después de haberte casado.**

**- Yo no pedí tener una esposa.- dijo él con amargura.- Y esperaba que se quedará donde la dejé, no que se viniera a meter aquí. Si quería redecorar ¿Por qué diablos no se contento con remodelar Weybridge?**

**- Creo que Weybridge le gusta tal como está.**

**- ¿Entonces por qué no se quedó allí?.- dijo furioso.**

**- ¿Tienes. acaso que preguntarlo?**

**- ¿Que problema había? .- dijo sarcástico. - ¿ No quiso entregar las riendas mi querida madre?**

**- Candy ha sabido ocupar allí el lugar que le corresponde, si te refieres a eso.**

**- ¿Entonces se entendieron espléndidamente? Bueno ¿Por qué no?.- río con amargura.- Ambas tienes algo en común al despreciame como lo hacen.**

**- Eso es injusto, Terry.**

**- ¡No me digas que vas a defender a tu hermana!**

**- No.- contestó la tía con tristeza.**

**- Ya veo. Te unes a Candicce. Bueno, querías que me casará con ella. ¿Estás contenta con el giro que han tomado las cosas?**

**Eleonor movió la cabeza.**

**-Juro que ya no te conozco. ¿ Por qué has hecho esto, Terry? Ella es una chica maravillosa. Podía haberte hecho muy feliz.**

**Un súbito dolor invadió el pecho de él, casi lo sofoco. La felicidad con Candy era algo que nunca iba a tener, por más que lo deseara. Pero Eleonor no podía entender, porque Margaret nunca le había dicho la verdad. Las hermanas no se llevaban bien desde que él recordaba. Y si Margaret y Candy no se lo habían dicho, desde luego que él no iba hacerlo. La dulce Ellie iba a compadecerle, y ¿él no quería compasión? Era mejor que creyera que era el detestable personaje que todos pensaba que era.**

**Clavó los ojos en el vaso que tenía en la mano y murmuró.- No me gusta que me fuercen.**

**- Pero lo hiciste. - señaló Eleonor.- Te casaste con ella. ¿Por qué no le diste una oportunidad?**

**-Eso no.**

**- Está bien. Entiendo, estabas resentido. pero ¿por qué no lo intentas ahora, Terry?**

**-¿Y hacer que se ría en mi cara? No, gracias.**

**- Ella está herida, eso es todo. ¿Que esperabas, la abandonaste en día de la boda?**

**Apretó con fuerza la mano sobre la copa.**

**- ¿Ella te dijo eso? ¿Que estaba herida?**

**Eleonor miró hacia otro lado.**

**-Lo cierto es que..**

**-Es lo que he pensado.**

**-No, me interrumpas, Terry.- frunció el ceño.- Iba decirte que no me ha hablado para nada de ti. Pero debes suponer que conozco algo a la muchacha después de haber vivido seis meses con ella.**

**- Ha tenido el acierto de no decirte lo que piensa de mi. Sabe que tienes alguna debilidad por mí.**

**-Simplemente no quieres doblegarte .- él se negó a contestar y Eleonor perdió la paciencia.- ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Quieres que crezca en un hogar lleno de disputas... como creciste tú? ¿Eso es lo que quieres para él?**

**Terry se levantó de un salto del asiento y estrelló la copa contra la pared.**

**Eleonor quedó demasiado atónita para hablar y, tras un momento se explicó diciendo con voz ronca.**

**- No soy un tonto, tía. Tal vez ella le haya dicho a todo mundo que el niño es mío, no podía decir otra cosa. Pero veremos si se atreve a decirme cara a cara esa mentira.**

**- ¿Estás sugiriendo que tú y ella... Que nunca..?**

**- Una vez, tía Ellie, sólo una vez. Y fue cuatro meses antes de casarnos.**

**La expresión de Eleonor de dulcifico.**

**- Candy dio a luz cinco meses después de la boda Terry.**

**Él se detuvo petrificado, después dijo con voz apagada.- Un nacimiento prematuro.**

**- ¡En modo alguno!.- exclamó Eleonor.- ¿Como puedes suponerlo?**

**- ¡Porque! .- exclamó.- Ella me habría dicho que esperaba un niño para evitar que partiera si hubiera estado encinta cuando me fui. Y si estaba de cuatro meses tenía que tener la certeza del embarazo. Y si hubiera notado algo, cosa que no sucedió. Debe de haber estado encinta de dos o de un mes cuando yo me fui, y sin duda todavía ignoraba que esperaba un hijo.**

**- Terrencce Grandchester, hasta que dejes de ser tan perverso no tengo nada que decirte... .- y tras de esto, Eleonor salió enfadada del cuarto.**

**Terry aferró el botellón de brandy, a punto de arrojarlo contra algo, como había hecho con la copa. Pero en lugar de esto lo llevó a sus labios. Recordó las veces que otros hombres la habían acompañado a su casa. En particular recordaba a Maxi Andreu y la ira sangrienta que había experimentado al enterarse de esto ¿Acaso intuición? ¿Acaso no sabía que el maldito hijo de puta no iba a llevarla directamente a su casa?**

**Terry estaba furioso que apenas podía pensar claramente. Había procurado no pensar en el niño desde el momento en que se enteró de su existencia. ¿Acaso era hijo suyo? Vería si ella era capaz de convencerle.**

**Candy sonreía ausente mientras el puñito se aferraba a su pecho. Alimentar a su hijo siempre había sido encantador para ella, pero hoy su mente estaba escalera abajo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la boquita dejó de chupar.**

**- Esta otra vez dormido, Candy.- murmuró Bea.**

**- Ah, si, pero no por mucho tiempo.**

**Con suavidad, Candy levantó al bebé contra el hombro y le palmeó la espalda.**

**- Tal vez a hora se quede dormido.- murmuró Candy a Bea cuando le ponía en la cama. pero en el momento que le puso boca abajo, la cabeza se irguió bruscamente, los pies empezaron a agitarse y los inquisitivos ojos se abrieron.**

**- Era de esperar. - dijo Bea sonriendo.- No necesita dormir tanto. Ya está creciendo.**

**-Entonces tengo que pensar en conseguir a alguien quien te ayude.- le dijo esto a su niñera.**

**- Pero ahora no es necesario.- replicó Bea enfadada.- cuando tenga seis meses y empiece a gatear, una ayuda será bienvenida.**

**-Como quieras. - dijo Candy sonriendo.- Pero ahora vete a comer. Me quedaré con él hasta que vuelvas.**

**- No, No puedes hacerlo, hijita. Tienes compañía abajo.**

**- Sí.- suspiro Candy.- mi marido. pero como no tengo nada que decirle, no pienso bajar. Vete a hora, Bea. Y por favor ordena que me suban una bandeja ¿quieres?**

**- Pero...**

**- No... .- Candy levantó de nuevo al bebé, completamente despierto a hora. - Este caballerito es la única compañía que quiero.**

**Al irse Bea, Candy abandonó toda pretensión de comportarse como una dama y se sentó en el suelo a jugar con su hijo, imitando sus sonidos y sus gestos, insistiendo en hacerlo sonreír. el bebé ya estaba empezando en reírse, porque oía bastante carcajadas alrededor, los muchos visitantes, desde los criados hasta los tíos de ella, procuraban hacerle reír haciendo locuras que los ponían tan en ridículos como a ella misma.**

**¡Cuánto amaba a su bebé! Poco antes que naciera, Candy había sido presa de una afortunada depresión. Pero de después de dar a luz, en un parto tan fácil que había sorprendido al médico, especialmente en una primeriza. Candy se llenó de euforia al tener en sus brazos a su pequeño, el niño iluminaba su vida. La verdad que los últimos tres meses había estado tan ocupada disfrutando su maternidad, que apenas pensaba en Terry, al menos no más de una docena de veces por día.**

**- Pero ahora ha vuelto amor. ¿Que vamos Hacer? .- Suspiro Candy.**

**- Sin duda no esperarás que te contesté a eso ¿no?**

**- ¡Oh, Dorothy, me has asustado!**

**- ¿Lo dejó en la mesa? .- Dorothy traía la bandeja de comida.- tropece con la doncella que lo traía.**

**- Si por favor.- exclamó.- Y ahora cuéntame tus encuentros con Arthur.**

**Terry para gran desdicha de su lacayo, le había dejado en Inglaterra. El pobre hombre se había sentido abandonado todos aquellos meses, y había sido especialmente desdichado desde que Candy se había trasladado a la casa de la ciudad. Se mostraba abiertamente hostil. ÉL y Dorothy habían tenido algunas discusiones acaloradas, defendiendo sendos territorios. Bruscamente, después de la llegada del niño, todo había cambiado. Arthur se volvió cariñoso con Candy, o mejor dicho con Dorothy, los dos al fin de cuenta simpatizaban, salían juntos se entendía espléndidamente, siempre que Dorothy no hiciera alguna crítica del Duque.**

**Dorothy dejó la bandeja con un golpe.**

**- No me importa nada de ese testarudo con el que he perdido el tiempo. Y no creo que vuelva a salir con él. ¿Que hizo en cuanto se enteró de que el Duque estaba aquí? ¡Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, si no que corrió escalera arriba para ver a su señoría! Yo podía haberle ahorrado la molestia. Bea acababa de decirme que habían pedido otra botella de brandy para la sala de música.**

**- ¿la sala de música? ah, si.- Candy río.**

**- Bea Dice que él y Ellie estaban allí discutiendo.- informó Dorothy.**

**- ¿De veras? Pues no me interesa.**

**- Bah.- se burló Dorothy. - darías un ojo de la cara por saber que decían de ti.**

**- ¿Crees que discutían acerca de mí?**

**- Si no es así... ¿de que hablarían?**

**- Es verdad ¿de qué? .- Preguntó Terry desde la puerta.**

**Dorothy se volvió sobresaltada, fastidiada por no haber cerrado la puerta. Candy que estaba en el suelo, levantó la cabeza para contemplar a Terry de cuerpo entero.**

**Estaba tendida de espaldas, el niño sobre el pecho, se sentó lentamente.**

**Terry se acercó a ella y vio una cabecita acostada sobre el hombro de ella, el puñito metido con firmeza en la boca. Unos mechones ondulados rubio, con los vivaces ojos azul cielo y las diminutas pecas, era inconfundible. Un Andley de los pies a la cabeza.**

**Sé acercó y tendió la mano a Candy.**

**- ¿Haces esto con frecuencia amor?**

**El tono meloso no la engaño. Había una línea dura en los labios, un brillo febril en los ojos. ¡No le gustaba para nada su hijo! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí de pie, mirándole y no quedará deleitado? Su orgullo de madre ocupaba el primer puesto. Acepto la mano de él y se puso de pie, pero en cuanto lo hizo le volvió la espalda.**

**- Si no has venido aquí haber a Robert,puedes irte. - le hablo con tono frío.**

**- Ah, pero he venido a verle.- Terry sonrió, sombrío. - ¿ le has puesto Robert por tu padre?**

**Candy depósito con suavidad al niño en su cuna y se inclinó para besarle. Después y enfrentó a su esposo.**

**- Robert WHite Andley Grandchester.**

**- Bueno, esos nombres toman en cuenta tu lado de la familia ¿no?**

**El sarcasmo la hizo arder.**

**- Si querías que lo nombrará de acuerdo a tu familia debías haber estado presente cuando nació.**

**- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**Los ojos de Candy se estrecharon. Dentro de un momento iban a insultarse, y esto era algo que ella no podía permitir en la habitación del niño.**

**- Dorothy, quédate con Robert hasta que vuelva Bea.- después dijo a Terry .- Mis habitaciones están al otro lado del salón, si quieres terminar esta conversación es mejor qué vayas a verme allí.**

**Candy no lo esperó, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su salita. Terry la siguió cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras él. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro furiosa.**

**- Si te agrada golpear puertas, té ruego que lo hagas en otra parte de la casa.**

**- ¡Si me da la gana de golpear puertas,cosa que no he hecho hasta hora, lo haré cuando quiera y en cualquier parte de mi casa! Contesta ahora ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**Claro está que no iba admitir que no había querido retenerlo de aquella manera. Y además no estaba segura de haber podido retenerlo, él no mostrado el más mínimo placer en verla a ella o ha su hijo.**

**Finalmente se limitó a preguntar con sencillez.**

**- ¿Habria habido alguna diferencia?**

**-¿Cómo saberlo, puesto que no me lo dijiste?.- con voz sardonica le hablo .- Naturalmente está la posibilidad de que aún no lo supieras y por consiguiente, no me lo pudiste decir.**

**- ¿Cómo no iba a saber que estaba encinta de cuatro meses?. - sonrio .- Es verdad que tuve pocos síntomas. Pero de cuatro meses... ¡cualquier mujer se hubiera enterado!**

**Él se acercó más hasta quedar directamente ante el asiento de ella.**

**- Generalmente en un embarazo de cuatro meses los otros también se enteran.- dijo con suavidad.- Basta con ver como se expande la cintura. Pero no fue tu caso, amor.**

**Los ojos de Candy se enfrentaron a los de él y se declararon ante lo que leían.**

**- Crees que el niño no es tuyo.- murmuro incredula.- ¡No me sorprende que apenas lo hayas mirado!. - Se puso de pie y él retrocedió para dejarla pasar. Ella hablo dirigiéndose a la habitación en general.- ¡Oh, esto es fabuloso! ¡Ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido pensarlo!**

**Pero podía ver lo divertido de la situación y en otra circunstancias, se habría reído. Hubiera sido una perfecta venganza por la forma en que la había tratado, recibirlo a hora con el hijo de otro hombre. Pero ahora Candy no tenía deseo de reír. Primaban la sorpresa de volver a verlo, y él feo choque de la ddesagradable conclusion qué él había llegado.**

**Terry le puso la mano en el hombro, obligandola a mirarle.**

**- ¿Es está fingida sorpresa lo mejor que se te ocurre? Has tenido tiempo de sobra para inventar una excusa, para explicar por qué tu vestido de boda ceñia una cintura tan pequeña el día en que nos casamos. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué has inventado.**

**Los ojos de Candy, se estrecharon más al enfurecerse, pero mantuvo la voz tranquila.**

**- ¿De veras? Podría decir que llevaba un corsé muy ajustado, si es que deseas que diga eso. ¿Lo creerias? ¿No? Tanto mejor, porque nunca he ajustado demasiado mis corsés.**

**- ¿Entonces lo reconoces?.- rugio**

**- ¿Reconozco que, Terry? Te he dicho que tuve un embarazo bastante inusual. En verdad fue tan extraño que empecé a preocuparme pensando que podía pasarle algo al niño cuando estaba embarazada de siete meses y vi a una mujer de cinco que me doblaba en tamaño... .- Aspiró profundamente.- El tío Albert afirma que ha mi abuela le pasó lo mismo. La gente apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba encinta, hasta que nacían los niños. Dijo que él y sus hermanos fueron todos muy pequeños al nacer, como Robert ¡pero mira como crecieron! Y tiene razón porque... Crece a paso agigantados, probablemente un día será tan grande como su padre... .- Candy estaba furiosa aunque algo aliviada. Ya se lo había dicho todo, lo creyera o no era cosa de él.**

**- Es una buena historia, original mi amor...Por cierto mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**Candy movió la cabeza. Él tenía ya una opinión firmada y no iba abandonarla tan fácilmente.**

**- Si no quieres reconocer a Robert como hijo tuyo, no lo hagas. En verdad no me importa lo que pienses.- dijo ella con indiferencia.**

**Terry estalló.- ¡Dime que es mío..! ¡Dímelo..simplemente!**

**- Es tuyo.- dijo sin gota de emoción**

**- No lo creo..**

**- Perfecto.- asintió, se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Disculpa, pero la comida se me está enfriando**

**-¿No intentas convencerme?**

**Candy lo miró un momento y vaciló. La mirada enloquecida, débilmente esperanzada de él casi la ablandó. Pero ella había hecho todo lo que podía, a cuesta de su orgullo, estaba herida, pero era consiente que no podia oponerse entre padre e hijo, Convencerse era algo que dependía de él,**

**- ¿Para qué? Usted señor puede hacer y creer lo que le venga en gana .- contestó con sus mejillas encendidas. - Robert no te necesita. Me tiene a mi.Y desde luego, que no carecerá de cuidados masculinos, con cuatro tíos abuelos que lo adoran.**

**- ¡No es posible maldición..No permitiré que esos autocráticos hijos de puta eduquen a mi... .- cerró la boca de golpe, y la miró furioso.**

**Antes de que ella abandonara la habitación le recordó.**

**- Candicce, no olvides... que mañana partiremos hacía Weybridge ... .- Candy no le contestó, salió sin voltear a mirarlo.**

**Continuará ...**

**Gracias Chicas por los mensajes, en el próximo veremos la astucia de este castaño maloso :-***


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo. 17

Terry despertó lentamente y frunció el ceño ante el extraño ruido que le había despertado. Movió la cabeza y se recosto de nuevo, pero al cabo de un momento volvió a despertarse. El niño estaba llorando. Probablemente, tenía hambre.

Había reconocido el ruido, pero se mantuvo completamente despierto, preguntándose cuantas veces iban a interrumpirle el sueño. Pero al fin y a cabo, mañana todos regresaban a Weybridge, y si él se quedaba, sus habitaciones estaban más lejos de la habitación del niño.

¿Sí se quedaba? ¿ Por qué no iba a quedarse? Margaret lo había mantenido lejos de Weybridge durante años, pero Margaret ya le había perjudicado al hablarle a Candy de su nacimiento. Después de esto, ya no podía hacerle más daño. Y él no iba a permitir que Candy le mantuviera lejos de Weybridge.

Weybridge, era su hogar ¡Todavía tenía ciertos derechos en este mundo!

La casa estaba tranquila, la niñera sin duda había dado de comer al niño. ¿Se habría despertado Candy? La imagino en el cuarto contiguo, enroscada en la cama, probablemente dormida, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estos ruidos y podía dormir sin que le afectarán.

Como nunca antes la había visto atreven la cama, no podía tener una imagen clara de ella. ¿Cruzaría las manos, bajo la barbilla como una niña? ¿Tendría largos cabellos? El sólo la había visto cuando estaba peinada formalmente. ¿Que ropa se pondría para dormir? No sabía nada de ella y sin embargo era su mujer.

Tenía todos los derechos del mundo para dar los pocos pasos que le separaban del dormitorio de ella, despertarla y meterse en su cama. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, un año había pasado desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer, después de esa noche de verano en la que Candy le había entregado su doncellez, se le había terminado su vida de calavera, sabe Dios que él lo había intentado, pero su abstinencia involuntaria era más fuerte que su voluntad, él sólo deseaba a esa muchacha inocente y apasionada, de la cual en su regreso ya no quedaba nada, su mujer lo odiaba... Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido.

Terry, se levantó decidido a entrar de puntilla a la habitación de ella, entraría de puntilla a observarla. pero cuando estaba en el pasillo, en el saloncito que separaba la habitación de Candy y del niño, se percató que el dormitorio de ella estaba cerrada y por la ranura de la puerta no salía luz, al contrario de la del niño estaba entreabierta y dejaba pasar una tenue luz. Una mujer canturreaba una conocida canción de cuna.

Terry se detuvo con la mano apoyada en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Candy. Pero oyó un ruido extraño en la habitación de los niños. A las amas de leche no les gustaba que se las molestara, pero él sintió de repente un fuerte deseo de entrar a ese cuarto y no en el de Candy. Antes no había mirado detenidamente al niño. Se preguntó si ese sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

Terry empujó la puerta del cuarto. La niñera Bea, estaba profundamente dormida en una cama contra la pared. Una lámpara ardía en una mesa junto a un sillón acolchado. En ese sillón estaba Candy amamantando a su hijo.

Quedó sorprendido las damas de cierta condición no amamantaban a sus hijos. No era correcto. Terry la podía ver de perfil, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el niño, canturreando levemente, sus rizos caían en cascada sobre el sillón, tenía puesto una bata de mangas cortas, que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el camisón del mismo género, que había bajado por un lado mostrando el pecho desnudo. La boca del niño chupaba avidamente, una manita estaba apoyada encima del pecho, como mantenimiendolo en su lugar.

Terry estaba como hipnotizado, insólitos sentimientos se agitaba en el fondo de su ser. Sentimientos de ternura que le tenía como embrujado. Inclusive cuando ella sintió la nueva presencia y le miró, él no se movió, sus ojos se encontraron. Un rato largo se miraron en silencio. Candy no dejaba ver ni sorpresa ni cólera. Terry no sintió la hostilidad con la que había sido recibido. Al contrario el momento era mágico, parecían tocarse el uno al otro sin manos, como pasarán entre ellos una corriente que trascendía sus diferencias.

Candy fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

- Lamento que Robert te haya despertado.

- No, no es nada... no esperaba que estuvieras aquí.- hizo una pausa. - ¿No has podido encontrarle un ama de leche?

Candy sonrió.

- Nunca traté de encontrarla. Cuando Bea me dijo que mi madre había roto la tradición y me había amamantando, decidí hacer lo mismo con Robert. Y nunca lo he lamentado.

- ¿No te esclaviza mucho?

- No tengo nada que hacer y no quiero ir a ningún lugar en el que esté alejada de Robert por mucho tiempo.

Terry no supo que decir. Sin embargo no quería irse.- Nunca he visto a una madre dando de mamar a su hijo ¿Te molesta?.- Preguntó torpemente.

- Es tu h... No, no me molesta.- término de decir Candy con la mirada fija en el niño.

Él se recosto un instante contra la puerta, examinandola. preguntándose si ese niño era suyo. Candy le había dicho que sí, pero sus propios instintos le decían que así era. Entonces por qué demonios seguía negándose a la verdad. Se sentía despreciable, una cosa, era abandonar a una esposa que se la habían impuesto a la fuerza y otra era haber abandonado a una esposa embarazada.

- Pero por qué Candy, porque no lo dijiste... maldición.- Terry pensaba, mientras los miraba embelesado, ella le había puesto en esa situación al guardar el secreto de su estado. ¿Y como diablos iban a salir de esta complicación?

Candy cambio al niño de posición para darle el otro pecho. Terry se quedó sin aliento al ver los dos pechos blancos y redondos en el momento en que ella se tapaba uno de ellos. Se acercó lentamente a Candy, atraído a pesar de él y no se detuvo hasta que llegó junto al sillón. Ella lo miro algo pertubada al ver que se le acercaba, pero él no se animo a mirarla directamente para no ceder a la tentación de tocarla.

Él mantenía los ojos fijos en el niño, pero al hacerlo estaba mirando el pecho de ella, el nacimiento de la garganta, los labios... estaba tenso con unas ganas terribles por apoderarse de sus carnosos y rosados labios, se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de ella si él la besaba, muy lentamente se agachó para intentarlo, pero no lo hizo el bebé en ese precisó instante lo miró y su agitado corazón se agregando más y destinó el beso a la coronilla de su pequeña cabecita.

- Es un hermoso niño, Candy.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que le contestara, él no la había besado a ella pero claramente sintió sus intenciones, se sintió confundida, ella por un momento esperó con ansias que lo hiciera, pero sólo fue un momento, enseguida le embargo el punzante dolor de su abandono y la terrible desconfianza, cómo era capaz de dudar de su paternidad.

- Me gusta pensar que lo es.

Terry, sonrió vacilante.- ¿sabes, amor? En este momento le tengo envidia.

- ¿Por qué?

El miró directamente los ojos verdes de ella.- ¿Es necesario preguntar?

- Tu no me necesitas, Terry. Es algo que pusiste muy claro antes de irte. ¿Acaso as cambiado de idea?

Terry, se puso tenso, era evidente que ella quería que empezará a suplicarle. Esto le daba la posibilidad de humillarle. Candy había jurado que nunca lo iba a perdonar y probablemente lo cumpliría. Él no la culpaba. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin decir palabra.

Al día siguiente, Candy bajó a desayunar muy temprano,con un vestido blanco de gasa, con motivos florales en la parte baja, para la epoca algunas señoras lo hubieran considerado un poco atrevido, dejaban al desnudo sus tobillos.

- La Duquesa. - preguntó Terry, antes de ir a la planta baja, se dirigió a la habitación del niño y no estaba en su cuna. Se había dormido muy tarde, analizando todo lo que se presentaba..

- La señora salió.- dijo con timidez la joven y nueva mucama, la estatura de él la intimidaba.

- ¿Donde ? .- Preguntó sin mirarla, pero al ver el silencio de ella.- ¿sabes donde fue tu señora?.- insistió.

- Mi Lord, la duquesa ha salido muy por la mañana hacia la mansión Silverlight.- la chiquilla habló tan rápido como una carretilla destartalada dándole la información completa.- hoy es el cumpleaños de Lady Isabela.

- Es la hija del Marqués Silverlight. - continuó Eleonor, acercándose a su sobrino por su espalda.- Es una adorable niña, de cinco años, muy amiga de tu esposa.- hizo una pausa, y palmeo el hombro de su sobrino.- el joven viudo hasta muy contento de esa amistad.

- ¿Porqué no has ido con ella? .- dijo esto tratando de sonar serenamente.

- Es una fiesta infantil.- Eleonor dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Entonces por qué a ido ella, el niño es muy pequeño para esto.- las mejillas se le encendieron de impotencia, de manera que su dulce mujer, no se había aburrido para nada en su ausencia, mientras él no la había dejado de pensar ni un maldito día.

Candy había echo muy buena amistad con la pequeña, y no podía faltar a su cumpleaños, y mucho menos irse de Londres sin despedirse de ella y del buen hombre que era su padre. Terry le había dejado claro que no se quedarían en la ciudad. Ya de regreso a la Mansión pasó por la casa de su tío Stear, como siempre la mansión Andley estaba repleta, su prima... estaba feliz por fin había encontrado marido, en la próxima primavera se llevaría acabó tan esperado enlace.

- ¡Me alegra encontrarlos reunidos a los cuatro...Planeando otra conspiración..! .- sólo habían quedado los cinco en el gran salón, por arte de magia fueron desapareciendo los demás, April junto a sus hermanas le habían arrebatado a Robert, ni de Dorothy que la acompañaba quedó rastro..

- ¿No esperarán que este agradecida por lo que habéis hecho?.- los miró ceñuda.- ¿Esto no lo esperaba de ti Tony?

- Gatita... No he tenido nada que ver en el asunto.- exclamó. - Sólo me he limitado a no hacer lo que verdaderamente se merece tu marido.- miró con enfado a su hermano mayor.

Albert, ignoro a Anthony y le hablo a su sobrina con cariño.

- Pequeña.. no nos juzgues. Sabes muy bien porqué lo hemos hecho... Tú misma sabes por qué Terrencce a actuado de ese modo.- resoplo.- no lo justificó, pero es entendible.

- En eso tiene razón Albert. - exclamó Archie.- Cándida, sirve de algo decirte que tu Duque estaba haciendo el equipaje para regresar, cuando llegamos nosotros.

Candy, estrecho sus grandes ojos mirando desconfiada a sus tíos.- No lo creó, y por vuestra culpa tendré que regresar a Weybridge con él, tienen idea lo que significa esto, ahora quiere hacer valer sus derechos de marido.- resoplo enfadada, caminando por todo el largo salón.- Terrencce dice que no piensa volverlos a defraudar a vosotros, ha vosotros... Ya se lo pueden estar quedando ustedes, yo no lo necesitó, ni mi hijo tampoco.

- Candy ve con él a Weybridge.- habló Stear por primera vez.- hijita date una oportunidad, si ves que vuestra relación no tiene futuro... Podrás tomar la decisión que quieras, nosotros.- señaló a sus hermanos.- te apoyaremos, de eso no tengas la mínima duda.

- Si gatita, sabes muy bien que siempre cuentas con nuestro apoyo.- suspiro.- Y además, los tendremos vigilados, si está oportunidad que se le está dando no aprovecha tu marido y no se demuestra realmente como es, y me enteró que te está haciendo el mínimo daño, no lo dudes seré el primero en oponerme que sigas con él, y además Robert no le faltará el cariño de un padre, me tiene a mí y a éstos... .- Tony quería mostrarse sereno, si por él hubiera sido...primero le hubiera dado una paliza al hombre causante de la desdicha de su sobrina, estaba decepcionado con Archie, de no haberle dado su merecido antes de traerlo de vuelta.

- ¿Pero por qué no quiere quedarse aquí? Yo no quiero irme en estos momentos.- Candy berrincho casi como una niña, con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

- Sabes muy bien querida... la maldad que has hecho en su casa. Un hombre no puede vivir allí.- todos rieron, incluida Candy, Archie conversó e imitó los gestó de Terry cuando vio la decoración de la casa, les hablo de la cara que puso cuando se enteró de la cuantiosa suma que se había gastado ella en aquella burla y lo más placentero cuando se enteró de la existencia del niño.

Candy pasó con su familia el resto de la tarde, casi fue invitada a retirarse de la casa cuándo se percataron de las claras intenciones de ella. Candy alargaba su estadía con ellos, para no regresar a su casa, junto a su marido.

Terry había enviado a Arthur a la Mansion Andley, al enterarse que ella estaba allí, y no tenía intención de regresar pronto. Terry había pasado el día como León enjaulado, preguntándose que relación tenía su mujer con el viudo Marqués, los celos lo mortificaban, se tranquilizo al saber que Candy ya no estaba en la mansión del Marqués y que se había ido a la casa del tío Stear.

Terry con la ayuda de Eleonor, ayudó a organizar el equipaje, Cuando Candy llegó se encontró con la gran sorpresa. Terry hablaba en serio, tenía planeado viajar ese mismo día. Eran casi de noche cuando partieron hacia Weybridge.

Candy, al llegar insistió que Eleonor también fuera con ellos, sólo le faltaba estar confinada en el campo con dos personas enemigas. Eleonor se negó en un primer momento, pero Candy persistió hasta que cedió.

Candy, no hablaba con el Duque, pero la irritación que sentía por él era más profunda que la contrariedad del momento. Lo cierto era que había quedado trastornada por el encuentro de la última noche. No sabía que había estado buscando Terry esa noche. Pero había logrado que ella no pudiera dormir. Sentir su cálido aliento tan cerca, siendo sincera consigo misma, hubiera querido que la hubiese besado. Aunque luego le hubiera dado un par de bofetadas. ¿Como era posible que siguiera deseándole después de todo lo que le había hecho?

Pero lo cierto es que le deseaba. Le había visto de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta, con la bata de seda azul, abierta casi hasta la cintura, con el cabello revuelto y una expresión intensa en sus ojos azules. Y Candy se había visto sacudida por un movimiento de deseo tan fuerte que se había asustado. Al verle olvido todos los meses que había pasado maldiciendolo.

Pero ¿ que iba hacer? Desde luego, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. No lo iba hacer. No debía pensar en él de ese modo.

Eleonor, Dorothy y el niño ocuparon el coche más grande, con Candy y Terry, mientras Bea, Arthur y la criada de Eleonor se acomodaron en el coche más pequeño. Rodeado de tres mujeres, Robert pudo contar con pechos acogedores para apoyar en ellos su cabecita, casi todo el tiempo viajaba en silencio, las tres mujeres conversaban tranquilamente. Terry adoptó deliberadamente una actitud de hastío ante sus charlas. Ellas por su parte, no lo tomaron en cuenta y Candy llegó al extremo de que no vaciló en bajarse el hombro del vestido y dar de mamar al niño, pese a que él parecía agotarse en su asiento. ¡Que se atreviera a decir algo! ¡Que se atreviera!

Apartir de ese momento se produjo un cambio de ánimo en Terry. Le había divertido el aire altanero de su mujer, e incluso las miradas heladas de su tía, porque la dulce Eleonor nunca había podido estar mucho tiempo enfadada con él. Le sorprendió un poco que ella fuera a Weybridge, porque no había vuelto allí desde la muerte de su padre, y eso hace seis años atrás.

Se le ocurrió que Eleonor creía que Candy necesitaba apoyo moral, y esto le divertió y le hirió al mismo tiempo.

La diversión formaba parte del torbellino de sus emociones. De todos modos era un depravado por haberse perturbado ante el mero hecho de ver a Candy amamantando a su hijo, pero lo cierto es que estaba conmovido. Una voz compasiva murmuraba en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que había sido demasiado duro consigo mismo. Candy siempre le había producido ese efecto.

Pero comprenderlo no le sirvió de mucho. Candy iba a detener sus avances. Y él se convertiria en un imbécil si cortejaba a su propia mujer ¿verdad? Si compartieran la misma habitación, era probable que la proximidad le ayudara. Después de todo ella era una mujer apasionada. Pero la casa que acababan de dejar y la casa a la que iban era tan grandes que no era necesario que compartieran una habitación.

Sólo había un modo de compartir un cuarto con ella, "por necesidad" lo que no era probable... ¿o lo era? ¡Dios santo,si! Había una manera y él casi había perdido la oportunidad, porque estaban ya a más de medio camino de Weybridge. La idea recorrió su mente y pensó que podía dar resultado.

Sin analizar más el plan, en el que probablemente podían aparecer fallos, Terry ordenó al cochero que se detuviera en la siguiente posada.

- ¿Pasó algo? .- Preguntó Eleonor.

- Nada tía Ellie. Simplemente que me he dado cuenta de que está noche prefiero una comida caliente en el lugar del refrigerio frío que nos esperaen Weybridge si llegamos a una hora tan tardía.

- Pero todavía no es tan tarde. Yo creía que casi estábamos allí.- exclamó Candy, sin mirarlo.

- No tan cerca, amor. Y estoy hambriento, no puedo esperar.

Candy, ya no dijo más, le molestaba que le dijiera " amor" como podía ser tan imbécil, y dirigirse a ella con ese apelativo, acaso no tenía ningún significado para él, o era su manera de tratar a sus queridas... Pero que no se equivoque, ella era la esposa, al menos ante el mundo... por qué de algo estaba segura que en su cama no ocuparía ese lugar.

La posada a la que llegaron era un lugar donde Terry era bien conocido.

Conocía lo bastante al dueño como para decirle exactamente lo que deseaba.

Candy reía al dirigirse a la cama. Dorothy se había ido tras reprenderla severamente mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse. Dorothy creía que Candy estaba borracha, naturalmente no lo estaba, sólo mareada, la que si lo estaba era Eleonor, la cual también había sido remprendida por su doncella.

Eleonor sólo había consumido media docena de tan delicioso vino, que el posadero,les había brindado, el cual le dijo a Terry que se los había reservado exclusivamente para ellos, Candy había bebido mucho y se sentía maravillosamente bien, pero desde luego no estaba embriagada, simplemente era más tolerante que Eleonor.

Se dejó caer en la cama, se relajó y luego volvió a ponerse erguida. Este no era el amplio dormitorio de Weybridge, pero una noche pasaba pronto. En medio de la comida, Terry les dijo que se tomarán su tiempo.

Explicó que en su apresuramiento, había actuado desatinadamente, su disculpa era que no estaba acostumbrado a viajar con una comitiva tan numerosa. Se había dado cuenta de que era desconsiderado llegar tan tarde Weybridge sin previo aviso, obligando a los sirvientes a salir de sus camas para preparar los cuartos, atender a los caballos y ocuparse del equipaje. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor llegar por la mañana y había tomado cuartos en la posada para todos.

La cena fue prolongada y agradable, Terry se esforzó en hacerse perdonar por las molestias que les había causado. Se mostró encantador e hizo reír varias veces a su tía con sus ocurrencias, la noche era agradable compartieron la mesa con Dorothy, Bea y Arthur, muy pronto Candy se unió al buen ambiente, río tanto con las anécdotas de los tres.

Contadas ocasiones los dos se hablaron, Candy se sentía incapaz de mirarlo... Sentía su penetrante mirada, y a su pesar las risas de él, era una sensación tan agradable que le producían un cosquilleo en su estómago, pero el dolor en su corazón le recordaba que a ese hombre no podía darle oportunidad alguna de volverle hacer daño, porque ella lo odiaba con todo su ser, simplemente era un deseo carnal lo que él le despertaba porque el amor que en un día le tuvo se había muerto. Se ruborizo al llegar a esa conclusión... Lo deseaba y eso era perturbador.

Candy bostezo y tendió la mano para apagar la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y Terry entró en el cuarto.

- ¿Buscas algo Terry?

El sonrió. hecho una mirada a la habitación, los baules de ella habían sido subidos, pero el equipaje de él aún permanecía en el coche. Arthur había protestado por las medidas tomadas, especialmente cuando se le dijo que debía dormir en las caballerízas con los criados, confirmando así ón de que la posada estaba repleta y no podía dar alojamiento cómodo a todos.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando él hizo un ademán para quitarse la chaqueta

- Qué... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Me voy a acostar.- contestó él con voz indiferente.

- Pero...

-¿ No te lo dije? .- frunció el ceño. -Estaba seguro de haberlo comentado.

- ¿De haber comentado qué?

- Que sólo quedaba tres habitaciones, mi tía y su criada ocupan uno. La tuya y la niñera otro, con una cuna que pudieron allí para Robert. Sólo queda este cuarto. Terry se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama y se quitó las botas.

- ¿Vas a dormir aquí? .- la voz sonó muy aguda, chillona para su gusto.

-¿ Dónde quieres que duerma? .- contestó, tratando de parecer ofendido.- dormiría en el piso, pero tengo el espalda dolorida por el viaje.

- Pero... es que no pued... .- No pudo proseguir, porque él se dio la vuelta y la miró, turbándola con su cercanía.

- ¿Acaso hay algo malo en hacerlo? Después de todo estamos casados. Y te aseguró que puedes sentirte perfectamente a salvo en la misma cama conmigo.

¿Era necesario que le recordaráque ella ya no le inspiraba ningún deseo?

- espera... seguro habrá otra solución..

Pero Terry ya se estaba desnudando

- al menos espera que apague la luz.. si no te molesta.- Candy levantó con las dos manos la lámpara, no quería que él la acusará de ebria.- Y espero que no ronques... y no hace falta que te desnudez del todo...

- ¿Roncar yo? Por supuesto que no.- suspiro pausadamente.- Lo siento no puedo dormir con ropa apretada...

Se acostaron, cada uno al borde extremo de la cama, dejando suficiente espacio entre los mantuvo tensa como una tabla, tratando de no rozarle con ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

- Buenas noche esposa.

Candy frunció el ceño.- Buenas noches Terrencce.

No había pasado un minuto y él ya estaba roncando. Candy lanzó una reclamación de fastidio. ¡ Roncar yo! ¿Como era posible dormir con este tormento? Espero un minuto más y finalmente le sacudió un hombro.

-Terrencce.

- Ten piedad, querida.- exclamó.- Una vez, basta por hoy..

- ¿Una vez? ... ¡Oh! .- exclamó Candy, sorprendida al comprender lo que él había querido decir. Terry creía estar con otra mujer, una mujer que solicitaba de nuevo sus caricias. ¡Que idea!

Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada, un momento después él volvió a roncar, pero esta vez ella se limitó a rechinar los dientes. Al cabo de unos minutos, Terry giró hacia ella y una de sus manos se detuvo alarmantemente cerca de sus pechos. Una pierna de él se apoyó en el muslo de ella.

Sentir la piel desnuda de él... ¡Santo Dios! Si se movía él iba a despertarse. Y está intimidad traía de vuelta sentimientos que era mejor olvidar... No era posible dormir así.

Muy suavemente Candy trató de levantar la mano de él. La reacción de él fue asir el pecho. Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par. La respiración se aceleró. Pero él seguía durmiendo beatíficamente, ignorante de lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez más Candy trató de librarse, despegando los dedos de él uno a uno...

Continuará...

Chicas gracias por todos los mensajes recibidos, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo mañana aunque sea uno corto... jejeje... Ya me dicen que les parece este capítulo.

Abrazos...


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"

Capítulo 18

Una vez más Candy trató de librarse del agarré despegando los dedos de él uno a uno, lentamente. Cuando se libró fe la mano está se alejó por su cuenta, pero no en la dirección que ella hubiera querido. La mano se deslizó lentamente por el vientre de ella, llegó a la prominencia del pubis y volvió a subir, deteniéndose en el otro pecho. En ese momento la rodilla de él se movió y rozó las caderas de ella. Los dedos acariciaban su pecho.

- Muy... agradable.- el aliento de él le rozó la mejilla, estaba murmurando mientras dormía.

El gemido partió de lo profundo de ella, sorprendiendola y haciendo que se ruborizara violentamente. Esto era una locura. Él estaba durmiendo ¿Como podía inspirarle estas sensaciones cuando estaba durmiendo?

La culpa tenía el vino. Así debía ser porque ella casi deseaba ser el hombre, que él fuese la mujer, para echarlo boca arriba, montarse sobre él y satisfacer su creciente dolor. Debía correr el riesgo de despertarle. Debía hacerle ocupar el lado de la cama que le correspondía.

- Terrencce... .- susurro, con firmeza.- Terrencce, tienes que...

- Eres insistente, querida. ¿Verdad?.- Tendió la mano y se la pasó bajo la nuca, acercando la cara de ella a la suya.- Ven entonces ya que insistes.

Los labios calientes se pegaron a los de ella, suaves al principio, después apasionados. La mano que estaba en la nuca inicio una suave caricia, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera.

- Ah, querida.- le murmuró con voz sorda, mientras sus labios le recorrían una mejilla y mordisqueaban el lóbulo de una oreja. - Tendrás que insistir mucho más.

Se sintió embriagada al sentir su sabor, su cuerpo Estaba totalmente electrizado, pero súbitamente su dignidad la embargo, con brusqueda se soltó de su agarre, alejándose de él, trató de incorporarse, pero él fue más rápido, la atrapó de la cintura, ella voltio a mirarlo gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana se percató que tenía sus párpados cerrados, llegando a la conclusión que estaba en la inconsciencia de un sueño, y quien sabe que trataba de hacer, el agarre era suave pero firme.

-Ven... no tienes ni idea cuantas veces he tenido este sueño...en estos últimos meses, no quiero despertar amor... y ver la realidad de tu ausencia .- La voz de él era gadiante.- Te deseo, quiero hacerte mía sólo una vez más... amor mío.- Todo esto era verdad, muchas noches se despertaba frustrado, en un par de ocasiones quiso aliviar esa fiebre con alguna que otra mujer que se le brindaba pero sencillamente no pudo... Su cuerpo reclamaba a una mujer...a su mujer,Candicce White Andley.

Candy estaba a hora confundida, "era a ella a quién le hablaba", era con ella con quién soñaba, trató de levantarse del todo, pero Terry de un movimiento la volvió a tumbar en la cama, presionandola con su peso, sus manos corrían por sus muslo con movimientos delicados pero a la vez posesivos, volvió apoderarse de sus labios, la beso con pasión desenfrenada.

- Te amo amor... no quiero despertar nunca... Te vez hermosa con tus rizos, sí ya se que me amas... pero me gusta que me lo digas amor... .- Esto se lo decía entre besos, al parecer, tenía una charla... en su inconsciencia, Candy tenía sus ojos abiertos mirándolo, él seguía con su aspecto dormido, pero se sobresalto al sentir su cuerpo reclamar el ardiente calor de él. Lo que no sabía era que él quería, que le quede claro que era con ella con quién "soñaba"

Candy se sintió colmada de deleite erótico. ¿Que importaba que él no estuviera del todo despierto y no supiera lo que estaba haciendo? Una sonrisa perversa, se dibujó en sus labios, llegó a la conclusión de que haría el papel de hombre, aprovechándose de la situación liberaría su creciente dolor que la estaba quemando. Posó la mano en la nuca de él e hizo presión para mantenerlo cerca.

Terry hubiera querido gritar de triunfo. Al aceptar su beso, ella había sellado su destino. Sus labios se movieron por el cuello, haciendo cálidas caricias. Rápida, hábilmente él desató el camisón y con un brusco movimiento lo hizo pasar sobre la cabeza de ella y lo arrojó lejos.

La mano de Candy que estaba en el cuello de él se apartó cuando él le quitó el camisón y se posó de nuevo en el hombro de Terry. Los músculos de él se pusieron tensos cuando ella le tocó. Candy se estremeció de placer al comprobar su poder. Ya no podía echarse para atrás. Él sería suyo está noche, lo supiera o no.

Los dedos de ella se deslizaron por la espalda de él. La piel era suave y caliente. Ella apretó suavemente, después pellizco, suavizó la presión, complaciendose en poder tocarle de nuevo. ¡Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo! Y él le hacía recordar ahora como habían sido las cosas la primera vez. Los labios de Terry habían trazado una línea ardiente desde la garganta de ella hasta su muslo. Él parecía ebrio con el olor y el sabor de ella. La piel de Candy era tan firme y tan sedosa como la noche que él le había arrebatado su virginidad. El cuerpo de ella no había cambiado después del parto, salvo que los pechos eran ahora más redondos, se hubiera dicho que él tenía casi miedo de tocarlos, aunque ansiaba hacerlo. Pero ahora eran del niño y él no quería que ella pensará en su hijo. No quería que ella pensara en nada.

La cabeza de Candy se movía a uno y otro lado, su pulso se aceleraba. Si Terry no ponía fin a la exquisita tortura de sus dedos indagadores, muy pronto ella iba a empezar a suplicarle.

Sin duda él leyó sus pensamientos, pues su largo cuerpo se volvió a poner encima de ella, el deseado peso. Ella levantó las piernas y enlazó las caderas de él en el momento en que la cálida carne de él la penetraba, la colmaba, avanzaba en sus profundidades.

La boca de él se apretaba contra la de ella, sofocando sus gritos de placer con besos enfermizos. Ella respondía a cada embate de él, con los brazos trenzados detrás de la cabeza de Terry, los dedos prendidos en su pelo.

El momento culminante llegó para los dos a la vez, con una fulgurante intensidad, una vibración tras otra, que pasó por encima de ellos. Un placer encontrado y saboreado, la pasión colmada. El mundo desapareció en la misma marea y los dos durmieron el uno enlazado en los brazos del otro.

Terry se despertó al oír que golpeaban la puerta, y fue consciente de dos cosas simultáneamente. Estaba acostado con sus miembros entrelazados con los de Candy, y la persona que había llamado a la puerta no iba a esperar que la invitarán a pasar. Encontrar a su mujer a su lado fue una gratísima sorpresa, que agitó maravillosos recuerdos. Se volvió hacía la puerta, musitando un juramento, que a penas le había dado tiempo de cubrir sus cuerpos con la Sabana. La doncella de Candy estaba allí de pie, con una vela en la mano, Robert apoyada en su hombro y sostenido por la otra. Una expresión de ridícula sorpresa invadió su cara.

- ¿No tienes costumbre de esperar a que te digan que pases? .- gruño Terry.

Pero Dorothy no se intimidó.

- No es la costumbre que tenemos, milord, no cuando se trata de entrar al cuarto de lady Candicce.

- Bueno, lady Candicce no está sola y, si te das la vuelta, me pondré presentable.

Dorothy contuvo el aliento cuando él se puso de pie sin más. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la cera de la vela cayó sobre el suelo. ¿Que hacía él en la cama de Candy? La pobre chica había quedado con el corazón destrozado cuando él la había abandonado, y ahora él estaba de vuelta y, según ella sospechaba, sin siquiera haberse disculpado.

- Puedes darte la vuelta ahora y decir qué deseas.

Dorothy se encrespó. Miró vacilante por encima del hombro mientras él se interponía, bloqueando la vista de la cama.

Desconfiada preguntó. - ¿Sabe ella que usted está aquí?

Terry río.- Mi querida amiga, ¿de que me estás acusando?

Dorothy se puso tiesa procurando pensar en algo que decir.

- ¿Hay algún problema que te trae aquí en medio de la noche? .- Preguntó Terry antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

- He traído a Lord Robert, para el último amamantamiento. - explicó ella, haciendo que él se preguntara cómo había podido olvidar tan rápido que el niño requería ser atendido en medio de la noche.

Dorothy prosiguió, como si leyera los pensamientos de él.

- Es muy molesto, por supuesto, pero no habrá que amamantarlo tan tarde en poco tiempo. Hace unas pocas noches que está durmiendo bastante bien. Es el viaje y el cuarto desconocido, por lo que está tan inquieto ahora.

- Está bien, Puedes dármelo.

Dorothy dio un paso hacia atrás, asombrada. - Le ruego que me disculpe, milord pero.. ¿No sería mejor que se fuera del cuarto por un momento?

- No, No sería lo mejor. - dijo Terry con firmeza. - En cambio tú puedes hacerlo.

Terry al ver la cara de espanto de la mujer.- No,mi buena mujer, no creo poder satisfacer las necesidades del niño, de modo que no tienes por qué mirarme de ese modo. Se lo pasaré a su madre y te lo mandaré de vuelta cuando haya terminado.

Tendió las manos hacia Robert y Dorothy se vio forzada a obedecer, aunque hizo una advertencia.

- Hay que tener cuidado, debe sostener la cabeza.. eso es, así. ¡No es un muñeco de trapo!

Él hizo una mueca de impaciencia y ella se apresuró a irse.

Terry suspiro. No había escapatoria, era menester despertarla. ¡Que fastidio! No quería hacerlo, ella había dormido el tiempo suficiente para que los afectos del vino se hubieran disipado, y se iba a sentir sobresaltada por su presencia.

Ay, ¿por qué no podía el niño mamar sin necesidad de despertarla? Los bonitos pechos estaban desnudos y estaba echada de lado. ¿No podría el niño arreglárselas sólo?

Terry, se sentó con el niño en sus brazos,encendió la lámpara y pudo observarlo, se quedaron mirando mutuamente, Robert le sonreía, con su carita angelical a Terry se le antojó que era un niño muy hermoso, lo abrazo con ternura, se sintió feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos y a su madre en su lecho.

Levantó cuidadosamente al niño y lo puso junto a Candy. Y para su sorpresa, no pasó nada. Terry se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y frunció el ceño. Preguntándose ¿Por qué diablos no funcionaba? ¿Por qué los niños no tenían el instinto apropiado?

Terry guió la carita hacia ella, hasta que la carita del bebé rozó el pezón, pero Robert volvió apartarse, contrariado, haciendo sonidos de descontento, exasperado, temiendo que rompiera en llanto, se echó atrás del bebé y le acostó de lado, acercando la boca del niño al pezón. Luego busco la posición justa, hasta que por fin el niño encontró el pezón y empezó a mamar.

Terry sonrió, contento consigo mismo y con Robert, sostenía la cabecita por la nuca, manteniéndola firmemente junto a su fuente de nutrición. Terry pudo contemplar a sus anchas a la madre y al niño, se sintió afortunado de ver ese espectáculo, su corazón de reciente padre se agrando en su pecho. Este niño era su hijo, y ahora estaba dispuesto a hacer pasar un mal rato a quién dijiera lo contrario.

Y casi chasqueo la lengua, como comentando su propia inventiva, se sentía muy orgulloso, él había contribuido a alimentarle. En todo caso había acercado al niño a su alimento, que era más o menos lo mismo. Y pudo entender un poco lo que Candy debía sentir cada vez que le amamantaba. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Mientras los contemplaba, se sintió nuevamente invadido por la oleada tierna y cálida que había sentido la noche anterior, y también por un sentido de posición. Esta era su mujer, este era su hijo. Le pertenecían. Había que hacer algo para que ellos lo supieran y lo aceptarán.

Terry tenía más seguridad ahora con el niño en brazos, cuando avanzó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que Dorothy compartía con la niñera. Incluso se las había arreglado para hacer girar a la madre y al niño, de tal modo que el otro pecho lleno, pudiera ser utilizado. Y había logrado todo esto sin despertarla.

Dorothy abrió la puerta tenía aire de pocos amigos. Este era un buen momento, pensó, para que empezarán a aceptarlo.

- Dime algo, Dorothy. Esa animosidad que te inspiro... ¿es tuya personal o es sólo un reflejo de los sentimientos que tiene hacia mí tu señora?

Dorothy que tenía muchos más años que Terry se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba.

- Las dos cosas. No deberías haber regresado. Mi niña estaba bien sin usted y volverá estarlo cuando os hayáis marchado.

- ¿Cuando me haya ido?.- estaba realmente esescandalizado.- ¿Quieres que me vaya cuando sólo he acabado de llegar?

- ¿Por qué no? .- contestó Dorothy, metiéndose en honduras.- Usted no la quiere como esposa. Y eso es algo que ella sabe muy bien.

- ¿Y si yo no me voy, Dorothy? ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?. - Preguntó bajando la voz.

Dorothy se mantuvo firme. No iba a hacerla vacilar tan fácilmente.

- Que le hará la vida imposible; es lo que va a pasar. Por otra parte es lo que se merece, si me permite decirle milord, Bea y yo no hemos criado a una niña tonta, le aseguro. No es posible ofrendar dos veces a una Andley.

Terry asintió con la cabeza. Había escuchado bastante. Si alguien conocía los verdaderossentimientos de Candy, era Dorothy, y la criada había sido lo bastante franca para decirle la verdad ¿Tendría razón? ¿No había ninguna esperanza para él y Candy?

Dorothy, daba vueltas por la habitación, arreglando él vestido que Candy se iba a poner. Candy estaba sentada en el borde de la cama jugando con Robert, ya le había dado de mamar, y estaba esperando que Bea viniera a llevárselo.

-Me sorprende que Robert haya dormido toda la noche de un tirón. ¿No te sorprende a ti, Dorothy? Yo había pensado que el ambiente extraño iba a ponerle nervioso.

- ¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas que yo le traje aquí anoche?

Candy levantó la mirada confundida.

- Milord lo trajo de vuelta, bien comido y tranquilo. - suspiro.- estoy segura de que él hubiera querido que lo felicitasen por haber alimentado al niño, pero no veo como pudo hacerlo, a menos que los hombres estén hechos ahora de otro modo...

- ¿Terry te llevó de vuelta al niño?

- Así es, y me doy cuenta de que no lo recuerdas, te dije que el exceso de vino...

- Callate.- exclamó Candy interrumpiendola. - Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Sólo fue un instante y... Bueno no importa, hazme el favor de lleváselo a Bea, siento que voy a tener dolor de cabeza.

- No me sorprende, con todo esto...

- ¡Dorothy!

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Candy se tendió en la cama ¿Que le ocurría? Ella sabía que Terry había pasado la noche con ella. Recordaba que él había entrado al cuarto y se había quedado dormido enseguida... ¿Que había pasado después? Si, podía acordarse del resto. Pero ¿por qué no podía acordarse de haber dado de mamar a Robert a mitad de la noche?

Sé preguntó sí podía tener seguridad de alguna cosa. Tal vez ella se había quedado dormida un poco después de Terry, y quizás había soñado todo el resto. Entonces recordó que al despertarse tenía puesto el camisón, sin ningún rastro de sus huellas, a pesar de aún sentir en su cuerpo vivamente las caricias de Terry. ¡Oh! ¿Era posible que todo hubiera sido un sueño?

Continuará...

Lo prometido... ;-) Que tengan un buen inicio de semana...

Bye...día


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"**

**Capítulo. 19**

**Como el día anterior, todos volvieron a ocupar sus lugares al retomar el camino hacia su destino. Terry parecía estar de muy mal humor. Estaba callado a penas se dignó a decir lo necesario, Candy no entendía cuál era el motivo de tal cambio, él la noche anterior se mostró encantador, y, ahora parecía que todo le fastidiaba.**

**- ¡hombres.. ! .- pensó Candy, ella seguía con su misma actitud. A penas lo miraba y mucho menos le hablaba.**

**Cuando llegaron a Weybridge, las tres mujeres exhalaron un suspiro unánime. Les estaban esperando. Las puertas de la gran mansión estaban abierta de par en par. Todos los sirvientes habían salido para dar la bienvenida a su señor, incluso Margaret estaba de pie en el umbral. Candy se percató que toda esta agitación era provocada por Robert, el nuevo patrón. Uno por uno trataron de verle, cuando bajó del coche.**

**Margaret lanzó una dura mirada a Robert antes de que sus fríos ojos repararán en la pareja.**

**- Ya veo.- dijo abruptamente. - traes el bastardo a la casa.**

**Eleonor trago aire, lanzó a su hermana una mirada furiosa y se metió en la casa. La pobre Bea se puso roja como la grana y agradeció a Dios que Dorothy no hubiera estado cerca para oír aquello.**

**Terry que estaba detrás de Candy, se puso rígido, pero en su cara no hubo ni asomo de emoción. Estaba convencido de que el insulto estaba dirigido a él, no al niño. Margaret nunca iba a cambiar. Su alma estaba tan llena de amargura.**

**Candy se detuvo de golpe, la cara encendida por la cólera, y fijo los ojos en Margaret. Al parecer estaba encantada de haber logrado molestar a todos lo que la habían oído. En voz baja le hablo Candy.**

**- Mi hijo no es un bastardo, lady Margaret. Si vuelve a llamarlo de ese modo, me veré obligada a usar la violencia.**

**Y entró a la casa antes de que Margaret pudiera contestar. Bea la siguió, dejando sólo a Terry, que río ante la expresión furiosa de Margaret.**

**-Debiste haber sido más explícita, madre.- le daba este tratamiento por qué a ella le enfurecía. - Somos muchos los bastardos que andamos sueltos estos días.**

**Margaret no se dignó a responder a esto.**

**- ¿Vienes con intenciones de quedarte? .- Preguntó fríamente.**

**Terry sonrió burlonamente.- Si tengo esa intención. ¿Alguna objeción?**

**Los dos sabían que ella no podía oponerse. Weybridge era propiedad de él, y ella vivía allí porque él se lo permitía.**

**También sabían que ella era la razón por la cual él se había mantenido lejos de Weybridge desde la muerte de su padre, dependiendo de los administradores que lo mantenían informado. Nunca había podido tolerar estar mucho tiempo con ella bajo el mismo techo. Las amenazas y los dardos de Margaret le hacían perder la paciencia. Pero a hora todo había cambiado, él estaba ahí con su mujer y su hijo, y Margaret no lo iba a sacar de allí.**

**Paso todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, su cuarto preferido en Weybridge, estaba satisfecho nada había sido cambiado, revisó todos los libros de la contabilidad. Cuando subió a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa para la cena estaba de muy buen humor. No podía evitar preocuparse por los problemas que tenía con Candy y le atormentaba los remordimientos de conciencia por haberla embriagado, la había aseado y puesto el camisón, a fin de que ella no sintiera vergüenza cuando sus criadas entrarán a despertarla. Sin embargo, si bien ella no recordaba la noche que habían pasado juntos, él sabía que le había hecho trampa, forzándola a aceptar sus ardores. Tres criadas salían de la salita que separaban las habitaciones de los señores en el momento en que llegó Terry.**

**- ¿Adónde van con todo eso?.- de las sirvienta llevaba un canasto lleno de zapatos y las otras dos numerosos vestidos en los brazos. Las tres se quedaron mudas al oír el tono de voz y no dijieron nada. Candy surgió detrás de ellas y después de desperdirlas, se enfrentó a su marido.**

**- ¿Por qué les gritas?**

**- ¿No te gustan tus cuartos? .- dijo el preguntándose Por qué motivo ella estaba retirando sus vestidos.**

**- No todo lo contrario, me gusta... Las criadas están retirando la ropa de lady Margaret, como la vez pasada. Supongo que se volvió a mudar a estas habitaciones cuando yo me fui, creyendo que no iba a volver.**

**- Si yo no hubiera insistido, tú nunca habrías vuelto. ¿verdad?**

**Candy se encogió de hombros.- Nunca he pensado en ello. Sólo volví a Londres porque quería estar cerca de mi familia cuando naciera Robert.**

**- Por supuesto, tu adorada familia.- dijo él con sorna.- Tu familia está muy lejos de aquí, y yo le doy gracias a Dios por ello. Ya no correrás a reunirte con ellos.**

**Candy se puso tensa, los ojos se abrieron iracundos.- Nunca he corrido a reunirme con mi familia. Pero si quisiera hacerlo, lo haría.**

**- ¡No, no lo vas hacer! .- gritó Terry.- ¡Y quiero que sepas que no permitiré que tus malditos tíos ponga los pies en esta casa.**

**- No hablaras en serio..**

**- ¡Ya verás, ya verás!**

**- Esto ya es demasiado... pero no te preocupes, no hará falta que vengan a... .- Estaba tan enfurecida que no pudo terminar la frase.**

**Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su dormitorio, dando un portazo. Terry miró fijamente la puerta cerrada, estaba a punto de estallar. En dos zancadas se acercó y abrió.**

**- ¡ No te atrevas a volver a marcharte cuando te estoy hablando! .- vociferó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.**

**Candy se giró sorprendida, aunque en modo alguno intimidada por la furia de él, la criada que terminó de cambiar las sabanas, aprovechó ese instante para salir huyendo de ese inminente tornado.**

**- ¡No me estabas hablando! .- gritó a su vez, en el mismo tono que él.- Me estabas gritando, gritando estupideces ¡No creas que puedes imponerme tus arbitrariedades, porqué no las voy a tolerar! ¡No soy tu sirvienta!**

**- Entonces ¿Que eres?**

**- ¡Tu esposa!**

**- exactamente. Mi mujer ¡Y si se me ocurre imponerte restricciones, te las pondré todas las veces que me dé la gana.**

**- ¡Fuera de aquí! .- gritó. - ¡Fuera..!**

**Terry la miró enfurecido.**

**- Candicce eres mi mujer y tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí.**

**Candy se acercó a él, respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y con una mirada fulminante abrió la puerta.- Tu mujer no seas gracioso, vate de mi habitación.- resoplo con rabia.- podré ser tu esposa, pero jamás tu mujer.**

**Terry cerró la puerta con fuerza, recostandose en ella.- lamentó decirte amor, que tú me perteneces, acaso lo olvidas es lo que tu querías y he venido hacer valer mis derechos.**

**- Eso nunca... Terrencce Grandchester. Esos derechos los perdiste cuando te marchastes, acaso ya lo has olvidado, por qué yo los tengo muy presenté... que casi te suplique que no me dejarás.**

**- Pero no lo suficiente, en el fondo querías que me fuera... Sólo hubiera bastado decirme lo del niño.- mascullo con los puños apretados.**

**- No lo hice y no me arrepiento... como tú lo estás diciendo ahora.. te hubieras quedado por el niño.. .- Candy sonrió con tristeza. - Ahí lo tienes, yo jamás te negaré a tu hijo, porqué crees que he aceptado regresar aquí. Para no separarlo de ti. - Candy volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con burla.- Pero eso no quiere decir que me tengas a mí.. Se que un divorcio no está en nuestras posibilidades, pero no creas que me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí compartiendo el mismo techo. Antes de irme, contrate trabajadores. "En mis terrenos" estoy haciendo construir una casa para mi y mi hijo y ahora que he vuelto volveré a ocuparme de ello, y, cuando este lista me iré para allá, y estaremos lo suficientemente cerca para que tengas relación con Robert. Y por supuesto que ahí recibiré a quién me de la gana.**

**Terry río, cruzó la habitación a paso agigantados.- mi dulce Candicce, señora mía... Tú me perteneces, y aquí es donde te quedarás; Es mejor que te quites esa máscara, por qué estoy seguro que no me has olvidado, y juraría que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.**

**- No te me acerques... Mantente alejado. Y eso que dices no es verdad, al único varón que yo quiero en mi cama es a mi hijo.**

**- Si querida... Entonces por qué tiemblas y si hago esto... .- la cogió con fuerza, y la beso, Candy forcejeo con él, dándole una bofetada, pero Terry era tan fuerte, en la lucha los dos rodaron a la inmensa cama.**

**Terry la presionó con su peso, los dos oían con claridad el tambor de sus corazones, él le atrapó las manos por las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, y la beso salvajemente, y con la otra mano la acarició los muslos alzando su gran vestido.**

**- Ves que si puedo tenerte cuando yo quiera... Pero así no cariño, Yo te quiero entera..**

**Terry se incorporó, Candy le tiro los cojines por la cabeza.- ¡Te odio Terrencce, te odio..! No me vuelvas a tocar... .- había lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.**

**Candy se levantó y se dirigió directo a la puerta y la abrió.- ¡Largate de aquí y no te atreves a volver a poner un pie, mientras yo esté ocupando esta habitación!**

**Prácticamente lo empujó y cerró la puerta en sus narices, Terry hizo una mueca, pero no intentó abrir de nuevo. El sentido que tenía esta expulsión del dormitorio de ella era muy fuerte, simbolizaba el rechazo que había esperado. Miró la puerta y creyó ver una barrera sólida e infranqueable. Al parecer la doncella tenía toda la razón. Ella ya no tenía ni pizca de sentimientos hacia él, al no ser el del rechazo. Por un instante pensó quién se había aprovechado la noche anterior. Consiente era que su esposa era una mujer apasionada y lo había utilizado para liberar el fervor de su cuerpo, ella ya no lo amaba.**

**- Que me cuelguen, Candicce... No creas que suplicaré migajas de tu amor.- Esto dijo entrando en su habitación.**

**Un mes había pasado, Terry y Candy prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra, en el comedor se sentaban de extremo a extremo, la relación entre las dos hermanas era fría, Eleonor se pasaba el día con Candy y el niño, y cuándo Terry estaba en casa, encerrado en la biblioteca le iba hacer compañía.**

**Terry se ocupó de las tierras que pertenecían a los White, contrato más campesinos para la labor, pasó olímpicamente de la construcción que al parecer estaba quedando muy bien, su mujer se ocupaba en organizar y dar órdenes, de reojo la sabía observar, era una mujer imponente los tenía esclavizado a los pobres hombres y más cuando se percató que eran unos holgazanes, que no estaban acostumbrados a recibir órdenes de una mujer. Pero se quedaba sin aliento a su pesar, ella se veía maravillosa con sus pantalones y camisas acuadros y un gran sombrero de paja en conjunto. El vestuario lo había enviado a diseñar exclusivamente para ella. El sastre quedó sorprendido por el encargo, pero satisfecho, era el primer pantalón de mujer que había hecho, incluso con el permiso de Candy le hizo tomar unas fotos, para recuerdo del establecimiento, pero prometiendo que no las exhibiría. Margaret puso el grito en el cielo cuando la vio ataviada con aquel conjunto.**

**Terry se dedicaba en las tardes, hacer quién sabe que, Candy ha primera vista no entendía que es lo que se proponía, hizo traer varios tamaño de madera, que él mismo las trató y fue a la semana de arduo trabajo que supo que es lo que se proponía construir. Una casa en un frondoso árbol aún extremo del jardín, muy cerca del lago. Al mes cumplido Terry aviso en una cena, que tendría que partir al puerto de Southamptom. A Eleonor le conversó que se le había presentado unos problemas allí que requerían de su presencia.**

**La gran recepción para celebrar el compromiso de la prima Alicia coincidió con el viaje de Terry, dando pié a las lenguas afiladas, Anthony estaba como un toro, pero trató de no hacerlo notar, y más cuándo a sus oídos llegó murmuraciones del matrimonio de su sobrina que no le gustaba para nada.**

**Candy se sorprendió encontrarse con Margaret, en el baile. Se preguntó si es que la había ido a vigilar, la tía Patty le informó que era una invitada por la familia del novio, lo que no supo Candy si fue coincidencia pero Margaret se mostró muy simpática con el Marqués Silverlight sobre todo después de que ella bailará un par de veces con él, fue esa noche en que se percató lo que tantas veces Dorothy le había advertido. El Marqués tenía algún sentimiento amoroso hacia ella.**

**Candy estaba muy preocupada, Dorothy trató de calmarla diciéndole que algúnas mujeres al experimentar cambios bruscos en su vida cotidiana ó por nervios, se les presentaba desórdenes en sus periodos, llevaba tres semanas de retraso.**

**En la primera noche que Terry ceno en Weybridge, después de su regreso del viaje de Suothoón en el cual tuvo que permanecer dos semanas, más tiempo de lo que había pensado. Margaret hizo un anuncio.**

**- Supongo que debo informales de que espero invitados este fin de semana.**

**Terry frunció el ceño tras la noticia.**

**- ¿Todo el fin de semana? Parece que no es una comida corriente...**

**-No, no lo es. - contestó Margaret. - espero que no te moleste. Por desgracias las invitaciones se hicieron hace dos meses, antes de vuestra llegada. Yo no los esperaba.**

**- Y recién madre, se te ocurre esperabas que yo me quedará, de eso estoy seguro.- Dijo Terry secamente.**

**- Me parece una excelente idea ¿Cuantos invitados crees que vendrán Margaret? .- intervino Eleonor para interrumpir la gran discusión que probablemente sé avecinaba. Esa noche cómo muchas les acompañaba sir Stonne. Terry para sorpresa de todos, se mostro cortés con el invitado, habló largamente con él de las cosechas de la temporada.**

**Pero su actual amabilidad no se extendía a su mujer, todos los demás se beneficiaron de ello. Hasta Margaret recibió respuestas corteses. Pero a Candy la pasaba por alto. Quería herirla, tratarla como ella lo hacía, pero no tenía ni idea el dolor que esto le causaba, ella a su pesar lo seguía amando. Y esto la ofendia, no sabía si era por la nueva ausencia de él y verlo regresar. Pero también era sabido que los enfados en ella no duraban mucho. Estaba ofendida por qué no podía olvidar lo que había sentido en brazos de él. Era una tonta su corazón lo había aceptado y ahí se había quedado. ¿Como podía ser tan débil? ¿Como podía perdonar tan fácilmente? Tenía ganas de llorar, y a la vez esto le daba rabia por ser tan estúpida.**

**La frase de Margaret sobre los invitados que esperaba hizo fruncir el ceño a Terry.**

**- Oh, unos veinte. De todos modos, no todos se van a quedar a dormir.**

**- Este no es tu estilo habitual.- Preguntó Terry.- ¿Puedo saber que estas festejando?**

**Margaret giró la cabeza directamente hacia Terry para que sir Stonne no pudiera verle los ojos.**

**- ¿Es necesario festejar algo?.- sus ojos relámpagueaban.**

**- No. De todos modos, si la grandes reuniones son ahora de tu agrado, te sugiero que vayas este año a Londres y te des allí el gusto. Incluso puedes utilizar mi casa en la ciudad, ya que mi mujer la ha redecorado convenientemente.**

**- No se me pasa por la cabeza dejar Weybridge sin gente que se ocupe de administrarla.- contestó Margaret agriamente.**

**- Te comunico que he decidido vivir aquí y ocuparme de todo. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, aunque te complazca pensar lo contrario.**

**Margaret dejó escapar la provocación. Terry empezaba a ver que ella no iba a iniciar una reyerta en presencia de sir Stonne Situación perfecta. Muy divertida. Pero la tía Ellie tenía el ceño fruncido y el pobre Stonne parecía molesto. Candy miraba su plato, evitando encontrarse con su mirada. Terry suspiró.**

**-Perdóname, madre. No quise dar a entender que me quería librar de ti o que tú no confías en tu único hijo.- Sonrió mientras ella se ponía cada vez más erguida. Había todavía algunos pequeños gustos que podía darse.- Por supuesto, tú darás tu fiesta. Estoy seguro de que tia Ellie y Candicce tendrán mucho gusto en ayudarte en los preparativos.**

**-Todo está preparado ya.- Se apresuró a decir Margaret.**

**-Entonces no hay nada más que decir ¿no es así?**

**Todos volvieron a comer, el resto de la velada no volvieron a tocar el tema. En cuanto las damas se retiraron, dejando a los hombres con sus coñac, Candy se fue a sus habitaciones. Pero Robert estaba durmiendo, Dorothy estaba en la zona de servicio con Arthur y aún era demasiado temprano para acostarse. De todos modos, decidió no bajar. La actitud despectiva de Terry hacía ella, delante de extraños, era humillante.**

**Terry notó la ausencia de Candy en cuanto entró a la sala. Se acercó a Eleonor.**

**- ¿Donde está?.- Preguntó bruscamente.**

**- Dijo que se iba acostar.**

**- ¿Tan temprano? ¿No se siente bien?**

**- Mi querido Terry, ¿Por qué no te mostraste tan solícito con tu mujer cuando estaba a tu lado?**

**- No me regañes, tía Ellie. Creo que ya he sido bastante maltratado.**

**- Lo cual no impide sigas tan empecinado como siempre. - contestó Eleonor, suspirando.- Y nada de esto te hace feliz... debes reconocerlo.**

**-Tonterías. - dijo irritado.- No conoces toda la historia.**

**Eleonor suspiro, notando que él tenía las mandíbulas apretadas.**

**-Tal vez sea así. Pero no está bien que trates tan fríamente a tu esposa Creo que no le has dicho más de dos palabras.**

**- Le he dicho más de dos, te lo aseguro.**

**- Tú puedes ser muy exasperante, Terry. -hablaba en voz baja.- No quieres admitir que estás equivocado, que tienes una esposa maravillosa, y no hay ninguna razón para que no la trates como se debe.**

**- Lo reconozco. Ahora es mi mujer quien está arrepentida de haberse casado. Una vez se lo dije, es muy amargo descubrir que tenía razón en lo único que hubiera querido estar equivocado... Ella me desprecia tía.**

**Eleonor, lo vio alejarse y sus ojos se entristecieron. Hubiera querido ayudar. Pero esto era algo que él debía resolver por su cuenta.**

**Había pasado varias horas, cuando Terry entro a la sala que separaba los dos dormitotios, en esté había una bañera de mucho mayor tamaño que las de los cuartos individuales, este tenía directamente agua caliente, Candy en los últimos días tenía sofocos y le dio pena llamar a Dorothy para que le preparada el baño a esa hora.**

**Su mirada era directa y tenía el poder acostumbrado de sacudirle. Maldición. Otra noche que habría de pasar revolviendose en la cama.**

**- Creía que te habías acostado ya.- la frustración ponía una nota chillona en su voz.**

**- Tenía calor**

**- ¿No puedes bañarte en tu dormitorio? .- ver la desnudez de sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus senos, su virilidad se erguía encontra de su voluntad.**

**- No me habia dado cuenta de que este cuarto era para tu uso exclusivo.- dijo esto mostrando indiferencia.**

**- No lo es, pero si quieres darte estos baños a alta hora de la noche, te aconsejo que cuando este yo aquí lo hagas en tu cuarto.- dijo esto colérico, torció su cara, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.**

**Continuará...**

**Hola chicas... aquí otro capítulo, ya me dicen que les parece el comportamiento de estos dos.**

**La fiesta que viene va ser divertida... Con varios invitados oportunos. Esto a la vez ¿terminará con los obstáculos de la pareja? ó ¿terminarán separándolos para siempre?**

**Mi queridísima Luz Rico, tienes toda la razón, nos dejamos llevar por el orgullo, si sólo habláramos, que fácil sería nuestras vidas. Pero así es el ser humano, Un enredo... jejejeje**

**Liz Carter... Amiga ya te pasaste, me hiciste reír, lo mismo pensé yo que mujer más metida! Jajaja... Pero como vamos a dejar a la pobre Dorothy tirada a la buena de Dios. Ella es como una madre para la chica. Es realista como nosotras..! que se nos hace injusto que ella lo hubiera perdonado así como si nada.**

**Loca por Terry... amiga coincidimos, también lo hubiera echo sufrir un poco, al sinvergüenza este!. ooohhh, Dios Santo.. mentira.! Con este hombre le hubiera dado una alegría al cuerpo jajaja... Y luego lo hubiera barajado.**

**Hay que recordar que Candy sólo a estado una sola vez con él, y como mujer apasionada.. la ganas que le habrá tenido jajaja... No modifique para nada este momento, porqué lo hubiera podido dejar para más adelante... Dándole un poquito de más dignidad a la pecosa. Pero se me hizo oportuno así este encuentro tendrá sus consecuencias, y nuestro amor compartirá lo que anteriormente se había perdido y que compruebe con sus propios ojos, como son los primeros meses de ese singular embarazo...**

**Amy C.L. ... Esperó que este capítulo te complazca en algún modo a ti y a todas las que no estuvieron de acuerdo en que Candy se dejará llevar a la primera... Lo he modificado un poco, aúnque se que no lo suficiente, ya que nuestro tormento se merecía derramar lágrimas y lágrimas... Lo que tampoco quiero es salirme del drama original jejeje... :-!**

**Por qué si seguía x la misma línea te aseguró que odiarias a Terry x un largo rato, la verdad que la escritora se olvidó un poco del orgullo de mujer que todas nosotras tenemos.**

**Saludos a Derryan, Olgaliz, Iris a hora no recuerdo todos los nombres, en el capítulo final pondré todos sus nombres por agradecimientos en Seguir la historia aunque no sea mía y sólo sea una adaptación...**

**Muchos abrazos y Saludos a cada una de vosotras, espero que estén bien... Dios las bendiga.**


	20. Chapter 20

Esta** historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"**

**Capítulo 20**

**El salón estaba lleno de gente; Los veinte invitados de Margaret resultaron ser treinta.**

**- Adoro tu casa Terry. - Exclamó Elena Retchei cuando lo encontró en la biblioteca.- ¡es estupenda!.**

**Terry sonrió mecánicamente y no dijo nada. Si el elogio hubiera venido de otra persona se habría sentido halagado de que apresiaran su casa. Sabía que ella muy pocas veces pensaba lo que decía, había logrado saber algo de ella durante un tórrido amorio que había durado dos semanas. De pronto si que estaba impresionada de Weybridge, pero sin duda estaba despechada por no ser la señora del lugar.**

**Cuando el idilio entre ellos terminó, él se enteró por chismes de los sirvientes de que ella había destrozado su dormitorio en un ataque de nervios. Desde entonces, sólo la había visto ocasionalmente. Ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa, pero cuando la sorprendía de imprevisto, Elena parecía furiosa.**

**Mujeres como Elena y Susana siempre chocaban con su irascible temperamento. En sus épocas más disipadas, él había conocido mujeres de todos los tipos, pero sólo había estado en peligro con una; La encantadora Karem Claris. Afortunadamente, Karen estaba casada con el Duque de Waston. Hacía tres años que no veía a lady Karem y el dolor de la separación hacía tiempo que se había cicatrizado.**

**- Nos preguntábamos dónde te habías metido, Terry.- dijo Elena sentándose, sin ser invitada.- Están sirviendo el té en la sala, Ha llegado más gente. No los conozco, un Hidalgo y... ah, al finalmente apareció tu preciosa mujer. Es encantadora y adorable. Por supuesto, ya la conocía. Hizo furor en la penúltima temporada. Los jóvenes se morían por una sonrisa de ella. Incluso yo estaba celosa hasta que se hizo claro que algo... no anda bien en el caso de ella, pobrecita.**

**Terry no sabía adónde llevaba esta cháchara tonta, pero de todos modos se puso tenso.**

**- ¿Debo adivinar lo que me quieres dar a entender con eso?**

**Ella rió con con una sonrisa cantarina.**

**- Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras. Todo el mundo está en ascuas por saberlo.**

**- ¿Saber qué? .- Preguntó Terry secamente.**

**- Bueno... saber qué es lo que no te gusta en ella.**

**- No hay nada en mi mujer que no me guste, Elena.- dijo fríamente.**

**- ¿De modo que no quieres confesarlo? Es elegante de tu parte, Terry, pero no muy esclarecedor.- contestó ella suspirando. - No puedes imaginarte la tormenta que esto ha suscitado. No todos los días uno de nuestros solteros más apetecible se casa y abandona a su mujer prácticamente en el altar. Corre el rumor de que uno de los tíos de lady Candicce te trajo de vuelta a ella encadenado.**

**No fue fácil para Elena descubrir si se había anotado un tanto o no. Sólo la tensión de las manos de él dejaba ver su ira. Ella hubiese deseado que él estallase. Elena albergaba más rencor contra este hombre que contra todos sus otros amantes presentes y pasados. Había hecho serios planes en relación a Terrencce Grandchester y él se los había destrozado. Un mujeriego canallesco. Y ahora estaba encantada de que él hubiera terminado casándose con una mujer que no le convenía.**

**- Ese rumor es un disparate, Elena.- dijo Terry bruscamente.- Yo volví a Inglaterra en compañía de Archibald Andley nada más por qué el tuvo la bondad de ofrecerme un camarote en su barco, cuando me encontró varado en las Indias Occidentales .- Y añadió velozmente antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.- lamentó decepcionarte, pero lo que me separó de mi mujer fue un asunto de negocios. Algo inesperado que tenía que ver con las propiedades en una isla y que no podía esperar.**

**- Otro hombre tal vez habría llevado a su mujer, en una luna de miel prolongada, es raro que no se te haya ocurrido.**

**- No había tiempo para eso...Y con cuatro meses de embarazo no era muy aconsejable...- empezó a decir él, pero ella sonrió y se dispuso a partir.**

**- De todos modos, será interesante observarlos a los dos. Me sorprende que estés recibiendo gente en tan pronto después de haber vuelto.**

**- Está pequeña reunión no ha sido idea mía.**

**- Sí, fue tu madre quien envió las invitaciones, hace unos días atrás... pero tú ya estabas aquí, de modo que supongo que querías la fiestecita. En fin, dicen que la mejor manera de evitar el aburrimiento es dar una fiesta. Espero que no hayas pensado en una fiesta personal entre nosotros dos cuando me hiciste incluir en la lista de invitados. Los hombres casados no me atraen, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.**

**Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación antes de que él pudiera replicar. Terry siguió sentado mirando la puerta. Había sido rechazado, a pesar de que no había hecho ninguna propuesta. ¡Había que ser insolente!**

**En él surgió un fuerte deseo protector. ¡Algo en Candy que no le gustaba! Eso decían. Salió de la biblioteca con intenciones de encontrar a su mujer y dedicarse a ella plenamente, mientras quedará un invitado en la casa. Pero al salir de la biblioteca y echar una mirada Al pasillo de entrada, vio a Susana Marlong, que bajaba de su coche. Enfurecido fue en busca de Margaret.**

**- Me parece muy divertido que hayas llevado cuenta de mi vida todos estos años.- le dijo.- ¡cuánto amor! Naturalmente, esto te ha permitido saber cuáles son las personas que yo no deseaba ver.**

**- En absoluto. - contestó Margaret con una sonrisa forzada.- Lo cierto es que hay mucha almas caritativas que piensan que una madre debe estar informada de lo que hace su hijo en el pecaminoso Londres... y con quién. No puedes ni imaginar a cuantas personas he tenido que escuchar, poniendo cara de agradecimiento, pese que no me importaba que mi supuesto hijo se hubiera ahogado en el Támesis... .- Le lanzó una mirada de puro odio.- Si, las casualidades pueden ser útiles a veces.**

**Los ojos de él relámpaguearon de furia. Se volvió y avanzó hacia las escaleras, seguido por una carcajada de satisfacción de Margaret.**

**- No es posible estar escondido todo el fin de semana, lord Grandchester.- dijo ella sarcásticamente, levantando la voz.**

**Terry no miró atrás. ¿Que demonios estaba buscando esta vieja arpía intrigante y resentida al invitar a su casa a dos antiguas queridas de él? ¿Que nuevas sorpresas lo estaban esperando?**

**El salón de música estaba abierto y se oía un tañido de arpa que procedía de allí. También estaba abierto el comedor, la larga mesa tendida con una cena fría. Los invitados pasaban de una habitación a otra.**

**Susana había cambiado poco en el año transcurrido desde que Candy la había visto por última vez. Estaba ataviada con un vaporoso vestido de encaje rosado que hacía parecer matronil a Candy con su vestido azul oscuro; todos los hombres estaban pendientes de cada palabra de Susana, que de vez en cuando se volvía hacia Candy con una mueca de satisfacción.**

**- Arriba ese ánimo, querida. Era inevitable que esto ocurriera algún día.**

**Candy se volvió hacía lady Collins, una antigua conocida, sentada a su lado en el sofá.**

**- ¿Que es lo que tenía que ocurrir? .- Preguntó Candy.**

**- Encontrarse con las mujeres que han tenido algo que ver con vuestro marido ¡Ha habido tantas!**

**- Si se refiere a lady Susana...**

**- No es sólo ella, querida. Ahí está la duquesa, y esa pícara de Retchei y señora Lacosthe, aunque lo cierto es que Anne Lacosthe no fue más que una aventurilla, por lo que me han dicho.**

**Los ojos de Candy recorrieron cada una de las mujeres que había nombrado la vieja solterona, y se detuvieron en Karem, la duquesa, una castaña extremadamente bella que sólo tenía unos pocos años más que Candy. La duquesa estaba sentada con cara contrariada, junto aún horrible hombre que le doblaba la edad, de sólo mirarlo se le enchino la piel, parecía un mafioso. Que desdichada debería ser esa mujer con un hombre como aquel, Pensó Candy, sacudió su cabeza con negación, ella tenía un apuesto y varonil marido pero aún así era más desdichada que cualquier otra mujer.**

**Karem Claris, Anne Lacosthe, Elena Retchei, Susana Marlong. ¡Cuatro ex amantes de Terry en la misma habitación con su mujer! Era demasiado. ¿Se suponía que debía conversar con ella? ¿Actuar como una amable anfitriona?**

**Terry se hizo presente en ese mismo instante y Candy lamento no poder lanzarle una mirada fulminante, era imposible. Mientras ella miraba, lady Susana tomó a Terry del brazo y se lo apretó enérgicamente.**

**- Supongo que esto no le molesta, ¿verdad, querida? .- Candy se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que lady Collins había desaparecido y Anne Lacosthe estaba en su lugar. ¿Había llegado el momento de ser consolada por una de las queridas de él?**

**- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? .- dijo Candy con voz desabrida.**

**La señora Lacosthe sonrió.**

**- No se debería perturbar. Después de todo, ella le ha perdido y ahora es vuestro. Es algo que le ha hecho sufrir.**

**- ¿ Y a usted?**

**- ¡Dios mío, alguien ha estado contando cuentos! Mucho me lo temía.**

**Por alguna razón, Candy no podía mantener su actitud enfadada. La mujer parecía realmente amistosa, los ojos pardos estaban llenos de compasión. No era una mala mujer. Y sus amores con Terry se habían producido mucho antes de que ella lo conociera.**

**- No hay que pensar más en eso.- dijo Candy sonriendo.**

**- No voy a pensar. Y espero que usted haga lo mismo. puede estar segura, querida, que Terrencce nunca se sirve dos veces el mismo plato.**

**Candy un poco escandalizada, no pudo evitar una carcajada.**

**- Lo expresa de una manera pintoresca.**

**- Es la verdad, a él no le interesa los lamentos de las mujeres de su pasado. Muchas han tratado de recobrarlo, pero no lo han logrado.**

**- ¿ Y usted? .- Preguntó Candy brutalmente.**

**- ¿ Yo? ¡Dios me libre! El no era para mi y yo lo sabía. Quede muy agradecida por la única noche que pase con él. Ocurrió poco después de haberme quedado viuda, estaba a punto de volverme loca y Terrencce me ayudó a ver que la vida no había terminado para mí, después de todo. Siempre se lo agradeceré. Candy asintió y Anne le dio una palmadita en el brazo.**

**- No debé preocuparse por nada de esto, querida. Él ahora es vuestro para siempre.**

**Pero él no era de ella y no lo había sido desde aquella noche de hacía casi un año. Le dio las gracias a la señora Lacosthe y lanzó una mirada alrededor, buscando a Terry. No lo vio, tampoco estaba en el comedor o en el salón de música. Sólo quedaba el invernadero de paredes de cristal. Hacia calor y estaba oscuro, pues sólo recibía luz de las lejanas ventanas del comedor. Había luz suficiente para ver hasta la fuente y nada más, para ver el vestido de encaje rosado y la melena rubia de Susana, que había echado los brazos en torno al cuello de Terry.**

**- ¿Está disfrutando de vuestro recorrido de la casa lady Susana? .- dijo Candy en voz muy alta, acercándose.**

**La voz hizo que se separaran. Susana tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarse confundida. Pero Terry no dio ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. Incluso enrojeció de cólera. Al notar su cólera, la indignación de Candy se convirtió en un dolor que le oprimía la garganta. Él no había tenido intención de soltar a Susana.**

**Candy se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa. Terry gritó llamándola, pero ella aceleró el paso. Un libertino donjuanesco. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida... tan ingenua... cómo se había permitido ilusionarse?**

**Al llegar a la antecámara Candy se detuvo de golpe. No, no iba a correr y a esconderse, como si su corazón estuviera destrozado.**

**Los Andley estaban hechos de una pasta más firme. No eran personas capaces de cometer el error de enamorarse dos veces del mismo ser. No era el amor que había hecho este nudo en la garganta. Desde luego que no, ella estaba sofocada de rabia y eso era todo.**

**Volvió al salón con la misma sonrisa que había exhibido durante todo el día. Muy tranquila, tomó asiento y se sumió en una conversación con Flamy y lady Watchmen.**

**Terry entró al salón en el momento en que Candy se sentaba, echo una mirada a la tranquila expresión de ella, y el corazón se le encogió ¿Que habías esperado? ¿lágrimas? Para que una persona esté celosa es menester antes que este interesada. El diablo podía llevarse a Susana por haberle echado los brazos al cuello y sorprenderle con la guardia baja.**

**En primer lugar, él no había querido acompañar a Susana a recorrer la casa, pero ella le había insinuado que él tenía miedo de que le vieran con ella, que él ya no era dueño de sus actos. Como un imbécil, él la había arrastrado de cuarto en cuarto, había hecho el recorrido con ella. ¡Cuánta idiotez!**

**Ella había querido ver lo que había detrás de las puertas cerradas del invernadero y una vez allí se había interesado en una flor que crecía en una enredadera retorcida. Se había encaprichado por tener esa flor. Después de dos intentos por alcanzarla, ella le había suplicado dulcemente que la arrancara para ella. Él tendió el brazo para arrancar la maldita flor y en cuánto dio el tirón y se volvió para entregársela, ella le había echado los brazos al cuello. Habían pasado dos segundos cuando Candy apareció. Algo increíble una inimaginable.**

**De nuevo miró a Candy y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. En ese momento, antes de volverse, los ojos de ella le lanzaron una llameante mirada.**

**Las esperanzas de Terry resurgieron. sonrió. ¿Conque no le importaba? Entonces ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan furiosa con él? Decidido se acercó a las tres mujeres que estaban en el** sofá.

**- ¿Puedo hacerles compañía, señoras? Mis deberes de dueño de la casa no me han permitido dedicar un solo instante a mi encantadora esposa.**

**- Aquí no hay sitio para ti, Terry.- dijo Candy con voz neutra.**

**Y desde luego, no lo haría con las amplias posaderas de lady Watchmen que se desparramaban por la mitad del sofá. Pero a él no le asustaba esto ni el tono animoso de Candy.**

**La tomó de la muñeca, la forzó a ponerse de pie, se sentó y luego la forzó a que se sentara en sus rodillas.**

**- ¡Terrencce! .- exclamó ella sin aliento. **

**- No seas tímida, amorcito. - dijo él sonriendo y manteniendola firmemente.**

**- ¡Esto es un escándalo, lord Grandchester!.- exclamó lady Watchmen, aún más sorprendida que Candy.- Si tiene tanto interés en estar al lado de vuestra esposa, puede ocupar mi asiento... .- y se fue.**

**Inmediatamente se retiró Flamy, fingiendo un súbito interés en un cuadro que estaba colgado en el otro extremo del cuarto. Candy bajo de las rodillas de él y se sentó a su lado. Hizo un ademán para separarse de él, pero él le puso un brazo sobre los hombros y la retuvo.**

**- Es, es...**

**- silencio. - susurro Terry.- Debes sonreír, amor mío. Nos están observando... .- Ella sonrió mecánicamente, pero lo maldecia con sus ojos. Él chasqueó la lengua.- ¿No puedes lograr algo mejor? .- Y luego añadió en voz baja.- Te juro que no ha sido nada.**

**Candy no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo.**

**-Por supuesto que no.- contestó irónicamente.**

**En realidad no ha sido nada. Hizo un intento de seducirme y fracasó. Y eso es todo.**

**- Oh, desde luego que lo creo, señor.- dijo ella con voz helada.- le creo porque he oído dos veces está noche que vuestra ex queridas dejan de interesarle cuando caen en la categoría de * asuntos terminados* Una de vuestras antiguas damas me han asegurado que nunca se sirve del mismo plato. De manera que debo creerlo, aunque mis ojos vieran lo contrario.**

**- Estás celosa.**

**- No digas tonterías.**

**Terry sonrió diabólicamente.**

**- Tu informante no fue del todo correcto, mi amor. Si tu fueras la comida yo volvería a servirme una segunda y una tercera vez, hasta atragantarme y morir.**

**- Oh.- dijo ella sin aliento.- No estoy de ánimo para bromas. Buenas noches.**

**Se puso de pie antes de que él pudiera detenerla y salió de la habitación. Él la vio partir, sonriendo para sí. Empezaba a pensar que la reunión de Margaret era justamente lo que necesitaba para recobrar a su mujer. ¡El viejo pajarraco se moriría de un ataque en caso de saber que le había ayudado! La sonrisa de Terry se ensanchó. Su estado de ánimo era positivamente alegre.**

**Ideas negras la habían acompañado esa noche, y al día siguiente aún la seguían atormentado. Terry era el centro de esos pensamientos. No era que ella hubiera ignorado desde el principio el tipo de hombre que era, pero que el diablo se lo llevara, ¿no podía haber esperado hasta regresar a Londres antes de empezar a manosear a otra mujer?**

**Sabía muy bien que tenía que irse, no tenía porque seguir viviendo con él. Podía regresar con el tío Albert, lo suficientemente lejos. Pero también sabía que no tenía derecho a separar a Robert de su padre. Y Bea le había dicho que Terry visitaba la habitación del niño al menos tres veces por día, despidiendo a Bea para poder quedarse a solas con su hijo. Candy suspiro profundamente. ¿Acaso no había dicho una vez que no le importaba el resultado de su mamatrimonio, con tal de no seguir a la caza de marido? ¡Que ingenua había sido!**

**Candy bajo al comedor, habían. preparado un largo buffet,fuentes llenas de huevos, pescado ahumado,jamón y salchichas, variedad de tostadas, bollos, bizcochos y seis clases de jaleas. Se servía chocolate caliente, té, café y crema batida. Los lacayos volvían a llenar las fuentes, en cuanto quedaban vacías.**

**Era temprano y muchos todavía dormían o habían aprovechado el bien provisto establo para una cabalgata matutina. Candy tomó algo de fruta, y se fue hacia la sala de música, no tenía ánimos de mostrar una cara alegre ante los presentes.**

**Candy tenía la vista perdida en el jardín cuando entro Eleonor acompañada de lord Harrison Thomson.**

**- Querida, tienes visita.- anunció.- Maxi... Dios ¡no me acuerdo!**

**- Maxi Andreu. - Eleonor asintió.- Arthur lo ha echo pasar a la sala de espera, por qué la casa está llena.**

**Arthur estaba en la puerta y Candy frunció el ceño para ocultar su sorpresa.**

**- La sala de espera no es lugar para Maxi. Hacerle pasar a la biblioteca. Debe estar vacía a estas hora. Y hacer que le sirvan té. - despedió a Arthur con un movimiento.**

**-Maxi Andreu se puso de pie en el momento que Candy entro a la biblioteca y se adelantó para inclinarse ante su mano. Ella había olvidado hasta que punto Maxi era un joven agradable, con su mata de cabellos castaños claro, sus ojos verdes oscuro, una buena figura. Era un poco bajo...no, no exactamente. No tenía que comparar a todos los hombres con su marido. **

**- Temo haber llegado en un mal momento.- se disculpó.- el joven que recibió mi caballo se quejó que no había mas lugar en las caballerizas. No quisiera quitarte tu tiempo me imagino que tendrás que atender a vuestros invitados.**

**- No de ningún modo, no eres ninguna molestia, está fiesta la organizado mi suegra, seguro que conoces a la mayoría de ellos. Si gustas puedes quedarte a pasar la noche.**

**- Aceptaría de no haber recibido una llamada de mi madre, y me dirijo a verle, y pensé que podía hacer una parada en el camino para poder visitarte.**

**Candy sonrió, vaya que si se había desviado de su camino sólo para venir a visitarla. Nelly, trajo el té y Candy lo sirvió.**

**- hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿verdad?.- inicio alegremente el tema, recordando que él podía ser encantador.**

**- desgraciadamente mucho.- recalcó él.**

**- ¿como esta vuestra madre, Maxi?**

**- Tan bien como es posible esperar, toda la familia está bien, y hablando de familia, vi a vuestro tio Anthony hace un par de meses en el club. Parecía furioso por algo. Casi golpeó aún hombre sólo por haber tropezado con él.**

**Candy se le supuso que fue cuando Anthony se enteró que Terry había vuelto.**

**- El tio Anthony tiene ratos de mal humor, aunque por suerte no son frecuentes. Él sonrió, pero su expresión se puso sería de pronto.**

**- Y dime Candy, ¿no te molesta estar enterrada en el campo? ¡Yo moriría si tuviera que estar una semana!**

**- Me gusta Weybridge. Siempre me gustó el campo.**

**Él pareció desilusionado.**

**- Pensé que... tal vez no eras feliz. Se oyen cosas... .- tosio un poco turbado.**

**- Entonces uno debe taparse los oídos.- canturreó ella.- Soy feliz, Maxi.- Pero no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Ya se lo ha dicho, Andreu.- afirmó fríamente Terry desde la puerta.- Y como esto es obviamente lo que viene a buscar, le agradecería que partiera.**

**Candy se puso de pie de un salto.**

**- ¡Terry!**

**Continuará...**

**Gracias chicas por los mensajes y ver que les gusta la historias.**

**La nota a continuación. Es de dos reviews que escribí yo después de leer el de Luz Rico.**

**Nota:**

**Por el comentario de Luz Rico, veo que me hice entender mal... Lo que quería decir era que cuando yo me leí la novela, me decepcione un poquito porqué Candy dice y jura que se lo iba hacer pagar ¿no? Pues no pasa esto.. Y me halaba de los pelos como pudo olvidar tanto el dolor del abandono. Y con lo orgullosa que soy yo. Y como vi que muchas de ustedes esperaban ver sufrir un poco a este cabeza dura... Yo altere un pelín la historia:**

**En principio, no pasa mucho tiempo "los dos meses que han transcurrido se los e impuesto yo" No es real en la novela.**

**La fiesta de este capítulo es en el primer fin de semana de ellos en Weybridge. Y en los días antes de la fiesta Terry se porta indiferente con Candy, él cree que ella ya no lo quiere y la margina. Y Candy como siempre de sufrida, como se fijarán en la cena que comparten y Margaret anuncia la fiesta, él prácticamente la ignora.**

**Por ejemplo, esa noche que ella estaba en la bañera no es así, en realidad la escena es que estaba en un sofá leyendo, en la salita, y él le dice que si piensa leer semidesnuda en el sofá que lo haga en su habitación grgrgr... Y Candy lo hizo para seducirlo y NOnono...estás cosas me sacan de casillas... Por qué ella no tiene necesidad de eso por qué es él, el que no sea portado bien y ella se siente mal porque él ha dejado de desearle. Y así algunos**

**retoques. Lo que me hubiera gustado a mí que fuera,Candy no tiene la culpa de la bastardia de él, que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de hablarlo con ella y sólo se enfada por qué ella le cerró la puerta en sus narices cuando recién llegaron, la escena del que él no quiere que lleguen los tíos es real, pero el papucheo que tuvieron no jejeje... Eso lo puse yo :) Es que aunque me enfade los besos de Terry me matan jajaja...**

**Al parecer he exagero cuando digo: si sigo la misma linea de la novela hubieran odiado más a Terry.**

**Lo que yo quería decir es que a mi no me gusta el comportamiento de él, va de orgulloso y un poco de víctima como si fuera Candy la que hubiera actuado mal... PERO NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN que el drama original es trágica o algo por el estilo, está muy bien...Sólo que a mi me hubiera gustado que Candy fuera más dura con Terry :O Pero Candy actúa como una mujer enamorada y olvida todo lo que a sufrido y Dorothy ahí se equivoca, está Chica que ha criado es tonta... No como se lo dijo a Terry en la**

**posada.. Pero como dices LUZ RICO,cuando una mujer se enamora debe perdonar todo... Seguro que fue así que pensó nuestra linda escritora Johanna para el personaje de Regina como realmente se llama la chica.**

**PERO TENGO QUE DEJAR EN CLARO ESTÁ NOVELA ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO, NO QUIERO QUE PIENSEN QUE SOY UNA MALAGRADECIDA QUE TODAVÍA QUE ME SIRVO DE LA HISTORIA Y LA ADAPTÓ CON NUESTROS PERSONAJES VAYA CRITICANDO :)**

**Bueno te agradezco Luz Rico sin tu comentario no hubiera caído en cuenta de mi metedura de pata jejeje... Y no me hubiera explicado realmente lo que quería decir...**

**Bendiciones en vuestros hogares.**

**.**


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"

- ¿estás segura?

- Ya se lo ha dicho, Andreu.- afirmó fríamente Terry desde la puerta. - Y como esto es obviamente lo que viene s buscar, le agradecería que partiera.

Candy se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡Terry!

Capítulo 21

- No te preocupes, Candy. - dijo Maxi, poniéndose de pie.

- Está dama es lady Grandchester, amigo.- dijo Terry con tono suave y ojos brillantes. - No lo olvides.

Candy apenas podía creer lo que oía.

- No debes irte, Maxi, de verdad no debes.

- Pero yo insisto que lo haga.- Terry se volvió y atronó en el vestíbulo.- ¡Arthur! ¡El caballero se va!

Candy se puso escarlata.

- Perdón, Maxi. Pero no hay excusa para esta grosería.

- No lo tendré en cuenta.- Maxi se inclinó sobre la mano de ella, ignorando por un momento al indomable hombre que estaba en la puerta.- Ha sido un placer volver a verte, por muy breve que haya sido.

Candy esperó sólo dos segundos, después de que Maxi saliera apresurado de la habitación, para empezar a gritar; sus ojos verdes esmeraldas lanzaron chispas contra Terry.

- ¿Como te atreves? ¿Acaso yo he echado a tus putas? ¿Acaso lo he hecho? .- Se interrumpió para tomar aliento.- ¡Eres insufrible, totalmente insufrible! .- rugió furiosa. - ¿Es ésta otra de tus ridículas reglas? ¡Primero no permites que mi familia venga a visitarme aquí, y ahora mis amigos no son bienvenidos!

- Yo no diría que un antiguo amor es un amigo.- replicó él.

- No es un antiguo amor. ¿Y como te atreves a hablar cuando cuatro de tus antiguas queridas durmieron aquí anoche? ¡Vamos, probablemente has estado con alguna de ellas... o con más de una! .- Al fin le dijo lo que la atormentaba desde anoche pasada.

- Si hubieras compartido anoche mi cama, sabrías dónde estuve.

Ella abrió la boca, y después la cerró, enfadada. ¿Compartir con él la cama tras haberlo visto abrazado a otra mujer? La molestaba deliberadamente. Bueno, había logrado enfurecerla.

Candy irguió los hombros.

- Tu desdichado comportamiento me ha ayudado a decidirme, Terrencce. Me niego a seguir viviendo un día más con un tosco patán. Vuelvo a mi casa.

Eso detuvo de golpe a Terry.

- Está es tu casa.

- Tal vez lo haya sido, pero ahora me es insoportable, me iré al menos hasta cuándo este terminada la obra, y pueda mudarme definitivamente allí.-. dijo esto refiriéndose a la casa que estaba construyendo en las tierras que le habían dejado sus padres, la casa era de una sola planta, pero bien espaciosa con tres habitaciones, con una sala amplia, el comedor, la sala de té y una habitación de juegos. las paredes de dos de las habitaciones eran de cristal, lo mismo que el salón.

- No te irás.- dijo secamente.

- No puedes detenerme.

- Claro que puedo. ¡Y verás si no lo hago!

Siguió un silencio. Se miraron enfurecidos y luego Candy se marchó.

Terry dejó caer los hombros. ¿Por qué diablos había perdido la cabeza de aquel modo? Él había querido convencerla de que volviera a ser la que había sido, y luego cortejarla para llevarla a la cama esa noche. Todo hubiera podido estar solucionado mañana por la mañana. Demonios eternos, ¿Que le pasaba? Ella tenía razón, su comportamiento había sido intolerable, y él ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo.

Candy se encerró en su habitación, decidida a no dejarse ver, le importaba un comino lo que llegarán a pensar las visitas; Terry se había portado de una forma tan miserable.

- Ah... Terrencce te odio... como pudiste... ¡Eres un desgraciado!. .- Candy pasó un buen rato diciendo improperios en contra de su marido.

- ¿Candy estas segura que no vas a bajar a comer? Esto dará pie a habladurías...

Candy la interrumpió.- Y tu crees que me importa, No.. esto se acabó, mañana Dorothy nos iremos de aquí. Después de que se marche el último invitado. Así que ve arreglando nuestras cosas.

- ¡Pero Candy! .- se la quedó mirando por un momento dudando, Estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que ella albergaba para su marido, pero al ver la resolución y la seriedad en su rostro, sabía que hablaba en serio.- Bueno, hijita no se que decirte. Sabes muy bien que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, y no hace falta decirte que tus tíos jamás te darán la espalda en lo que decidas.- Dorothy suspiro.

Se escucharon toques en la puerta, acto seguido se abrió. Era Bea con Robert en los brazos.

- Candy, Robert está muy inquieto. Te lo he traído para ver si tu puedes calmarlo.

Candy cogió al niño en sus brazos, Robert la miró, con sus ojitos llorosos.

-Pero que ocurre mi cielo... A que se debe esa carita.- el bebé le hizo un puchero, y grito, llorando a todo pulmón, Candy jamás lo había visto así.

- Ah, no se Candy, pero yo creó que Robert extraña al Duque, él no ha pasado en lo que va el día a verle.

- No digas tonterías Bea. Eso es imposible, apuesto que no sabe ni siquiera quién es ese hombre, ¿ verdad mi niño? .- Candy caminaba con el niño en sus brazos, tratando de calmarlo.

- Yo no estaría tan segura, aunque sea un bebé, ellos son capaces de darse cuenta de todo. Si tu lo vieras cuando el papá lo coge en brazos, empieza a reírse a carcajadas el muy bandido.- dijo esto Bea sonriendo, ella aún no estaba al tanto de las nuevas.

- voy a preparar agua de manzanilla, no vaya ser un cólico.- Dorothy abandonó la habitación.

Cuando Dorothy regreso el niño ya se había dormido, a pesar de la rabieta de Candy, terminó aceptando la idea de Bea. La niñera se entró a las habitaciones de Terry y regreso con una camisa de él, con la cuál cubrió una almohada, la que sirvió de apoyo mientras Candy le daba el seno, quedando profundamente dormido.

Después de que se llevarán a Robert, Candy le ordenó a su niñera que arreglará los baules tanto del niño como los de ella. Que ya Dorothy arreglaría las de las dos. Mientras Candy espero que le subieran la comida ayudó en la labor a Dorothy, no habían guardado mucho, pero al menos un par de baules ya tenían hechos.

Candy estaba tan cansada y aunque no lo quería admitir desanimada, después de la siesta tomó un largo baño de rosas, con sales relajantes que le había preparado Dorothy, eran la seis de la tarde, despidió a su mucama diciendo que ya no la necesitaba, que esa noche no pensaba cenar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con un ruido resonante. Candy, sentada ante el tocador, se dio la vuelta, todavía con el cepillo para el pelo en mano.

- ¿ Como? ¿Aún no están hechos los baúles?.- Preguntó Terry en tono ronco, mirando al rededor de la habitación.

Candy lentamente dejó el cepillo

-Estas borracho, Terrencce.

- No del todo amor. Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que sin motivo, me he estado dando la cabeza contra la pared.

- Si tanto te interesa los baules que se han echo, están en la otra habitación con las cosas que tenía allí, aún tengo el día de mañana para recoger lo que me queda aquí.- dijo esto poniendose de pie, señalando con los brazos extendidos la gran habitación.

Él cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, clavando en Candy sus ojos azules.- Amor no juegues conmigo.- cruzó la habitación hacia la otra puerta que conectaba la habitación en común, se quedó paralizado con la vista fija en el equipaje, Lego volteó hacia ella cerrando la habitación tras él.- No te irás de aquí amor y si insistes en irte yo me iré contigo.

- Terry, tú no puedes..

- Claro que si, ponme a prueba amor...me quedaré aquí junto a ti.

- Tu no puedes hacer eso... Es mejor que te vallas de mi habitación.. no tienes ni un derecho de estar aquí.- la voz de Candy era inquietante, la cercanía y la voz tan posesiva de él la asustaba.

- Ten en cuenta una cosa, la casa es mía. El cuarto es mío. La mujer es mía. No necesito permiso para llevarla a la cama.

- Yo...

- No discutas, amor.- argumento él.

Es mejor que te vayas antes de que...

- Antes de que... ¿ que grites amor? ¿Para que los criados y las visitas vengan corriendo? No se atreverán a entrar ¿sabes? Y tu sufrirás mañana una muy aguda vergüenza. - el muy libertino le sonreía, las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rojo intenso, el muy bruto estaba logrando enfadarla.

- No te saldrás con la tuya, Terrencce Grandchester.

- Me saldré con la mía. - corrigió él amablemente.- Y no te pongas histérica.

Ella guardó silencio y él lo interpretó como una señal de abastecimiento.

- Me alegro de que seas razonable, amor. Vamos ¿por qué no te quitas esa bonita prenda que llevas?

- ¿Por qué no te vas..? .- Candy trató de conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba, que se creía él, que por estar en su casa podía hacer lo que le diera su bendita gana.

- ¡Señora! .- parecía molesto.- Si no puedes ser cortés...

- Terrencce. - grito Candy.- No estoy de ánimo para tonterías.

Avanzó hacia ella, y ella corrió al otro lado de la gran cama, poniéndola entre ambos. Él avanzaba, daba ya la vuelta a la cama.

- No te acerques más. - su voz se elzaba en cada palabra, pero el siguió avanzando.

Candy saltó sobre la cama y rodó por ella. Lo miró y le vio sonreír. La casa lo divertía.

- ¡Quiero que salgas de aquí enseguida!.- Su voz se quebró de furia.

Él saltó sobre la cama, agachándose para que el dosel no le molestara,Candy corrió hacia la puerta. Pero el crujiente ruido de Terry al Saltar de la cama le hizo tambalearse en sus pasos. Él aprovechó ganando ventaja hacia la puerta, la atrancó, después puso la llave sobre el recordé del dintel, fuera del alcance de Candy.

Candy miró el dintel hasta el que no podía llegar y luego miró a Terry. Tomo un libro de una mesa cercana y se lo arrojo. Él lo esquivó limpiamente, riendo ante los esfuerzos de ella, y se quitó la casaca.

- Si persistes, Terry, te juro que te arrancaré los ojos a arañazos.

- Puedes intentarlo, amor.- sonreía, se acercó al diván, donde ella había corrido a refugiarse. La sacó de un tirón, sujetandola con fuerza.

- Terr...

Sus labios la silenciaron. Un momento después la dejaba caer sobre la cama y la apretaba contra el colchón con su largo cuerpo. Su boca devoraba la de ella, sin dejarla respirar, mucho menos insultarle. Los dedos de ella, que le agarraban del pelo, no lograban retirarle la cabeza, ni sus movimientos le hacían perder el equilibrio. Ella le mordió el labio y él retrocedió, sonriendo.

- No debes hacer eso amor. ¿Cómo quieres que te bese como es debido si me arrancas un pedazo de labio?.- Candy le dio un fuerte tirón de pelo y gruño.- Debí volver a emborracharte. Eres más agradable cuando estás ebria.

Mientras él volvía a besarla, los ojos de Candy se dilataron. ¿Emborracharla? ¡No había sido un sueño! En realidad él le había hecho el amor aquella noche en la posada. Como se había atrevido, lo había planeado todo... La conocía lo bastante para engañarla... La deseaba lo bastante para darle mucho vino... La deseaba.

- Eres un maldito tramposo.. Como pudiste, no tenías derecho.

- Lo sé amor... Pero eres tan apetecible, aunque no lo creas, contigo soy capaz de atragantarme. Y te amo.. mi señora, te amo tanto que no me arrepiento. No sabes cuantas veces desperté buscándote en mi cama... Y no pude resistir a la idea, pero lo disfrutaste amor tanto como yo... .- No dijo más, volvió a besarla con pasión,insitandola a que le correspondierá.

- Dios mío.- Candy no sabía ya ni que pensar, ni que sentir. Esa confesión la desequilibraba en toda su lucha,sus besos la desarmaba, por más que ella se resistierá. - maldita sea.- estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fin.- me ama.. me desea... .- se repetía. Aquellos sentimientos la embargaban. ¿Hasta cuando podría resistir?

El volvió a mirarla con ojos ardientes

- Amor. - dijo con voz ronca.- ámame. Ámame como me has amado antes.- murmuró apasionado, y las defensas de ella se desmoronaron. Súbitamente empezó también a besarle, con toda la pasión que poseía. No estaba hecha de piedra. Era carne y sangre, y su sangre era ahora fuego.

Los dedos de Candy cambiaron de dirección, acercando a ella la cabeza de él. Sus gruñidos de placer eran como música para los oídos de ella. Terry la deseaba.. la deseaba de verdad.. como ella a él. Fue su último pensamiento, antes de que ya no le quedará tiempo para pensar.

Ninguno de los dos fue consiente, de las veces que se amaron. Terry le hablo palabras de amor que jamás a ella se le hubiera ocurrido que un hombre pudiera decir, llenando su corazón con un sentimiento tan fuerte, a hora se sentía completa, verlo desnudo a su lado, con sus piernas entrelazadas, recostada en su pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando si esto era otro sueño, no despertar nunca.

- Buenos días amor.- Los dientes de Terry mordieron suavemente el labio inferior de Candy.- ¿ Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que por la mañana, eres un delicioso revoltijo?

Candy sonrió con picardía.

- Dorothy es la única persona que me ve al amanecer, y no suele decir cosas que puedan subirse a la cabeza de una muchacha.

Terry río, y la abrazo más a él.

- Tu indómita Dorothy no me quiere, ¿sabes? y no sé por qué. Soy un tipo muy simpático.

- Eres un tipo insoportable y lo sabes.- se separó de él para ver la hora.

- Un simpático tipo insoportable.

Candy río, no le contestó.

Que manera maravillosa de despertart, pensó Candy, acomodandose contra la sólida longitud de su marido. Y no estaba cansada, aunque había sido ardientemente amada en las horas previas alba. No estaba cansada. Se sentía maravillosamente bien. Tenía que lograr que él la forzará a hacer el amor con frecuencia.

El llanto de Robert era lo único que podía turbar su idilio, y ella lo oyó en aquel momento.

Cómo ya lo esperaba. Era la hora de la primera toma que le daba desde que había empezado a dormir toda la noche.

- Me preguntaba cuando iba a empezar.- dijo Terry mordisqueado su oreja.

Candy sonrió. - Es mejor que me ocupe de él.

- volverás pronto ¿verdad?

- claro que si, pero ya sueltame, si no temo que terminará con despertar a la casa entera.

Cuando Candy regreso, media hora después, el dormitorio estaba vacío. Ella busco la habitación en común, después fue al dormitorio de Terry. Ambos cuartos estaban vacíos. Volvió a su cuarto esperó. Él no reapareció.

¿Donde se había ido? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quería acaso usarla, y después tratarla con indiferencia? Pero se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones. Tenía que haber una buena explicación para esa desaparición.

Candy apresuró en arreglarse, nisiquiera llamó Dorothy para que la aayudará en ese menester. Salió corriendo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Las voces del cuarto de desayuno la llevaron a esa dirección. En la puerta se detuvo de pronto, petrificada. Terry vestido sólo con los calzones y una corta bata de terciopelo azul, estaba ante la mesa del buffet. Le daba la espalda a ella, al igual que Susana Marlong. Susana estaba tan cerca de él que el hombro de ella tocaba su brazo. Él inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella y Susana reía por algo que él estaba diciendo.

Ante los ojos de Candy pasó una llamarada roja.

- ¿Vuelvo... a molestar?

Se dieron la vuelta. No había nadie más en la habitación, ni siquiera un lacayo, pero Terry no pareció avergonzado.

-No era necesario que bajarás amor. - sonrió. - Estaba preparando una fuente de dulces para llevarte.

- No lo dudo.- contesto ella, helada, sus ojos clavados en los de Susana.- señora le agradecería que hiciera la maleta y partiera de aquí antes del medio día.

La agradable expresión de Susana se convirtió en un gesto de fastidio.

- No puedes hacerlo, no puedes echarme. Soy invitada de lady Margaret.

- Lady Margaret no es la dueña. Lo soy yo. Y los Grandchester somos famosos por echar a la gente de nuestra casa.

Continuará...

Lo he subido en el receso de mi trabajo jrjej

Disculpen cualquier error..

Les agradezco los mensajes...

Luz Rico... Jamás sentí que me hayas criticado ni nada por el estilo, al contrario te estoy agradecida... que por ti me percaté que debería haber sido más clara en hacer una observación. Saludos...

Bendiciones chicas, muchos saludos...


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"

Capítulo 22

Después de invitar a lady Marlong abandonar la casa. Candy partió, dejando furiosa a Susana. Este era el último día para reconquistar a Terry, según Margaret tenía muchas posibilidades con el hijo, le había confesado que el matrimonio no era estable, que estaba destinado al fracaso, todas sus esperanzas se le iban por tierra a hora que la habían echado de la mansión.

- Esto es humillante Terry, tú no puedes permitir esta arbitrariedad.- la cara de Susana era de indignación.

Terry, dejó en la mesa la bandeja que tenía en las manos. Salió detrás de Candy, sin hacer el mínimo caso a Susana. Terry la alcanzó en el salón principal y la asió por el hombro.

- ¿Que es toda está historia?

- Suéltame .- grito, apartando el brazo.

Terry la volvió a tomar del hombro.

- Ven.- La arrastró a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta tras ellos. - ¿Estás loca?

- Debo de estarlo, puesto que creí que habías cambiado. ¡Que estúpida soy!

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- Mi cama estaba todavía caliente cuando salistes en busca de otra conquista. Bueno, puedes hacer lo que quieras con todas las mujeres. Pero no vuelvas a jugar conmigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes suponer que deseo a otra mujer después de anoche?.- replicó, realmente incrédulo.- Lo que has visto no ha sido nada. Susana estaba aquí cuando vine en busca de los dulces, quería llevarte algo de comer, para que ni tuvieras pretexto para salir del cuarto esta mañana.

- Tienes una casa llena de criados para que te traigan dulces.- recalcó Candy

- Están acosados por todos los huéspedes. Yo tenía tiempo para hacerlo mientras esperaba que tú volvieras.

- No te creo.

Terry suspiro con pesadez.- Esto es absurdo Candy. No tienes motivos para perder el control y no tienes razón para echar a Susana.

- ¡Esto es increíble..! .- grito, enfurecida.

- Sí, si te dieras cuenta de hasta qué punto te estás portando de una manera ridícula...

El fuego que ardía en los ojos de ella le hizo detenerse

- ¿De verás? Sí, es probable. Soy también una tonta, una imbécil. Pero tú Terrencce Grandchester, eres un bastardo, de pies a cabeza. ¿Así que no aguantas que se vaya tu querida? Entonces que se quede. Que se traslade aquí definitivamente, porque yo no estaré para verlo. Y si intentas impedir que me vaya... ¡te pegaré un tiro!

La cara de él se ensombreció en una expresión furiosa, pero Candy estaba tan entregada a la liberación de los meses de rabia acumulada, que no se dio cuenta hasta qué punto era peligrosa la ira de él. Terry se dio la vuelta sin contestar, pero Candy corrió y le cerró el paso.

- ¡No te atrevas a marcharte cuando estoy discutiendo contigo!

- ¿Acaso hay algo más que decir señora? .- dijo él amargamente.- Finalmente has sacado todo a la luz. No tengo defensa para esto.

Aquello le venció; ni mentira, ni excusas.

- Entonces... ¿reconoces que todavía la deseas?

- ¿Desear a quién? .- rugió él.- Naturalmente hablo de mi bastardia. Procuré evitártelo, no lo olvides. Hice todo lo posible para que no te casaras con un bastardo.

- Podías haber cambiado.- replicó ella con amargura.- de echó confiaba en ello.

- ¿Acaso podemos cambiar las circunstancias de nuestro nacimiento?

- ¿Nacimiento? .- Candy frunció el caño.- ¿Que te pasa Terrencce? Habló de tu comportamiento. El cuál es comportamiento muy bastardo.

Hubo una larga pausa entre los dos, y luego él preguntó.

- ¿Nunca te lo ha dicho Margaret? ¿Nunca te reveló mi negro secreto?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? .- Preguntó Candy.- Ahhh... Sí, Margaret me habló de tu nacimiento. Se deleitó diciéndomelo. ¿Y que tiene eso que ver con todo? ¡Si quieres que te diga la verdad deberías estar contento de que ella no sea tu madre!

Aquello lo hirió como un rayo.

- ¿Quieres decir... que no te importa?

-¿Importarme? No seas absurdo.- contestó ella.- Tengo dos primos bastardos. ¿Y acaso los quiero menos por eso? Claro que no. Tú no eres culpable de tu nacimiento. - suspiro.- Tienes una montaña de defectos a lo que no es necesario añadir uno más.

Candy lo miro directamente y habló con fuerza.- Estoy harta de ser esposa a medias. Hablo en serio. No me quedaré aquí para que renueves antiguas aventuras. Si vuelvo a verte de nuevo con esa mujer recordaré las lecciones de tiro que me ha dado Bart y los haré pedazos a los dos.

Él no quería, o no podía, dejar de reír. Y aquello bastó para que Candy chillara. En aquel momento entró Eleonor.

- ¿Hay aquí una guerra, queridos o simplemente una pelea de familia?

- ¿familia? .- grito Candy.- Él no sabe que forma parte de una familia. Prefiere ser soltero. Cree que es soltero.

Terry se apaciguó.

- Eso no es verdad...

- Explícale, Ellie.-dijo Candy.- Dile que debe ser una u otra cosa. Debe ser un marido o no serlo.

Candy salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo. Apenas estaba en la mitad de la escalera cuando las palabras de él volvieron, y casi tambaleó. " Hice lo posible para impedir que te casaras con un bastardo"

Quedó como petrificada, mirando al vacío. ¿Podía ser este el motivo de su horrendo comportamiento? ¿Acaso. creía Terry que ella no iba a soportar estar casada con un bastardo? Recordó las palabras de sus tios cuando ella les conversó el terrible percance con Margaret. Y está le gritó la información. Albert le sugirió que talvez este era la razón, por lo que él se negaba a casarse. "No todas las mujeres son como tu Candy, cualquier otra lo rechazaría" Y él no es hombre de poder soportar un desaire y mucho menos sentir el rechazo. Candy se había reído de la ridícula conclusión. Y jamás hizo caso del Consejo dado que hablará directamente el tema con él.

¡Ah, el muy tonto, el imbécil! Candy se sentó en la escalera y su propia risa se esparció por la habitación.

Al atardecer Candy llevo a Robert al jardín, para que disfrutará del último sol de la tarde. Tendido sobre una gran manta, el niño se deleitaba. moviendo la cabeza hacia los sonidos que atraían su interés. Todos los invitados vinieron a ver al nuevo heredero de los Grandchester.

Sólo unos pocos de los invitados de Margaret podían pasar otra noche en Weybridge. La mayoría habían partido esa tarde, entre éstos Susana Marlong. Bea le habia informado que había oído una gran discusión entre Margaret y Terry, por qué está se negaba a que se fuera su invitada, si no eran deseos de Susana en irse. Y todo por un simple capricho de Candy.

Elena Retchei se acercó para mirar a Robert. Una mujer desdichada en verdad. Si no tenía cuidado, las arrugas de la insatisfacción iban a hacerse permanentes.

Candy no se había sentido en lo más mínimo pertubada cuando Terry y Anne Lacosthe jugaron juntos una partida de croquer. Estaban juntos, esperando su turno y riendo, pero a Candy no le importaba. Su actitud tenía algo que ver, lo sentía con las sonrisas y los guiños que Terry le había dirigido toda la tarde. Era como si compartieran una broma íntima. A él se lo veía feliz. Candy pensaba que sabía el motivo y sus sospechas la hacían tan dichosa como él.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, y todo era un maravilloso despliegue de color. Robert ya había tomado bastante aire por ese día y gateaba en una manta con renovado vigor, señal segura de que estaba hambriento.

- Está tan tranquilo todo a esta hora del día.- dijo Eleonor con suavidad.- los echaré de menos a ti y al pequeño.

-No estarás ya pensando en irte ¿verdad? .- Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

- Ya no me necesitas aquí, querida.- Ambas sabían que sólo se había quedado para ayudar a Candy a adaptarse a su matrimonio.- Harrison me dice que Elroy se ha convertido en una bruja desde que me fui. Harrison también me hecha de menos. Y para decirte la verdad, está larga ausencia me ha abierto los ojos.

- ¿Cómo, Eleonor? ¿Tú y Harrison son... ? .- dijo Candy encantada.

Eleonor sonrió.- En los últimos cuatro años me ha pedido varias veces que me casé con él. Creo que finalmente estoy dispuesta a pensar seriamente en ello.

- ¡Espléndido! ¿Dejarás que Terry y yo demos la fiesta de la boda o prefieres que lo haga Elroy?

- Temo que Elroy insistirá en ello. - le dijo Eleonor riendo.- Hace años que está empujando a Harrison y a mí para que nos casemos.- Robert gimió reclamado atención.- ¿Quieres que lo levante, querida?

- No, al menos que también puedas alimentarle.- Candy río con picardía.

-Date prisa entonces. Terry no te ha quitado los ojos en todo el día, y estoy segura de que saldrá en tu búsqueda, si te pierdes por mucho tiempo.

-No, mientras sepa dónde está.- dijo Terry acercándose desde atrás. Levantó a Robert.- De manera que el muy pícaro está hambriento ¿Eh? ¡Dios, también está chorreando! .- apartó con rapidez al niño y las mujeres rieron.

Candy puso una manta pequeña alrededor del trasero de Robert.

- Es algo que los niños suelen hacer con frecuencia. Vamos, dámelo.

- No, yo te lo llevaré.- Terry se inclinó y murmuró sólo para ella. - Tal vez, cuando hayas terminado con él, puedas dedicarme un poco de tiempo...

- Caramba, que bonito cuadro. - interrumpió Margaret,con su dura voz.- Un padre que adora a su bastardo. Vosotros los Grandchester, son unos padres maravillosos, Terrencce. Es una lástima que qué sean tan malos maridos.

Terry río de las palabras de su "madre" apretando con delicadeza los hombros de Candy, obligándole a mantenerse sentada, le hizo seña que no dijiera nada, la cual tuvo que morderse la lengua y tragarse los insultos dirigidos a la odiosa mujer.

- Naturalmente estás molesta porque tu bien planeada intriga no ha dado los resultados que esperabas.

- No sé a qué te refieres. - Le respondió eella con desdén.

- ¿De veras? Deja que te dé las gracias, antes de que me olvide. De no ser por tu brillante lista de huéspedes es probable que mi mujer y yo siguiéramos separados. Pero ya no lo estamos. Y tenemos que agradecerte nuestra reconciliación madre.

El rostro de Mergaret se ensombreció con una ira que apenas podía contener.

- Estoy harta de oírte llamarme así. Y no sabes, Terrencce hasta que punto ha sido perfecta la lista de huéspedes. - dijo riendo.- Te tengo una estupenda sorpresa. Tú verdadera madre está aquí. ¿No es maravilloso? Vamos ¿Por qué no pasas el resto de la velada preguntando a cada una se es ella la puta que te engendró? Sería muy divertido.

Terry se quedó inmóvil. Estaba tan atónito que ni siquiera pudo impedir que Margaret se fuera. El corazón de Candy se estremeció cuando le quitó a Robert de los brazos, y él pareció No notarlo.

- Oh, Terry, no dejes que esa mujer te moleste.- dijo Candy dulcemente.- Sólo ha dicho eso por despecho.

- ¿Tu crees? .- Los ojos que miraron a Candy parecían atormentados.- ¿Lo crees? ¿Y si hubiera dicho la verdad?

Desesperada en busca de ayuda, Candy se volvió hacía Eleonor. La mujer estaba de color ceniza. Candy entendió, pero la necesidad de verdad había sido mayor.

- Díselo. - dijo con voz tranquila, y Ellie contuvo el aliento.

- Candy...

- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es el momento! .- apretó con más fuerza a Robert y esperó.

Terry miraba a Candy y luego a Eleonor, la desdicha y la confusión se mezclaban en su cara.

- Oh, Terry, no me odies.- empezó Eleonor con un tono lastimero.- Margaret ha hablado por odio... pero... sólo ha dicho la verdad.

- ¡No!.- exclamó él, y la palabra le fue arrancada.- Tú no... me lo hubieras dicho...

Continuará...

Hola chicas... Aquí les dejó uno muy cortitooo... jejeje... Espero les guste.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta adaptación, igualmente disfruto sus mensajes algunas me hacen reír de verdad se los agradezco mucho... Un abrazo muy grande mis lindas lectoras..

Bendiciones para todas

Bye...


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"

Capítulo 23

- No podía.- Eleonor lloraba.- Di mi palabra a Margaret de que nunca te reclamaría cuando ella me dio la suya de que iba a criarte como si fueras su hijo.

- ¿Y crees que lo hizo? .- Preguntó él dolorosamente.- Nunca ha sido una madre para mí, Ellie, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Tú estabas aquí entonces. Y lo sabes.

- Sí, y sequé tus lágrimas y curé tus heridas, y moría un poco cada vez. Tú padre no quería que te calificaran de bastardo, Terry, y yo tampoco lo quería. Margaret nos dio su palabra de no decir nada a nadie, y yo le di la mía.

- Se lo dijo a mi mujer. Y me hizo pasar un infierno.- lo dijo con rabia.

- Lo sé, no se en que pudo estar pensando, cuándo lo hizo.- Eleonor suspiro.- Pero esto ha servido para que yo también rompa ese juramento.

- Siempre ha amenazado con publicar el hecho.

- fueron sólo amenazas Terry.

-Pero yo viví bajo esas amenazas. Han arruinado mi vida. De todos modos hubiera aceptado la etiqueta de bastardo si hubiera tenido una verdadera madre. ¿Acaso no te distes cuenta al abrirte mi corazón durante todos estos años?

Ella siempre había sido la persona con la que podía hablar, la que entendía su amargura bajo su apariencia superficial. Cuando él estaba creciendo siempre había contando con el hombro de ella para sollozar. Muchas veces había recorrido la larga ruta entre Weybridge y Londres, en medio de la noche, nada más que para verla. Y luego cuando el se hizo hombre, ella siguió estando más cerca de él que nadie. Ni siquiera lo reprendía por la vida que llevaba. Era como si pudiera saber por qué él hacía las cosas que hacía. Y a hora lo comprendía.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho? .- rugió él.

El estigma de la bastardia era menos importante que está guerra. Ambos lo sabían. Eleonor sollozo.

- Perdón.- y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Candy puso la mano en el brazo de Terry.

- Tenía miedo de decírtelo,miedo que la odiaras. Ve con ella, Terry. Escúchala con calma y deja que te cuente lo que me ha contado a mí. Todos estos años tampoco han sido fáciles para ella.

- ¿Lo sabías? .- Preguntó incrédulo.

- Desde que di a luz a Robert.- contestó ella con suavidad. - Ella me acompañó durante el parto y quiso que yo supiera el verdadero motivo de tu ausencia. ¿Sabes Terry? Nunca creí que alguien pudiera ser tan tonto como para que el hecho de haber nacido fuera del matrimonio le impidiera casarse.- Candy le sonrió.- Perdón, pero nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que esto significaba para ti.

- Ya no significa mucho.- dijo Terry con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

- Entonces no la juzgues con dureza, Terry. Y escúchala sin estallar, te lo ruego.- lo abrazo por la espalda dándole todo su apoyo.

El se voltio en silencio hacia ella y correspondiendo con el abrazo, miró hacia la casa, donde se había dirigido Ellie. Candy al ver su mutismo prosiguió.

- No toda mujer tiene valor para criar un hijo ilegítimo.- suspiro.- Fíjate cómo has afrontado tú el hecho, después de todo, decidiste no casarte nunca porque no querías que tu mujer compartiera tu carga. ¿No crees que para la madre debe ser aún peor? Y recuerda que Eleonor era muy joven entonces.

- Tú lo hubieras hecho ¿verdad?

Candy se encogió de hombro.

- Sí, pero recuerda que los Andley ya tenemos costumbre de tener bastardos en la familia.

Terry resoplo.

-Vamos Terry, habla con ella. Descubrirás que sigue siendo tu mejor amiga. Ha sido siempre una madre para ti. Ahora eres tú quien debe escuchar su dolor.

La mano de él le tocó la cara con ternura. Robert se resolvía entre los brazos de Candy.

- Alimenta a mi hijo, amor.

Candy sonrió cuando él se alejó hacia la casa. al mirar al otro extremo cruzó su mirada con la de Margaret, movio la cabeza, cuando Margaret se dio la vuelta bruscamente. ¿Acaso podía cambiar?

Froto la mejilla contra la cabecita de Robert y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

- No te preocupes, mi ángel, tendrás tanto cariño que nunca echarás de menos el amor de esa mujer. Espera a tener edad para enterarte de quienes son tus tíos abuelos. Bueno, hay uno que fue pirata durante un tiempo y... .- Candy le relató a su pequeño algunas de sus aventuras vividas con sus tíos, Robert sonreía cómo si en verdad entendiera todo lo que su madre le decía.

Cuando Terry llegó a la habitación de Eleonor, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero desde a fuera se podía oír unos sollozos desgarradores. Abrió la puerta sin ruido. Ella estaba tendida sobre la cama, la cabeza oculta entre los brazos, los hombros patéticamente sacudidos. El pecho se le imprimió dolorosamente. Cerró la puerta, y se sentó junto a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Perdón, Ellie. No hubiera querido hacerte llorar, lo sabes bien.

Eleonor abrió sus grandes ojos azules, brillantes de lágrimas. Aquellos ojos eran muy parecidos a los suyos. ¡Dios, que tonto había sido! El también tenía esos mismos ojos, tan azules como el mar, tan poco comunes, y bien sabía qué no era precisamente por Margaret, nunca había caído en ese detalle.

-¿No me odias Terry?

- ¿Odiarte? .- dijo él como un eco.- Siempre has sido mi consuelo, la única persona con la cual podía contar, la única que me quería... .- Movió la cabeza.- No te imaginas cuántas veces de niño, soñaba que tú eras mi verdadera madre ¿Por qué razón no comprendí entonces que ésa era la verdad?

- No tenías por qué saberlo.

- Debí darme cuenta de todos modos, especialmente cuando dejaste de venir después de la muerte de mi padre. Siempre me preguntaba para qué venías. Tú y Margaret apenas hablaban. Venías por mi padre ¿verdad?

-Creo que has entendiendo mal, Terry. Tú padre y yo sólo estuvimos junto una vez. Venía a Weybridge para estar cerca de ti. Él mantenía la paz entre las dos, y hacia posible que yo estuviera contigo, en esta casa. No volví a Weybridge después de su muerte por qué tu ya habías crecido. Te embarcaste por dos años y después te fuiste a vivir a Londres. Recuerdas qué pocas veces venías a Weybridge.

- No soportaba estar con Margaret.- dijo él amargamente.- Ya la has visto, nunca ha sido distinta, Ellie.

- Tienes que entender a Margaret, Terry. Ella nunca me perdonó que yo Amara a Richard, y tú le recordabas constantemente su fracaso con él.

- ¿Por qué diablos no te casastes con él?

- Richard tenía veintiún años cuando visitó por primera vez a Margaret. Ella tenía dieciocho y yo mi querido, sólo tenía catorce. No me prestaba atención. Él quedó prendado de ella. Pero a los catorces años se es muy impresionable, y Richard era muy hermoso y muy bueno. Se casaron el mismo año en que se conocieron.

- Para desdicha de todos.- dijo Terry suavemente.

Eleonor movió la cabeza con negación.

- En los primeros años de matrimonio ella le amaba, Terry. Fueron muy felices. Y entiende esto el nunca dejó de amarla, por más que ella se convirtiera en una persona muy difícil. Margaret se equivoca en esto. Los hombres de la familia Grandchester son maridos excepcionales,AMAN UNA SOLA VEZ. Pero Richard anhelaba un hijo y Margaret sólo había tenido abortos, tres en tres años. Esto provocó una tensión terrible, ella empezó a tener miedo de engendrar el hijo que él deseaba, y las continuas peticiones de él empezaron a molestarla. Temo que el miedo haya hecho que se volviera contra Richard. Y el amor que le tenía no soporto la tensión. Pero él la amaba.

-¿Vivias aquí entonces?

- Sí, fuistes concebido aquí.- bajó los ojos sintiéndose culpable por traicionar a su hermana.- Yo tenía diecisiete años y amaba a Richard. Aquel dia había tenido una pelea tremenda porque ella le había rechazado en la cama. Por la noche él se emborrachó y fue entonces... cuando sucedió. Terry ni siquiera estoy segura de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Era una noche calurosa, yo había salido a tomar aire fresco me quede dormida en el porche de la parte de atrás y él me encontró allí. Yo me había tomado como tres chicha de cebada con licor bien helado, yo estaba muy contenta esa noche, pero al fin de cuenta sabía lo que hacía. Me dejé llevar por el amor que siempre le tuve, se que no tengo perdón, pero créeme lo he pagado con creces.- suspiro con dolor.- Ambos lo lamentamos después y juramos que Margaret nunca iba a saberlo. Volví a la casa de mis padres y Richard se consagró a su mujer.

-Y entonces aparecí yo...

- Sí, cuándo me di cuenta que iba a tener un niño me puse histérica. Una sola caída y estaba embarazada. Incluso pensé en matarme. No podía confesarlo a mi padres. Enfermé de angustia. Finalmente desesperada regresé a Weybridge para poner mi dilema en manos de Richard. ¡Dios le bendiga, estaba encantado! Al principio yo no podía creerlo, pero así fue. Yo sólo había pensado en mí, en mi reputación, pero Richard pensó antes que nada en ti. él te amo desde el segundo de tu existencia, a pesar de los problemas que esto representará en su matrimonio. Estaba dispuesto a destrozarlo para tenerte. hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera, de no haber sido por los tres abortos de Margaret. Ya no tenía certeza de que ella pudiera darle un hijo. Y allí estaba yo, embarazada de tres , Yo estaba aterrada, era joven y las muchachas de buena familia no tienen hijos fuera del matrimonio. No sabes que ideas tuve... Perdóname Terry.

Terry la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Naturalmente, Ellie. Entiendo.

- Margaret quedó muy impactada. No podía creer que su hermana le hubiera hecho una cosa semejante. A Partir de ese día me odio. Y también odio a Richard, nunca le perdonó la falta. Finalmente llegó a odiarte a ti, la única persona inocente en todo el enredo. Nunca volvió hacer la misma, Terry. Su mayor amargura era que yo hubiera podido dar a Richard el hijo que él deseaba. Su resentimiento fue un monstruo que creció con los años. No sabes lo culpable que me sentí por haber sido tan débil, y haberme dejado arrastrar por... porqué pude haber detenido a Richard la noche en que fuiste concebido. Podía haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice...

- Por el amor de Dios, Ellie, ya has dicho que en esa época ella había dejado de amarle. Todo lo contrario él tenía el constante rechazo de Margaret.

- ¡Recuerda que somos hermanas! Se qué lo que le hice es imperdonable, merezco su rencor, pero a pesar de su resentimiento estuvo conmigo en el momento del parto, porque fue un parto difícil, ella pensó que yo podía morir. Logré entonces que me jurara que nunca iba a negarte públicamente. Esperabá que te tomará cariño, pero ya en ese momento temí que no fuera así. Y ella hizo que yo jurara a mi vez que nunca iba a decirte que yo era tu madre. Desaparecí de Weybridge por un largo año, no sabes lo duro que fue para mi entregarte a ellos dos, a pesar de mis miedos de un principio. Al pasar los meses me acostumbré a ti, te ame desde antes de tu nacimiento, me faltó valor para escapar y llevarte junto a mí, y empezar una vida los dos. Y no quería que por mí debilidad te marcará tu vida antes los demás y tú sufrieras con esa carga, la gente es muy dura y discriminatoria.- Eleonor lloró lágrimas amargas, al revivir por todo el dolor de esos primeros años, Terry no dijo nada para que ella terminará con su relato.

- Richard al ver con el desprecio que te trataba, me pidió que me quedará cerca de ti, ya para ese entonces tenías un añito, eras un niño precioso. Margaret no pudo sentir el mínimo cariño hacia ti. Cuando ya eras un niño que razonabas y eras consiente del rechazo de ella. No sabes cuantas veces quise decírtelo y llevarte muy lejos de aquí, pero estaba ligada por una promesa, y no no podía. Y después de la muerte de tu padre, Elroy me dijo que dejará las cosas como estaban.

- ¿Conocía ella la historia?

- Sí, ella fue mi pañuelo de lágrimas todos estos años. Todavía no creo que nunca te lo hubiera dicho si Candy no hubiese insistido. Al final de cuenta Margaret rompió la promesa, desde el momento que se lo dijo a tu esposa.

- Mi mujer es una perla ¿verdad madre?

Era la primera vez que la llamaba asi y la cara de Eleonor se iluminó.

- Has tardado tiempo en darte cuenta.

- Oh, siempre he sabido que Candy es maravillosa. He sido mil veces tonto con ella. ¿Cómo puedo culparte por lo que has hecho, cuando fue el temor al estigma de la bastardia lo que casi me ha hecho perder a mi bella Candy? El estigma me dirigía, como te dirigía a ti.

- ¿Te reconciliarás con ella? .- Preguntó Eleonor ansiosa.

- Sí, ella y mi hijo son mi vida, la quiero... la amo como jamás he amado ha nadie, mi vida sin ella es un infierno.- suspiro.- Y tú Ellie, te trasladarás definitivamente a Weybridge.

- Oh, no Terry, quiero decir... bueno... lord Thomson y yo...

- Diablos, ¿ quieres decir que voy a perderte a causa de otro hombre cuando a penas te he recuperado? .- exclamó Terry, pero estaba feliz con la noticia.- ¿Y puede saberse quién es lord Thomson?

- Lo conoces. Vive cerca de Elroy, y lo has visto allí muchas veces. Y Harrison y yo vendremos aquí con frecuencia. Después de todo, mi primer nieto vive en Weybridge.

Se miraron uno al otro con total silencio por un largo tiempo. Él era feliz por ella. Ella era feliz por él. Habían recorrido un largo y duro camino, pero ahí estaban ellos dos juntos como siempre él lo recordaba. Ella siempre había sido su madre, aunque él no lo supiera.

Pasaron largo rato charlando, lloraron y rieron juntos. Terry se despidió de ella, recordando que tenía una cita pendiente con su dulce mujer.

- Ellie descansa.- la besó tiernamente en la frente. Eleonor se sintió feliz, liberada de todos los años de silencio.

- Dios esperó que Terry se porte bien con tu abuelita... amor.

- Aún despierto ese Bribón. - Candy se sobresalto, a la presencia de Terry.- amor tardas mucho... recuerda que aún tienes trabajo conmigo.- se acercó a ella le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja. Haciéndola estremecer, se sentó a su lado en un sillón cerca de la mecedora, la observó en silencio, el sonrojo de ella le divertía, Robert al sentir la presencia de él se revolvió, abriendo los ojos buscándolo con la mirada.

-Creó que será mejor que nos dejes solos porque temo mucho que esté jovencito no se dormirá.

- Así parece.- se levantó, inclinandose hacia Robert.- duerme pronto sinvergüenza. Mamá y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes ¿verdad amor? .- diciendo esto le dio un beso rápido pero intenso, dejando a Candy anonadada.

- ¡Terry...!

- No digas nada promete que vendrás, hoy a sido un día muy largo... .- Candy asintió con la cabeza.

Candy pasó media hora más tratando de que Robert se durmiera. Después de hablar con Bea, se había percatado que Robert ese día se resistía a coger su pecho, al parecer el bebé era consiente que por alguna razón le estaba haciendo daño. Bea llevaba dos días dándole agua de manzanilla y de hinojo, para los cólicos y los gases.

- Candy, mi niña, creó que será mejor que le quites el pecho, si Robert se rehúsa en cogerlo, es mejor no insistir. Ya tengo todo lo necesario para alimentarlo a partir de mañana.- al ver la tristeza de Candy reflejada en su cara.- No te pongas así, esto suele pasar, mira y así tu periodo se normaliza, acuérdate que a hora que está tú marido tendrás que cuidarte, apenas podamos ir a Londres conseguiré lo que se necesita para que no te llenes de hijos como lady Patricia.- Ambas mujeres rieron.

Candy, entró en su habitación. Sobre su cama había una nota donde le decía que se deshaga de su mucama, que la esperaba en la habitación continua.

Terry estaba en la bañera, relajado con los ojos cerrados, Candy se lo quedó observando desde la puerta.

- ¿ Te gusta lo que ves? ¿mi amor no pensarás quedarte ahí?.- hablo haciéndola sobresaltar.

- supongo que no.- él sonrió al ver cuando ella se acercó y pasaba la mano por el agua. La asió cuando llegó cerca de él y se la llevo a los labios para besarla.

- Terry, dime ¿esta todo bien con Ellie ?

-Sabías que va a casarse.- ella asintió.- Te sueles enterar de todo antes que yo.

- Estoy muy contenta por Ellie.

-¿No crees que es demasiado mayor para pensar en casarse?

- No es posible que hables en serio Terry.- dijo ella riendo.

- Supongo que no. Tengo que darte las gracias ¿sabes? Porque has hecho que mis sueños infantiles se realizarán .Ella nunca me lo hubiera dicho, de no haber sido por ti. ¿Sabes,Candy es horrible preguntarse siempre quién podrá ser nuestra madre? ¿Donde estará, como será ? Tú perdiste a tus padres cuando sólo tenías dos años.

- Candy sonrió con dulzura .- Tuve cuatros tíos maravillosos que me contaron todo lo que quise saber acerca de ellos... Incluso sus defectos, de los cuales no me ahorraron el menor detalle. Pero tú siempre has tenido a tu lado a tu madre, aunque no lo supieras.- él le sonrió, ella tenía razón, Eleonor siempre había estado a su lado ,apoyándolo incondicionalmente.

- Sabes amor una de las cosas que me dijo Ellie es que los hombres de la familia Grandchester amamos una sola vez. Eso debe encantarte.

- ¿De veras?

- ¿No te encanta?

- Oh, no lo sé.- dijo Candy evasiva.- Te lo diré después de que hablemos. ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

Sacó la esponja del agua sin esperar la repuesta y se colocó detrás de él. Sonreía, pero él no podía verle la cara.

- Supongo que quieres excusas.- dijo Terry incómodo.

- No estaria mal.

- Te pido perdón, Candy.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?.- gruño, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

- Quiero que seas más claro, Terry.

- Lamento haber sido tan imbécil durante nuestro compromiso.

- La verdad que no te portaste buen que digamos. Pero te lo puedo perdona. Sigue. - empezó a recorrerle la espalda con la esponja, después la pasó por el cuello muy lentamente.

- ¿Que siga? .- parecía atónito, y Candy le arrojó la esponja a la cabeza.

- Me dejaste. ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

Terry se apoderó de la esponja.

-Maldición, ya sabes por qué lo hice.

Candy se puso de pie, a lado de la bañera y lo miró con las nanos a la caderas, los ojos llameantes.

- No estoy de acuerdo. No sé por qué lo hiciste. Es lo único que no he podido entender.

Con voz tranquila Terry le contestó.

- Por qué sencillamente, no podía seguir cerca de ti sin...

Candy lo interrumpió.- ¿Sin?

- Sin hacerte el amor.

- Ooh.. .- Candy abrió la boca y luego la cerró sin decir más.

Se produjo un silencio total. Después preguntó Candy, con curiosidad.

- ¿Y por qué no podías hacerme el amor?

- Demonios.- protestó .- estaba seguro de que ibas a despreciame en cuanto te enteraras de mi origen, y yo no hubiera podido soportar tu desdén. Reconozco que he sido un gran tonto. Pero sabía que Margaret no se iba a quedar callada. Y en eso no me equivoqué. Aunque sí me equivoqué acerca de tu reacción al enterarme de mi nacimiento ilegítimo.

- Está bien. Acepto la eexplicación. puedes seguir.

Terry se la quedó mirando.

- Te he dicho la verdad acerca de Susana. Realmente fue ella quien armó la escena que viste en el invernadero.

- Te creo.

Pero él se percató que precisamente no era esto lo que ella quería oír.

- ¡Ah, tu amigo Maxi! Creo que... fui algo injusto con él, pero no es la primera vez que al verlo contigo me he salido de mis casillas.

- ¿Estabas celoso, Terrencce? .- Su buen humor energía otra vez.

- Yo... ¡caramba, si lo estaba!

- Tomó nota. Puedes seguir.- Candy le hablo clavandole los ojos directamente.

- ¿ Pero qué cosa he hecho? .- dijo el exasperado.

Los ojos verdes de ella chispearon.

- Olvidas que tuvieron que traerte de vuelta a mi lado por la fuerza.

- ¡No!.- la ira de él estalló.- Ahí te equivocas, yo pensaba volver. Mi barco estaba listo para partir. Estaba decidido a decírtelo todo, explicarte por qué me había comportado como me había comportado. Tú maldito tío y sus compinches llegaron la noche antes de que me embarcara.

- Oh, Dios. Supongo que te enojastes tanto por la intervención del tío Archie, que no pudiste hablarme con sinceridad.

Terry hizo una mueca.

- No me gusta para nada ese tío tuyo. No me gusta.

- Te acostumbrarás a él.

- Prefería que tú te acostumbraras a mí.

- mmm..querido, tendremos, que acostumbrarnos uno al otro ¿ no te parece? .- Candy le hablo melosamente.

- Cómo tú digas amor... .- Terry la miró con intensidad, sus ojos azules brillaban, le sonrió con picardía. - ¿entonces amor, no te importa que este destinado a amar sólo una vez?

Pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, todavía no.

- Si pudieras ser más claro...

- ¿No te he dicho todo lo que querías oír?

- No lo has hecho. - le respondió ella.

- Entonces ven aquí.

- Terry. - dijo sin aliento. - estoy vestida.

Él la metió en la bañera, encima de él.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo... .- le repitió enumeradas veces mientras esparcia en su rostro una lluvia de besos.- ¿Es suficiente o quieres más?

- Está bien... por esta noche.- Candy le echó los brazos al cuello. Sus labios se unieron. Tras unos deliciosos y apasionados besos, él preguntó.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? .- dijo ella, bromeando. Ella le palmeó el trasero.- Ah, si, creo que yo también te amo.

- ¿Crees?

- Bueno, ¿tengo que amarte, verdad, si me reconcilio contigo? ¡No, no! .- gritó cuando él empezó a hacerle cosquillas.- Está bien, te quiero, hombre imposible. Bajé de mi pedestal por ti, ¿verdad? Y nunca dejé de esperar que correspondieras a mi amor. ¿No te alegra que haya sido tan terca?

- Terca pero deliciosa de todos modos. - La besó ruidosamente. - Tienes razón, amor, no puedes bañarte vestida. ¿Quieres que lo remediemos?

- ¡No veía el momento de que me lo pidieras!.- las risas de los dos inundaron la habitación.

Nadie supo de los dos esa noche, a pesar de ser la última cena que se brindará a los huéspedes. Eleonor tuvo que hacer oído sordos a los comentarios de algunas de las señoras, una de ellas había oído los cuchicheos de dos mucamas, conversaban el desastre de la habitación compartida, ropas por todos lados. No tenían que ser adivinos para saber lo que había provocado ese tornado.

- Bueno al menos se terminará los mal intencionados comentarios.- Eleonor sonrió.

- ¿Dices algo Ellie?

- Oh... No es nada, Harry, son cosas mías... .- le contestó a su amigo.

Al día siguiente, tras despedirse del último invitado. Terry y Candy se besaron ante la puerta.

- Al fin en paz.- dijo Terry con un largo suspiro.

- Bueno, no del todo. - replicó Candy vacilante, retorciendo con el dedo la solapa de él.- ayer... mandé un mensaje para invitar a mi familia a pasar aquí el día. No te enfades, Terry. Maxi me dijo que había visto a Tony muy preocupado. Sé que es por ti.

- ¿No podrías haberles escrito simplemente una carta?

- Las cartas no son lo mismo, quiero que vean personalmente hasta qué punto soy feliz. Se preocupan por mí, Terry, y quiero que sepan que finalmente, todo está bien.

- Supongo que tendré que aguantarlos por un día.- suspiró de nuevo.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- No me atrevo a enojarme contigo, amor.- lo dijo con tanta seriedad, que ella frunció el ceño, intrigada. - Tú te enfadarías también enseguida.

- ¡Demonios! .- replicó Candy.

Terry le sonrió. Después, palmeándole el trasero, la empujó con suavidad hacia la escalera.

- Bueno, acabas de recordarme que yo también me tengo que ocupar de un asunto de familia.

Encontró a Margaret en el momento en que ésta salía para su cabalgata matutina, retrasada hasta después de la partida de los invitados.

- Quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo, Margaret. En la biblioteca si no te molesta.

Margaret empezó a decir que estaba ocupada, pero lo pensó y se calló. Las maneras de él no invitaban a la discusión. Bajaron juntos las escaleras, sin intercambiar una palabra.

- Espero que no sea muy largo.- dijo ella tajante, cuando él cerró tras ellos la puerta de la biblioteca.

- No lo será. Siéntate, Margaret.

Margaret frunció el ceño.

- Siempre me has llamado. "madre"

Terry observó el frío brillo en los ojos azules. Siempre estaba presente cuando se quedaban a solas. Esta mujer de verdad le odiaba. Y nada podía cambiar este hecho.

- Imagina.- dijo él.- de la noche a la mañana dos hermanas han cambiado de lugar. - Su cara empalideció y él añadió.- Supongo que no has tenido esta mañana oportunidad de hablar con Ellie ¿verdad?

- ¿Te lo ha dicho?

- Bueno, sugeriste que preguntara a todas las damas presentes si alguna de ellas era mi madre.

- ¡Supongo que no lo habrás hecho!

- No, Margaret, no lo he hecho. Tú abriste la herida, pero mi mujer la curó. Obligó a Ellie a confesar la verdad. Finalmente estoy enterado de todo, y quiero decirte que lamento lo que has padecido, Margaret, ahora que lo entiendo todo.

- ¡No te atrevas a tenerme lástima!.- gritó.

- Como quieras. - replicó Terry, muy tenso, y ya no estaba incómodo ante la decisión que había tomado por la noche.- Te he invitado a venir aquí para informarte de que, dadas las circunstancias, ya no es necesario que vivas en Weybridge, busca una casa de campo en alguna parte. Te la compraré, mi padre te dejó una renta modesta. Yo la doblaré. Es todo lo que te debo.

- ¿Es esto un soborno, Terrencce? .- dijo ella furiosa.

- No, Margaret.- dijo harto de todo.- Si quieres anunciar al mundo que no has sido tú quien proporcionó a mi padre su heredero, hazlo, por Dios. Mi mujer lo sabe y no le importa, y eso es lo único que cuenta para mí.

- Hablas en serio ¿no?

- Así es.

- Bastardo.- dijo enfurecida.- crees que has ganado todas ¿no? Pero espera unos años y tu preciosa mujer te odiará... ¡Como yo odié a tu padre!

- Ella no es como tú, Margaret.- dijo él sonriendo.

- No me quedaré ni un minuto más.- replicó. - ¡Y no buscaré una casa de campo, si no una mansión!

Margaret, salió apresurada de la biblioteca y Terry suspiró profundamente, agradeciendo que se hubiera ido. En verdad valía una fortuna poder recobrar su hogar, libre del resentimiento de la mujer que por años le había hecho su vida un infierno.

Unas pocas horas después un coche resonó en el sendero, Margaret iba en el. Las tres personas que estaban en la entrada suspiraron al unísono al verla partir. Eleonor volvió entonces para la casa, pero Terry se detuvo un momento, rodeando con el brazo a su mujer, manteniéndola apretada contra él, la mejilla de ella apoyada contra su cuerpo. Se quedaron allí un largo rato, pronto visualizaron dos carruajes y un coche en el extremo del largo sendero. Terry se puso tenso, pero luego se relajó. ¡Que diablos, si Candy los amaba, tal vez no fueran tan malos!

- Otra invasión.- dijo secamente.

- No te atrevas a huir, Terrencce Grandchester.- le reprendió Candy.


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"

Capítulo 24

Candy siguió agarrada a él, desbordando entusiasmo. Albert y Tom, y la mitad de la descendencia de Stear bajaron del primer coche. Albert fue el primero en abrazar afectuosamente a Terry.

- Me alegro de que hayas recobrado el juicio, muchacho. Archie me dijo que estabas ansioso por ver a vuestro hijo. Espero que vuestros negocios no te alejen demasiado en el futuro.

- No, señor, no me volverán alejar.- Terry logró contestar cordialmente, aunque su control se debilitaba ante lo que había dicho Archie. Maldito mentiroso.

Después seguía Tom, y Terry se sintió como abrazado por un oso.

- Ya era hora de que mandaras una invitación.

- Es un placer verte, Tom.

Después, les llegó el turno a los primos y a Stear y a su mujer, y todos marcharon en tropel hacia la casa, charlando alegremente. Pero en ese momento Terry atisbó a Archie y a Anthony, de pie junto aún coche, mirándole furiosos. Se volvió para entrar a la casa, murmurando algo acerca de huéspedes no invitados. Candy lo oyó y frunció el ceño a los tíos menores.

- ¡No se atrevan ninguno de los dos!.- les advirtió, sabiendo que no era necesario ser más explícita. Ellos le entendieron. - Le amo y él me ama. Y si no pueden hacerse amigos de él, yo... ¡no volveré a dirigirles nunca más la palabra! .- Y siguió a su marido a la casa, dejando afuera a Archie y a Anthony.

Archie miró a su hermano y sonrió.

- Creo que habla en serio.

- Ya se que habla en serio.- replicó Anthony, palmeando a Archie en la espalda. - Ven, vamos a ver si podemos arreglar las cosas.

Un momento después acorralaban a Terry en la sala, separándole de los otros, uno a cada lado del joven. Terry suspiró exasperado. ¿ Acaso estos Andley iban a seguir acosándole siempre?

- ¿Que quieren?

- Cándida quiere una tregua, muchacho.- empezó Archie.- Y nosotros estamos dispuesto a acordarla si estás de acuerdo.

- Demonios, por qué llamas Cándida a la gatita - exclamó Anthony al oír a su hermano. - ¿Cuando dejarás...?

- ¿Por qué no la llaman Candy? .- intervino Terry.

Los dos hombres le miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

- No hay inconveniente amigo.- dijo Anthony.- usted puede llamarle como le de la gana. Este es un tipo terco que insiste en cambiar los nombres o poner apodos todo el tiempo.

- Yo le puse gatita, y no pusiste objeción, y aun la llamas así.

- Gatita es un término cariñoso.

- ¿ y Cándida, no lo es?

- ¡No! Así Parece que llamarás a tú abuela... ¡No me gusta.!

Terry se alejó de los dos hermanos, que terminarán con la absurda discusión, se acercó a Candy y le hablo sólo para ella.

- ¿sabes? Cuando me casé contigo no sabía que tambien me casaba con los hermanos Andley.

- No te molesta que los haya invitado ¿verdad? Sólo quería que participarán de nuestra felicidad, en especial esos dos. Quedarán algo tranquilos al ver lo inmensamente feliz que soy a tu lado.

- Bueno, si de eso se trata, procuraré que no les quedé la mínima duda.- él le sonrió.- Así no los tendré muy seguido por aquí a esos dos.- señaló hacia el rincón donde seguían los dos hermanos en su acalorada discusión.

Candy rió con picardía.

- mi amor, que mas quisiera decirte que el tío Archie partirá a sus acostumbrados viajes. Pero no puedo mentirte la tia Patty acaba de decirme que el tío Archie se va a casar con la madre de George y se trasladarán definitivamente a Londres, al parecer George a simpatizado de maravilla con los muchachos.

- ¡Quien lo diría...! ¡El capitán Harlock con la soga al cuello! .- Candy le dedico una mirada de reproche, pero terminó uniéndose a las risas de su marido.

- Candy, está preciosa la choza que has hecho.- dijo Anthony, cuando llegaron junto a su obra maestra.

- ¿Choza? .- protestó Candy con las manos a la cadera.

- ¿Tú la has echo pequeña? .- Preguntó Albert.- A mí me gusta, se parece mucho a los dibujos que sabías hacer.

- Así es tío, hasta el mínimo detalle. A unos quinientos metros está la cascada, todo el paisaje en sí es maravilloso.

Terry, era la primera vez que veía el interior, quedó maravillado, su mujer tenía mucho arte para la decoración y diseño, sonrió para sí, ya se imaginaba como inaugurarian los dos la casa.

Pasaron gran parte del día allí, los hombres estaban muy complacidos, tenía una habitación recreativa, Anthony sonrió, él sabía muy bien de dónde había oobtenido esa genial idea, su preciosa sobrina. Regresaron a la casa grande a la hora de la comida, la cual se sirvió en el jardín. Candy había ordenado gran variedad de carnes rojas y blancas a la brasa, sabía que a sus tios les encantaba, y cuando los vio llegar no supo porque pero se le antojó, los días anteriores había quedado harta de guisos, y comida de buffet.

- Has visto mi amor, te pareces tanto al tio Anthony. Porque los dos tienen mucho en común. ¿Sabes? Me enamoré tan rápidamente de ti porque me recordaste a Tony.

- Demonios... .- gruño él.

-No te enfades a demás tú tienes muchas cosas que han hecho que te quiera.

- ¿Me puedes decir cuáles?.- dijo esto abrazandola por la espalda, y respirandole en el cuello, ella se estremeció, una agradable sensación la recorrió desde la punta de los pies, se separó de él, había sentido en él su creciente excitación. Y esto era vergonzoso, sus parientes aún no partían del todo se estaban arreglando en los coches.

- Adiós Candy.- le dijo su prima April.

Candy había tenido una larga charla con su prima, la mucama de esta le había informado algunas locuras de su joven patrona.

- Candy, te juro sigo siendo casta y pura, sólo nos besamos. Yo lo amo Candy.- April había suspirado con gracia.- La espera de la próxima temporada se me hará eterna, después de mi fiesta de presentación. Él pedirá mi mano. Y nos casaremos y seremos muy felices como vosotros.

Candy sonrió del recuerdo de la conversa con su prima, ella era con la que mas se llevaba, no solo físicamente se parecían, su forma de ser era muy similar. Después de "sermonearla" más bien la había aconsejado, para que no cometiera los mismos errores que ella, aunque ella no se arrepentía, segura estaba que los volvería hacer una y otra vez.

- ven.- Terry arrastró a Candy hacia él establo.

- Estás loco, donde vamos a esta hora.- Candy protestó mientras Terry la apoyaba en su regazo. Él no le contestó, pero ella se percató por el camino que cogieron sabía donde la llevaba. Terry la ayudó a bajar y luego amarró al caballo.

Terry la guió con los ojos vendados al sendero que llevaba hacia el riachuelo, había una posa, donde caía la ruidosa cascada. Ella sabía donde él la había llevado.

- ¡Oh..Terry! .- protestó ella al sentir, que él empezaba a desvestirla, hizo el intento de quitarse la venda de los ojos.

- No protestes amor, aún no te la quites.- le apartó las manos del vendaje.- mejor has esto.- le llevó sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa. Candy se estremeció al contacto de su piel desnuda, aunque no podía verlo podía sentir sus fornidos músculos, le desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y con un sonrojo que le ardía la cara bajo el cierre, Terry la volteó para soltarle el sujetador, en definitiva su mujer no usaba esos incómodos corsés. Y está prenda la hacía ver más sensual. Candy dio un respingo al sentir su tremenda desnudez de él junto a su cuerpo, el muy sinvergüenza se había quitado los calzones muy cortos que habían salido a la moda.

- Ven, amor el agua a estas horas y en éste mes suele estar muy agradable.- sin mayor esfuerzo la cargó en sus brazos y juntos se adentraron a las cristalinas aguas. Terry le quitó la venda, a pesar de la hora no estaba oscuro del todo, pudo visualizar las hermosas orquídeas flotando en el agua.

- Son hermosas amor, donde las conseguiste.

- Ya veo que no has recorrido las tierras, por este sendero, siguiendo el riachuelo a unos metros de distancia a la orilla, hay algunas variedades, son unas flores espectaculares, estoy pensando hacer una inversión en ellas, haré construir un invernadero. Bueno a hora no hablemos de eso, tengo mejores planes para los dos.

- Como cuáles.- le sonrió con picardía.

- Señora mía no se haga la inocente. Y es mejor que me de muchos mimos, las últimas horas me has tenido abandonado, sólo le dedicastes tiempo a los horribles tíos tuyos y a los escandalosos primos que tienes.- los dos rieron, al drama de él.

- Pero si eso ni tú te lo crees, no imaginas la vergüenza que tuve que pasar cuando me robaste a media tarde, nadie dijo nada, pero las sonrisita y las miraditas de ellos era mucho peor de lo que yo podía soportar. Eres muy malvado Terrencce Grandchester.

- Pero amor no pude resistirme, no soy yo, es mi alma y mi cuerpo que te reclaman, han pasado mucho tiempo sin ti. Que te extraña a cada minuto que te ausentas.- suspiró en sus labios, después de darle unos largos besos jugetearon en el agua, la luz de la luna los iluminaba, ambos recordaron la prima vez que él le hizo el amor, el deseo los invadió, amandose con toda la pasión que los abrazaba. Olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba.

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? .- estaban tumbados en una manta que el había echó llevar hacía allí, Candy visualizo por primera vez, que en el camino hacia la casa había innumerables faroles iluminando todo el camino.

- Hoy sólo unas docenas de veces.- le dijo con un puchero.- amor ¿como hiciste todo eso?.- dijo esto señalando el sendero.

- No mientas amor, sólo me lo has dicho un par de veces.- miró hacia donde ella señalaba.- fácil Arthur lo supervisó todo, junto a tu adora Dorothy. Ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo.

- De verás. Hay más.- irguió su cabeza para mirar hacia la casa, pero no pudo ver más allá donde la vista le permitía.- Y por cierto no hace falta que te diga que te quiero, con una mirada, te gritó mil veces cuanto te amo.- Él volvió a besarla, ayudándole a su vez a ponerse de pie, la guió de vuelta hacía la casa, los dos desnudos, él llevaba las prendas de los dos envueltas en la manta.

- Ah... cielo, esto es hermoso, en todo el camino había pétalos de rosas rojas, hasta llegar a la habitación principal, había numerosas velas perfumada con un gran y perfecto corazón de rosas en las sabanas blancas, en una mesita hahabía champagne, algo de fruta, fresas con nata y bombones de brandy.

- Terry esto es espléndido, tu mandaste hacer esto.

- No amor, esto lo hice yo, Dorothy me ayudó.- la besó.

Brindaron por su nueva vida, la noche se les hizo corta para los placeres que experimentaba en los brazos del otro, eran perfectos amantes, el sol brillante los despertó, las cortinas finas dejaban pasar los iluminosos reflejos.

- amor no creó sea buena idea, que las paredes sean sólo de cristal.

- Y eso no es nada. Quiero una casa donde no se necesite paredes.

- Para eso amor necesitas vivir en el Caribe.- le dijo sonriendo.

- No te preocupes tengo grandes planes. Quiero que me lleves, a esas tierras que tienes en las Indias Occidentales.- sonrió soñadora.- Me he percatado, que lo que dibujó lo puedo plasmar en la realidad, y amor tu y yo tenemos suficiente dinero para hacer lo que quiero.

- Lo que tu quieras amor... sólo te pido que no me lleves a la ruina.- los dos rieron, pero a la ves, se ganó un fuerte golpe en el brazo.- amor así no, no me maltrates. Esta bien se que lo que te propongas lo harás muy bien, hasta hora me gusta tus remodelaciones.- Silvo al mirar a su alalrededor.

tres meses habían pasado, Robert estaba estaba echo todo un hombrecito a sus nueve meses, ya daba inicio de querer caminar, Eleonor había formalizado su compromiso con lord Thomson, la boda sería en unos meses, la señora Elroy estaba en su mansión en Londres había sido invitada a la boda de Archie con la hermosa modista Annie Bitter, está había inaugurado una tienda con grandes éxitos al mes de su apertura.

La boda fue exquisita, las más exclusivas familias se habían echó presente, el regreso del calavera mayor de los Andley, era motivo de curiosidad, Archie era un hombre atractivo e interesante para las damas, George estaba feliz de ver sus padres juntos.

- Soy completamente feliz, amor mío. Por fin mi familia estará más unida, él tío Archie pasará más tiempo en Londres. Y es más la tía Annie es el complemento que le hacía falta ¿ no crees? ¡sólo falta que Tony encuentre la mujer que lo hará feliz!

-Yo, lo veo difícil quien cre... Candy que te pasa.- Terry la avanzó a coger en sus brazos.- Dorothy llama al médico.- Terry la tumbó en el sofá de su casa. Candy se hahabía desvanecido prácticamente en el portal de su casa.

- Candy... Candy... .- Candy oía que la llamaban en su inconsciencia, Dorothy le impregno un algodón con alcohol en su repingada nariz.

Terry se paseaba en elvestíbulo, Dorothy trató de calmarlo, al cabo de media hora llegó el médico junto a Arthur. Candy había sido llevada a su habitación. Para Terry fue una eternidad el tiempo que el médico tardó en atenderla.

- En horabuena lord Granchester, pasé a la habitación lady Candicce, lo espera.

- Amor Estás bien.- el médico no terminaba de hablar que Terry ya estaba con Candy.- Qué te pasó, jurame que estas bien, dime Candy que te ocurrió.

- No sé...como decirte...

- Que Candy... Habla de una ves.

- Estoy embarazada..

- ¡Que! .- Terry casi cae de espaldas, esto no se lo esperaba.- esto es maravilloso, esta vez lo vamos a compartir juntos amor, tendremos todos estos meses para planear la espera del bebé.

- En eso te equivocas amor. Dice el doctor que según el tacto que me hizo, que tengo como cinco meses.

- ¿cinco meses de que?

- tonto... de embarazo, amor tengo más de cuatro meses de embarazo, y si mi cuentas no me fallan, fue en la posada y de eso ya, cinco meses. Así que tengo cinco meses amor, que te parece.

- Esto es increíble. ¿Estas segura? .- Terry le esculto el vientre.- No se ve que tuvieras un bebé allí.

- Lo mismo le dije al médico, con Robert a los cinco meses al menos yo, tenía constancia de que estaba embarazada. Pero ahora no es el caso. Y a demás he tenido perdida cuando he tenido mi periodo.- resoplo.- Dice el médico, que en algunas mujeres suele pasar, y que es muy probable que sea una niña, y es por eso que sea más pequeña que Robert, esto me asusta mucho.Tú no viste cuando Robert nació era un bebé muy pequeño.

- Si el médico dice que está todo bien, no debes preocuparte, mira a Robert crece como un niño normal, hasta aparenta más edad de la que tiene.- le dio un tierno beso. - Soy el hombre más feliz, mira Dios nos ha enviado el regalo anticipado, a nuestras cuentas ¿ no crees?

- Si amor, mira mi piel de sólo pensarlo. - tenía sus finos vellos despelucados.- Bea me dijo que me daría unas hierbas para prevenir el embarazo, no quiero ni pensar que hubiera ocurrido, si no hubiéramos decidido darle un hermanito a Robert.

- No pienses en eso amor. Nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que estemos seguros que todo éste bien.

Eleonor y Elroy fueron las primeras en enterarse del embarazo de Candy.

- No saben el gusto que me dan con esa noticia.- Eleonor abrazo a los dos muy entusiasmada.

- Terrencce quién lo diría que llegaría el día, en el que te iba ver casado y con hijos. Y mira que te negabas en hacernos casos, no sabes la suerte que has tenido con la mujer que te ha tocado.

- si señora, no tienes ni idea la suerte que he tenido. con mi flamante esposa, ella es única.- sonrió.- Ya no podrás quejarte tendrás dos herederos como querías.

- Más te vale. No pensarás tenerla pariendo todos los años.-El río de las palabras de Elroy. - No te rías sinvergüenza, que no es una coneja, ni tú un semental de rancho.

- Basta los dos, con esos escándalos despertaran a Robert. Candy también tiene que descansar.- Eleonor suspiro.- Quien diría, que está muchacha tuviera estas clases de embarazos.

Se mudaron Londres, para que Candy estuviera cerca de su familia y del médico que llevaba el control del embarazo. Terry viajaba a Weybridge para supervisar el proyecto del invernadero. Contrato un ingeniero con experiencia para el gran negocio que haría con éstas nuevas variedades de flores.

El día tan esperado llegó, Terry acababa de llegar del puerto Southamptom.

- ¿Que pasa?, que es todo este alboroto.- Elroy y Toda la familia Andley estaban presente en la casa.

- Hasta que al fin llegas, Terrencce, tu hijo va a nacer. - Terry se quedó paralizado, Elroy le palmeó el brazo.- reacciona muchacho corre, ve con tu mujer, ella ha estado preguntando por ti.

- Pero si le quedaba unas semanas.. .- No terminó de hablar cuando se escuchó un grito de Candy.

Terry sin saludar a nadie más se precipitó a toda carrera hacia la planta de arriba, cuando a mitad de la escaleras, oyó el llanto de un bebé. Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos miró hacia los demás todos se abrazaban y daban gritos de alegría, Albert le hablo, animándolo a continuar.

- Ve muchacho con tu mujer. Mi pequeña te espera.- Terry asintió, estaba muy nervioso, corrió los peldaños que le separaban.

- Candy... .- Terry quedó mujer tenía entre sus brazos a su hijo, ella estaba preciosa, sonrojada, algunos mechones escapan de su coleta.

- Terry... llegaste... Ven amor, es una niña mi cielo y sé parece a ti.- Él se acercó muy lentamente, estaba pálido, se inclinó dándole un beso. El médico y la matrona, salieron de la habitación después de felicitar a los padres.

Eleonor se quedó un momento con ellos.- tienes toda la razón, está linda bebe se parece mucho a Terry.

- Como se va a llamar esta princesita.- Terry la cogió en su regazo.- tan hermosa, eres igual a tu mamá. Es idéntica a ti amor. - le dio un tierno beso.

Candy río.- Terry, como puedes ser tan mentiroso, su cabello están castaño como el tuyo.- Los dos rieron.

- Que te parece Noelia.- propuso ella.

- Noelia... me gusta mi amor, Noelia Eleonor Grandchester White Andley..- sonrió.- Te parece amor si aprovechamos y se arregla los apellidos de Robert. Él es mi primogénito y el futuro Duque como le corresponde.

- Esta bien... La verdad, que no me gustaría que ellos dos, no tengan el mismo orden el apellido, y luego tener que darles explicaciones que de seguro nos pedirán.

Candy visualizo a Robert, parado en el umbral de la puerta junto a Ellie.

- Robert... mi cielo, ven, mira a tu hermanita.

Terry cogió a su pequeño hijo, estaba inquieto mirando con curiosidad a su madre y a la pequeña, no habla con claridad, pero se hacía entender, al mes de su primer añito tenía de regalo a su hermanita.

Ocho meses habían pasado. Cuando Candy junto a sus dos hijos llegaron a las Islas Occidentales. Bea fue la única que la acompañó, Candy se negó a dejar a su ya veterana niñera. Terry había enviado por ellos, llevaba dos meses allí, su presencia era necesaria en esas tierras, había tardado más de lo planeado.

- Terry, esto es un paraíso.- se abrazó a él.

- Mi amor no sabes cuánto los extrañe. - se abrazó a ella y a sus dos hijos. Robert en sus casi dos años, era el vivo retrato que su tío Tony, y la pequeña Noelia, como lo había dicho su abuela Eleonor, con su cabello castaño y sus grandes y expresivo ojos azules, era una mini Diosa, una princesita, tan hermosa como su padre.

- papá podemos pescar.- Robert estaba encantado, miraba su alrededor con sus grandes y brillantes ojos. Para su edad era un niño muy vivaz, se expresaba a la perfección. Dorothy, le sabía decir que llegaría el día, que deberían amarrarle la lengua.

- Claro que si, vamos hacer muchas cosas juntos, todo lo que te prometí.- Terry lo subió a sus hombros, con un brazo cogió a la pequeña Noelia y con el otro abrazo a Candy, los dirigió al coche descapotable que era de su propiedad hace unos años atrás.- vamos suban al coche.

- Es tuyo Terry.- Candy se quedó mirando el vehículo, su primo Tom, también se había comprado uno, y no le daba mucha tranquilidad subirse en uno así, decía que iban a salir por los aires.- No pretenderas que subamos todos ahí.

- Si amor verás es una maravilla, podrás ver mejor los paisajes.- a la insistencia de él, logró que ella se subiera. Bea viajó en el otro coche, con parte del equipaje.

- Yo hubiera preferido ir con Bea, en el otro coche ó el carruaje junto a los baúles. - Fue guardando silencio al ver las bellezas de los paisajes, era tal como él se lo había descrito, el aire puro en su cara y las relajantes brisas hizo que se calmara, después de todo no era tan mal la experiencia, ella al igual que Robert les gustó el juguete de papá.

Cuando llegaron a la propiedad fueron recibidos por una gran comitiva, todos los trabajadores de la casa, le dieron la bienvenida. Estaban en fila desde el más pequeño hasta una robusta mulata. Candy se sorprendió la mayoría eran mulatos, el corazón se le encogió al ver a uno de los niños de la misma edad que su hijo descalzo, con una herida.

- Pero que tienes.- Candy se inclinó ante el niño, para examinarle.- Terry esté niño necesita un médico.

- Lo sé, acaso no crees que lo he intentado, pero se niegan hacerme caso.- la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la guió a la casa.- Es lamentable, es la cruda realidad aquí, traje un médico el cuál tuvo que regresar por falta de pacientes, la gente no se fíaba de él, ellos aquí tienen otras costumbres.

- ummm... Que cosas amor.- después de un largo suspiro, sonrió.- No importa. Ahora yo estoy aquí y dejó de llamarme Candicce White Andley, que aquí todos van a valorar lo que es tener un médico.

- Has lo que quieras amor mío, yo ya lo he intentado. Hasta una escuela les ofrecí, pero del mismo modo fui rechazado.- se acercó a ella.- pero si tú quieres intentarlo tendrás todo mi apoyo. Y a hora dime, sabes si Arthur y tu complaciente Dorothy vendrán. El ingrato se a olvidado de mi existencia, desde que he llegado ni un telegrama he recibido.

- No seas así, sabes que ese señor te adora, la pobre Dorothy te tiene celos. Dice que tendrá que compartir su marido contigo.- los dos rieron.- La próxima semana llegarán junto a Ellie y lord Thomson. Yo no quise esperar más tiempo por eso viajamos antes.

- Bien echó amor, yo contaba los días para verte. Sin ti mi vida es un infierno.- la besó con pasión, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con seguro.

- Espera amor, los niños... Bea esta muy mayor para hacerse cargo de los dos... Terry... .- Candy no pudo continuar los hambrientos besos de él, la acallaron, dejándola sin aire.

- No te preocupes, ya eso está solucionado hay una niñera para cada uno, tu niñera sólo tendrá que supervisar, todos hablan perfectamente el inglés, así que no habrá ni un problema. Mientras tú y yo nos quedamos aquí, ya has visto parte de la casa. Esta es nuestra habitación, y sabes que es lo mejor que sólo hay una, y esa puerta es el cuarto de baño el cual vamos a utilizar a hora mismo.

- No,no... no pretenderas que me bañe con agua fría.- Candy corrió del alcance de él, pero le fue inútil, enseguida fue atrapada.- sabes que no me gusta el agua fría.

- Lo sé amor, pero el agua aquí no es helada como la de Inglaterra, es más bien cálida, fresca.- Candy se acercó al ventanal sonriendo, mirando el exterior, su marido en un segundo estaba ya estaba semidesnudo.

- Todo aquí es maravilloso, Estás tierras, la casa, todo en si... la gente es muy amable.- voltio hacía él divertida.- hasta tú, mi amor estas tan bello, tu piel está de un color perfecto, resaltan tus ojos.

- Así que te gustó más... Eso tendrás que demostrarme.- se acercó a ella peligrosamente, la alejó del ventanal, llevándola a la cama.

- Espera... no dijiste que querías bañarte...

- Si.. pero después... .- la tumbó sobre la gran cama. Se amaron como si no se habían visto en años, los dos eran su complemento, la sed que se tenían sus almas, era el reflejo de sus cuerpos, después de llegar a la cumbre del cielo, quedaron abrazados, diciéndose palabras de amor, jurándose que no volverían a separarse.

El cuarto era muy luminoso, todos los muebles incluida la cama eran de color blanco, las paredes tenían papel con motivos florales, que en conjunto le daban mucha candidez a la habitacion. El baño era espacioso, la gran bañera en el centro, con su griferia bañada en oro, aún extremo de la habitación había unas exóticas plantas de interiores.

- De verdad amor... No se como lo lo que ven mis ojos me maravilla ¿hay un jardín en el baño?

Terry sonrió, envuelto en su albornoz blanco, parado en el umbral de la puerta que separaba los dos cuartos.

- No amor, te equivocas. Eres tú y mis hijos quién le dan vida y belleza a esta casa. Y lo demás es la belleza natural de estas tierras.

Después de tres horas de ausencia de los patrones, el almuerzo fue servido en la terraza trasera de la casa, la señora robusta era la cocinera. Tomasa era muy buena en la cosina, preparó platos exquisitos para los señores de la casa, dando la bienvenida a su patrona.

Continuará...

Mis lindas amigas, siento mucho el retraso... Les pudiera decir mil excusas, pero ni una se merece mi tardanza... Pero les dejó dos capítulos. Tuve un gran dilema, en el capítulo anterior tenía que haberlo finiquitado, pero no lo hice... Y bueno escribo éste y para mi sorpresa tan poco lo he hecho. jejeje... No se, que haré... ¿Que hago? ? Sí, me ánimo escribiré unos capítulos más, pero no con tanta miel, por qué me aburro... jejeje...

Guest... mi querida anónima, gracias por preocuparte por mí, si déjame decirte que sí estoy media malilla, tengo las lumbares jodidas... bendita epidural es la causante de mis males, han pasado años y aún tengo los estragos mmmmm... Y es por eso que hoy he tenido tiempo y subo estos dos capítulos.

Grey...La verdad te agradezco por cada uno de tus comentarios, me hiciste reír por tu "excusa" jajaja... pobre minino.

Loca x Terry.- mi estimada lectora, aprovechó hoy y te agradezco por comentar cada capítulo y decirme que te parecía el desarrollo de la historia.

Amy C.L ... Me alegró de que el último capítulo te halla complacido, lo digo x el cptl. 21 jijiji...

Edeny Grandchester... Ah... chapulina jajajaja.. yo igual que tú, lo sospeche desde un principio, igualmente con el capitán Harlock.

Luz Rico.- Por cierto amiga, no te creó que una escritora halla dejado su historia, ya sea una adaptación por un simple comentario, la verdad que no lo entiendo. Ya se que no se puede agradar a todo el mundo, cada uno tenemos nuestros gustó. Y a mi me gusta tus comentarios son constructivos, y muchas veces chistosos. Aveces me preguntó por qué no te animas a escribir ;-) Serias fabulosa.

Bueno yo valoró cada uno de los comentarios, no importa si son halagos o tomatazos. Y disfruto tanto cuándo se enojan ó gozan con las historias.

Coneja, Conny Granchester, Ana, Clara Grandchester,Mayra, Sandy, Str, Sayuri 1707, Olgaliz, Mayra, Alejandra, Prisi Grandchester,Liz Carter... Sorryyyyy. .. Ya se que olvidó algunas... No se enfaden jijiji...

Les agradezco a cada una por sus reviews. Quisiera decirles alguna palabra a cada una, pero la verdad siempre que terminó un capítulo me da mucha urgencia por subirlo. Y como lo hago todo x el móvil, Pero les prometo que en el capítulo final les daré las gracias a cada una de vosotras, por acompañarme en está adaptación y animarme a continuar.

Muchas bendiciones para sus hogares.. Miles de abrazos..

BYE.


	25. Chapter 25

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación, su título original es " Amar una sola vez" de la escritora Johanna Lindsey, los personajes corresponde al anime " Candy Candy"

Capítulo 25

Los atardeceres, eran maravillosos. Candy cada día que pasaba allí estaba más enamorada del lugar. Terry era dueño de gran parte de la Isla, como lo había prometido, hizo construir una escuela con dos salones, uno para los más pequeños y el otro para los más grande, mientras llegaban los profesores, tanto ella, como Eleonor y Harris daban clases, aún principio contarón con cuatro alumnos, al mes tenían quince, incluso otros niños de otras islas se habían presentado con curiosidad, Candy con su carisma pudo ganarse la confianza de los niños y de algunos padres. Hizo traer muchos zapatos para los niños, la tía Patty en unión a sus hijas y a algunas amigas habían organizado un baile, con grandes éxitos. A la isla llegó numerosas cajas de ropa. Un veterano matrimonio conocidod de Candy tras de intercambiar varios telegrama accedieron a prestar sus servicios. Martha y Steven, estaban encantados de poder ayudar. Eran un matrimonio sin hijos, el amor que se tenían los había mantenido juntos a pesar de los obstáculos que habían tenido. La oferta echa por los Duques era muy tentadora. Aparte de ayudar al prójimo con su sabiduría, vivir en el Caribe y escapar del frío invierno de Londres era el paraíso.

- Y bien Candy debes estar orgullosa, has logrado en poco tiempo, lo que otros en años no han conseguido.- dijo Harris.

- Sin la ayuda de vuestra, no hubiera sido posible.- dijo ella sonriente.

- Amor, tienen razón, no sé cómo lo haces pero hasta el consultorio lo has levantado, Edward, me ha informado que precisará de la ayuda de una enfermera.

- Esto es gracias al trabajo de todos nosotros, es en equipo que lo hemos conseguido.- sonrió.- sólo teníamos que saber llegar al corazón de ellos.- señaló hacia los trabajadores.

Cuando Terry adquirió esas tierras aún compatriota suyo, se las entregaron con todos los esclavos que ahí trabajaban. Terry les dio la libertad a todos, algunos se marcharon y otros se rehusaron a irse. No tenían donde ir. Terry les pagaba un salario, y a demás ellos, tenían unas hectáreas para sus sembrios, Terry contó las familias que había allí y les repartió por iguales las parcelas. Esto fue motivo de grandes discusiones con los empresarios extranjeros del lugar. Pero Terry se había impuesto, eran sus tierras y él hacía con ellas lo que le daba la gana.

Terry terminó accediendo, a la insistencia de su mujer. Como alguna vez se lo dijo, una mañana le puso sobre su flamante escritorio un dibujo bien detallado. Era una edificación de dos planta, grande e imponente a hora que ya veía con claridad como estaba quedando la construcción. Un hotel le había dicho. Quiero un hotel. Terry casi se atraganta, sabía que su mujer era muy inquieta, no terminaba una cosa y ya tenía en marcha otra. Decía que el sitio era un paraíso y que sería egoísta si no compartía con los demás. Los administradores de Terry, apoyaron la idea cuando él se los planteó, diciéndole que era una buena inversión. El hotel estaba bastante retirado de la casa, prácticamente al otro extremo, las cabaña individuales fueron las primeras en estar terminada.

El tío Archie, había llegado aún buen arreglo con su sobrino político. Como él tenía barcos de pasajeros; Terry envió a construir un barco, como lo exigía Archie, él administraría el barco de gran dimensión y muy bien equipado, haciendo recorridos por algunos países Europeos con destinó las Indias Occidentales. A su hotel.

La inauguración fue un éxito, un año se había llevado en construir el inmenso hotel. Elroy y gran parte de la familia Andley estuvieron presenté. Así fue como el matrimonio Grandchester estaban seis meses en el Caribe y los otros meses del año en Weybridge. Ellos tampoco podían estar mucho tiempo fuera de sus entrañables tierras. A pesar que el administrador junto al ingeniero llevaban estupendamente el lugar.

- Tony, te lo juró, no doy crédito que estemos aquí los dos...

- ...Gatita, un favor, guarda silencio, por qué aún estoy a tiempo de salir corriendo.

- No, eso si que no. Ya estás aquí, aúnque tenga que encadenarte... Hoy Anthony Andley te casas...

Candy era la madrina, del inesperado enlace, Anthony se empeñó en supervisar el casino del barco. Ahí fue donde había conocido la mujer más hermosa del mundo como él decía. Juliette una francesa exótica, de caballera azabache ondulada, su piel blanca como la porcelana, con unos enormes ojos cobaltos, y de un carácter endemoniado, pero a la vez tan sumisa cuando tenía que serlo. Candy estaba muy contenta, Juliette era la mujer perfecta para su tío. Noelia llevaba las flores, Robert los anillos. La recepción se realizó en el nuevo hotel. Terry ya era el propietario absoluto de la Isla. Se lo compró a los herederos haciéndoles un favor a ellos no querían saber nada de esa herencia.

Sus tres primas, ya habían sido bendecidas con unos muy buenos esposos. A hora el dolor de cabeza de la familia eran los varones. Los dos hijos de Stear, al igual que Tom no tenían una novia formal, junto a George. La familia había renovado y aumentado con los nuevos calaveras Andley.

* * *

- Candy, ¿ que te ocurre? .- Dorothy le dio alcance al verla inquieta en la playa.

- No se Dorothy... Yo no quería que hoy ellos salieran de pesca.- miró hacia las profundidades del inmenso mar.- Siento horrible aquí en el pecho, que no me deja respirar.

- Vamos, tranquilizate, no es la primera vez que salen de pesca.- Dorothy trató de calmarla.- Y es más mira el cielo está despejado, todo está tan tranquilo.

- Sí tienes razón.- sonrió.- las horas pasan rápido, mañana a primera hora ya estarán aquí.

- Si, Candy, ya lo verás, ven vamos a tomar el té. Noelia está esperando que le leas su cuento, si no ya sabes que no se dormirá, tiene a las muchachas de los nervios.

Candy, sonrió miró hacia la casa, Noelia a sus cuatros años, era un terremoto que tenía al personal de la casa de cabeza, todo lo contrario que Robert, un ejemplo de niño, era la perfección andante, jugaba con niños mucho mayor que él, a sus cinco años tenía una institutriz y un profesor particular para él, su coeficiente intelectual era más alto para un niño de su edad.

Pasado las dos de la madrugada, Candy se despertó sudorosa y asustada el reflejo de un rayo, iluminó su habitación, salió a la gran terraza de su habitación, con el corazón palpitante, su vista se perdió en el mar, sus lágrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos a borbotones, su corazón cabalgaba aún ritmo peligroso. Su cuerpo no sentía la fuerte lluvia que caía.

- Candy... .- Dorothy corrió con un albornoz en sus manos.- entra te enfermeras si sigues aquí.- la cubrió con el, ella igual que Candy también había sido despertada por el ruidoso rayo. Arthur con otros hombres habían salido hacía al puerto.

Eran las tres de la mañana. Candy hizo oído sordo a las súplicas de Dorothy cogió el coche de Terry, y se fue para el puerto, ahí encontró a sus trabajadores, nadie le dijo nada, evitaron mirarla, todos pensaban a su pesar, que esa tormenta en alta mar podía traer consecuencias fatales.

- Gatita que haces aquí.- Anthony se acercó a ella, cuándo la vio aparecer. La abrazo, atrayendola hacía él.

- Tony, esto no puede estar pasando...dime que es una pesadilla.- golpeó su pecho.- ellos no... Tengo que salir en su búsqueda, ellos me necesitan...

- No, eso no se puede hacer, sería un suicidio... Hay que esperar...

.. Tú no entiendes.. es mi hijo y mi marido los que están allí afuera... Yo tengo que en ir en su búsqueda.- Candy se soltó de su agarré.

- Espera Candy, tranquilizate, están tratando de localizarlos.

- No yo no puedo esperar, no puedo perder ni un minuto aquí... Ellos me necesitan.- se limpió las lágrimas, se tomó en tres sorbos el té de tila que le habían llevado, en algo tenían razón todos, tenía que tranquilizarse.

Candy miró a su alrededor, anclado estaba el barco grande de mercancía propiedad de Terry, sus grandes ojos se abrieron esperanzadores.

- No, no.. no gatita, no te dejaré hacer lo que estas pensando.- Anthony adivino los pensamientos de ella.

Candy no contestó a su tío, se fue directo hacia la zona de control, donde no dejaban de hablar por radio, sólo dos barco le habían contestado y estaba a millas de distancias, del pequeño barco no tenían respuesta.

- Capitán, quiero que aliste a los hombres necesario para partir, los justo, ni uno más.- Candy ordenó con voz de mando, al fin de cuenta ella era la patrona.

- Lady Grandchester eso no es recomendable, los hombres no querrán salir, con esta tormenta.- Candy lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Ya lo veremos, capitán. - Candy salió, miró a todos los presentes, la mayoría eran trabajadores suyos, pocos eran los marineros. Anthony le hablo al oído diciéndole que con seguridad los marineros faltantes estarían borrachos.

- ¿Quien de ustedes tienen capacidad para acompañarme? les habló en general, dirigiéndose hacia el barco.

Para su sorpresa, todos sus trabajadores la siguieron, los cuatros marineros también. El capitán resoplo, que carajos, si ellos no les importaba salir con el mar embrabecido a él tampoco, estaba tranquilo, él como capitán no estuvo obligado a ordenar a nadie, todos los allí presenté iban por su propia cuenta. Ni la Duquesa los había obligado. Así que su conciencia estaba tranquila.

El capitán contó a los voluntarios, se quedó con sus marineros y escogió a los hombres más fuertes, los que necesitaba, no era necesidad de arriesgar la vida de todos. Como bien lo había dicho Candy. Esto fue otro problema, el capitán se negaba a que Candy los acompañará, pero al cabo de unos minutos accedió, no había conocido mujer más terca que ella.

Candy, estaba junto a Anthony en la cabina del capitán, en el radar no se visualizaba ni un barco cerca. Candy estaba al pasó de los minutos más angustiada, la tranquilidad que había recuperado la estaba abandonando. salió de allí a pesar de las protestas de los dos hombres.

- Candy, espera no puedes salir.. créeme el mar no perdona... .- trató de impedir que saliera.

- No Tony sueltame... lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Candy intentó correr, hacía la proa, pero era imposible, el gran oleaje, le hacía difícil el equilibrio, se agarró a la baranda.

- Te lo dije, es peligroso estar aquí.- Anthony la agarró, antes que cayera.

- Pero entonces cuál es la razón de haber salido en su búsqueda.. .- lloró en el pecho de su tío.- yo muero si algo les ha pasado.

Siguieron ahí abrazados. A Tony se le hacía complicado mantener el equilibrio, la llevo hacia un rincón y la fue sentando y se quedó juntó a ella, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, los dos estaban empapado, Candy no había dejado de llorar, pero la tempestad había dado una tregua. Él sabía que era un milagro que siguieran abordo, la necedad de ella hubiera podido tener fatales consecuencias. Candy se levantó como un resorte, al sentir la tregua del cielo. Se dirigió a proa a toda carrera, con unos prismáticos recorrió con la vista el alrededor, su desesperación aumentaba a cada segundo. Pero reflexionó, no podía perder los papeles, ellos dos la necesitaban. Algunas veces grito sus nombres a todo pulmón, eran gritos desgarradores, los hombres fuertes y fornidos, hicieron tripa corazón para que el compañero no los vea llorar, el dolor de ella era palpable.

Pasado medio día, habían recorrido todos los bancos de peces donde salían ir a pescar y no había rastros del barco. Hasta que unos de los hombres visualizo...No supo si era mucho peor visualizar lo que tenia que avisar lo que había visto, el buen hombre no lo gritó, bajo de las alturas y se dirigió directo hacia la cabina del capitán, Candy lo miró, y lo que vio en su cara no le gustó, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Dígame que ha visto, lo agarró de la solapa, anteponiendose a su paso.- Candy lo golpeó con sus puños, pero el hombre no fue capas ni siquiera de mirarle. Anthony si visualizo sus ojos, y supo que la información que tenía ése hombre no eran buenas notícias.

- Sueltalo Candy.- Tony, la agarró por detrás, apartandola del pobre hombre.

- Dios... devuelveme a mi hijo... a mi esposo.- Candy cayó arrodillada.

- Gatita.. No pierdas las esperanzas...

Los dos guardaron silencio, al sentir cómo el barco cambiaba de rumbo, Candy corrió hacia donde se veía que el barco retomaría la marcha. Pero con sus prismáticos no veía nada. Se separó de la baranda y dirigió su vista hacia la cabina del capitán. no veía nada, corrió hacía allí, el capitán sabía algo y él no podía negarse a decírselo. A pocos pasó de entrar a la cabina se detuvo en seco. Segura estaba que no eran buenas notícias la que le iban a dar, pero su corazón le gritaba que eso no era posible.

Al entrar Candy estaba callada, al ver el mutismo de ella. Tony fue el que preguntó.

- ¿Capitán tenemos noticias?, ¿porqué hemos cambiado el rumbo?.- El capitán asintió, su cara no reflejaba optimismo.

- Al parecer se ha visualizado... .- guardó silencio, la cara expectante de Candy, le encogió el corazón.- resto de un barco, iremos hacia allí.

Candy, salió, sin decir media palabra, Anthony la siguió en silencio. Ella tenía la mirada perdida, Tony le arropó su mano con la suya se la apretó con ternura, dándole su apoyo.

- Tony... .- la voz se le quebró.- esto no puede estar pasando.. yo no lo aceptó.

- Gatita, verás que todo está bien.- Anthony quiso sonar convincente, pero el mismo ya dudaba de sus palabras.

Se quedaron juntos, sin decir nada, de vez en cuando se escuchaba los sollozos de ella. El barco detuvo el trayecto. Candy, empezó a buscar con los prismáticos, vio como algunos hombres salieron en las barcas de emergencias, los vio remar a los alrededores, pasaron casi una hora, y uno de ellos, regresó con un trozo de madera de color blanco, con letras rojas: Grand

- Nooo... Terryyyy... Robertttt... .- gritó Candy.- Noo... yo no lo aceptó... ellos noo... busquen... ellos tienen que estar bien.

- Candy... .- la abrazo con fuerza, por más, que quería mostrarse fuerte, el dolor de ella le desgarraba. Quería ayudarla pero se sentía un inútil, lo único que pudo hacer es insistir en la búsqueda.

- Capitán, tenemos que buscar a los alrededores, cuál es la isla más cerca de aquí.- le hablo al capitán que estaba juntó a ellos.

- Capitán acaba de llegar un telegrama, de un capitán llamado Harlock. Es un mapa pirata... .- dijo el chico receloso, se acercó dónde ellos, Anthony intercambio mirada con Candy, ella se restrego los ojos para poder ver con claridad.

- Esto es una broma. En este mapa aparecen unas islas que no existen. Es imposible, yo tengo años haciendo estas rutas y jamás he visto ni oído hablar de estas dos islas, el mapa que tengo es reciente, está actualizado.

Anthony cogió el mapa, era un auténtico mapa pirata, el cual tenía la firma de Harlock.

- Una de estas islas está cerca de aquí.- preguntó Anthony.

El capitán volvió a tomar en sus manos el mapa.- según veo sí, pero ya les digo esto no es real, ya hubieran sido descubiertas.

El capitán, dio aviso a sus hombres. Cuando todos estuvieron en cubierta, el naviero se puso en marcha, al ir avanzado, una espesa niebla los cubrió, de pronto visualizaron una gran roca, al ir avanzando, la niebla se disipó del todo, frente a ellos a unas cuantas millas se vio la Isla tal cómo en el mapa lo indicaba.

- Tony, mi corazón me dice que están ahí. Dios mío que sea así.- Candy dirigió una plegaria al cielo.

- Es muy probable, pudieron naufragar y la corriente los pudo haber traído.. .- dijo Anthony con optimismo.

Al ir acercándose, vieron una línea de humo, todas las esperanzas le volvieron a su agitado corazón. Candy no se quedó a bordo, bajo en la primera barca, se tiró al agua cuando estaban más cerca de la orilla, nado hasta donde sus piernas ya podían correr, Anthony se quedó atrás, la carrera de ella era inhumana.

- Terryy... Robert.. Donde están.- Candy corrió alrededor.

- Patrona.- salió un muchacho en su encuentro.- el patrón está al otro lado, hemos echo varias hogueras.

- Dime Efraín están todos bien... Y mi hijo.

- el.. el pantrocito..

- Candy..

- Terry dime ¿dónde está Robert?.- corrió hacía él, los dos se abrazaron.

El barco en el qué acostumbra a salir a pescar, no había soportado las embrabecida marea, la tormenta se había enseñado con ellos. Era un milagro que hubieran podido sobrevivir los tres tripulantes. Habían sobrevivido gracias a los chalecos, y a los trozos de madera esparcidos en los cuáles habían podido mantenerse en la superficie. Terry había amarrado a su hijo en su espalda, antes de zambullirse al mar, adelantándose al hundimiento del pequeño la marea se calmó a unos pocos metros había quedado la barca de emergencia, pero sin remos la corriente los había traído hacía aquella isla.

- Cariño estas bien.- Candy besó a su hijo, tres días había pasado con altísima fiebre.

- Sí, mamá, ya no tengo frío, donde está papá...

.. Estoy aquí.- dijo Terry entrando a la habitación.- llevaba en sus brazos a Noelia.- cómo te encuentras, dormilón.

- despertastes Robert, mamá dijo que estabas enfermito.. .- bajó de los brazos de su padre, y corrió a la cama dónde su hermano.

- cuidado cariño, tu hermanito está convaleciente.- dijo Candy, limpiandose una lágrima indiscreta, no pudo evitar recordar el dolor que sintió al imaginar que nunca vería a su família completa.

* * *

Eleonor había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida en la mansión de Londres, la llegada de su hijo coincidía con el tercer aniversario con lord Thomson, Elroy estaba muy entusiasmada sus nietos eran su adoración, quería tanto a esos dos muchachos. Sabía decir que Robert sería un extraordinario Duque en el futuro, pero su consentida era el revoltijo castaño, esa niña se le había prendido en el alma, los dos niños le habían traído luz a su vida. Ella igual que el matrimonio permanecía algúnos meses del año en las Indias Occidentales.

- Mira amor están todos aquí.- Candy se fijó en los coches correspondientes a las familias de ambos.

- Sí, Ellie me comentó, que haría una pequeña reunión.- sonrió.- pero con toda tu familia, por supuesto que está lejos de ser pequeña.

- No te pases Terrencce.- resoplo fingiendo frustración.- ¿Nunca cambiaras? Ellos han aprendido apreciarte.

Terry no pudo replicar, los primos de ella salieron a su encuentro. La reunión fue muy grata, Anthony fue el objetivo de las malas bromas, el reciente matrimonio llevaban dos semanas en Londres después de su luna de miel en las Bahamas.

- ¡Hombre... El náufrago! .- Archie se acercó a Terry.

- Hey, Harlock, ya se que habéis tenido que revelar, tu tierra prometida.- Terry siguió con la burla.

- Ya...No quedó de otra.- sonrió.- Era de suponer. Si la tormenta los sorprendió donde acostumbraban a ir a pescar, la marea los llevaría hacia la isla. Ese pequeñajo. - señaló a Robert.- le ha puesto su nombre a la Isla, dice que él la descubrió. Y que va a construir cincuenta hoteles.

- ¿Eso te dijo?.- preguntó sorprendido, mirando a su hijo, lo vio a la distancia, hablando animadamente, rodeados de los primos mayores, quién sabe que les estaria diciendo, al rato se oía las carcajadas de los chicos.

- Robert, es un niño muy vivaz e inteligente.- sonrió Archie.

- Sí, lo es. - dio un sorbo a su copa.- Capitán Harlock, lamentó que haya tenido que revelar su secreto. Esas tierras han de significar mucho para usted.

- Que dices muchacho, no te preocupes, eso es lo de menos. Ahora que ya son públicas, trataré de adquirir legalmente parte de ella.- le sonrió con sinceridad, dándole un par de palmadas en sus hombros.

- Gracias.. Harlock, gracias por qué sin vuestra ayuda, aún estaríamos perdidos.

- Tío Archie.- Candy se acercó interrumpiendo la conversa, abrazando al tío.- Tía Annie, me ha dado la buena noticia.

Pasaron unas horas muy amenas, Todos partieron pronto, el viaje había sido largo y cansado, eran consiente que tenían que descansar los recién llegados y sobre todo por qué al día siguiente partirían para Weybridge.

- Estoy feliz amor, de ver a nuestros pequeños correr en estas tierras.- dijo Candy sentada junto a Terry, bajo la sombra del robusto arbol donde Terry les había construido la casa.

- Yo soy más feliz de tenerlos juntó a mí.. Gracias por todo, por la familia que me has dado, contigo a venido todo lo bueno a mi vida.

- Mi amor no tienes nada que agradecerme desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que eras con quién siempre tenía que estar.

- Yo no lo supe entender en esos momentos, pero desde esa noche que te llevé a mí casa. Desde ese día te prendiste en mi alma.

- ¿ Sabes, amor? ¡Me preguntó si el destino, está escrito! ¿ Que crees tú?

- Muy interesante... Creó que sí, Tu siempre serás mi camino. - Ella volteó a mirarlo, él le acarició su cara, le sonrió, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Terry suspiró.- Te amo Candy.- y la besó con delicadeza.

- Y yo mi amor. Que cosas tiene el amor no crees, llegaste a mi vida, cuando menos te esperaba. Y me enamoré de ti mi amor. Te amo tanto Terry. -le correspondió el beso con toda la pasión de su alma.

FIN.

Ya se que está un poco cursi.. pero me gusta, hoy estoy romántica... jejeje..

Como ya verán tuve un cacao en mi cabeza. En donde los ubicaba para despedir a la parejita.. Pobre familia han estado de aquí para allá.. Me declaró culpable. Jajaja..

Ya se que estoy majara.. por la aventurilla en el mar jejeje... Estuve a punto de borrarla. Y escribir algo diferente para llenar el capítulo y dar fin a la historia, pero no lo hice, así qué ahí les va, sin ninguna corrección jajaja... Y siento muchoo... si no les agrada. Por un momento me arrepiento de no haberlo finiquitado en el capítulo anterior. Me lió solita, porqué soy consiente que los finales para mí son muy complicados. Pero como dice mi abuela. Lo echó hecho está... Esperó me digan algo aúnque sean tomatazos...

Mis agradecimientos a cada una de vosotras:

Coneja... recordando... años atrás, tuve una conocida, amiga de una amiga mía. Ellas compartían departamento en la ciudad donde vivía yo. Bueno que me voy del tema. Ella era super delgada, tenía un novio, con el cuál estuvo saliendo un tiempo, accedió aacostarse con él, al último instante se arrepintió y zass... la obligó, de esa relación quedó embarazada, ella en los meses siguientes tuvo su regla y no fue hasta seis meses que no supo que estaba embarazada... increíble no! Nadie daba crédito. Y nadie supo de donde le salió la barriga en los siguientes tres meses, todos en la U. nos quedamos boquiabiertos... Y por cierto fue niña y si no me equivocó creó que se casó con el chico, meses después salí de mi país y no supe que pasó. Lo había olvidado. Algún dia se lo preguntaré a mi amiga...

Ves amiga, que en la vida real ahí embarazos así, no se enteran de nada hasta cuándo casi van a parir.. Que envidia... Yo a la semana me estoy muriendo, achaques asquerosos jajaja...

Vanmeflo... gracias por el aviso, que despiste jajaja...

May C.L...

Edén Grandchester.

Luz Rico.

Loca x Terry.

LizCarte.

Conny de Grandchester.

Olgaliz.

Iris.

Ster.

Grau Grey.

Clara Grandchester.

Angeliz.

Fati.

Ana.

Sandy.

Mayra.

Alejandra.

Prisi Grandchester.

Edeny Grandchester.

Gatita 21

Janet.

Mercy- got.

Katj4.

Nenci.

Eva Grandchester.

Rgrandchester.

Derryan

María 1972

Sayuri1707

Flor.

Nandumbu.

Karina Zugey.

Noemí Cullen.

nane.

Alondra.

Luna.

Dani.

Geraldin.

Zucastillo.

Klara.

Selenator Gaby.

Rosa Amanda.

Luisa 1113

Abril 34.

Lorenza.

Elsy82.

Arya Miel.

Rebeca.

Lety Luna.

Liz García.

Doris.

Cyt.

Helenne.

Fer.

Bea.

Lebyem1

Rosi White.

Karola.

Alaniuxa.

Esperó no olvidar ni un nombre.

Les agradezco mis hermosas señoras y señoritas por haberme acompañado en está historia, aúnque realmente no sea mía. Cómo ya saben pertenece a la escritora, Johanna Lindsey. un ole por su fabuloso trabajo. Como ya saben ustedes, como se los comenté no tengo ni idea del final real de la historia. Sí una de ustedes lo sabe se los agradecería nos lo haga saber. :-)

Dios las bendiga siempre...

Abrazos...


End file.
